Legend of Link: Souls of Twilight
by Aria Snow
Summary: It's been a year sense Ganon's fall.Link is now King of Thieves & Zelda's mate & has a daughter.When Link's child is kitnapped he's plunged into the Twilight & soon awakes to find he's a wolf.Will Link find out about the lost secrets of his past lives?
1. Character Brief

**Author's Note:** _YAY! I finally started converting "Legend of Link: Souls of Twilight". It's the sequal to Time's Melody and is based off Twilight Princess. Anyways, here's a character brief to look at before the chapter._

**Legend of Link: Souls of Twilight**

**::Gerudo Tribe(Think Color-point....Minus Link)::**

King Link Hylia: A handsome, tall, and muscular green and brown tom cat with cerulean blue eyes. Protector of the Triforce of Courage, Hero of Time, and also the king of Hyrule. Mate to Queen Zelda Hylia and father to Princess Lilda Hylia.

Nabooru of the White(Elite/Tribe Leader): Flame-point she-cat with white leg bands; Warrior of Spirit and female leader to the Gerudo.

Sapphire of the Purple(Guard): Blue-point she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.

Cynder of the Red(Fighter): Grey-point she-cat with dark blue eyes; best friend and sisterly figure to Lilda.

Sana of the White(Elite): Chocolate-point, tomboyish she-cat with aquamarine eyes. Easily befriends Link and becomes very close to her king.

**::Hylians::**

Queen Zelda Marina Hylia: Beautiful, pale pink and golden striped tabby she-cat with siren ocean blue eyes. Protector of the Triforce of Wisdom and the reincartion of Queen Zelda Rachel Hylia.

Princess Lilda Valora Hylia: Beautiful, tomish she-cat with cerulean blue eyes. Has fluffy, snow white fur and a sand colored tail; Green ranking in her father's tribe.

Ilia: Cream she-cat with with jade green eyes.

Colin: A three moon old ginger tom with blue eyes; friends with Lilda and looks up to Link.

Telma: A rusty brown she-cat with a sturdy gait.

Rusle: Sandy colored tabby tom with topaz blue eyes.

Talo: Eight moon old, dark brown tabby tom; looks up to Link for his fighting skills.

Malo: Four moon old silver tabby tom-kit.

Beth: Sandy colored she-cat with skyblue eyes.

Hanch: Brown colored tom with blue eyes.

Sera: Sandy colored she-cat with brown eyes; Hanch's mate.

Uli: Silver tabby queen with slate eyes; Rusle's mate.

Mayor Bo: A large, heavily built rusty red tabby tom with green eyes.

Barnes: A chubby, solid red tom cat of 5 years old; very cowardly.

Jangle: Brown and white tabby tom.

: An old smoke grey tom cat with olive green eyes.

**::Shiekah Clan(Think Japanese Bobtail Mixes)::**

Impa: Black she-cat with intense orange eyes and has a stubby tail; Warrior of Shadow, personal bodyguard and former nurse-maid to Queen Zelda.

Xena: Pretty calico she-cat with soft orange eyes and a bobtail.

Lady Ashei: A yellow she-cat with brown eyes and a bobtail; member of the Resistance and a knight to the Royal Family.

Renado: A wise, long furred chocolate brown tom cat with a bobtail; head healer.

Luda: A 6 moon old brown and white she-cat with a bobtail; Renado's daughter.

**::Kokiri Tribe::**

Saria: Brown, 6 moon old she-cat with emerald green eyes; Warrior of Forest and Link's friend.

**::Goron Tribe(Think Cougars)::**

Darunia: Large sand colored tom with yellow eyes.

Gor Coron: An old sand colored tom with dark yellow eyes and a greying muzzle.

Coal: Elderly sandy-gold tom cat with a greying muzzle. A runt.

**::Zora Tribe(Think Fishing Cats)::**

Prince Ralis: A 3 moon old, bronze spotted tabby with yellow eyes. Son of Queen Ruto and new Warrior of Water; Sadly left orphaned.

**::Twili Clan::**

Princess Midna: Black and white she-cat with intense yellow eyes and dark orange irises.

Phantom Zant: Solid black, tall tom cat with a mask.

**::StarClan::**

Powerstar: Red tabby she-cat with amber eyes and brown wings.

Wisdomstar: Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white wings.

Couragestar: Green she-cat with sapphire eyes and snowy owl like wings.

"Light Foot" Aron of The Shiekah: Long furred, solid green tom cat with brown paws and cobalt blue eyes and a scar on each eye, wears a silk Shiekah shawl around his neck. Is sent by the triplet leaders to train Link the Hidden Skills and likes to take the form of a golden, copper-red eyed wolf; Link's father.

Ordona: Spirit of Light that's charged by the triplet leaders to protect the province of Ordon; Deity Guardian. Resembles a ram.

Faron: Spirit of Light that's charged by the triplet leaders to protect the Faron Woods(Faron Province); Second Deity Guardian. Resembles a raccoon.

Eldin: Spirit of Light that's charged by the triplet leaders to protect the Eldin Province; Third Deity Guardian. Resembles an owl.

Lanayru: Spirit of Light that's charged by the triplet leaders to protect the Lanayru Province; Final Deity Guardian. Resembles a sea serpent.

Queen Ruto: Olive-grey spotted tabby kit-bearer; Murdered by the beings of Twilight.

**::Outsiders::**

Ganondorf: Exiled, blood red tom of massive built and gait; formerly the Gerudo King. Stole the Triforce of Power.

Auru: Elderly solid brown and white tom with a grey muzzle and has yellow eyes; Zelda's former tutor. Born a Hylian but left Hyrule to travel.

Yeto(Think Snow Leopard): A large snow white rosetted tabby tom cat; Yeta's mate.

Yeta:(Think Snow Leopard): A large, lean snow white rosetted tabby she-cat; Yeto's mate.

**::Blast From The Past Lives::**

Sir Link Adoré: Long furred, ginger-point tom with cerulean eyes; head knight, bodyguard, and best friend to Queen Zelda Rachel Hylia. Died protecting Queen Zelda Rachel Hylia, legendary hero from the legend: "Link to the Past".

Sir Link Fairwind: Golden tabby tom with brown paws and cerulean eyes; Link Adoré's first reincarnation, met Powerstar's medicine cat form: Din the Oracle of Seasons, met Wisdomstar's medicine cat form: Nayru. Legendary hero from the legends: "Oracle of Seasons" and "Oracle of Ages".

Nayru: Pretty, solid blue she-cat with navy blue eyes and has a white fore paw; Wisdomstar's physical form. A harpist that can travel through past, present, and future. Saved by Link Fairwind from the control of a ghastly monster.

Din: Sassy natured, beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with amber eyes and has brown paws; Powerstar's physical form. A nomadic dancer that can control the seasons. Saved Link Fairwind's life with her abilities.

Princess/Queen Zelda Rachel Hylia: Beautiful, delicate looking cream she-cat; best friend to Sir Link. The current Queen Zelda's second life.

Princess/Queen Zelda Corona Hylia: Solid pale pink she-cat with white paws and muzzle.

Sir Raven Fairwind: A tall, lean black tom cat with ice blue eyes; traveling Hylian knight and ancestor to Link Fairwind.

**::Blast From Hyrule & Twilight's Past::**

Dark Interlopers/Shade Clan: A tribe of black/tuxedo furred cat thieves with either scarlet or sunset-kissed eyes that once rivaled the Gerudo Tribe. They are the ancestors of Midna's clan and the creators of the Fused Shadows; exiled by Powerstar, Wisdomstar, Couragestar, and the Dieties of Light.


	2. Prologue

_"I can see_

_when you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_things I thought I'd put behind me_

_haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape now_

_once it's set its eyes on you_

_but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I gotta face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand My Ground_

_It's all around_

_getting stronger, coming closer_

_into my world_

_I can feel_

_that it's time for me to face it_

_can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending_

_of the life I held so dear_

_but I won't run, there's no turning back from here"_-Stand My Ground by Within Tempation

**Prolugue**

**Hero's Reicarnation**

_Blood._

_Pain._

_Death._

_My mind is swirling from blood loss._

_I can see hundreds of knights lying on the ground ether injured or dead._

_"Zelda!"I yowled._

_My ginger-point pelt is covered in wounds, drenched with my blood and the blood of my enemies. My blue-green cloak is tattered and torn and dirty from battle._

_"Link, help me!"came the song bird pitched, frightened cry of a solid cream princess with a gold crown with three tear shaped charms._

_I turned to see the princess struggling to break free from a grey tom cat with long fangs._

_"Hang on, princess, I'm coming!"_

_I then charged at him, claws unsheathed._

_Air._

_Why can't I breath?_

_I can feel myself being tossed away by some strange force._

_Then something sharp pierces throw my side, blood coming out as I coughed....._

I let out a frightened caterwaul, jumping out of my nest. It feels like my heart is racing a mile a minute. My skin feels clammy under my fur as I gasp for breath, instinctively cringing as if I was in pain.

"Daddy? a-are you ok?"came a small, innocent voice of a she-kit.

I turned my gaze to see my five moon old daughter, Lilda looking at me with her gentle cerulean eyes. Lilda had a fluffy, snow white pelt and a vivid, pale ginger tail that had a feather like quality to it.

She had Zelda's beauty, but she had my fiery Gerudo/Shiekah spirit.

I give a sigh and rise to my earth brown paws and give her a peck on the cheek. _"That's the 10th time this week! I keep having these nightmares and each time mine, and Zelda's appearance is different. But each time it's ether that ginger-point or that yellow tabby with brown paws."_I thought in frustration.

"Sire, I heard you scream, is everything alright!"came the frantic voice of a purple ranking Gerudo.

I turn my groggy cerulean blue at the blue-point Gerudo guard that was on this night's shift here at the Fortress. I've made it a habit to return to my tribe during leaf-fall and leaf-bare, some times bringing my daughter with me so she can train.

"I'm fine Sapphire, just a bad dream."

"Again!"both Lilda and Sapphire meowed.

I nod.

"That's the 10th time this week, your highness. I'd advise you to speak to either Nabooru or Eterna on that. Now good night, sire and little princess."meowed Sapphire with concern, quickly leaving.

Lilda looked at her father, concern in her eyes but no emotion was given away too much on her face as she nuzzled her father's leg. She was concerned for her father's well being.

She was not a naive kitten.

Princess Lilda was a very bright lass, creative too.

She knew her parents were Children of Destiny; her father had the Triforce of Courage and her mother had the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Daddy, are you really ok? I know mommy told me when you have nightmares scary things happen. I'm scared..."mewed Lilda, pressing her ears to her head.

My ears perk and my eyes turn wide at my daughter's words. So Lilda knew I had the gift of foresight just like Zelda. I slowly crouch down to meet my daughter eye to eye, a cocky grin on my maw.

"No scary things will happen this time, my precious Lily. So no need to fuss over me ok?"I purred, ruffling her head fur.

Lilda gave a giggle as her father messed up her fur, calling her by her pet name. But she let out a frightened shriek as some thunder crashed and lightning flashed.

Out of instinct she dived to hide between her father's paws, shaking like a leaf out of fear.

My expression is one of concern before it softens and I rasp my tongue through her fur to reassure her. I then grabbed her by the scruff, careful not to have my fangs catch on the purple Gerudo style collar Nabooru gave her as a gift.

I then move back to my nest and place her down, snuggling close to her crying form. _"Lilda always did hate the thunder storms that rainleaf some time brings. But she's strong just like Zelda and I."_I thought, pulling the Ocarina of Time to my muzzle as I lay on my stomach.

I then started playing my mother's lullaby, the Song of Healing. Before the song was done and my daughter was out like a light, putting a death grip on my bushy tail. Carefully, I removed her paws from my tail and moved away. I stroked her sleeping, purring form in a loving manner before moving away and out the door, parting the silky green drapes with a swift movement of my head.

I don't care if I get soaked.

I'm too troubled and tired to care.

I have not slept right sense my battle with Ganondorf many moons ago; not sense that flashback.

I let out a frustrated hiss, leaning against the wall of my den, eyes closed."What is wrong with me? why am I seeing things that I don't know about?"I thought in anger, shaking my head.

"Maybe I should go see auntie Nabby like Sapphire said, she might be able to help me out here."I said softly to myself.

I quickly rise to my paws and break into a steady trot for Nabooru's den that lay closer to the nursery. Before long I reached the rusty red den with the snow white satin drapes covering the entrance to act as a door. Slowly, I poked my head inside.

"Couldn't sleep, Link?"asked Nabooru, sitting in the window sill with her slender flame-point tail swaying about.

Good old aunt Nabooru.

I shouldn't be surprised she knew, she was the Warrior of Spirit after all.

"Yeah, nightmares again. It was that one with me as a ginger-point again."I sighed, walking in and giving my thick green pelt a shake.

Nabooru calmly turned her eyes onto her nephew. She still found it kinda strange her king was also the king of Hyrule and the Hero of Time to boot.

Talk about amusing!

"That is the tenth time this week. You are worrying me, sire. You've been having those nightmares and flashbacks of things that aren't yours....unless,"mewed Nabooru, flicking her ear.

What did she mean by "unless", I don't like this.

"What?"I asked with a yawn.

Nabooru tossed a bottle of a purple liquid at Link from off her desk after leaping off the window sill and he just barely caught it. She then moved over and rested her tail on his scarred shoulder.

"Just drink that, I'm getting Impa. She's in the Sacred Realm at the moment, she might be able to lend you a paw with these nightmares."stated Nabooru, giving a reassuring grin.

I give a sigh.

There was no more denying it, I had to face this.

That little voice in my head is telling me these nightmares may be linked to what mother told me in her letter. So I give a nod and take the sleeping potion in my grasp and uncork it, quickly swallowing it down. It doesn't take long for it to take effect either, this one was a Gerudo specialty from the pink ranking she-cats.

Nabooru quickly caught her nephew as he toppled over and placed him in her nest. She then decided to take a little peek at his soul. And what she saw caught her off guard, a soundless gasp leaving her.

His spirit was that of a ginger-point tom cat with long fur. She had no idea why her king looked so different compared to his physical being. _"Impa's gonna want to hear this!"_she thought.

Quickly she slashed at the air with her claws, a brown portal instantly coming forth. With haste she leaped into it.

"....Is this true?"

Nabooru gave a nod, looking very concerned.

Impa gave a sigh, rubbing her head with her paw. So her great nephew had been having visions, and his soul was different in appearance compared to his physical one.

"Well, I guess I'll take a look Nabooru. He's my kin too."meowed Impa, giving her chest fur a quick lick.

"Alright Shiekah, then lets get going."meowed the Elite ranking Gerudo, slashing at the air once more.

It doesn't take long before the two she-cats arrived back in Nabooru's den. Impa wasted no time to move over to her sleeping nephew. She then took a deep breath.

Time she stood her ground and did this.

Carefully she laid her fore paw on Link's head and closed her eyes. The Warrior of Shadow started her search, walking past all the memories from up to when he first opened his eyes as a tiny kitten.

Nothing.

She then noticed there were more. And what she saw astonished her mind. The first set was an entire life's worth here of a cheeky lil' prankster that was very agile and had Link's cerulean blue eyes. She saw a cat that looked a lot like Powerstar was said to look like and had a green scarf around her neck and was dancing about.

She then saw a rod with the symbol of the four seasons. _"That's the Rod of Seasons! But how can this be, I thought it was only a myth!"_thought Impa. There was no going back now, even though her nephew was looking quite disturbed.

So she continued on.

She then saw a cat that looked a lot like how Wisdomstar was discribed as. And she then saw the cheeky 8 moon old tom cat holding a unique harp with ancient writing on it and yet again she was stunned. _"That's the Harp of Ages, but how!"_she thought, feeling very confused.

Nabooru was getting very anxious by now as she watched her king gain a pain-stricken like expression and started mumbling. And at the same time she noticed the birthmark become visible, blinking like a beckon. She wanted to stop Impa but these questions needed answers. _"I'm sorry Link, I'm so sorry! Please just endure a little longer!"_

Impa soon found another set of memories. She saw a long furred, ginger-point tom with a blue-green cloak picking an apple for what looked like Zelda's ancestor, looking truly happy. But that was swallowed by the pain ridden wails and to her shock she heard the knight's dying cries, seeing the nightmare Nabooru told her off.

With a yelp she took her paw off and fell backwards, breathing heavily from the shock.

"Great balls of fire!"gasped Impa, raking her claws on the stone floor with a ear splitting screech.

"What's going on? what on earth did you see that has you jumpier then a dune mouse?"asked Nabooru.

Impa closed her intense orange eyes, leaning against the desk. It made sense now; those weren't nightmares....they were memories.

"Nabooru, listen to me. Have you heard of Sir Link Adoré and Sir Link Fairwind?"she asked, hesitating for a moment.

"Yeah, he's legendary even with my tribe. There isn't a single kitten here that hasn't heard of his heroics towards both Hyrule and Holodrum. Why do you ask?"chirped Nabooru, tilting her head.

Impa looked back at Nabooru then moved to look up at the first light peak through the ending storm. She could see the Guiding Warrior taking one last look down on the world before retreating with the other cats of Silverpelt.

"Link is the reincarnation of Sir Link Adoré"


	3. Chapter 1: The Hero's Daughter

"It's nice to be important, but it's more important to be nice. "-Unknown.

"It is a wise father that knows his own child."-William Shakespeare.

_/_

**Chapter 1**

_**The Hero's Daughter**_

Faron Woods.

This tranquil forest makes up a great portion of the province of Ordon in the kingdom of Hyrule.

The gentle glow of the greenleaf light poked through the tree top canopies as dusk took hold over Faron Woods. The gentle sounds of a breeze dancing through the trees, taking the song of the nightingales with it as it played with the lush plant life.

An ancient spring graced the center of a glade, the gentle trickling of its five little waterfalls sent up a warm spray onto the large engraved rocks. Crickets and frogs sang their haunt suprano as the innocent, mischievous laughter of a young she-cat at play broke the silence.

"Eek! Princess, please get back here!"came the frantic cry of chocolate-point Elite ranking Gerudo as she chased after the Hylian princess.

A year old, thick, fluffy furred white she-cat with a vivid ginger tail just turned her head, sticking her tongue out in taunting mockery. Lilda was a year old now, and with her unique personality she showed her father's cocky, mischievous streak.

Over on the banks of the spring not to far off was a tall, lean, long furred brown and green tom cat with a few battle scars. On his head he bore the simplest of crowns. His ears each had a deep blue Shiekan earring and around his neck he had a silver necklace with a oval shaped locket with the crest of the Gerudo Tribe on it. The three year old tom's eyes were the most breath taking shade of cerulean blue anybody would ever see.

"You didn't have to help me out you know, Lord Link."

Sitting beside the Gerudo/Hylian king was a sandy colored tabby tom cat of around four or five years of age. He was quite lean and agile looking in appearance with a tall frame. His topaz blue eyes looked out into the spring and then back at the Elite ranking Gerudo that was trying to get Princess Lilda to stop running around like crazy. He just couldn't help but smile, amusement on his face.

"No it was no trouble, I wanted to help Rusle. Just because I'm king doesn't make me any more a cat then you. First most I'm the Hero of Time, helping and saving others is the duty the triplet leaders gave me."I purred, an impish grin on my face as I watched my daughter protectively.

"Anyways, your bow should be fixed up and ready for you any day now."chirped Rusle, looking over at Link.

I give a deep purr, tail swaying contently as I looked at Rusle. My father's bow was one of the few things I had left of my parents so it was very precious to me.

"Thank you, Rusle. Zelda was right to send me to you, you have no idea how much that bow means to me."

"Think nothing of it, sire. It is an honor to be of use to the royal family."meowed Rusle, slipping his bundle of fire wood onto his back.

I quickly rise to my paws too, quickly calling out for my daughter to come back over. Which Lilda happily did, giving me a loving nuzzle. And Sana seems relieved that my green ranking daughter listened to somebody, which only causes me to laugh as we leave Faron Springs.

Rusle, Lilda, Sana, and I made our way through the woods, crossing over the long rope bridge back towards Ordon Springs and towards Ordon Village itself. Once we were across the bridge, Rusle locked up the gate with lock and key.

"Dad, are we going to Ilia's for dinner?"asked Lilda, speaking her mind as they passed Ordon Springs.

"No, not tonight Lilda."I told my daughter calmly.

Lilda was a bit sad about that as they reached the simple tree house that her family liked to stay in while visiting Ilia's family. But she guessed it couldn't be helped, she had fun helping Rusle and her father out.

"...Well, I'll see you later then Rusle."

Rusle gave a nod, walking over to his expecting yellow tabby mate and his young ginger tabby son, resting his tail on his shoulders.

"See yeah, Colin!"purred Lilda as she climbed the ladder, glancing over her shoulder.

Colin looked over at Link and Lilda with a fond smile, chirping his farewells as well before he and his parents returned to the village.

I gave a cocky grin as I watched Rusle and his family disappear out of sight. With a flick of my bushy tail I made my way up the ladder and into the den, Lilda already inside practicing her harp.

"Well, you better get to bed Lilda. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."I mewed, flopping into my nest.

"Alright, dad."

__

The soundless, delicate steps of a young cream she-cat treaded the soft ground, following the small path way from Ordon Village. The first light of dawn dappled through the rich greenery of the woods that shrouded this tranquil place that flanked the Lost Woods, and with it, the Kokiri Tribe. Her eyes were the deepest, and gentlest shade of jade green and a soft smile graced her face.

Lilda was busy practicing her harp when she spotted her mother's friend, Ilia. A smile spread on the princess's face as she put her harp away in her bag. Her ginger tail swayed about in greeting as she rose to her paws, her Gerudo leg guards and choker gleamed in the intense morning light of greenleaf as she left the cool shelter of the tree's shade.

"Morning Ilia, can I help you?"

"Hello Princess Lilda. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Ordon Springs."purred Ilia, swiping her tongue over her chest.

"Sure, I'd love to! Dad's can be such a lazy puss in the mornings."laughed Lilda softly in a song bird pitch.

Lilda and Ilia both calmly headed for the springs, walking down the beaten forest path, vanishing from sight.

_Darkness._

_All I see is darkness._

_My paws aren't touching anything, it feels like I've been lifted off the ground and I'm being strangled._

_"Lilda, Ilia!"_

_Why am I feeling so much pain?_

_I've had pain before, but it feels like I'm dying ten times over!_

_The Triforce of Courage has never done that before._

_A menacing laugh I hear is something all too well as two flaming copper eyes appear as I continue to struggle._

_And following soon after is a cry not of this world, a rushing cloud of smoke coming at me._

_I soon see a cloaked figure let out a frightened cry._

_My eyes turn wide in horror and panic as I started try and break free of what ever has me supsended in midair._

_"ZELDA!"_

I snap open my eyes, instantly letting out a frightened yowl and leaping out of my nest into a battle stance out of instinct. My breathing is uneven and rapid, as if somebody had in deed had me tightly by the throat. My body is shaking like a leaf in the wind, my eyes wide as I stare at my paws in a petrified trance like state. I can hear and scent my personal bodyguards, Sana of the White and Xena of the Shiekah Clan race to my side and try to steady me.

I pay them no heed, their words don't even reach my ears.

That was not like my normal nightmares that I've had 70% of the time sense the fall of the Dark King by my fangs and claws. This was my foresight at work, I'm no fool to not know this. I just had a vision of the future-of what was to come. And I can't over look it as much as I'd like to._"I haven't had any nightmares from my foresight sense I defeated that mutt. But yet again, their so vague it drives me up the wall."_I thought, pushing my clanmate and tribemate away from me.

I calmly look around and see my daughter isn't in the den, so I quickly take a look out the window to see if she was outside.

Nothing.

I quickly give my scarred pelt a good grooming. The long, menacing scar from fighting Ganon was a bitter reminder just how close I could have lost all eight of my remaining lives. But that was a year ago now, I'm not two years now, I'm three years-36 moons. I give a sigh and put on the crown my mother had crafted for me and turned to face Xena and Sana.

"Sana, you can go back to the Fortress. I'll be alright, Nabooru might be wanting to know how I'm fairing. You return back to the palace, Xena."I meowed.

"But-"

"No 'but's from you two. I can take care of myself and Lilda not defenceless, she can look out for herself. Now go, that's an order!"I snarled and they quickly left with haste.

I'm not exactly a good cat to be around after one of my prophetic nightmares, my tempermental personality doesn't help matters either. I've been a night owl sense I was a kitten, I'm no early bird like my priceless lil' daughter.

"Couragestar's Wind."I whispered, teleporting myself outside.

I jump down tree with the agile grace of my own style and land safely on the ground on all fores. I glanced to the direction of Faron Woods and Ordon Springs. I then sniffed the air, taking in the scents.

"I should have known, Ilia stopped by here."I chuckled to myself, dashing off towards Ordon Springs.

I took in the sweet scents of greenleaf and purred as a gentle breeze caressed my body as I ran through the forest floor. I had been raised in the forest, coming to this forest that flanked the Lost Woods was so nostalgic to me.

I soon slowed down at reaching the gates of the spring. And I can see my daughter playing, splashing about with Ilia. Ilia was the daughter of the mayor of Ordon Village and happened to be a close friend to my mate, Zelda.

"And who's idea was it to leave without telling me where they were going?"I asked, amusement clearly showing as I stood there, tail lashing.

Lilda flinched at hearing her father's voice. _"Oh snap~! I'm dead, I'm dead, dead, dead!"_thought Lilda, remembering the last time she wondered off. But what she saw was a impish gleam in his eyes and that same cocky smirk on his face, so she let out a relieved sigh, giving her fur a good shake.

Ilia looked over to see Zelda's mate staring at them. At seeing his smile she smiled in return, whiskers twitching in equal amusement.

"Good morning, Lord Link. I trust Lady Zelda is doing fine back at the castle?"she mewed, politely nodding in greeting.

"Morning to you too, Ilia and yeah, my mate is fine. But if you'd excuse us, my daughter has to go and get some training done."I meowed, flicking my ear for my daughter to come to me.

Ilia gave a calm nod and watched as the two left Ordon Springs.

__

I've left my daughter to fine tone the use of Couragestar's Wind. Unlike me, she seems to have difficulty using that attack. I've just finished lending the ranch hand a hand.

That vision I had has constantly been raking my thoughts, though. It was really disturbing for me sense yet again I didn't know what it meant.

I slowly retreat to the tree-den and nudge my way through the satin door. I give a sigh at seeing my daughter lying fast asleep."The training must have worn her out."I thought, retreating to my nest. Before long sleep claims me...

_"Link, don't do it! I beg of thee, don't do it!"pleaded Din, peering around her protector._

_She had to hand it to her twin sisters, Couragestar and Wisdomstar. They had made the right choice in giving the young hero another chance as well as Zelda._

_I turned my cerulean eyes onto Din's amber ones, determination in my eyes,"Run Din, run and go with Impa! I'll hold him back for as long as I can!"_

_I turn my attention at the Dark General as he showed his reinforced fangs and claws. I'm getting a big time deja vu here, and not the good kind! _

_If I could just get a blow in, before that funky black smoke is released._

_I let out a yelp as whirl wind of fangs and claws strikes out at me, sending me flying._

_"This is way different from earlier...isn't it!"I yelped._

_I'm dodging like no tomorrow, putting full use of my lite, agile body into play. And as I'm cornered at the wall I still dodge, flinching as I glance to see a dent in the granite just an inch from my head._

_"Yikes!"I squeaked under my breath._

_"Annoying little bug...I'll rip you limb from limb!"I heard the Dark General yowl, coming at me again._

_"Coming and get it half-breed, I'll die before I ever let you take Din!"I yowled right back, rage blazing in my cerulean eyes._

_And he in deed comes at me with full force, Impa's screaming in fright but Din is staring in horror for me. But some how I've managed to stop his attack, but it fails and I'm sent flying, my claws breaking and blood from them oozing out and down to stain my paws as I yowl in pain. _

_But he doesn't give me time to hit the ground as he attacks me again, sending me rolling across the ground..._

"Link, Lilda! Get out of bed you sleepy heads, it's morning!"

I let out a yelp, using Couragestar's Wind by mistake and hitting the roof, landing on my back at the lower level of the den. A soundless wail leaving my throat.

Lilda flinched at the sight. Her father must have had another nightmare again.

"Daddy, not again~! That's the third time this month!"groaned Lilda, hit her face with her paw.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

That was going to leave a mark!

I slowly rose to my paws, giving my pelt a shake. That nightmare again, this time it was the golden tabby and it was different this time.

But the voices that had woken me clearly belonged to three of the four village kits, no doubt about it. They had no respect that was for sure. But they were good kits all the same.

I follow after my daughter out of the den and I did a front flip off the tree, Lilda following with a simple leap.

"What was that 'thump' sound we heard in there?"asked a eight moon old dark brown tabby tom.

Lilda gave a chuckle at Talo's question, "Dad took a backflop onto the livingroom floor from the window platform!"

"Lilda!"I half whined, half scolded as the three kits laughed.

Why did Lilda have to always go and make fun of stuff like me teleporting by mistake after another one of my insane nightmares? it just wasn't fair!

"Lilda, I'm going to go into the village. You stay here and get some training in."I mewed after quickly teleporting to get my things, poking my head out the window.

"Oh man, I wish I could do that!"chirped Malo softly.

Talo and Beth both turned their eyes onto the grumbling princess. Excitement shined in their eyes as Link returned...crown and all, minus the Shiekah War Bow. The Kokiri Pouch he always carried was resting snuggly over his fore shoulders and the Royal Family's ocarina tail-ring was fitted securely to his bushy tail. His legs bore the black rimmed, silver Gerudo leg-guards customary of that of a white ranking Gerudo, the guards had been a gift for Link's birth last season.

Talo quickly raced over to the young hero eagerly, Beth and Malo not far behind.

"Li-Ow, Beth! What was that for!"

"To mind your manners you stupid furball, Talo! Lord Link is a member of the Royal Family after all."retorted Beth after hitting Talo on the head.

Malo and Lilda just rolled their eyes at this.

"Anyways, didja hear that their selling a slingshot at the store, Lord Link? A SLINGSHOT!"squealed the young tom eagerly.

Amusement showed on my face at hearing and seeing Talo's eagerness. _"A slingshot eh? maybe I just might go buy it myself. I used to love using my Kokiri Slingshot, that is till Lilda burned it by mistake while learning to shoot fireballs from Zelda last year."_I thought, twitching my tail.

Leave it to Zelda to teach our daughter to make fire at will!

"Is that so, , I better be going."I purred in amusement.

I quickly make haste to leave while Talo, Beth, and Malo bickered with each other, Lilda quickly retreating into a near by tree. Don't get me wrong, the three kits were good kits, just a bit of a handful...if not a little bit clingy.

But I guess I should be used to it by now. I am the Hero of Time after all. Before long I've entered the village of Ordon, Ordon Village. It was a tranquil little place, lush and green too!

I spot Hanch is staring up at a tall branch and I quickly go over.

"Hello Hanch, need a hand with something?"

Hanch let out a startled yelp at seeing the young king, but quickly got a hold of himself.

"Lord Link, I didn't hear you coming. But yes, help would be nice, thank you. I can't seem to get that darn beehive down."

I glance up and sure enough, there was the nest of those little buzzards. I give a nod and make haste to get up a stone ledge where I knew some Hawk Grass grew.

I get to my hind paws after picking the bird shaped grass, quickly blowing on it to let a melody flow off and away from it. Before long a Hylian Hawk comes to hover beside me and I point at the beehive with my tail. The hawk gave a shrill shriek and went over dive bombing the hive and causing it to crash to the ground with a hard smash.

"Thank you!"yowled the tom.

"Hey, it was nothing, really."I chirped back, jumping off from the ledge.

I then make my way to Rusle's but I stop to see a middle aged silver tabby queen, contently basking by the stream. _"Uli. What's Rusle's mate doing out here?"_I thought with a smile, calling out to Uli.

Uli raised her head, opening her eyes to reveal a gentle hue of slate irises. The heavily pregnant queen perked her ears at seeing the young, lightly battle scarred king come over.

"Oh, why good morning Lord Link. If you're looking for Rusle you just missed him I'm afraid."

"That's quite alright. But why are you out by the stream this early in the morning?"I asked with a small chuckle.

Uli gave a warm purr at Link's bright mood. Zelda's had picked the Hero of Time to be her mate, she wasn't shocked in the slightest that was for sure. Link was a agile, lean, and strongly built tom with a selfless heart.

"I'm looking for my kit-nest, it went missing from the den's entrance this morning."she sighed in frustration.

My face has that "that-can't-be-a-good-thing" look. And Uli seems to see I'm concerned for her.

"Wait here."I mewed, dashing off before she could say a word.

I look around all over the village till I'm jumping from the round pillar of stone in the small pound. I perk my ears at hearing the chortle of a monkey in the distance and sure enough I spot the prize I was searching for.

Time to make like a Shiekah.

I give a smirk and use Couragestar's Wind, vanishing and snatching the carefully woven kit-nest from the monkey and vanish back to where I had been standing before. _"That's monkey 0, and Hero of Time 1! Ha, take that, I've got the kit-nest!"_I thought, smirking as I gripping the kit-nest tightly in my fangs.

With care I make my way back to Uli, waving my bushy tail at seeing her.

"Oh my, thank you so much Lord Link, you found my kit-nest! Would you be so kind as to take it back to my den for me?"purred Uli, rising to her paws.

I give a lite nod and walk with Uli back to her place, her kit-nest in my grasp. Once there I placed it down and bid my farewells to her. I then stopped in the shop and later came out with the slingshot, placing it in my pouch.

I then make my way back to the treehouse where Lilda and I are currently staying.


	4. Chapter 2: Blue Eyed Beast

"On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream?

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much?

Or just not enough?

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"-Time of Dying by TDG.

__

**Chapter 2**

_**Blue-Eyed Beast**_

As I return from the village my ears perk at seeing Rusle come my way, leaving the direction of the den Lilda and I are staying in.

"Hey, Rusle, whatcha doing here?"I asked, swishing my bushy tail.

Rusle gave an amused purr at his king, giving a nod in greeting.

"Ah, just in time your majesty. I just delivered something to your den. Now, I must be going, have a good day Lord Link."he mewed, quickly leaving before I could say anything.

Delivered something?

A smile instantly spreads on my face at the realization and I make great haste to sprint over to the treehouse, move up the latter, and into the den.

There, in the middle of the room lay a blue and silver chest.

With excitement I race over and toss open the chest and inside was a vibrant blue, white, and red bow-brace for my leg!

My father's precious war bow!

Rusle had fixed it up, even improved it for me!

I hastily take it and place it onto my right leg, my paw caressing the engraved words that were in my father's righting.

"Flower, bird, wind, moon."I purred fondly.

I then make my bow-brace out and go down the latter.

Lilda turned her attention at seeing her father come back out. And her eyes turned wide in amazement at what she saw resting snug on her father's right fore leg. It was her grandfather's bow, the same bow her father used to defeat Ganon a year ago.

"Dad, is that why we came to Ordon?"

I give a nod, "Yes, I had to get it repaired. This bow and my earrings are all I have left of my father, 'Light Foot' Aron of the Shiekah."

Talo, Beth, and Malo rushed over, admiring the shiny Shiekah Bow.

"Lord, please will you show use how you use it, please!"

"Oh, what the hey! Alright, I'll show you."I laughed.

"I'll go get your quiver dad, you forgot it inside again."giggled Lilda, using her Shiekah training to vanish from sight.

Lilda returned with the quiver, seeing the three kits leaping with excitement...eh, Beth and Talo anyways. She gave her father his quiver and went over to sit down, tucking her paws under her chest.

She had seen her father use it a lot, and remembered he had three kinds of very special arrows. Fire, ice, and light arrows. As her father went about at target practice, showing off his talent for being a sharp shooter she let her mind wonder to the past. But her attention was taken away at hearing Talo...

"Huh, it's that monkey again! GET IT!"

Colin, Lilda, and I both stared in shock and concern as the three kits raced away after the monkey into the forest. _"Great, just great!"_I thought, then letting out a yelp as my daughter races after them.

"Lilda don-Couragestar, dammit!"I hissed, stomping my right paw.

"I'll go tell my dad, Link."chirped Colin in his soft spoken voice.

"Please do, I'll go stop those reckless fools before they go and get themselves hurt."I meowed over my shoulder, racing into the woods.

I race across the path, at spotting Beth I gave her quite the scolding and sent her back to the village. And as I continued on I found Malo by Ordon Springs and repeated what I did for Beth before continuing.

I run across the long rope bridge once I picked the lock open with my claw. And continued on, jumping the locked fence-gate and making a sharp turn into the tunnel that was beside Faron Springs.

I run for the tunnel that led deeper into Faron Woods but a long, vicious carnivorous plant springs forth. And this causes me to hiss, leaping back.

"What the heck! What is a deku baba doing in Faron Woods?"I snarled, a dumbfounded look on my face.

No matter, I'm in a hurry here.

I attack the plant, my fangs and claws slicing cleanly through it. I land neatly back on my paws and and dash forward into the cave. But I stop at spotting the toy Talo always had with him. _"Looks like I'm going the right way."_I thought.

Once inside I used Powerstar's Fire to light the torches. Along the way I run into some annoying keese and a rat.

The rat I ate.

I lick my chops as the end of the tunnel came into view, opening up to a vast meadow with rocks and cliffs, with a few trees here and there.

I look around as I ran and I can spot keese sleeping in few places. But what I see makes me cringe with disgust. _"Yuck, bokoblins! Horrid things those monsters are!"_I thought, sticking to the shadows the best I could.

But those stupid things still see me but I quickly dispose of them. They are pretty much nothing compared to what I've battled before.

Their just a warm up.

I soon reach the gate and put my lock picking skills to use again. If aunt Nabooru saw this she's be beaming right now. After all, my tribe are a tribe of thieves.

But I'm cut off guard as two of those bokoblins charge at me, seemingly from out of nowhere! I dodge but it's blade grazes my cheek. With a snarl I use my specialty attack, the same one I used on Gandondorf's attack to send it flying right back.

"I'd like to stay and play boys but this tom has more important matters to take care of."I say with taunting sarcasm, glancing back at my defeated foes.

The Forest Temple.

Their heading for the newly built Forest Temple!

I run with all my might, leaving a wake of fallen foes behind me. I race up the stone pathway that doubles as a bridge. And part way I spot three things in a cage.

"Talo, Lilda! Hang on!"I cried, charging in to fight these two bokoblins.

"Dad!"cried Lilda, watching nervously as her dad fought.

"Link, get us outta here!"shrieked Talo.

Lilda had an annoyed look on her face, a Gerudo death glare that was equal to Nabooru's coming off her cerulean eyes. The monkey wasn't helping matters either. But why did she have to be so reckless? _"Dad's going to pound me, that is if mom doesn't find out and starts firing fireballs at me. Either way I'm TOAST!"_she thought, gripping her grazed fore leg.

I always seem to be at my most mischievous when in battle. And I still am as I'm leaping, twisting, and and flipping all over the place. I stick my tongue out at the two creatures as they charge at me from each flank. But I jump at the last second, causing them to collide and I swiftly rake my claws deep into the flesh of their necks and I land safely on the ground.

"Aw, it's over already!"I laughed, walking over to the cage.

Lilda and Colin were overjoyed at seeing Link come over, if not, amazed. Lilda knew her father was strong but he took down those monsters like they were mice.

"You are in a lot of trouble Lil when we get back to the castle. And as for you Talo, what you did was reckless and foolhardy!"I scolded, destroying the cage with my Kai-Ten-Giri attack.

Talo and Princess Lilda both had a grim look on their faces as the monkey raced off. They were in a whale of trouble to have angered the king of Hyrule.

I give a sigh and led my daughter and Talo away.

Lilda hung her head in shame as she stayed close to her father as they came out of the cave. He hadn't spoken a word or even cracked his signature grin/smirk at her the entire way here. _"Dad must really be angry with me. I'm the only daughter he has after all. I'm the heir to the throne of Hyrule as well..."_

Talo was just as grim, his head hanging low and his tail dragged in the dust just like Lilda. King Link was upset, that much he could tell even with not showing his emotions to them like a Shiekah Clan cat. But Talo felt a little guilty here too, his parents would surely give him a good pounding.

I wasn't please with Talo and Lilda. But I had been more scared of loosing my only daughter then anything during this entire ordeal. If I had lost Lilda I'd be grief-stricken all over again as well as Zelda...if not the entire kingdom. My tribe would be grieving in their own way at the loss of a sister. I turn my gaze to the sky, seeing that it was now sunset.

"Lord Link?"

I turn my gaze down to look at Talo calmly, "Yes Talo?"

"I-I'm sorry. If you hadn't come and saved us, Lord Link...I-I don't know what would have happened! And don't blame Lady Lilda, she tried to protect me along with that monkey."

"I accept your apology, Talo. But that doesn't change the fact what you did was dangerous! You have one life, you can't afford to waste it. I have eight left, but even then I'm careful not to waste the lives StarClan granted me. Is that clear?"I mewed sternly.

"Yes, King Link."mewed Talo, running off to head for home.

"Lord Link!"

Lilda and I turn our gaze to see Rusle come over to us, walking through the tall grass. My daughter is still looking very gloomy, not daring to look Rusle or me in the eyes.

"Hey Rusle, I take it Colin told you what happened?"I asked with a grin.

Rusle gave a nod, "My son told me Talo ran into the woods, so I came running as soon as I could. But it looks like you beat me to it, sire."

I give a nod in return, sitting down and resting my tail on my daughter's shoulders.

"Yeah, my daughter ran off too but to chase after Talo. But I'm really disturbed right now, there were deku babas and bokoblins in the forest. It's not natural..."I meowed, feeling my daughter flinch at the mention of the bokoblins.

That was troubling. Rusle had a concerned look on his face as he lashed his tail nervously.

"That is strange, but lately Faron Woods has been feeling a little nerve racking as of late. Anyways, you leave for your castle tomorrow right?"chirped Rusle.

"Yes, and when we get home Lilda will be severely punished and placed under heavy guard by Impa's clanmates. But I thank you for fixing my bow, you even improved it Rusle."I thanked him as Rusle left.

The rest of the walk back was quiet. It unnerved Lilda to the utmost extremes. She really hated it when her father got this quiet. It's night by the time they were back in the treehouse. She froze in her stride once they were through the door.

"...Dad?"

I don't turn to face my daughter as I lay on my nest, looking out the window.

"Lilda, what were you thinking? you could have been killed today!"I meowed, my voice having a dagger sharp edge to it.

Lilda flinched, her father never had that tone with her, not sense the armory incident back at the Gerudo Fortress back when she was two moons old.

"Dad, I said I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it!"she pleaded, tears welding in her eyes.

I turned around and faced my daughter, a sorrowful, worried expression on my face as I felt the 24 moons worth of fatigue creep up on me again. I have not slept well in moons. I give a sigh and move over, nuzzling my daughter.

"Get some sleep, my little Lily. We leave tomorrow at sunhigh."I cued softly, taking off my things.

I then curl up into a tight ball of scarred green on the soft nest. And for once, for the first time in a long time my dreams are none existent.

__

"...So, you will be heading off then, Link?"

I give a nod, Lilda and Ilia are over at the springs. I had told my daughter to wait for me there.

"Yes, my bow is fixed so there isn't any reason for me to stay. I don't like being apart from my mate too long, and a moon is long enough for me, Bo."I stated calmly.

"Alright, tell Zelda that Ilia and I said hello, alright young tom?"laughed Mayor Bo.

"I will, goodbye and thank you Bo!"I meowed and left the village.

As I entered the clearing where my family's treehouse is I stopped when I spotted Colin come over to me, looking quite glum and timid.

"...Oh, hello Lord Link. A-are you leaving already?"asked Colin sadly.

I crouch down to be eye to eye with the young apprentice. Colin was such a sweet boy, just like his gentle mother, Uli. I give him my signature smirk and ruffle his head fur with my paw.

"Yes, I gotta get home now. But why so down, Colin?"I asked.

"...Maybe it's just me, but those three won't let anybody pass, Lord Link..."

I glance over at Beth, Talo, and Malo for a moment.

"Is that so? I'll see what I can do to have them leave you alone Colin, m'kay?"

Colin gave a soft nod and watched as Link went over to Beth, Talo, and Malo.

"Hello Talo, Beth, and Malo."I mewed, flicking my bushy tail and Colin coming right beside me.

"Hey, Lord Link, can we see those moves again!"asked Talo.

"Yeah, the ones you used to take down those monsters that had Talo!"chirped Malo and Beth.

I could see the scorn on the three young cats' face at seeing Colin. And the comments they shot at him caused me to shoot a leer for a split second, not long enough to be noticed.

"Sorry, but I can't. But tell you what, you guys can borrow my slingshot till I return for a visit, alright?"I mewed, tossing the slingshot at Talo who snatched it eagerly in his teeth.

I then watched as Talo, Malo, and Beth raced off to shoot at the targets. And I turn my gaze at Colin, a smile on my face when he calls my name.

"Yes, Colin?"I asked kindly.

"Thanks...those three are always so mean to me. What's so fun about fighting anyways? it's too cruel...and scary...when I grow up I wanna be big and strong like you, Lord Link!"purred Colin, racing off before I could answer his statement.

Oh well.

Colin was a good tom.

I give my shoulders a shrug and make my way towards Ordon Springs. But the gate is locked. _"Ha! Child's play, I'd like to see a lock that can keep this Gerudo King/Hero of Time out."_I thought with a chuckle, opening the lock. I close and close the gate behind me and I can see my daughter, Lilda standing in the spring with Ilia as Colin spoke to them.

"...Lilda told me what happened. But I had no idea it was that intense, Colin."meowed Ilia.

"Hey, so I tend to be crude some times, not my fault Ilia!"pouted Lilda, lashing her fluffy, feathery ginger tail.

"Hello Ilia, Lilda."I mewed, walking over to the two she-cats.

Ilia, Colin, and Princess Lilda turned their gazes onto Link. Lilda still looked a little bit down but she still cracked a gentle smirk at her father.

"Oh, hello Link. I took a look at the injury your daughter got and it's nothing serious; just a flesh wound."purred Ilia.

"Yeah, no need to worry dad."chirped Lilda, lifting her bandaged leg to show her father.

I smile at hearing this, letting loose a feral purr out of my approval. Lilda was a strong girl so I was not surprised by Ilia's statement. But then again, she did carry some Gerudo in her.

"Thank you Ilia, and yes I see Lilda. I'm pleased nothing serious happened."I chirped, tail waving contently.

"But, Link...can you at least promise me this, for Zelda's sake?"

I perk my ears at this, "And that would be, Ilia?"

Ilia gave her shoulder a quick lick as Princess Lilda went over to stand beside her. She knew how much this tom meant to the queen, Lady Zelda. And Ilia was not surprised, but as much as Lord Link denied it he was even more reckless then the princess.

"No matter what happens on your journey home, Link. Please don't do anything...beyond your limits. Please, for Lady Zelda and Lady Lilda's sakes, just get home to your mate in one piece."meowed Ilia with a friendly grin.

"Don't worry, I won't Ilia."

The sound of galloping hooves reaches our ears and this causes my fur to stand on end. And with out warning the vision from my nightmare flashes before my eyes for a split second at the sound of the gate being demolished by these monsters riding these freakish blue bores.

"Run Lilda, Ilia, and Colin! Run!"I yowled, breaking into a battle stance.

I have no idea what so ever what these green things are. They do look similar to those bokoblins I fought yesterday though. But as the bore charges I dodge to the side, just barely escaping a beat down from the large pig's hooves.

Ilia and Lilda both gasp in horror and at hearing King Link's words they wasted no time to run for it, Colin following close behind them. Ilia and Lilda let out a streak as an arrow made contact. One hit Ilia straight in the back, and one hit the Hylian princess in the shoulder.

My eyes turn wide and fearful at seeing my daughter fall to the ground wounded along with Ilia, and Colin knocked out cold. I make haste to try and reach them so I can get them out of here.

"Lilda! Ilia! Colin!"I shrieked.

But I feel something hit me on the head, hard and I fall to the ground, out cold.

The bulblins grabbed Ilia, Colin, and Link's daughter. They looked around, talking in strange tongue. One large bulbin carrying a horn came in and had strange armor on came in riding the huge blue pig, which stopped beside the unconscience hero.

It looked around the spring. It saw the ancient markings on the stones that rimmed the tiny waterfalls. It the blew on the horn, letting loose a loud, deep bellow into the sky.

The sky grew dark as a strange black, red lined portal appeared in the sky. The bulbin laughed it's unnatural laugh as it gazed up above. The bore went on it's hind legs, lashing it's fore hooves before racing off into the distance along with the other two blue bores.

__

_**"Link! Get up, Link!"**_

That voice.

I know that telepathic voice!

I cringe as I begin to stir, forcing my eyes to open. My head is throbbing just as much as that time at the Fire Temple when I battle that lava dragon.

"...Z-Zelda?"I groaned, slowly rising to a sitting position.

I thought, giving my head a mild shake. But I then remember what happened. I began looking around franticly, calling my daughter's name as well as Ilia and Colin's.

My vision has become reality.

"No...no, no, no, COURAGESTAR NO!"I snarled, rubbing my right paw out of habit.

I gotta find them, I gotta save them! Lilda is all I have minus Zelda, Nabooru, and Impa. She is all I have of my tiny family!

I break into a run which quickly becomes a steady sprint as I leave Ordon Springs. I make a sharp turn past the broken gate and run across the bridge.

But as I do the light suddenly turns pale golden orange, like that around sunset all around me.

This was beyond strange.

But not as strange as what I see is blocking my path into Faron Woods!

"Powerstar, Wisdomstar, and Couragestar, damn it! What on earth is this black and orange shroud!"I gasped in shock and frustration.

I've never seen anything like this before.

I look it over; up, down, right, and left. It had the strangest markings on it and to boot it was glowing! Any of my past experiences tells me this: glowing plus large and funky equals nothing good!

But suddenly something shoots out that looks like a crazed black hand of a monster, snatching me right around the throat. I let out a frightened yowl as I struggle, being pulled right through the strange barrier.

Darkness.

All I see is darkness.

Darkness that only twilight brings at sunset.

My paws aren't touching anything, it feels like I've been lifted off the ground and I'm being strangled.

And maybe it's because I am!

This monster is like nothing I've ever seen before. It's a ugly thing with red markings, a disc like face with tentacles coming off the neck. And yet it is still very much faceless!

Everything of my being is throbbing with pain as I struggle to break free, my fore paws had their claws unsheathed as I tried to get to let go. But it does nothing, not even a single scratch as it looks me over. But at the same time I feel the Triforce of Courage is starting to throb painfully in the rhythm of a beating heart.

At that instant I see a sea of images flash before my eyes. Images of a ginger-point tom with my eyes and had the Triforce of Courage.

This causes me to let out a wail which some how triggers a blind light to engulf my line of sight, my pupils narrowing to hair line slits as the birthmark on my paw glows gold. The beast let out a pained cry as if the light had hurt it, tossing me to the ground as I let out another yelp and land with a harsh thud.

_"Wh-what's happening to me!"_I thought, bringing my self just barely to a crouch to support myself. My vision is swimming, throbbing in sink with the beating light of the Triforce of Courage.

Why am I feeling so much pain?

I've had pain before, but it feels like I'm dying ten times over!

The Triforce of Courage has never done that to me before.

And I'm recalling things that are very confusing to me. And that isn't the worst of it, for I don't have an answer to it this time.

I can feel my body begin to change, I'm going through some sort of strange metamophesis here! My long, brown and green fur turns thicker and shorter, becoming different in appearance and touch. My whiskers vanish as my muzzle lengthened with the growth of my fangs and my body doubling in size.

The Gerudo leg guard shatter along with other things, but the blue ocarina vanishes into thin air as my tail grew longer. I let out a pain-stricken howl, sounding like that of a crying wolf as I point my muzzle into the air.

I collapse to the ground, surrendering the dark void.

Over in the shadows of a tree a small, undersized black and white cat with a stone mask covering half the head watched the scene. The strange blue, square swirls covered a good portion of the cat's body.

The green, brown beast she watched be carried off caused her to twitch her long, snaking tail.

"I have found the blue eyed beast at last, the prophecy was true."


	5. Chapter 3: Her Name Is Midna

"We have fallen

We have fallen again tonight

Where do we go from here

When they're tearing down our lives?

When all they want is

When all they want is

For us to live in fear

How long can we hold on?

Can we hold on?

Hold on

There's something deep inside

That keeps my faith alive

When all you can do

Is hide from the fear

That's deep inside of you

Something, something, something

Something, something, something

To hold me close when I don't know

There's something deep inside

That keeps my faith alive

We are healing

But it's killing us inside

Can we take a chance?

When faith and fear collide

We can make it

Step out and take it

We can't live feeling so numb

How long can we hold on?

Can we hold on?

Hold on"-Collide by Skillet.

__

**Chapter 3**

_**Her Name Is Midna**_

A three year old, pale pink golden striped tabby she-cat with a brown Shiekah Clan cloak looked outside. Worry shined in her siren ocean blue eyes as she suddenly gripped her head in pain.

The mental bond.

The mental link she had with her mate.

Why was Link in so much pain?

"Oh, Link...please be alright. Please ancient leaders, protect my mate, protect the Hero of Time!"pleaded Queen Zelda softly, caressing her left paw as the Triforce glimmered blue.

As of late the young queen had been having flash backs of memories she didn't know she had. They were so strange; maybe that was why she was not surprised-and been drawn to-of Link.

She had the Triforce of Wisdom, she was anything but a fool."If only I could get into the Sacred Realm. I need to let Impa and the other warriors know I'm fine."she thought, leaving the window porch.

But she quickly perked her ears, twitching her whiskers.

Her mate was in the castle.

But where?

__

I let out a groan, slowly opening my eyes. And I let out a yelp from the shock of how I see things.

Why was everything so damn weird looking in color?

"Ugh, wh-what happened? It feels like a Goron hit me!"I yipped, shaking my head as I slowly rose to my paws.

A frightened, startled bark escapes me...

Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!

I'm barking, yelping, and yipping like a canine?

I slowly move my gaze to my paws and see my left fore paw is in shackles. But what I see is a wolf's paw and this causes me to break into a panic and I turn my gaze to look all around myself.

My ears sag at the realization.

I have none of my things.

I lift my right paw to gently touch my ear and I can feel the Shiekah earrings that belonged to my father were still there. _"Great, just great! How am I going to explain this one to Zelda and auntie Nabby!"_I thought.

I look around and see that I'm in one of the dungeon cells. But I will admit looking through the eyes of a wolf is interesting. A shiver creeps up my spine at the memory from that one flash back during my battle with Ganondorf last year.

Not fun and that was a total deja vu back in the woods. _"Ok, on the bright side I'm back home in the castle. Bad news is...I'M A STINKING MUTT AND I'M IN CHAINS!"_I thought with a frazzled howl.

I let out a harsh snarl, biting at the iron chain that has me stuck to the ground and I try to break free. Tugging and biting, pulling and growling.

My ear twitches at hearing a haunting chuckle of a she-cat. I lift my head after I let go of the chain, mouth a gap. I stare in the direction of the bars, raising my hackles as I hunched over into a defensive battle stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"I bark, not caring if anybody could understand me or not.

A undersized she-cat with black and white fur creeped out of the shadows of a wall. Her white paws were small and delicate looking like the rest of her body, but her hind legs were solid teal. Strange teal markings covered most of her fur as well and on the left side of her face a simple stone mask covered her eye and ear, as well as some of her head. Her eyes were the most intense shade of yellow you would ever see, and her irises were a dark orange.

My fangs are bared, yet, I stay weary of this strange she-cat. And I wait with unease and a lot of impatience, my tail lashing. For some reason my head is throbbing a little. _"Ok, I think I must have hit my head on something. That, or I've gone insane here!"_I thought in annoyance.

Midna gave a toothy grin, replacing the scowl she had on earlier. She then gave a swift and graceful leap into the air, doing a summersault till she landed on the other side of the blue-eyed wolf.

I closed my maw, not letting my eyes leave this strange cat with the long upper canines.

"I've found you!"she chuckled, going in to be only a claw length away from Link's nose.

I can hear and see the jiving amusement coming from this she-cat. My lips are curled back in the beginnings of a snarl as a growl rumbled in my throat. My eyes, even now, still have the feel of shadows and the desert in their cerulean depths.

"Oh, now aren't you the scary lil' pup!"mewed Midna, sitting down and wrapping her skinny tail over her paws.

I growled as she forced me against the wall. I have no idea what her problem is but I know as the Dark Forest itself I don't have time for this. Lilda could be badly hurt for all I know along with Ilia and Colin!

The Twili Clan she-cat gave a echoing, haunting chortle, "Are you really sure you should be be doing that, hm? Snarling and glaring at me with such anger?"

"And what of it!"I barked, a dangerous edge to my now bold voice.

The she-cat raced a single paw in front of her face, unsheathing it to reveal yellow claws that were as sharp as adder fangs but were still small and fragile looking as she admired them.

She spared a glance at the wolf as she spoke, "Too bad, what a same...and I was going to be nice and help you escape. That is, if you were nice."

My ears instantly perk at what she has told me. So, I calm myself down and stand normally, leaving my battle stance. I look at her with curiosity, a questioning gleam in my eyes.

"Can you really understand me?"I barked, tilting my head to the side.

Midna gave a pleased purr at the sight. Yes, she could understand him. This lightling had become a creature of the Twilight Realm after all. A chuckle escaped her as she rose to her paws.

"Yes, I can understand you and that's much better! You light-furs sure are obedient to a fault, aren't you?"purred Midna as she floated up to be eye to eye with Link.

A impish look graced her face as she placed her white fore paw on his muzzle, "Oh, wait a minute! But you aren't a light-fur anymore now are you? You're a wolf!"

I let out a yelp as this cat swats my nose, this causes me to lash out with a harsh bark.

"Don't do that! Just get me out of here, I gotta save my daughter!"I yapped.

Midna leaped back and away from Link with a impish grin. She landed with the same grace and ease she had before.

"Oh, come now. You just be a good boy and show some patience, you'll get out soon enough so no need to bite."

I watched as the she-cat closed her eyes and unsheathed her paws. As she got to her hind paws, one paw shadowing the other, a black and bronze colored sphere materialized between her paws.

And the moment she swiped them apart the chain to my shackle it broken and I stare down in complete bewilderment. _"She really did get me free."_I thought. I let out a yelp of shock as this strange she-cat jumps into full view right in front of my face.

For StarClan's sakes, what is with this girl!

"You look surprised there, lightling!"Midna gave a chuckle at seeing the reaction the lightling gave.

"Well, duh!"I mutter under my breath.

The black, white, and teal she-cat floated over to the prison bars with a grin, "So, I guess you are wondering where and what exactly is going on here!"

"Where I am? no, not really. I've already kinda figured it out. How? YES!"I barked in frustration as I move closer to the cell bars.

"And here would be, lightling?"

"Hyrule Castle...my home. This is the castle's dungeon."I explained.

Midna was interested now. So, this was this male lightling's castle huh? so that only meant one of two possibilities: one, he was the king or two, he was a servant. _"I've got myself an interesting one here. The lightling queen sure will be interested as well to see him."_thought Midna.

Midna quickly broke into particles, only to return to her full being back on the other side of the cage, floating as she looked inside.

"Well then, I'll make you a deal. If you can get out and over to my side, right here, maybe I'll tell you!"giggled the Twili, gesture with her tail for him to come.

A cocky smirk-as best a wolf could do-spreads on my face, showing my fangs. I may not be my old self, but come on!

Prison breaking is child's play to me!

And I know every nook and cranny of this castle!

I look around and spot the crate the guards had put there to cover up a hole in the stone floor. With a flick of my ear I tackle the wooden crate 'til it smashes into pieces. I look at it, a confused yip leaving my maw. _"Oh yeah! I'm a wolf, I'll dig my way out. So...lets see what these paws can do!"_I thought, looking at my paws.

I start digging my way out, slipping under the steel.

Oh yeah, I can really dig digging!

I squeeze through, giving my fur a good shake to rid myself of the dust and soil. I look around for that she-cat but I can't see her anywhere.

But I can sure hear her laughing!

Midna quickly jumped out of the shadows, landing onto the scarred, green and brown wolf's back which caused him to bark in protest.

"Get off my back, you stupid furball!"I growled, doing anything possible to shake her off.

But it was no use, Midna had a strong grip on him as she giggled with mirth.

"Hmph! I'll have to hand it to you, you're not completely stupid after all!"purred Midna, ignoring his comment.

I stop, my rump in the air as the girl grabs my ear. I look up at her with spite. But I will give her credit for helping me out back there. _"Powerstar's feathers, how did I get reduced to this?"_I thought.

"Fine, stay up there, like I care!"I spat, with a dangerous edge to my sarcastic tone.

Midna rested her left fore leg on top of the wolf's head as she lay on his fore shoulders. Her tail swayed in a elfin manner as he slowly returned to a normal stance.

"You amuse me, lightling. I like you, so, I'll help you get outta here."she mewed, quickly grabbing his ear with her paw.

"Alright, spit it out! What's the catch, you sly fox?"

"Well, aren't you the sharp one! I'll help you escape, but in exchange for my help you must do EXACTLY as I say, lightling! If you need anything from me, just say the word. Is that clear?"she then let go of his ear, rising to a sitting posture.

"Fine."I yapped bitterly as she kicks me.

I really wish she'd stop doing that! The last thing I want are old battle scars to go and get new wounds on top of them.

"Good. Now get a move on!"

I roll my eyes at her and every part of me wants so badly to pull a fast one and grab her off my back. I am really glad my tribe isn't here to see me like this.

Their king reduced to a mangy mutt and a cat on my back!

Joy, oh joy!

I start moving forward, staggering a little sense I'm not quite used to this form. But I get the hang of it quickly; Auntie Nabooru and auntie Impa always did say I caught on fast. I look around and see everything in bathed in that same light, like back in Faron Woods.

What has happened to my home?

I know every inch of this place, every secret passage and every tunnel. I move into another cell with a handle hanging from the ceiling.

I stop below it, glancing up.

"Think you could give me a hand in reaching that?"I asked, glancing over at my lil' stole away.

Midna gave a grin and nodded.

With a swish of her tail she helped aided him in his jump. And when his fangs snapped down the weight caused the chain 'n handle to slide down. This caused a grate big enough for them to fit through to open.

"Well now, isn't that just dandy!"she chirped.

"It's a secret passage, one of many in fact."I stated calmly, wasting no time to start dashing through it.

I keep running through the twisting tunnel till I can make out the dim twilight light. I then sprang forth, landing safely on the dungeon pathway.

"Huh?"

My ears perk and I tilt my head at seeing a cold, wisping flame like thing float in a corner.

"Oh! Well, well, looky at what we got here."

"What is it?"I asked.

"Just use your improved senses you bramble brain! You're a wolf, you can see things you couldn't back in your normal form."mewled Midna.

"Yeash, don't have to get your tail in a knot."I grumbled.

I close my eyes for a second and the symbols on my head glow in harmony with the birthmark on my right paw. And what I see causes my jaw to drop.

"Th-that's-that's one of the royal guards."I barked softly as we moved away.

This was beyond strange.

"Ok, out with it she-cat! What was that all about!"I growled.

I was not kidding when I said I was in a bad mood. I'm stuck in a wolf's body, my daughter and comrades have been kidnapped...possibly badly hurt or worse, I haven't slept right sense the fall of Ganon_dork_, and lets not forget...I'M A STINKING WOLF!

"Oh, don't go getting your fur all ruffled up lightling! That was just a spirit from your world."chirped Midna.

I roll my eyes at this, feeling very confused at this she-cat. I continue running, strike down these strange critters with my fangs. I pull down levers to change the water levels so I can get across.

Before long we reached a barred wall and the she-cat leaped off my back, floating and repeating what had happened in the cell when she neared it.

"This way, come over here! I will be waiting for you, lightling but you'll have to help yourself for a once."meowed Midna lashing her tail in a beckoning manner.

_"Ha! That's child's play, I know this castle like I know my own tail!"_I thought. I began look around for that hole in the stone wall.

Bingo!

To my left is a small escape tunnel Zelda and I had installed with the castle's design. It was just big enough for me to crawl though, even if it was a tight fit. I can see another one of the royal guards cowering in a corner.

What could have caused this?

It really takes a bite out my already withering hope in my sea of confusion. I knew who I was before I had those flashbacks back there.

Who am I?

I want to know so badly.

I give a sad whimper and continue on, dashing back out into the eerie light of dusk. And as soon as I leave that chamber the strange she-cat lands back on my back, causing me to glance over. I look around, my tail starting to wag softly at realizing the room I'm in.

"Why are you so happy, wolf? you want to get out of here don't you!"asked Midna, noticing the impish gleam in the wolf's eyes.

"Look, I have a name, it's Link! Not lightling, not beast, and not wolf...L-i-n-k, Link! Think you can handle that! And I'm happy right now because we're almost out, there's a stairway up ahead."I barked, tapping my claws on the coble stone floor.

Midna just gave her tail tip a flick.

So the blue-eyed beast's name was Link, huh? Well, that was just fine and dandy. But not like she gave a hoot about it.

She was a Twili Clan cat and he was not.

But Midna looked around in amazement at seeing Link had been right. There winding over their heads was a stairway, but, it was broken in some places.

"I wonder what happened here..."

"My thoughts exactly, the stairs were intact last time I came through here. This castle is only a year old, so it is still brand new."I stated, looking up at the stairs.

I raced up the stairs, but at my leap a piece of the stairs breaks away and I plummet into the murky waters. But the strange she-cat had gotten off my back and as I surface, gasping for air I shoot a leer at her.

I dog pattle to the stairs, heaving myself out and up. Once my paws are firmly aground my canine instincts take over and I shake my fur wildly.

"Ugh! What was that!"growled the Twili she-cat, lashing her tail as she landed back on Link's back.

"Oh, shut up! You try becoming a wolf against your will, you try being stuck in a dog's body!"

"Wolf."corrected Midna.

"WHATEVER!"I snapped, feeling very irritable right now.

This cat is getting on my last scrap of patience here...not that I had much to begin with anyways!

Lack of proper sleep tends to do that.

But I continue up the stairs, the she-cat helping me out with the jumps I can't make. It takes awhile but before long we're at the top.

Flying above my head appears to be these weird things that look similar to keese. I can't help but give a toothy smirk and I take my anger and frustrations on the tiny monsters, shaking them violently once I have a hold of them. I then toss them a side and spat out the blood. I look up to see the stairs to the doorway out of here are completely destroyed.

"Think you can get me up to that backup door up there?"

"You're kidding right? that's child's play for a Twili like me!"laughed Midna.

Without delay Midna help Link get up and out the small door.

__

Sizzling flames of Powerstar!

Wh-what has happened to my home!

I looked around to see the entire castle is scorched in a few places and arrows litter the ground. The flags are tattered and torn as well.

My cerulean eyes are wide as I look around and I can see these strange creatures flying overhead. _"What has happened? I knew something bad was going to happen, but this?"_I thought as I make my way through.

The next tower leads to Zelda and I's private chambers.

"You sure know your way around. Why?"asked Midna, admiring her claws once more.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed I'm trying not to become crowfood here!"I barked, running like crazy to escape the two monster side bird like creatures.

With a yelp I scramble up and through the window.

I calmly make my way towards the huge royal blue drapes that act as doors to the room once we leave the last few steps behind us. Slowly I nudge my way inside but I see a brown cloaked figure.

The brown cloak has the crest of the Shiekah Clan on it. I hunch over, raising my hackles as a snarl began to grow in the back of my throat.

Midna giggled softly at seeing this. Link sure was a fiery thing to be sure. And it was that fire that amused her so.

Zelda's ears twitched as she perked them under the shelter of the cloak's hood. She tenderly touched her left paw as the Triforce of Wisdom started to react to something, glowing a pale blue. Tenderly she sniffed at the air to take in the scents, and instantly two reached her nose as the sound of a wolf caught her off guard. Slowly she turned her head to see who it was.

There.

Standing there was a brown and green male wolf and the Twili Clan cat, Midna was on his back. But what she saw caused her to gasp.

The wolf had the same battle scars as her mate.

He had the same Shiekah earrings.

But the final thing was his cerulean eyes; they had the feeling of the Gerudo Desert and of the shadows at night.

"...Link? Is that you?"she whispered fearfully.

My ears perk at the sight, my tail tucking between my legs as I begin to back away with a whimper.

I know that sweet, melodic voice anywhere.

It was my mate, it was my precious Zelda!

"Z-Zelda?"I whimpered.

Midna got off of Link's back, a little shocked at what she was seeing as Zelda removed the hood of her cloak.

"So, you two know each other then?"asked Midna as she floated lazily on her back.

Zelda ignored Midna for now as tears streamed down her face. The young queen still sported the unique gold crown with the diamond shaped emerald that she had been given at the Royal Ceremony.

With care she rose to her hinds paws and rested it on Link's scarred shoulder. Sorrow, sympathy, and rage shined in her eyes.

"Link, it really is you...what have they done to you my beloved mate? twilight has transformed you into a beast..."she whispered.

"That's what I'd like to know, wh-what going on Zellie?"I whimpered, not sure if she can understand me.

Zelda turned to Midna in confusion, not able to understand what her mate was saying.

Midna gave a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"He wants to know what happened...twilight queen. But who would have thought, you two are mates!"mewled Midna, still admiring her claws.

"Midna, this is no time to be so vain and foolhardy! My kingdom is in danger once more, my people are reduced to nothing but spirits, and my mate has been changed into a wolf!"snarled Zelda, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Oh, so you remembered me? I feel so honored!"retorted Midna, waving her paw in mockery.

Oh boy!

That she-cat, Midna had just walked down a dangerous road with Zelda.

And that is never a wise move, personally. _"So that she-cat's name is Midna? Huh, she sure is a pain. And I thought Navi was bad!"_I thought, rising to a sitting posture as Midna and Zelda argued.

I let out an annoyed bark to silence the two, the chain from my shackle rattling against the floor.

Zelda turned at the duel sounds of Link's bark and of the rattling chain, "...You were imprisoned? I'm so sorry, Link."

I gingerly licked Zelda's cheek, careful not to put too much force into it. I want her to know it is ok.

"You might as well tell him what happened, the poor guy's totally clueless."chirped Midna as she landed back on Link's back.

Zelda slowly rose to her paws, giving a nod of her head.

"Yes, I should, so listen closely my love."

"Of course, Zel."I yipped softly, wagging my tail.

"This was once our home Link, the land where the power of the three gold star-shine leaders is said to slumber, this was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But our blessed kingdom has been turned into a world of shadows where creatures shun the light, lead by the king that rules the twilight. "explained Zelda.

"It was only a few weeks after you departed with our daughter for the Ordon province. Hyrule was attacked by these strange shadow beings. The Shiekah Clan and the knights faught hard, but to no avail and there were some that had fallen sadly...one of them being Impa; she had suffered a terrible injury but managed to escape to the Sacred Realm. But I stood my ground, waiting in the throne room with Sir Grey and his platoon at my side."mewed Zelda, pausing to catch her breath.

My great aunt was hurt?

Now I'm really getting worried from what I am hearing. Why did I go and leave the castle?

"But even Sir Grey's platoon was rendered defenseless against Zant's forces. He faced me and said this before I readied myself to attack...'It is time you make a choice: surrender or die. Oh yes, a question that puts all of your precious light-cats' lives in the balance...life or death, live or die?'...I-I had to surrender, he left me no choice. And now our kingdom is being eaten away by twilight and our people remain oblivious to this reality, trapped in spirit form!"meowed Zelda sadly, ears drooping.

My eyes turned wide in shock at what my mate has told me. I can't believe all this could have happened from one single outing to run an errand with my daughter!

"...Zelda, don't cry my sweet Zelda."I pleaded softly with a whimper, wiping away a stray tear with a single claw.

Midna gave a sigh, rolling her eyes at the two. _"Lightlings. Their all the same!"_she thought bitterly.

"You don't have to look so 'down in the dumps', my clan finds it perfectly livable in this perpetual twilight! Is it really all that bad, Queen Zelda?"mewed Midna, waving her tail contently.

Zelda and I both shoot her a scornful look at Midna for what she said.

"Midna, this is no time for such levity! Zant and his shadow beasts are searching all over Hyrule for you, now why would this be?"scolded Zelda.

I tilt my head to the side with the same questioning look on my wolf features. Zelda did have a point there, she didn't carry the Triforce of Wisdom within her body for nothing. She had the wisdom that was almost equal to Wisdomstar herself!

Midna jumped off Link, floating in the air once more and stretched her limbs with a bored yawn. Oh, she knew why Zant was after her. That foul black tom left a bitter taste in her mouth. She kept her back to the Hylian queen and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why? You tell me, lightling!"laughed Midna bitterly.

Zelda gave a sigh and turned her siren ocean blue eyes back on her mate, concern gleaming deep in their depths.

"Link, go with Midna and leave this palace at once, please I beg of you. I don't know what happened to you and our daughter but you've gotta live on for the sake of all of Hyrule! Go, before the guard makes his rounds!"pleaded Zelda.

"But-"

"You heard her, get a move on Link!"hissed Midna as she landed back on Link's back.

I look back in sorrow as Midna and I head for-and out-the door. I'm apart from the one I love once more. Zelda isn't just my mate, she was my best friend.

Zelda lowered her head in utter defeat, letting go of her shield to let the tears flow. She hadn't been this grief-stricken sense Ganondorf had murdered her father right before her eyes.

"StarClan light your path and let Couragestar, Wisdomstar, and Powerstar protect your life, Hero of Time."she whispered.

__

I'm racing down the spiraling stairs with a heavy heart.

Being apart from Zelda is like reliving all the pains of my journey to find her all over again. But I let out a gasp as I'm stopped in my tracks by Midna pulling on my ears. I can feel her paws rest on my head; one by my ear and another near my forehead.

"Why did you do that Midna, wha-"

"Shh! We can't go that way, the guard is coming. Boy, he sure is prompt!"meowed Midna softly, a serious look on her face.

I sniff at the air and find she is right.

I turn my gaze to Midna, looking quite nervous.

"What are we going to do? we can't afford to waste time by getting caught."I barked softly.

Midna started looking around as she fixed herself back to a sitting posture, "I'm working on it lightling, keep your fur on."

Midna gave a grin at spotting a window and quickly she pointed it out to Link. She then helped him get up and out the window. With haste she flew out, stopping to make sure Link was keeping up. Once he was safely outside she showed off her acrobatic movements, doing a summersault through the air and stopped to hover a few fox-lengths away at a corner while Link looked around.

I jump down onto the roof, looking a little clumsy as I did. I'll get the hang of this with due time, I always do. It doesn't take me long at all to reach Midna.

"Thanks for getting me out Midna."

Midna just gave a giggle in response to this before speaking, "So do you understand now, Link?"

I give a nod, the best a wolf can anyways.

"Well I guess a promise is a promise, so I will send you back to where you were before entering the twilight. But...are you sure you aren't forgetting anything?"meowed Midna slyly.

Midna then let her form morph into Colin, then Lilda, and finally Ilia.

This causes an alarmed look on my face to take root. _"Great leaders' wings! How did she do that!"_I thought in a dumbfound manner.

Midna gave a laugh at Link's reaction to her morphing abilities, typical lightling!

"Do you want to save your precious kit and her friends?"asked Midna, still having Ilia's appearance.

"Yes, I do! My daughter is everything to me, Midna!"I barked determinedly, stomping my right fore paw.

"Well, in that case, I'd be happy to help you lightling! But,"mewed Midna, lashing her tail.

Oh great!

That little voice in my head is yelling at me again. The same voice that tells me I'm being played like a harp right now.

But I don't care at all right now!

"Let me guess, there's another catch isn't there?"

"Oh, aren't you the bright one. You'd have to be my servant, and like a servant you must obey my every whim! Now, why don't you go back and think it over for awhile?"jeered Midna, back in her normal form.

I let out a gasp as a weightless feeling take me over and Hyrule Castle leaves my line of sight. I soon see I am standing in the middle of Ordon Spring. I then look around at hearing Midna's familiar laugh.

I stare down and see I am still a wolf.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something...though you have left the Twilight's Cloak you haven't returned to your original form and you won't any time soon, Link! Now why would that be?"came the impish, sparrow pitched voice of Midna.

"Foxdung!"I groaned, looking around for Midna.

Where the heck is that Twili she-cat?

"Midna, this isn't funny!"I yapped, moving for the gate after drinking some of thee spring water.

I let out a startled yowl as my shadow snakes forward and off the ground, taking a blackened form of Midna.

"Well, I'll be a Goron at Zora's Domain! Now I've seen everything."I joked, sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Oh, shut your mouth. First off I need you to get me some shield-guards, think you can handle that?"meowed Midna.

"But how-?"

The black and white she-cat rolled her eyes in mild annoyance, "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not here. I'm in your shadow, lightling. Now get going!"

"Whatever, don't blame me if I get sliced and diced by the villagers upon seeing me."I mumbled.

I then leave the springs, next stop: Ordon Village.


	6. Chapter 4: Reality Bites!

"Brought into the line at last

By the cold exposing sun.

I was granted freedom tamed

To become the chosen one.

Through the mirror,

Night reflected,

Miraculous to see!

My soul threw away the mask

That hides the deeper me.

Breaking the dark of night,

Piercing through the painted white.

Cut it all away

From yesterday,

'Til an new era's in sight.

Unlock the heart within,

Let it spread it's wings and soar.

Rising up in flight,

Through the night of white,

And fly on forever more!"-True Light from DN Angel.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Reality Bites!**

How nostalgic!

How many times have I walked this forest path with my daughter and Zelda?

But it seems different this time sense I'm a wolf.

I twitch my ears and cocked my head at catching the scent I catch on the night air. I slink into a wolf's hunting crouch and stalked through the grass. In my line of sight off in the pathway is one of those same monsters that attacked and kidnapped my daughter.

My fur begins to bristle as I let out an enraged bark, tackling the creature off his feet. And with out mercy I strike again with my fangs in a spinning slash of canines, leaving the monster dead.

With a growl I raced my head and pointed to the sky and howled into the night. My sorrowful, angered cry echoing for miles and straight into the heavens.

I spit out the bile that had formed in my mouth as I continued on my way. I soon enter the clearing where my family's treehouse is and I spot two more of those ugly creatures.

I waste no time taking them out too.

"That's for kidnapping my kit, Lilda as well as Ilia and Colin!"I yapped, swiping my tongue across my canines.

I look up at my treehouse, panting mildly.

I turn my gaze away and walk down the dirt path towards the village. But even now my instincts are working over time here, sending sirens off in my brain. So, I try my best to stay out of sight.

A scream reaches my ears and I look up.

"MONSTER! Give me...give me back my daughter!"snarled Hanch.

I let out a panicked bark, flinching as I watch Hanch use one of the hawk grasses. And no sooner had he done so a Hylian Hawk flies down to rest on his back. _"Foxdung!"_I thought just barely dodging the dive bombing bird.

I let out a yelp as the hawk strikes me with its sharp, hooked beak on my head.

I've had enough.

I really have had it with that bird!

I make a sharp turn and run for the water and leap into it. My head breaks surface a moment later.

I hate water!

With a grumble I swam to sore and pulled myself out and shook my thick, short pelt. What would I give for my long fur again! But, I perk my ears and scent the air."Hey, that's Bo and Jangle scents!"I thought with amusement.

"...About those Ordon Shield-Bands!"

"Hey, Bo, not so loud!"

That little voice is yelling in my head again as their voices reach my ears.

But I wanna have a little bit of fun.

I might as well sense I'm stuck in this form, right?

I grin a toothy, sly grin as I crouch low to the ground and move carefully through the dry grasses near Jangle's den and staying close to the fence. I can hear their distant mews, but I can't quite make them out.

So, I move closer and perk my ears.

"...Are those shield-bands still in your house or not Jangle?"asked Bo.

"Yes, it should still be on the wall of our storage loft."I hear Jangle grunt.

They both look pretty restless, if not frantic and stressed. _"Why are they so worked up? surely those monsters...FOXDUNG!"_I thought as I continue to listen.

Mayor Bo gave his long tail an impatient flick, "Good, go get it as quick as you can. Rusle got pretty banged up by those bulbins so he won't be able to help out."

I'm gaping at what I just heard.

Rusle was not only a friend of my family but also a knight. So, naturally this shocked the living daylights out of me as I poked my head out of the grass.

I flinch at hearing the frightened cries from the Ordon Village mayor and the carpenter, Jangle."Do they have to scream so loud?"I thought as they ran away like crazed cuccoos.

I quickly get out of the grass and into the torch light.

"Hey, Midna, didja hear what they said?"I asked, wagging my tail as I looked at the small den.

Midna quickly came forth from Link's shadow, keeping the pitch black form due to being in this world of light. A crooked grin graced her face as she let loose a pleased purr.

"Well done, that information wasn't half bad."

"But how are we going to get in? I'll get attacked by the Hylian Hawk again if Hanch spots me! I already got a few bruises to show for it too."I pointed out in frustration.

Midna knew the lightling had a point. So, she quickly started to look around and grunted with disgust at seeing a open window.

"This village's full of idiots! They left a window wide open, so..."laughed Midna, pausing to look around some more.

I give Midna my oh-no-you-didn't-just-insult-them look. This look I had to give Xena and Sana a lot sense Shiekahs and Gerudo don't normally get along very well...let alone at all. But, I follow Midna's bi-colored gaze anyways.

"How about the water wheel? we could get up by that if you gave me a hand in the jump."I quickly suggested, spotting the turning wheel in the water that was on Jangle's den.

"Alright, but we better give that pesky lightling on top of that stone pillar a good scare. He annoys me."she said, quickly returning back to Link's shadow.

Scare?

A sly grin creases my face at this.

"Finally, something fun to do in this stupid form!"I growled in amusement, tail wagging.

I run over and dive into the water and paddle to the other shoreline, shaking my soaking wet pelt once on land. I then moved over to a near by rock and Midna came out again from my shadow and helps me get onto the den roof. With a wolfish grin I leap from the roof and I hear Midna give a gleeful chortle.

I then carefully jumped onto the pillar Hanch was on and barked, looking like I was going to attack. And this caused Hanch to diving for the small pond with panic.

In turn I laugh my canine laugh.

"Now that was rich, RICH! I haven't had any fun sense fighting myself."I howled in laughter, fore paw hitting the ground.

"Huh, fight yourself? what are you talking about?"asked Midna as she came out to float beside Link.

"Oh, long story. I'll tell you later if you want Midna."I answered, leaping onto the water wheel with her aid.

"I have no interest, lightling. You keep your stories!"hissed Midna, lashing her tail as Link jumped onto the roof.

"Sour-puss."I grumbled under my breath.

* * *

Well, I got the Ordon shield-bands.

"They really need to get better ways of keeping stuff like this from getting stolen. Heck, a moon old purple ranking Gerudo could sneak in there and steal something!"I barked to myself, leaving the village behind me.

I decide to look around and find me some prey; I'm famished! I take down a hawk that has perched over it's own kill-a hare-and greedily wolfed it down.

Call it payback, if you will.

Once I was done I swiped my tongue over my jaws-fangs and all. I then stretched my limbs and got back to running, heading straight for the bridge. But I freeze in my stride, kicking up dust off the beaten forest path...

_**"Wait!"**_

"Huh?"I yipped.

_**"Come, blue-eyed beast...come to my spring."**_

I have no idea what I'm doing, it's like my legs have a mind of their own right now. I can't help but obey this haunting siren like call. So, I keep going and look around for the source of the ghostly, breezy voice.

"Hello? Who wanted to speak with me?"I barked, my stride slow and steady as I enter the warm, shallow waters.

_**"Hero, you have...been transformed...by the power of the twilight...come to me, Child of Destiny..."**_

This voice was soothing.

It sounded like a wise, calm tom cat.

I continue to move forward till I am close to the small waterfalls, their gentle crashing of falling crystal clear waters gracing the engraved boulders thundering in my ears. But then these strange black pillars fell from the sky, fencing me in.

"Great leaders of StarClan, what is going on here!"I snarled, darting my head back and forth.

The pillars soon start glowing red, bringing a strange shield about. Anything from my past experiences with things like is this:

Strange black pillars + glowing a creepy color= Nothing good!

I spread my legs, going into a battle stance out of instinct. That same little voice in my head is yelling at me again.

_**"Beware, Child of Destiny...a creature of shadows...it approaches."**_

I quickly look up.

A strange portal has appeared overhead.

"Woah."I gasped at the sight.

Then, falling from it and landing in the spring is that same massive black creature. The same kind of monster that had taken me into the shroud of twilight!

I give a smirk, a feral battle cry of a wolf leaving me as I dodge a strike from it's hand and snap down on it's chest.

And I repeated it again, killing the beast.

"Ugh, foul things these strange monsters are."I barked, a look of disgust on my face as I looked at the creature.

A startled yelp escapes me as the monster explodes into millions of tiny square pieces and up to the sky. I glance up quickly and see the portal was not black and red anymore, but teal and black now. I then notice the pillars vanish entirely.

Monsters: 0 and Hero of Time: 40,000!

I move back to the spring's banks and rid myself of the horrid, unnatural colored blood that is in my mouth and all over my fur. Once that was done I move back to the spring, making my way towards the center and yet again I try and find the owner of the ghostly voice.

I glance up, stopping in my movements as everything turns black as night around me. But a soft glow came from the middle of the waterfalls, the boulders' ancient engravings becoming washed over with a silvery blue glow.

I just blink.

But I'm just as startled to see the entire spring become washed and engulfed in a golden light, revealing more ancient engravings within in the waters itself.

I'm speechless.

Complete and utterly speechless!

I've never seen anything like this before in my life.

But the surprises are far from over.

I watch as a much bolder gold light shows under the water by the base of the waterfall. A single gold droplet splashed out and back down into the water. Then a shining, brightly glowing ball of light rise from it a good foot above my head, quickly gaining strange white markings on it.

I'm gawking as two gold horns materialized, framing the sphere. Slowly I can see what looks like some sort of spirit from the heavens begins to take form.

First the head.

Then the body.

And finally the tail.

This guy looks like a ram and he is covered in star-shine as he lets loose a echoing, soothing cry. And his eyes are white as newly fallen snow and bore no pupils.

_**"Oh brave Child of Destiny, my name is Ordona. I am one of the four guardian spirits of light that protects Hyrule by the orders of the golden leaders."**_bleeped Ordona.

"What was that thing anyways, Ordona? it's that same monster that pulled me into the Twilight Cloak."I asked, feeling a little confused.

Ordona gave his tail a calm swish, flicking his ears as he gazed down at the wolf. It was a shame the young tom didn't realize who he truly was and the power he had now was nothing compared to his origin.

But one thing was for sure.

The fact that Link had turned into a wolf with blue eyes was proof enough that the ancient locks set to the past were breaking rapidly.

_**"The black being you slayed is a shadow beast. It had come to steal the power of light that I hold as the light deity."**_explained the light spirit.

"But why, why would it want your light?"

_**"My brothers in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell creatures. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of the darkness. But this blight will not stop with Hyrule, if not stopped, the entire world of light will fall to the king who rules the dusk!"**_answered Ordona grimly.

Well, that kinda answers my question. But I'm still very confused here!

"How can I stop him? I can't-I won't allow my mate to suffer in that prison! Please, there's gotta be a way Ordona, there just has to be!"I pleaded.

Ordona gave a nod of agreement, _**"Yes, I agree with you, young hero. There is a way to stop and foil his plot. To save your kingdom from his grasp you must go forth and restore the lost light, it must be recovered! My brethren who have lost their light must be revived and there is but one who can do this and redeem this land...YOU."**_

A sly grin creases my muzzle, revealing my razer sharp fangs. Looks like I'm needed again, but this time the stakes were different...if not higher.

It wasn't just Zelda, Colin, Ilia, and Lilda that needed saving anymore.

Hyrule was in danger again.

"Alright,"I barked.

_**"You have still have not discovered who you really are, Child of Destiny. You have yet to know of the power you wield..."**_

I've got a dumbfounded look on my face here, more shocked then confused right now. _"What is this light spirit talking about! Why do I feel I'm being left in the dark again?"_I thought bitterly.

Ordona could tell the Hero of Time was confused. But that was to be expected right now. His brother, Faron would explain things to him once he was restored.

_**"Those transformed by twilight's shroud usually can't regain their original forms...Unless...if you were to return to where you were first metamorphisized...if you were to revive the guardian spirit of light...there, you might find the means to return to your former state of being by the power of my kin's light."**_Ordona then vanished out of sight.

I just stare blankly, a bit overwhelmed at all the information I was told. Slowly I make my way out of the spring but for a split second the birthmark glows as the light from the spring vanished. I back away, staggering as my head started to throb along with my paw.

"Oh man...not again!"I groaned.

"What is the matter, lightling? get your tail over to the twilight already!"snarled Midna, appearing for but a second.

But I give no response as a vision surfaces and clouds my sight...

_"Just as you have said, 'the future must be protected'. We must protect this beautiful future of yours, Link."purred a black tabby tom with lagoon blue eyes._

_Link wink at the nomadic Hylian knight, a impish grin on the young golden tom's face. Sir Raven sure was looking pleased and amazed at having seen the future with his own eyes._

_"You bet Raven, peace is a priceless thing."Link purred..._

I give my head a shake with a grunt leaving me.

"Ooook~! That was weird."I barked.

I give my shoulders a shrug and break into a run out of the spring. I head for the bridge, crossing it and not letting my running falter as I enter the pathway that is flank by rock on each side.

I approached the same black and bronze barrier, glancing around and putting my senses into overdrive. The last thing I want is getting captured again by one of those monsters.

Midna soon appeared from Link's shadow, coming to float just in front of him.

"Took you long enough."

"Well sorry, lil' miss drama queen!"I said in a sarcastic retort.

Midna had a scowl on her face at this. But she just rolled her eyes at the wolf's bitterness.

Lightlings.

They were all the same!

"The Faron Woods you are familiar with...They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to return, yeah know...but do you still wanna go through with this?"asked Midna, swishing her tail.

I give a nod as my reply.

I then watched as Midna went through the barrier like it was nothing but water. And no sooner had she done so I find myself being grabbed by a strange orange and yellow hand like thing.

I am then pulled through the barrier with a howl.

* * *

"Ok, seriously, DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!"I snapped at Midna who's now back on my back.

"Keep your fur on, you stupid light-fur!"snapped Midna as she studied the Ordon Shield bands.

"Oh, shut up Midna!"I growled, looking over my scarred shoulder.

I try to hold back my look of mockery and my howling chortle at seeing Midna wearing the shield-guards completely wrong. But it was no use; it was just too funny!

Crazy Twili!

But my laughter is cut off by Midna going a little slash happy with her claws. And I'm forced to duck my head a few times.

"WATCH IT! Are you trying to claw my ears off?"

"Hmph. Well, I didn't, so calm down Link. But do you honestly think these pitiful things will protect you from the creatures of twilight?"spat Midna, seeing Link was snarling again, talk about a temper problem!

I let out a yelp as the the tuxedo she-cat tossed the bands, having them bounce off my head with a painful thud.

Couragestar, I hate that she-cat!

"But I'll hold onto these for you, so no need to loose your temper at me lightling."

"Would you stop calling me that! My name is Link, not lightling. It's just four letters, think you can handle that _Midna_?"I sighed in frustration.

"Fine, just get going."grumbled Midna.

"Good."

I move out along the forest path, but I stop as I feel Midna's weight shift on my back as she moved to whisper in my ear, "Like I said, a promise is a promise...I'll help you. But you must help me find some things I'm looking for in exchange for my help."

"And these 'things' would be?"

A sly grin creased on the Twili's face, a chuckle escaping her, "Look, I can't give you all the details now, but it'll be easy for you...trust me. But enough about that, can you hear that noise?"

Blah blah blah trust me, blah blah blah do something for me. Midna's idea of help sure was a twisted one, wasn't it? But, like it or not I'm stuck with her. But I find I'm kinda starting to like her now...only a tiny bit.

It just needed time.

Time, to grow the seeds of friendship.

I perk my ears, trying to pin point this terrible ringing sound of a shriek. _"It's coming from Faron Springs...?"_I thought with puzzlement.

"Yeah, I can hear it. What is that? it sounds like Darunia after he ate too much fresh-kill!"I said, flattening my ears.

Midna just twitched her whiskers in amusement at Link's comment. This tom sure was a temperamental thing, one would say mischievous even. But that was why she had an interest in this Hylian/Gerudo king.

"It is the lamentation of a spirit that had it's light stolen, Link. I wonder where it could be?...but you best pick up the pace and get that light, so don't blame me if your world is stuck in twilight for eternity if you don't!"chuckled Midna, lying on her back on Link and admiring a unsheathed fore paw.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going."

Midna and I continue on our way. But we are ambushed by three shadow beasts and I fail to dispose of them on the first go around.

Lucky I had Midna to help me.

She used this strange ability to lock on and stun the black beasts, and have me destroy them in one swift movement. But I've got a few bumps, bruises, and singed fur from that battle.

Who knew walls could shock back!

I can soon see Faron Springs and I'm feeling very antsy as I approach. I can see a glowing gold fog floating above the small waterfalls.

"Woah."both Midna and I say in shock.

Before getting closer I stopped at the banks of the spring and lapped up some water to quench my thirst. That battle left me parched! Once that was taken care of I walk over to the gold fog.

It was like watching fireflies.

"Hello, are you the Guardian Spirit of Light? I came to help you."I barked, tilting my head.

_**"Yes I am...please...be careful...this forest...isn't safe...The dark clouds of sunset cover this forest...this drape of shadows is known as twilight. Those that were born of light and live in light...are reduced to mere spirits...it's a place like this...that favors the dark ones and the evil creatures that prey on innocence...Blue-eyed beast."**_

"I will be careful, and I've got an ally to help me. But how am I going to restore your light?"I asked with concern.

_**"Look...for my scattered light...Retrieve it from the dark insects that have my light...and keep it...in this Vessel of Light...Use your senses to see...the dark insects."**_

In an instant a gold grape vine like container with a gold chain appeared before me and floated down to rest around my neck. I place a massive paw under it and lift it up to look at it.

It was a pretty, yet, simple thing.

It had these tiny stained glass orbs and each were arranged to seem like a berry or fruit from a vine.

"Don't have to ask me twice, I'll get all your light back."I declared, wagging my tail as a cocky grin graced my face.

I swear if the light deity wasn't in such a bad state I could see him smiling.

"Lets go Midna, time for exterminating some pesky bugs!"I chuckled, making way for the tunnel.

Midna couldn't help but laugh with equal mirth. Why was it she felt so light-hearted and pleasant now around Link? He was of the Light Realm after all.

But strangely, she didn't care!

She was having fun for the first time in such a long time sense leaving the Twilight Realm.

"Yes, this should be a blast!"purred Midna.

* * *

I find myself laughing as I kill bug after bug, my tail wagging wildly.

I land back on solid ground after leaping from tree to pillar and pillar to tree. I stop to look at Midna with a warm, friendly gleam in my eyes.

Midna really is an ok gal.

Funny too.

"Hey, Midna why do you constantly call me 'lightling'? what on earth does it mean anyways?"I asked, sniffing around for some more bugs.

The vessel is almost full.

I only need a few more Tears of Light.

Midna perked her ear at this and got off Link for a moment while he searched. She might as well tell him, she owed him that much.

"It's a term my clan uses when talking about those from your world. It is...also an insult."she mewed, hesitating at the last bit.

I stop and look at Midna, giving her a pure and solid Gerudo's death glare. She was insulting me every time she said that?

Th-that just wasn't right!

"Midna. I've been doing what you asked of me for awhile now, I try not to loose my temper and have been nice to you when I'm not cranky. You shouldn't go insulting me!"I growled.

Midna gave a sad sigh, her ear drooping as her tail sagged a bit. _"He's right. I've been cruel to him sense meeting him."_she thought, feeling a little bit guilty.

Why did she have to be so sharp-tongued!

"Link, you're right...I'm sorry."she mewed.

My tail starts wagging again and I lick Midna's cheek, "Forgiven. My tribe tend to be sharp-tongued too, if not bold. So I'm used to that...it's the insults I hate."I laughed.

I soon spot some movement in the soil as Midna chuckled and lightened up at my reply. _"Bingo! Come to papa buggies, I wanna have some fun."_I thought, digging at the two spots of movement.

Two dark insects come out of the ground and try to escape my attacks.

"Here, buggy, buggy~!"I said with a sneer.

I'm a wolf on the hunt.

So, that meant these bugs are toast from the get go! It doesn't take me long at all to finish off the two bugs and collect the two tears of light.

"13 down, 2 to go."meowed Midna.

"Yep, this is easier then breaking and entering Hyrule Castle three years ago."laughed Link in agreement.

"Well, come on then. Lets find those last two pests of a winged beetle!"

With a nod I go through the tunnel that leads to the heart of Faron Woods. But no sooner am I out another one of those weird fences cages Midna and I in.

"Oh man, not again!"I groaned at seeing the shadow beasts.

"Oh well, at least you can take your frustrations out on these, Link."

At hearing Midna I give a sly, crooked grin. Midna yet again helps me out and I take out these critters with one swift movement.

And this time I come out unscathed.

"Thanks, Midna."I said, panting a bit as I make a sharp turn towards the Forest Temple.

"Hm, those creatures were in the way anyways."mewled Midna, looking at her yellow claws.

I calmly make my way down the path to the newly built Forest Temple. It had been built to replace the old one which was in ruins. Before long I reach it and I can see that monkey standing in fear on one of the small stone stands.

I can understand what she's saying, but I could care less really. So, at seeing my two remaining targets I quickly get the job done, slaying the two frisky insects.

"Check and mate!"I barked, tail wagging yet again.

I turn my cerulean blue eyes onto the monkey as it looked about in confusion, _**"I was...saved? But boy, lucky for me that was...ever sense the boss went crazy, there as been scary monsters running around here...Those village kits and apprentices...they got lead through the woods for some reason or another. What is going on? the entire forest is so creepy..."**_

The kits of Ordon Village?

Ok, now I'm nervous!

That explains why the village was so quiet and bleak. I go and collect the last two tears and no sooner did I grab the last one my vision begins to swim and I pass out, everything turning to black.

The Vessel of Light teleported the young Hero of Time back to the spring. It then floated away-and off-Link's neck and vanished into the spring, clearing the forest of the Cloak of Twilight and no sooner had it been done something unique started to happen.

* * *

I began to stir with a groan, slowly opening my eyes. It feels like somebody it me with a hammer or something of the sort.

"Ow, my head..."

Midna gave an annoyed, sad sigh as she moved to float near the waterfall in her shadowed form. She flicked her long, slender tail and looked at Link as he got to his paws. He wasn't a wolf, he was back in his original form _"So that's what you look like in reality. Quite the lil' cutie, no wonder Zelda likes him so much!"_thought Midna, still not happy about being out of the twilight.

"Aww, but I was just starting to have fun and it was so nice in the twilight...What is so great about a world of light anyways? I'll catch you later, Link!"laughed Midna, vanishing back into Link's shadow.

Crazy Midna!

But that was just who she was, I can't blame her for that. I watch as the spring and the boulders start to glow, repeating what happened at Ordon Springs.

The golden sphere yet again appears above my head, floating above the little waterfalls. And yet again a ghostly white, shining spirit started to form around it.

First the paws.

Then the head and body.

And then a very long, snaking tail.

This Guardian Spirit of Light looked a lot like a monkey. He then turns his head to look at me.

"Hello again."I mewed.

_**"Greetings, I am Faron and I am one of the Guardian Spirits of Light who dwell in Hyrule. By the orders of the great leaders of power, wisdom, and courage I protect this province of forests. Oh brave Child of Destiny, in a land that had become covered in twilight, where people become spirits, you were not and instead became a blue-eyed beast...That was a sign..."**_said Faron.

I look at Faron with confusion, still in a daze and confused on what is going on. But some of those visions are running fresh in my mind like the rest of my current memories.

"A sign?"I echoed.

Faron gave a nod, _**"It was a sign that you hold the power of the chosen one in your soul...and the locks to them are breaking and awakening. Look at your awakened form, Child of Destiny."**_

I am a little confused and it shows.

But I do as he says.

I look down and see I'm not a wolf any more, I'm me again! But something's different.

I let out a startled yowl at what I see.

I have a blue cloak on with a gold oval, charm buckle. My tail has a gold tail-ring and my Ocarina of Time has shrunk and changed in shape, becoming one of those pendant ocarinas I've seen as of late this year. I then make haste to lift my fore paws out of the water and there I see some simple red ankle, shield-guards with a inferno design and on the part that covers the top of my fore paws is the Hyrule Kingdom's crest. And lastly I look back in the water to see the crown my mother had made for me had also changed to a thin gold ring with a single tiny emerald embedded into it.

"Feathers of the great leaders, what's going on!"I squeaked, feeling terribly flabbergasted here, still looking myself over.

Faron was very amused at the sight of the stunned, dazed hero. _"Well, Couragestar did say this would happen. This boy had to find out sooner or later!"_thought the light deity.

_**"That blue cloak that's now adorn around you once belonged to a young tom who was hand picked by the golden leaders more then 600 hundred years ago to be the guardian warrior...your power was locked away, even when you entered the Sacred Realm for the second time. But the lock to your memories and power has been broken...the first one anyways, for there is still one more that remains, those nightmares and visions were memories you've long forgotten."**_explained Faron.

I gaze up at Faron, still in a bit of a daze as I stand there.

He's right.

I can remember some things, things I never knew I did before. I can remember my uncle, Skylar and rescuing Zelda from the dungeon of the castle. But all my revived memories are vague and blurred.

"...What are you talking about, Faron? I-I don't understand any of this!"I chirped, feeling quite confused still.

Faron just waited for the young king to calm down and quiet down before continuing. This, Wisdomstar had predicted would happen so he wasn't surprised.

_**"Your name is Link Shade Hylia, the son of Conni of the Green and 'Light Foot' Aron of the Shiekah and the mate of Queen Zelda Marina Hylia. You are the incarnation of Sir Link Valor Adoré, the hero chosen by the great leaders!"**_

I'm gaping at what I just heard. I'm having a little trouble grasping this big chunk of information that was tossed at my face. And yet, as much as I deny it now, it...makes sense. _"I'm a...reincarnation! Mom wasn't pulling the wool over my eyes?"_I thought, lifting the paw with the Triforce of Courage on it to my face as my birthmark burns.

The symbol of the Triforce appears on the unique guards before ceasing it's glow and yet again out of habit I rub my right paw, I always seem to do this when something is bother me or I'm nervous or even confused.

"...I'm a reincarnation...?"I echoed my thought aloud.

Faron yet again gave a nod, _**"Brave Link, deep in the temple of these woods lies a dark power. It's a forbidden power that has been sealed away by my brothers and I by the will of the great leaders. Because of its nature and ability, it is one that beings who dwell in the light should never touch...however, our world has been endangered by a mantle of shadows, thus, we have little choice now; you must match the power of the king of twilight. Go forth to the temple if the forbidden power is what you seek."**_

I watch as Faron vanishes from sight and the spring stops flashes for a second, bathed in a golden light. I then stare at my paw, turning it back and forth, now slowly starting to understand.

Those nightmares.

Those visions.

Those flashbacks.

They were memories.

I then make my way back to the spring's banks. Once I'm back on the grass I started to shake my wet paws. But I haven't slept for two days and the fatigue is catching up to me now, and it clearly shows in my dazed state.

Midna had been shocked, but yet again she had been more amused then bewildered. The Twili Clan she-cat sprang forth from

Link's shadow and compared to him now she was only the size of a 5 moon old kit. A giggle escaped her as she jumped in front of her partner's view, startling him out of his trance like stare.

"Midna, did you have to scare me like that?"I said tiredly.

"Uh, yeah. It seems that stuff about you being the chosen hero and all that shook you up pretty bad. But on the bright side we know WHY you turned into that beast! What a shame...I mean, maybe you would have like to stay naive what what has happened and stay a spirit like the rest of them for eternity...right?"meowed Midna.

"No, I would not Midna. I'd rather be stuck as a wolf then not know what has happened."I hissed crankily.

"Man, you look like a total mess, Link! Haven't you gotten any rest at all?"

"Oh, I've had enough sleep that I'm as perky as a moon old kitten on a sugar high. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I haven't slept a wink for 48 hours, Midna how do you think I'm fairing!"I meowed with acridity.

Midna flinched mildly at the tone of her new friend's voice. _"Oops, I should have let him rest. Note to self: don't push a Gerudo/Shiekah onward with no sleep at all!"_thought Midna, licking her chest fur.

"Alrighty, what do you wanna do Link? it's your choice this time. We can head somewhere safe where you can get some rest or we head straight to the temple, which will it be?"she asked calmly.

"Rest first, temple later. I'll be of no use in helping you get what you want if I end sluggish and, oh I don't know, dead for the third time in my life and that isn't counting the eight lives I still have from my Nine Lives Ceremony!"I pointed out, a yawn escaping me.

Dang, how did I remember that!

Faron wasn't kidding when he said my memories had been locked, I still can remember that branch skewering my gut! And this causes a shiver to run up my spine.

I wonder what I was like 600 hundred years ago?

I give a shrug as I head up the forest road to head to Ordon Village. But I stop, both my aunts popping into my mind. _"I should stop by and see Impa and see if she is alright and stop back home at my tribe to let Nabooru know I'm ok. But I'll do that later."_I thought with a yawn, continuing on my way.

Ordon, here I come again.


	7. Chapter 5: Like Father, Like Son

"Wait

There's no mountain too great

Oh, oh, iyo

Hear these words and have faith

Oh, oh, iyo

Have faith

Hela hey mamela (Hey, listen)

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you"-"He Lives In You" from Lion King II.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Like Father, Like Son**

**~.****~.****~.****~.~**

Sacred Realm.

Sense the dawn of time this place was the path to StarClan's Realm-Celestial Valley. Within the Sacred Realm there is a snow white palace like temple that is bathed in a golden light, the stardust frosting the path way and the inside of the walls.

This is the Temple of Light.

Inside, not far from the chamber that was the Chamber of Warriors was a grand domed gold room with white silk drapes coming off three crystaline pillars made of emerald, ruby, and sapphire gemstones. And framing a stained glass window with the symbols of Power, Wisdom, and Courage that were flanked by the Elemental Warrior crests was the purest of waters flowing down with a gentle trickle of water against stone.

Perched on each pillar stood a she-cat with angelic wings of different coloration-one like a snowy owl, one like hylian hawk, and one like a dove. Their eyes lacked any pupils at all and strange markings of gold covered their faces as they gazed down to the moon bathed glow on the floor that came from the light overhead coming through a Triforce shaped hole in the ceiling.

Entering the temple a lone spirit of a solid green Shiekah with brown fore paws walked through the vast and sacred den. His eyes were a blazing cobalt blue and each had a single battle scar.

He bore his clan's crest on a simple black string to form a necklace that swayed with his even strides. Wrapped around his neck was a tattered, snow white silk shawl that many Shiekah cats bore. Even in spirit the Shiekah maintained the appearance he had before the fall of the Den of Hylia.

**"Come hither to us,"**meowed Couragestar.

**"**_**Light Foot**_** Aron of the Shiekah Clan..."**growled Powerstar, lashing her red tabby tail.

**"One who has fathered thy sister's Child of Destiny's reincarnation."**mewled Wisdomstar, ruffling her wings.

Aron moved forward as the Great Leaders had commanded. Why had they summoned him here of all places? He knew this temple had housed his son for two years when his kin was placed in a comatic state. But that was over where Raul and the other Elementals stayed. _"Guess I'll find out."_he thought, coming to stand in the center of the triangle formation of the pillars.

"Why have you called me here, Golden Leaders?"he asked impatiently, but still minding his manners.

**"The Hero of Time has begun to awaken is real essence, the first lock to his past lives has been lifted. So..."**answered Wisdomstar, pausing and looking at her sisters.

The triplets each smiled, their eyes flashing with a golden glow as they flared their wings, Couragestar swooping down to land elegantly on her paws in front of Aron Quicksilver.

**"Go, pass down the Hidden Skills lost to the sands of time. Go and teach them to your son for many a danger draws nigh."**explained Couragestar, swishing her tail.

Aron was wide-eyed at what he had heard and been told to do.

His son was yet again having death bite at his heels?

"Alright, but how will I teach him...let alone walk among the living?"asked the former healer.

This was when both Powerstar and Wisdomstar chuckled in perfect sink, amusement flaring in their eyes. The two took flight and each fired a beam of gold light at Aron, causing him to gasp, cringing from the intensity of the the impact.

Aron could feel the knowledge of the hidden skills that went back to Sir Raven's time period. And at the same time he felt like a restless beast on the prowl for its companion. A howl escaped him as he changed into a ghastly, golden wolf with crimson eyes.

**"Now go! Go, and await the Hero of Time at the Forest Temple in Faron's domain our golden messenger!"**commanded the three in unison.

And with that the golden, scarlet-eyed beast let out a howl and was gone in a shower of white star-shine.

* * *

Sweet merciful Wisdomstar, am I ever tired!

I guess fighting, running, swimming, jumping, and digging for over two days and nights straight tends to take its toll on a cat. I keep moving, just starting to leave the bridge behind me and before long, Ordon springs as well. It doesn't take me long to reach the small clearing where Zelda and I's summer tree-den was. But right now I'm also sad at the fact my father's bow is gone.

It was all I had left of him...minus my earrings of course.

But luckily I had recovered my Kokiri Pouch but all I had left was my tiny brown bag which held my rubees and the other thing was the medical kit Saria gave me last year after rescuing her from Phantom Ganon.

"I think I'll go see Uli..."I thought aloud.

I give my head a shake as my vision went out of focus for a moment. _"Ok...that's not good. Either I'm more tired then I thought or another flashback is coming up."_I thought. I give my shoulders a shrug and make way for the village.

I'm not used to seeing everything so damn quiet; it's like I walked into a ghost town! I look up to the cloudless sky overhead and I can see the morning sun is almost at its highest peak. I turn my cerulean gaze away and walk down the path towards Rusle's place.

But I stop at the stream to wash the mud off my paws and quench my thirst. I then continue on but the insomia is just too much for me to bare anymore. So, I allow the dark void to take me, letting me fall in the shade in the lush grasses.

I just feel way too jaded and sore right now to care.

Uli calmly pulled apart the brown drapes that served as her door to her den. The silver tabby was heavily pregnant with her second litter and she knew very well within another moon she'd be kitting, so, she never wandered far from the den.

Her slate stone colored eyes looked back over her shoulder with concern for Rusle. He had been badly wounded by those monsters that kidnapped Ilia and the kits and the princess of Hyrule. "StarClan and Great Leaders please bring them home safely...bring back my lil' boy safely."she pleaded silently, looking up to the sky. But as she moved down the path for the stream she spotted a green and brown long furred, battle scarred tom cat with a blue colored cloak of a knight collapsed on the ground.

With haste she raced over.

"Oh my..."she gasped at realizing who it was.

This was the young king-the hero that had vanquished the Evil King a year ago and had become Zelda's mate.

Without a second to waste she carefully grabbed Link by the scruff of his neck and took him back to her den. _"Forgive me, sire for treating you so roughly."_she thought, placing him on her and Rusle's bed, relieving him of his Fire Shield-Guard and his blue silk cape.

"The poor boy, he must have collapsed from his fatigue. He must have had had it rough searching for his daughter."mewed Uli softly, pulling a light blanket to cover up the young hero up to his scarred shoulder.

She'd let her king sleep.

It was clear he needed it anyways.

Slowly, she returned to the small couch where Rusle lay out cold and sat down on the floor to be by his side.

I slowly arose from my dreamless slumber around noon.

I find I'm in Rusle's den and that my cloak was removed along with my things, placed to rest in a corner. Slowly, I get out of the nest, remaking it.

I feel kinda silly here.

I must have passed out on the dirt road that ran through the village. I give my legs a good stretch as I yawned and then I started grooming my battle scarred pelt. I find myself humming the Song of Storms for some odd reason as I get my things, taking great care with my cloak.

How nostalgic this is.

I don't remember much about myself at the moment but I do remember this cloak was a gift from Zelda for my fourth birthday. I fasten the oval buckle on it and put my fire shield-guards back on my fore legs, flowed quickly by my Kokori pouch and my ocarina.

"Good morning, Lord Link."came a gentle female voice from the dining room.

I make way into the room, glancing at Rusle's sleeping form with concern. I quickly rub my face with my right paw, still a little bit groggy.

"Hey, Uli. I'm sorry if I worried you."I mewed, leaning against the door frame lazily as my tail swayed to and fro.

"I was worried at first, but you were only bruised a bit and plum tuckered out, sire. But I couldn't just leave you lying on the path like that. So, I brought you inside so you could rest more comfortably; you looked like you really needed it."mewed the silver tabby queen, cleaning up the den floor.

"That was kind of you, but I need to get going...I still gotta try and find my daughter, Lilda as well as Ilia and your son."

"Will you keep an eye out for the other kits too? Everybody is so worried about them."

I give a smirk at Rusle's mate, a impish twinkle in my cerulean eyes, "Don't have to ask me twice, Uli. I'll find them too. But first I need to stop at the Forest Temple...I've got something to take care of there."

Uli gave a nod as she watched Link leave the room and then the den. Slowly, she rose to her paws, placing one fore paw to her chest, head lowered silently in a gentle manner.

"...Thank you Lord Link."she whispered softly.

* * *

I calmly make my way through Faron Woods, loosing myself in what memories I could remember of my life 600 years ago. Only the most eventful and meaningful ones are not fogged or blurred or even not visible at all.

I don't mind, even if I'm still a lil' confused.

But I can't help but snicker at remembering that locked gate at the tunnel miles back. Locks mean nothing to me, normal ones anyways. _"I've got aunt Nabooru to thank for that one."_I thought as I stop at a small shop. My lantern needs more oil anyways and I need more healing potions...I'm running out here.

And that's not a good thing.

I take what I need and then left behind some purple rubees for the crazy parrot. I then packed the bottle of red liquid into my healing kit and the extra bottle of oil into my bag along with the empty lantern. I move back onto the path and towards the temple, but something catches my eye.

"A wolf?"I hissed as I took caution in my approach.

This wolf is glowing with golden star-shine and it's eyes are a scarlet hue. It really is interesting to see...if not creepy. And trust me, I've got life times worth of creepy things I've seen in my book!

The ghostly golden wolf spotted the tom cat in an instant as he approached him. With a snarl he went into a battle stance, and in turn Link followed to sweet. With a harsh, ear splitting bark the wolf pounced at the Hero of Time, taking them both away in a wash of white light.

"Ok, ouch~!"I groaned, rising to my paws as I shook my head.

I calmly start to look around where I stand. I find I'm in some strange realm of sorts that's covered in a thick hanging white mist. I can also see a huge castle with blue roofs. _"Oook~! It just got weirder, but where's that wolf?"_I thought with unease.

Behind the young hero the golden wolf sat, panting softly before changing its form. It became a green furred Shiekah tom with brown fore paws and glowing cobalt blue eyes with white pupils. He had no shawl over his face and instead a gold scarf graced his neck as well as gold shield guards on his legs.

I turned around quickly at hearing the canine's panting. There, standing before me is a green tom cat with brown fore paws. With haste I see him go into a battle stance and in turn I do the same. I leap at him, claws unsheathed to try and get a blow in.

But I'm sent flying to the ground by his counter attack.

"You've got a lot to learn, my son. Or rather...a lot to relearn."

"D-dad!"I yelped as I look up, still lying in a daze on the ground.

Aron gave an amused grin at his son, keeping his claws unsheathed. His son sure had grown but it seemed the Golden Leaders had been right. _"He's forgotten the skills he had from his original life. We've got a long way to go!"_he thought with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Claws and fangs hold no strength my son, unless the one that uses them has courage."he mewed coldly.

I get back to my paws, shaking the stars from my eyes, "Did you have to be so rough, dad? And I have courage, I don't got the Triforce of Courage for nothing ya' know."

"I know. You may be the reincarnation of the hero of legend...but your current power would put shame to your blue cloak that you wear, Link."spat Aron with an acid tone to his voice.

I give my father my signature Gerudo/Shiekah death glare at the fact he just called me weak. I can only stare at him right now, too speechless for words. _"What's got his tail in a knot! He's more sharp tongued then Sapphire!"_I thought bitterly

"Link, you must put your courage to use and use it to seek power...and find it you must with out delay! Only then will you be what you once were in skill. My son, if you do find your true courage, and you wish to protect Hyrule from the darkness that it now faces...then you will be worthy of the hidden skills I'm going to teach you; do you understand Link?"

"Yes, I have to get stronger if I'm to protect the ones I love."I mewed, nodding my head in agreement.

Aron gave a pleased purr at this, his expression softening to a fatherly love. _"He's my boy alright, even if he is very...unique."_he thought in elfin amusement. Patiently he awaited his son to take a battle stance. Once Link had done so he made sure to get some distance between them for safety measures.

"I'm sure you know already there are some enemies that take longer to defeat then others, recovering quickly even if stunned by a powerful blow."mewed Aron, flicking his tail.

I calmly give a nod as my answer to my father.

"This secret skill I'm going to teach you will help in defeating foes like that. It is called the Ending Blow. When a chance to finish off your enemy is before you, Link, simply unsheathe your claws and jump into the air without delay and deliver the final blow. Never hesitate to take the chance to end a battle this way."

"Alright."

"Good, now try it on me. And no need to worry, I'm already a spirit so I can't be killed."grunted Aron, quickly going into battle stance.

I give a nod and unsheathe my claws, hitting them against my father's own claws out of respect and sending the sound of clanging into the air. The two of us then leap back and get straight to sparing.

I dodge, he strikes.

He blocks and strikes, I duck and move away.

But after awhile I finally find an opening and take my chance to deliver a side slice with my left paw, knocking my father to the ground. I then leap into the air and point my left set of fore claws straight down and as they make contact they sunk deep into my dad's stomach and I can hear his haunting cry as I leap off.

Aron slowly got back up to his paws, bellowing in a bold laugh as he walked over to his son, sheathing his claws. With a fond look in the Shiekah's eyes he rested his bushy tail on his son's shoulder.

"Well done, well done indeed my son! The first hidden skill, the Ending Blow has been passed on. Do not forget my teachings to you, Hero of Time."purred Aron.

I can't help but laugh, purring in equal agreement and affection. With a sly grin I jump back and repeat the move I had down, this time striking the ground. I then sheathed my claws, facing my father.

"Will I see you again?"I asked.

Aron gave a simple nod, "I will return, there are still six left to learn. Those are only for the one that carries the blood of the Hero of Time...the eternal spirit of Couragestar's courage and bares the spirit of the sacred beast of Twilight. Learn and grow Link Hylia, put your courage to the test and when you find you need a new skill to overcome your trials...search for the stones that sing with the wind, seek the melody that awakens the golden wolf spirit to call for me."

"Alright dad, I'll remember that and I will grow stronger."I promised.

The vision soon begins to fade and as it did I can hear my father's voice, "Say hello to my precious granddaughter for me, farewell for now my child."

* * *

"...So, you're saying this temple is pretty much new?"

"Yeah, Saria wanted a new Forest Temple to be built. And to be frank about it...Zelda and I did too. So we had this built right into this tree."I meowed to Midna who's in her shadow form.

I've just gotten the Gale Boomrang, and I really am enjoying it. It is pretty neat I think, being able to twisters by just throwing it. But man, who's bright idea was it to make this place a stinking maze!

Oh wait, I did!

I continue on my way, pushing a wooden circle door aside. I enter the same chamber again which had the key locked away in a chest. That key lead to this temple's haven deep at the heart of the ancient tree's base.

I can handle normal locks.

I can handle puzzle locks.

Its those giant locks I can't handle too well...and this is coming from the King of Thieves/Hero of Time himself!

Midna gave an amused chortle as they reached the wind based puzzle, "Alright mister, hero, we can talk later. So, I'll catch yeah later!"

I give a nod as Midna vanished back into my shadow. I then pull the white and green boomrang out of my Kokiri Pouch and have it at the ready. This causes a ringing sound to course through the air as a small gale started to form.

I take aim at the four pillars with the tiny windmills in a zigzag pattern. Then I turned my head, boomrang gripped in my jaws and then gave it a good toss, setting loose the furry of a small twister of pale green.

"Bull's eye!"I purred as the wooden cage door opened up.

I then quickly leaped up, catching the Gale Boomrang, putting it away once back on the ground. I then ran over to the large chest and started picking at the lock.

Click.

I give a grin and pushed the lid off and snatched up the key inside. The key was made of blackened iron and at the top it had a red sphere. Zelda and I had this kind of key made for all the restored or rebuilt temples. _"Zelda did always like mysterious things in small packages."_I thought with amusement.

I then make my way through the rest of the temple, rescuing the four monkeys that are left. And kicking some monsters butts with a side of going bomb crazy. But now there was only one monkey left to fetch.

I'm a little beat up looking right now, scratches with a side of bruises here and there. But as I enter the room I can see webs on the floor and on the wall and this causes me to get very nervous, my fur is even starting to stand on end. _"N-not good!"_I thought as a Skulltula came done. This causes me to jump back in panic, cussing violently.

"What's got you jumpier then a dark rabbit?"asked Midna as she came to float by Link.

"Skulltula, we're in a Skulltula nest!"I yelped, dodging and using the Ending Blow on the spider's head once it was flipped over.

"Skulltulas?"echoed Midna.

"Yeah, call them a Shiekah's worst nightmare next to scorpions and any other toxic spider-like Gohma. I'm part Shiekah,"I explained, a shiver running up my spine.

"In other words...you plus toxic bug with eight legs equals dead Shiekah?"she asked, flicking her tail as they continued to move carefully through the small room.

"Not quite, I'm only half Sheikah. My other half is Gerudo. But that pretty much sums it up I guess, I don't know what would happen to me if I got bit."I meowed, taking out my lantern.

That sure was a bit of a pickle then.

If Link got bit by one of those things it sure wouldn't be pretty. And Midna couldn't afford to have this light-fur end up dead or left critically ill. So, she would have to keep a much more careful watch over him from his shadow. Slowly she retreated back into his shadow once they got the last monkey out of here, dodging ravenous spiders left and right.

I leave the room behind me and quickly head back to the chasm where all the monkeys had retreated to. Once there I watch as the monkeys climbed up a huge root and formed a makeshift rope, swinging back and forth at the gap.

I wait for my chance and then leap.

And they grab me, tossing me to the other end.

I land with great ease, but my landing isn't the best personally sense I tripped over my paws a lil' bit. But I walk over to the door and break some pots. And at seeing one held a Healing Guardian I grabbed a empty bottle and swiped the critter up, corking the glass container and slipping it into my healing kit.

"I better heal these injuries before going in. No idea what might be inside now."I whispered to myself.

I pull out a smaller green bag with a brown leather string from my pouch and placed it down on the ground. I open it up and my fangs clasp around a glass handle of a bottle that contained a red liquid.

A normal leveled healing potion.

I uncork it and drank it down, my muzzle scrunching up from the bitter after taste once it was gone. _"YUCK! Why is it stuff made by medicine cats and healers have to taste so bad!"_I thought bitterly as I flop down to drink some spring water I grabbed on the way to the temple. Once my thirst is quenched I just patiently wait for the effects of the medicine to kick in-which doesn't take long. Before long I'm back to 100% and I have my signature cocky smirk on my face as an impish gleam shined in my eyes. I always felt the best when in battle for some reason.

I don't know why 600 years ago and I don't know now!

Oh well.

Some things are meant not to be solved.

"Well, here we go Midna. There's no turning back now."I meowed once the key was in the slot.

"That's for sure, so don't go getting yourself killed light-fur."retorted Midna with a giggle before vanishing again.

I quickly turn the key and the lock opens, falling to the ground. I then push the door open and dash inside. I look around, keeping my guard up. I rub my right fore paw nervously at seeing the spring was far from normal. And as if on cue my birthmark starts to glow a vivid jade green hue.

"Oh goodie, more poison fog."I grumbled, sarcasm raking my tone of voice.

I move as close to the spring's edge as I could do safely. My left ear twitches at the sound of bubbling water and I turn my gaze towards the center and my face has a dumbfounded look. And as soon as something broke surface I leap back as fast as I could, defiance in my eyes.

Before me are two deku babas...a little bit bigger then normal. Which causes me to have a totally weirded out look mixed with a scowl on my face.

_**"Midna, what on earth is THAT?"**_

_**"For StarClan's sakes! That's a Diababa, nasty lil' things."**_

"Guess it's time to do some weeding then."I chuckled, going into battle stance.

I hastily spot the bomb insects and grab my Gale Boomrang from my pouch, lock on to it and aimed it at the first toothy weed. I throw it which creates a twister that snatches up the bomb, tossing it into the monster's mouth and destroying the critter.

I repeat the process to the second one.

"Ok...that was too easy for my liking."hissed Midna.

"You can say that again; I never come out unscathed from these temples like this!"I grunted in agreement.

The ground starts to tremble and shake as the water began to bubble again and I keep my guard up once more as I try to keep myself steady. And bursting from the water is what appears to be a mutated version of a Deku Baba with one eye inside the tooth mouth.

"SWEET MERCIFUL POWERSTAR! You sure aren't no tiny weed now, are you?"I yelped, leaping back as it roared in my face.

I'm dodging like crazy here as the smaller plants struck at me. But one manages to get a blow on me, snapping down on my back leg which causes me to wail in agony.

But I think fast and use Powerstar's Fire on the stupid weed and it lets go, shriveling to nothing. I jump back and my ears instantly perk at hearing a monkey.

"Eh! What's he doing here?"I mewed, seeing that male monkey with the big behind.

But what I see in it's hands causes a jeering, pleased expression to grace my face. _"YES! Just what the hero ordered!"_I thought happily as I take aim at the bomb insect that swing monkey has.I then threw the boomrang once more, hitting the last smaller plant.

I then target again and had the small tornado from the Gale Boomrang toss the bomb at Diababa. Which causes it to shriek an unearthly cry, falling to the ground, mouth wide open.

I quickly seize this chance and attack with all my might with my claws. It then retreats and I do the same and more of those small plants come out of the water. It fires a stream of poisonous acid at me and I make haste to dodge it. I have my boomrang toss another bomb at Diababa and it falls to the ground as I catch my Gale Boomrang, putting it on the ground and leap into the air.

"Ending Blow!"I yowled, my fore claws hitting and sinking deeply into the beast's eye.

I then leap back in a backflip and Diababa retreats, thrashing about in its unnatural dying cries. I watch, panting, as it driveled up and exploded into dark particles of twilight...the eye first anyways.

"Yuck, that was something I didn't need to see."I spat.

I watch as the particles become a strange piece of what looks like some sort of mask, coming to float down in front of me. The poisonous fog then vanished and the spring became pure once more as well. But this thing is glowing with a onyx-grey hue.

And it makes me feel dread.

Not a good thing.

It takes a lot to make me nervous like this.

I clench my teeth as I start to feel the effects of the adrenaline leave my body. Which causes me to take my injured back leg off the ground. _"Damn it!"_I thought with a frustrated growl, glancing at my blood stained leg. I then look the strange mask part over.

It kinda looked similar to Midna's helmet.

"Midna?"I called, trying my best to conceal any traces of the suffering I was enduring.

Midna quickly came out of Link's shadow with a pleased chortle in front of the tom cat, "Well done, Link. That is...what I've been searching for."

"Just what is it anyways?"I asked, carefully watching at Midna's orange and yellow tail snatched the stone mask shard.

"It's called a Fused Shadow, it's what that Light Diety was speaking of. Do you remember what the spirit said about having to match the strength of the King of Twilight?"she mewed, tail still holding the Fused Shadow.

I give a nod.

"Is this petty lil' thing all there is to it? Far too easy! There is a total of three Fused Shadows, the other Spirits of Light must have the rest."chuckled Midna, a sly expression on her face.

"Just what are these Fused Shadows anyways, Midna? I'm jumpier then a dune mouse right now just being around this stupid thing!"I hissed, tail lashing with impatience.

I tend to get very temperamental when I'm hurt, if not very impatient. Navi knew that before she went missing a year ago. And Zelda knows this from having seen me like that more then once.

"Ooo~! Impatient are we, light-fur? Tell you what, I might just tell you more about these Fused Shadows later if you get the last two. But we better get going, you'll need to get that injury patched up."meowed Midna as she put the mask shard away, floating over to a corner and created a portal on the ground.

I gape at seeing what the Twili she-cat just did. This girl was just full of surprises just like my precious Zelda and my daughter, Lilda.

"How on earth did you do that!"I asked, blinking my eyes in astonishment.

Midna gave had a sly, toothy grin on her face as she floated near the black and teal portal, "All Twili Clan cats can do it, Link...much faster then walking somewhere I think. Anyways, it'll get us out of here so hurry it up!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your tail in a knot Midna! I can only go so fast like this...although I've had worse."I meowed, limping over to the portal.

Once inside I'm taken away-and out-of the Forest Temple. It feels so weird, not what I'm used to personally. I open my eyes moments later and find that I'm standing in front of Faron Springs.

And my ears perk at hearing Faron's voice, _**"Hero of Time...don't think Hyrule is now safe from the creeping shroud of twilight...leave these woods and head west, there lies the domain of my brother, Eldin. But be forewarned, that land is now covered in twilight's grasp...it is now a realm of shadows. If you set foot there you'll once more become a blue-eyed wolf, so be prepared."**_

"I will."I whispered.

I quickly lie down where I stood and started grooming the blood out of my fur and off the wound. Normally I'd let it heal normally but I'm pressed for time due to Midna being so pushy and bossy. So, I start digging into my pouch and my healing kit. I take out a bottle fairy spirit and uncork it, letting the little critter out.

"Hello little guardian, think you could heal my leg please?"I asked politely and gently.

The little pink fairy gave a giggle and gave a purr of agreement to the hybrid tom cat. With a melodic chuckle she flew spirals around him and came to a stop at the back leg that was injured and gingerly laid her healing touch on it, leaving not even a scar behind and then vanished.

I rise to my paws once more and rid my cloak of the dust and dirt from my track through the temple. I then grabbed the hood and lifted it over my head to shield it from the late green-leaf sun. I then start to head out of the forest.

Eldin Province was next.


	8. Chapter 6: Lost & Found

"Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up

Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls

Build strong the beams

A new life is waiting

But danger's no stranger here "-Two Worlds by Phil Collins

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Lost and Found**

~.~.~.~

Hyrule Field.

How wonderful it was to feel the soft, lush green grasses under my paws again!

And as I'm running through th plains I've got that joyous, kit like mirth in every fiber of my being. Just like when I'm running through the Gerudo Desert when I needed some space from those clingy Whites. But before long I see the Twilight Cloak that I first saw when trying to chase after Lilda, Ilia, and Colin's kidnappers.

I approach it gingerly and Midna appears before me in her shadow form, "Well, that sure didn't take long, now did it?"

"Nope. But then again, I know Hyrule Field like I know my own shadow."I chuckled.

"Well, are you ready to go then?"she asked, lashing her tail impatiently.

"I guess, but I don't have to like it Midna."I mewed.

"Fiery as ever I see. But we better go find the that Light Spirit of Eldin Province."she mewed before vanishing into the cloak.

I let out a grunt as Midna grabbed me and pulled me through. Once on the ground I feel the sickening agony of my body changing, leaving that green and brown wolf behind.

"Ow~! I hate doing that, did you have to be so rough Midna?"I barked as the Twili landed on my back.

"Hey, not my fault! You're a light-fur after all so it's gonna hurt you. Now be a good boy and get going."retorted Midna. It felt good for Midna to be back in the twilight. She was growing tired of having to hide in the safety of Link's shadow.

I give an annoyed flick of my ear and break into a run down the path. I know up ahead I just need to cross the bridge up ahead and that would take me straight to Kakariko Village...my third home. But I skid to a halt at spotting a broken Ordian slingshot.

That was the slingshot I gave Talo, Beth, and Malo!

I hastily walk over to it and look it over, "Midna, this belonged to the Ordon Village kits that were kidnapped!"

"Well, you're a wolf right now Link, try locking onto their scents."

"Don't have to ask me twice!"I yipped, quickly starting to sniff the broken slingshot.

Oh yeah, its the Ordon apprentice alright!

I can smell Talo, Malo, Beth...and COLIN!

I instantly jolt back up at this realization and with haste started to find a scent trail. Once locked on I give off an excited bark and dash forward, startling Midna as I pick up speed.

"Midna, there's the bridge arch! We just gotta get across to reach my third home."

"Well, what are we waiting for then, don't let this pace falter!"

But we both let out a yelp as the familiar sight of the Shadow Beast comes into eyesight.

And no sooner did we near the same barrier cages us in.

"Oh, for the love Wisdomstar! Midna?"I snarled.

"I know, light-fur, I know."she mewed, sending out a black and orange energy field.

I then then shot forward, a wolf's battle cry ringing through the air as I kill all three in one swift movement. I land safely back on my paws, skidding across the dirt path a bit afterwards as a new portal forms overhead.

"Nothing but net!"I jeered, tail wagging rapidly.

"Link, you better look at this..."chirped the Twili nervously, looking quite shocked.

I move slowly forward to the arch and my mouth turns a gap at the sight. There was no bridge here anymore, it was totally gone! But I then remember seeing a bridge back in the heart of Faron Woods.

"Midna, think you can teleport us to the heart of Faron Woods? I saw a bridge leaning against the cliff face."I barked, glancing at her over my shoulder.

Midna gave a nod, a sly grin on her face. With a snap of two of her claws the two of them vanished, returning not long after with the bridge and the black and white she-cat placed the bridge down over the gorge.

"Well, lets get going now. We wasted enough time here."chirped Midna.

I give a nod and continue forward and soon enough the gate to the village is in sight. I stop to look around for a way in and I spot a small hole to my side. So, I start digging my way through while Midna warns me to be careful of the two guards on the other side.

Once through I give a growl and take down the two monsters with clubs. I then make hast down the path, head straight for Kakakiro Village.

* * *

Sweet merciful Powerstar!

What on earth happened to the village?

I walk towards the Eldin Springs after defeating more of those Shadow Beasts. A sad whimper escapes me as my tail hanged lower then low. _"For crying out loud! We just finished rebuilding this village back in new-leaf and now it's desolate and barren!"_I thought.

"...All our hard work, reduced t-to this!"I snarled, fur bristling as I stop at the spring's banks.

"I'm guessing it used to be a very nice place too, huh?"asked Midna, admiring her claws again.

"Yes. Impa and I designed it together. We even rebuilt the Sheikah Clan's haven..."I barked sadly.

_**"Come to me...sacred blue-eyed wolf...this way."**_

I turn my attention back to the firefly like lights hovering over the tiny waterfall that flowed forth from the small cavern in the cliff face. I move towards it, stopping once I'm close enough.

"Are you the Light Spirit of the Eldin Province?"I asked.

_**"...Yes...I am...a spirit deity...of light. Hero...chosen...by the Golden Leaders...Look for...my light...Gather up my stolen light by the beings of shadows...hold it in this."**_

Like before with Faron, a grape vine like gold vessel on a gold chain appear and comes to rest around my neck. I then rise to my paws, hearing the spirit's warning.

"No need to worry, I'll be fine."I barked, wagging my tail.

"Well, looks like we got more bug to destroy, huh?"chirped Midna as they left the spring.

"Yeah, but we better be careful. More of those weird birds are flying around."I yapped softly.

We soon stop at a round, white stone den and Midna suggests to me we go inside there. In turn I give a nod of agreement and she helps me reach the top. Once there I walk over onto some planks that covered up a hole in the roof, but they break under my weight, causing us to fall right through.

I then look around once I'm on solid ground again.

"...Hey, this is Renado and Luda's place!"I barked with excitement, instantly knowing where we are.

The room is very simplistic.

A simple Shiekah statue stood in the center of the room, hiding a secret passage way into the Sheikah Caverns. On the walls were torches that followed the crescent moon shaped platform. Tapestries graced the walls of the room and the two windows that framed the simple blue, white, and red velvet drape-doors were of a mild Gothic style.

I can't help but whimper, my tail wagging like no tomorrow at who I see with my new senses.

Sitting on the stone bench was my great aunt, Impa and huddling close to her was...

"Lilda! Praise StarClan and the great leaders, my daughter is alive and safe!"I barked, racing over.

Midna gave a hiss, nipping Link's ear and forcing him to slow down, "Easy there, big shot! They can't see you, let alone hear you Link. But your daughter sure is a cute kid, I'll give you that much."

At being reminded of this I'm left feeling very grim. But continue to look and I spot Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo huddled around Renado and Luda. I then turned my gave towards the window and I can see the cowardly Hylian bomb-maker.

I sit down and listen calmly...

"...Would you shut your cowardly mouth, Barnes!"snarled the snow white, ginger tailed princess.

"But-"

"BARNES!"snarled Lilda, Impa, and Renado.

Barnes gave a sigh, cowering at the two Shiekahs and the princess's harsh, sharp tongues...

I turn my attention away, howling in my canine laughter. Leave it to those three to snap at Barnes for being such a scaredy cat!

"Well, we found two out of three of the cats you wanted to save. But we got work to do, so hop to it light-fur!"mewled Midna, waving her tail about.

"Oh, shut your trap Midna!"

I can't help but laugh at Barnes' response to Luda's words of waring of those dark insects. _"Bingo, the cellar's the first stop then."_I thought.

"I have faith in my father, he will come. He always comes when he is needed."I hear my daughter meow.

"Yeah, nothing scares Link!"agreed Colin shyly.

I turn my gaze over my scarred shoulder, a look of fondness at seeing Renado and Impa nod in agreement. This really warms my heart. _"If only they knew I'm here right now..."_I thought, picking up the stick in my mouth. I then set the each end of the stick on fire from the the flame that blazed in the pot.

With haste I moved up one of the sets of stairs and start running and jumping, setting the torches alight one by one. Once the last one was lit I watched as the statue slid open with the creaking sound of stone against stone. I toss the burned out stick to the side and as I jump down into the cellar I can hear the stunned meows of Renado and Impa.

Once at the bottom I start running, looking for those pesky dark bugs. And when I entered the first room quite a few of those bugs came down, seemingly out of nowhere. But I get to work, killing one after the other and collect the Tears of Light.

"That's three down, sixteen left to go."mewed Midna with amusement.

"He he, it was raining bugs when we came in here. They make this too easy for me!"I laughed, sarcasm lacing my canine laughter.

The rest of the trip is just as easy.

Aside from psycho twilight birds that is.

I go into houses and anything else you could think of where bugs could hide to collect the tears. But when I reached this old, ragged, and run down building full with bomb powder I went and lit the fireplace...and some of the powder. Midna sure had a screaming, angry fit at me for going of and blowing something us.

So? I like blowing stuff up, not my problem thank you very much!

"Did you _have_ to go and do that?"

"Yep!"I sneered, tail wagging as I collect the tears.

Crazy wolf!

What was it with heroes and blowing stuff up? But Midna rolled her eyes at Link's comment and turned her dusk eyes onto the smoking peak.

"Link, lets go to that mountain now. The last of the tears should be there."she mewed.

"You mean Death Mountain? Alright, don't have to ask me twice Midna."I barked and head towards Death Mountain's trail.

I race up the path and Midna helps me get to the cliff. Once I'm safely across I continue on but as I enter a clear I freeze in my run at after killing some more bugs. I rest my cerulean gaze on the stone with ancient markings and a round hole in the top center. And the melody that flows from it as the breeze blew causes my heart to skip a beat.

Midna couldn't help but purr at the steady, haunting, and soothing tune. It really left her without a care...more then normal.

"Link, this song's so pretty. What is it?"she asked.

"...That song, I know this song Midna. It's my mother's lullaby-the Song of Healing."I whimpered, quickly sitting down by the stone.

I then began to let the melody flow forth in the haunting singing voice of a howling wolf. And no sooner did I complete it I open my eyes and find myself standing on a cliff covered with patches of moss and grasses.

"Woah."I barked, looking around and seeing all sorts of scenery with Hyrule Castle dead set in the middle.

_**"Sing, my blue-eyed beast. Sing for me my Child of Destiny, sing your mother's final lullaby to you."**_

I know that voice.

It's the same voice from a year ago that came from the Triforce of Courage that rested in my right fore paw. Slowly I close my eyes and raise my muzzle to the sky, my haunting song flying into the night-my mother's song.

Aron perked his ears at hearing his mate's song, the Song of Healing. _"Looks like Link's figured it out from what I hear. But, boy, does he look different as the Twilight Realm's sacred wolf of prophecy."_he thought. The golden, scarlet-eyed male Shiekah wolf then went over to sit at the edge of his cliff and joined in with howling with his son in a haunting duet.

When it was done Aron turned his eyes onto his son, "Let the teachings of the Golden Leaders be passed to you, my son...with fangs bared and claws sharpened come and search me out."

I watch as my father in wolf form vanishes, leaping into the abyss and my vision fades away to nothing. I give my head a shake as I came to, the Twili Clan she-cat landing back on my back.

"Ok, we should get going. We still have two left to find, but I do wish you'd stop landing so hard on my back!"I yapped, glancing over my shoulder.

"Oh, shut up you crazy light-fur."grumbled Midna.

We continue onward up the path and before long we reach the summit and gain the last two tears of light. That is, after we had to destroy four freaking shadow beasts and getting singed by falling lava rocks!

_"Yeash, they must really either want me dead, or Midna dead, or both of us dead."_I thought, my head starting to spin. I soon pass out and the Vessel of Light takes me away back to the spring. The twilight also is destroyed, restoring the light to the Eldin Province.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and rise to my paws.

I have my cloak back on again and back to how I was before.

I turn my gaze to Midna in her shadow form, a neutral look on my face. Why was it Midna hated the light so much?

"I'll see you later, and don't forget about the Fused Shadow now, light-fur."chuckled Midna, floating on her side before vanishing back into my shadow.

"Yeah."I chirped, feeling a little warn out after that.

You try dodging debris from a active volcano!

Not easy, even if your a wolf.

I watch the familiar scene of the spring being washed over with a glowing gold light and a small droplet dropping out and back down into the water by the falls. A ancient, glowing sphere comes forth and towers yet again a good meter in front of me.

The first to appear where a set of ghostly bird wings with the same odd markings as Faron and Ordona. Then what looked like a cross between an owl and a hawk appeared, it's talons grabbing the glowing gold orb to perch on it.

_**"I must thank you, for gathering my light. My name is Eldin, I am one of the Guardian Spirits of Light who dwell in Hyrule. By the orders of the great leaders of power, wisdom, and courage I protect the Eldin Province. Oh great Child of Destiny...the dark power you are searching for lies in the sacred grounds of the proud cats who live in the mountain."**_

"You mean the Fused Shadow is in the territory of the Goron Tribe?"I asked.

Eldin gave a simple nod of agreement, _**"Yes, young hero. But their territory has already been defiled, cloaked in shadow and sowed with the seeds of evil."**_

I look up towards the smoking mountain as I listen to Eldin's words. I can't help but wonder how Darunia's doing up there right now. But I'm still troubled and concerned for my friend's tribe as I turn my gaze back to the light deity.

_**"You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them, purify them of the tainted darkness that hangs over them."**_said Eldin, vanishing soon after and the spring ceased it's glow.

"I will."I promised softly.

Lilda moved over to the window at hearing her father's voice outside. Sure enough when she looked outside, there he was. A bit unrecognizable at first but it was him! With excitement she raced outside, the rest following not long after.

"Dad!"she cried in glee, tackling him over as he left the spring.

"Lilda, oh my sweet little girl! You had me worried sick, you crazy Green!"I can't help but laugh, playfully pinning her to the ground with a sly grin.

Impa couldn't help but laugh at the sight as the Ordain kits quickly raced over to crowd her nephew. It was good to see him well, even with the new dangers Hyrule was facing.

Renado couldn't help but smile softly at the sight, "So that's your nephew, Impa?"

"Yes. Quite the unique one isn't he?"purred Impa.

Renado and Luda nodded in agreement.

"Ah, help me I've been ambushed by kits~!"I mewed in mock distress.

But I quickly use Couragestar's Wind to get out and away, reappearing beside Renado. A sly grin is on my face as I look at my aunt, pleased to see her well minus the bandaged up fore leg.

"Come on, we got a lot to talk about."I hear Renado meow, heading back inside.

I give a nod and follow, my daughter racing over to me. I rest my on Lilda's shoulders and together we go into Renado's den.

I have my daughter back.

Two worlds once again one family.

But I'm still concerned for Ilia, only StarClan knows where she is now.


	9. Chapter 7: That's What Friends Are For

_"Thousands were lost and maybe more_

_The question remains, "What is this for?"_

_Maybe it came unexpected _

_Maybe I'm left unprotected_

_And that's the last place I want to be the last place_

_And there is so much we dont know_

_So we love and we hope that it holds_

_And either we say or we show_

_So I'm going to fight for my own"-_Uncertainty" by The Fray.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**That's What Friends Are For**

~.~.~.~

My sleep is anything but peaceful tonight.

Nightmares of my past haunt my mind...nightmares of my demise centuries ago. I still have no clue how I came back, but before long that question is answered as I shot open my eyes, pupils flashing jade green and a pain-stricken shriek escapes my maw.

"Not...again."I hissed as Impa and Lilda entered my room.

Impa didn't know what was going on but she had to hold her niece back. The black she-cat's intense orange eyes reflected her concern too. Quickly, the Warrior of Shadow raced over to Link's side as he clenched his head, the Triforce of Courage shining a jade green.

"Link, talk to me, is everything alright?"she mewed, trying her best to stay calm.

I don't give an answer as lay there in my agony the violent flashbacks are causing me. Clearly Eldin had waited to break the final lock to my old memories.

And to be frank.

It's painful and overwhelming!

All these memories of me 600 years ago and two centuries ago. My memories of all my battles, all my feelings, all my sufferings...they were all there. Clearer then the waters of Zora's Domain. I can feel Impa by my side as the flashbacks fade away to nothing. _"Boy the leaders must really love me!"_I thought bitterly with a dangerous edge.

"...Ugh, talk about road kill!"I grunted, glancing at my worried aunt.

"What on earth are you talking about?"chirped the Warrior of Shadow in confusion

_**"My thoughts exactly, Link!"**_I hear Midna in say to me.

I give my head a shake, my eyes are blood shot and I'm feeling very worn out from my experience. I still don't understand any of this, really.

I feel so lost.

Like I've been left in the dark for centuries.

"Join the club, auntie Impa! I just had two past lives worth of memories flash before my eyes."

Impa froze, unable to grasp this. It was like last time when she read his memories. Link seemed different, more mature some how. He wasn't as cheeky right now as he normally was in the past for some reason.

_"So it has finally happened, the Great Leaders have broken the shackles to his very being."_mused Impa in her thoughts.

_**My name is Link Shade Hylia.**_

_**I am the only son of "Light Foot" Aron of the Shiekah Clan and "Conni of the Green" of the Gerudo Tribe. I am the king of both Hyrule and the Gerudo Tribe. I am also the Hero of Time, the protector of this beautiful kingdom.**_

_**But as of late my entire life has turned upside down into a total state of confusion. My daughter, Lilda Valora Hylia was kidnapped along with some cats of the Ordon Province. I was pulled into the Twilight where I became this sacred blue-eyed beast.**_

_**It was then I met Midna, a sassy Twili Clan she-cat.**_

_**Not long after I found out from my mate-my best friend-Zelda that Hyrule is in danger once more by the King of Twilight, Zant. Not long after I found out I was once the legendary knight from the legend "Link To The Past"...I was Sir Link Valor Adoré.**_

_**But now I know this isn't the first time I returned from StarClan. I have done this before, being kitted as Link Fairwind who was a golden tabby tom cat with a real mischief streak.**_

_**I'm still a bit of trickster even now.**_

_**I may remember everything about who I am, but I am still so confused on why I was sent back.**_

_**I guess I'll never know...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ah, for crying out loud Bo, that wasn't even a challenge at all!"I laughed as the Ordon Village mayor got back to his paws.

"Alright, alright you win Link."laughed the large, plump tom cat.

I move off of the round platform that served as the sumo wrestling stadium and over to a small bowl of water, splashing my face with it before shaking my fur. I came here to let the Ordon Villagers know I found the kits...and by Renado's request of me to see Bo. But man, what Bo taught me is going to come in handy.

"I'll catch you later Bo."I meowed.

Before the Ordon mayor could say a word I use Couragestar's Wind, vanishing in a vortex of jade green light. I reappear back by the Ordon Springs' entrance. I decide to go stop there just to get some spring water for my healing kit.

But my paws stop, the scent of a wolf reaching my nose on the light, chilled breeze that blew now. Leaf-fall would be here any day now. I turn my cerulean gaze to my left and sitting there is a golden wolf with scarlet eyes.

I know who that is.

That's my father's form he has come to take while traveling here among the living. I quickly walk over to the wolf and yet again like the first meeting it goes into an attack poster of a battle stance while I stay at the ready. The wolf attacks me and I pass out, waking up in the same realm I first learned the Ending Blow.

The golden wolf let out a haunting howl, instantly revealing Aron. Aron gave a warm grin at his son. It was good to seem him well again.

"Hello Link, I trust the first skill has been of use to you?"

"Yep. It sure came in handy in fighting those Skulltulas."I chirped, flicking my tail.

Aron flinched, ruffling his fur as a shiver ran up his spine. Being a Shiekah Clan cat he really hated those nasty Skulltulas. Even more so sense those things were on the things-a-Shiekah-must-avoid list.

"Ugh, I hate spiders, nasty lil' things!"spat Aron with disgust.

"Anyways, are you ready to learn your next skill?"

I give a calm nod.

But before my father starts to teach me he has me use the Ending Blow on him-which I did with shocking ease of agility of my agile body. But man, when did I learn to do all those flips and twists I'll never know!

Oh wait, I think I already do.

My first rebirth, Sir Link Fairwind.

Wasn't he one of Hyrule's most agile knights?

"Ha! Beatcha again, dad!"I meowed with a arrogant grin, leaping off the Sheikah.

Aron just gave a proud, crooked smile at his son as he got back up. Link had mastered the first Hidden Skill so now it was time for the next one. With haste he started mentoring his kin in how to use his shield-guards to deflect and stun an attacker that was clad in armor or some kind of defenses.

"Is that understood?"he meowed, unsheathing his claws.

"Yeah, can we get on with it now?"I mewed in return, my impatience dead clear.

Aron rolled his eyes at this. His son sure had a lot of Conni in him, not to mention two past lives worth of personality blended into his current personality traits. But he quickly signaled, making sure to put his own shield-guards into use.

This one is a little more tricky but I soon get a hold of it and successfully learned the defensive attack. After listening to my father's praise and saying what he had said before on the last lesson, my vision vanishes. I open my eyes and glance at the spring, making haste to gather some water into some glass bottles. I then started to play the song that belonged to the Shadow Temple, the song of my father's Clan. And with a vortex of purple light I'm whisked away towards Kakariko Village.

* * *

That little voice in my head is going off again.

I don't like this sense of dread running up my spine! So, with haste I race out of the graveyard and what I see has me shocked and enraged. Those same monsters that rode those boars are here in the village!

And one of them has Colin!

"Hey! Big, bad, and ugly get your mangy behind back here!"I snarled racing after him.

I teleport over the fence and continue my pursuit after him. It blows it's horn to summon it's comrades. I pay the flunkies no heed and go into what I like to call speed teleporting-Hero of Time style!

"Oh no you don't, the party's just begun!"I snarled, destroying King Bulbin's armor with strike after strike.

While going through this arrows are being fired at me in tiny swarms. I barely manage to dodge them during my attacks. But one arrow does make it's mark, hitting my right fore leg. But I make haste to get rid off it and strike the monster once more. I chase after the monster onto the bridge and I'm fenced in by a wall of flames. _"Deja vu!"_I thought, glancing over my shoulder. I unsheathe my claws once more and put up Wisdomstar's Love to act as my shield during this joust.

I charge straight at King Bulblin and he charges at me.

It only takes two strikes to knock him off the bridge along with the boar. But I make haste to snatch Colin, yelling out "Couragestar's Wind" to take us back to safety. Once back on the bridge I placed the Ocarina of Time to my mouth and used my one paw to play Nocturne of Shadow, going back to the village.

* * *

"...You do not need to worry for the child, Link. He will be safe in my care."

"I know Renado. You are the best healer our clan has had sense my father was alive. I trust you like I trust Impa."I meowed in agreement to Renado.

"You're going to the Goron Tribe now aren't you?"asked the healer calmly.

I give a nod.

"Then may StarClan light your path."

"Thank you, Renado."I mewed before quickly playing the song for the Fire Temple.

I open my eyes to the scenery of the volcano's pit and I waste no time leaving it behind and race down the mountain. I make haste to find cover as Death Mountain erupts again.

"Sweet merciful, Leader of Power! It's raining fire!"I yelped, making another break for it.

"Shut up and run, Link!"yowled Midna with telepathy.

"I'm running, I'm running so shut up you stupid Twili!"I squealed, dodging more flying lava rocks.

I before long reach the entrance to the mine and inside I'm almost attacked by some Gorons, but a thundering roar makes them freeze where they are.

A Goron elder came out of the cave entrance, sporting the traditional brown anklets and collar on his sandy, greying body. His tail had the gold band that had the tribe's crest as well. He looked at the green and brown, battle scarred tom over. He noticed the blue knight's cape was identical to the hero of legend. But what caused a smile to appear was recognizing the simple silver, black rimmed Gerudo leg guards on the upper portions of the small-cat's legs.

"Ah, brother Link! So good to see you again!"he bellowed.

I can't help but give my signature smirk at the elder, laughing with mirth as I walk over to him. I recognize this Goron easily by just seeing his appearance alone. I never forget a cat's eyes for they all were different in small ways.

"Hey, Gor Coron! Long time no see, where's Darunia?"I asked.

The younger Gorons looked with stunned embarrassment at the scene. They had almost attack their leader's sworn brother! They watched as Coron and Link went onto the wrestling ring and to further their shock the small-cat defeated the elder!

"Ha! Score one for the small-cat."I chuckled, shaking the dust from my pelt.

Gor Coron couldn't help but let out his bellowing laugh. He had lost fair and square to the Hero of Time. But his cocky, sarcastic streak was not a surprise to him. In his eyes it was the kid's best trait.

"Alright, I'll tell you what's happened now before you go to the mines."

"And what exactly that would be?"

I listen as Coron tells me what has happened, about Darunia finding and touching the Fused Shadow. At hearing what happened to the Warrior of Fire my eyes turn wide in fright for my friend. I am then allowed to enter the Goron Mines.

But man, it was hotter in here then I remembered!

"I hate long fur, I hate It!"I growled in frustration, dodging pillars of magma left and right to reach the first door.

"You can say that again, it's hotter then hot in this place!"meowed Midna.

I have a dumbfounded look on my face as I land safely onto the huge iron platform, with my Iron Bands on. _"Did Midna and I just agree on something!"_I thought, still caught off guard by this, really. This was beyond weird, really for that Twili she-cat. Midna may not insult me anymore but she sure find other ways to give me quite the tongue lashing.

Oh well.

I put the iron anklets away and continue on my way through the mines while Midna stays in my shadow. Along the way I send some monsters packings, but OUCH don't try biting fire keese!

That really hurt my mouth when I did that.

I have to admit that these magnetized walls and ceilings were a bright idea. And it is a lot of fun for me, even if it is slow going for me and the blood is rushing to my head right now. But this gets old fast as I reach the chamber of the second elder.

"Hello, Coal."I mewed respectfully, walking up to the undersized greying Goron tom cat.

"Ah, well if it isn't Big Brother's sworn brotther. How may I help y' youn'?"chirped Coal, perking his tattered ears at the young hero.

I give a warm smile and pull the simple blue and grey key shard out of my pouch for the tribe elder to see. I then placed it back in my Kokiri pouch and patiently wrap my tail around my paws. Awhile back I had put my cloak safely away in my pouch; just too risky having it on right now.

"Ah, I see. You want my half of the key, lad?"

"Yes. I have to save Darunia some how, Coal. If he isn't stopped soon it'll be the lava dragon incident all over again...may I say more."I meowed, tail flicking with impatience.

Coal gave an understanding nod at me as he places the key shard by my paws. I thank the Goron elder and snapped up the key with my fangs, grabbing the other half and attached it to it. I then dashed up the ladder and out the room. I continue on my way, dodging flaming arrows and lasers left in right in the odd room here and there.

Until I reached the next room.

I glance around as the door is closed off behind me. My mind flashes at the realization, something I remembered I had requested Zelda to do just in case something ever happened to me...that had been centuries ago though.

"I remember now! On my last breath I requested Zelda to hide my bow here in the mines in a magma/heat resistant chest, don't know why though."I mewed, half to myself.

_**"Well, lets find that chest then light-fur! So step to it already, but watch your back. The last thing I want is a BBQ light-fur."**_

_**"Oh, shut up Midna! I'd love to see you try handling any of the stuff in here."**_

Midna and I always had a habit of having a verbal fight against each other. The only difference here is Midna's as hard-headed as me. It was rare for us to ever get along, let along agree on something! What did she have against light-furs, or what ever she calls us? I move forward-after putting on my Iron Bands-onto the round platform held up by some chains. The stone is unsteady and sways with my movements. I spot a huge Goron with sandy-brown fur and his body is sporting the armor that was so rare to see a Goron Tribe cat wear...helmet and all!

"What...a small-cat!"I hear him say.

Great.

Just great!

Crane's the last Goron I wanna fight, for StarClan's sakes! But I get into battle stance anyways and wait for him to come at me, claws unsheathed.

"Sorry big guy, this going to hurt me more then it hurts you."I meowed, lashing out and using my Shield-guard Attack on him, then slashing.

Once Crane leaps at me I take the chance to snatch his fore paw and swing him at the magma, causing him to come right back, wailing in pain. I repeat this attack pattern till he realizes who I am and he quickly saying sorry to me, letting me pass to the next room once the magma lifted us to the two bridges and the doors are unsealed from the iron grip of the cage bars.

I move to the door, into the next room.

And I catch the sight of the blue and grey steel chest. This causes a joyful expression to grab hold of me as I dash over, quickly picking the lock of the chest. I open it up and inside is a simple bronze bow leg-band and the handle was refined by silver steel. And resting beside it is a tan quiver with a silver metal rim at the top. I make haste to get both of these on, putting my prized war bow on my right fore-leg and the quiver snug on my back.

"Ah, feels good to have these back. I missed them a lot!"I purred, grabbing an arrow with my fangs.

It felt so surreal having my bow and quiver from my past life. This same bow I had used back when the Sacred Realm was the Dark Realm. But nonetheless it is still good to have something of mine back. The rest of the track through the mines is pretty simple but I've got a fair amount of burns and wounds from those lasers in that one room that was full of those insane statues. I before reach the huge door, a trail of defeated foes left behind in my wake. I turn to look around just to make sure I didn't miss anything. I then took out the key and undid the chain and lock, entering the room soon after.

"Great leaders' feathers it sure is dark in here."I meowed as the door closed shut behind me.

Midna just gave a nod at this as she looked around. She could feel the Fused Shadow's energy in this blue-grey wall chamber.

"Don't let your guard down, I can feel that Fused Shadow. It's here, Link...no doubt about it."hissed the Twili she-cat.

I gingerly rubbed my right fore paw out of that same old habit I've had sense I was a kitten, a habit I had when nervous. Even more so now that the Triforce of Courage was glowing softly with a jade green. It takes a moment but my eyes soon adjust and I spot a huge towering figure in shackles, chaining him to the center of the dark room.

That had to be Darunia.

I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. Something tells me I'll have to fight my old friend. I stop a fox-length away from the strange creature with the huge sickly bi-colored gem on its forehead. But as I watch as the gemstone bursting into a harsh orange glow. It was huge and had black and red striped fur, a short tail, saber teeth, and small beaty eyes. I clench my fangs, unsheathing my claws as I see the creature is awake, it's unearthly cry raking my ears, mind, and soul as it roared in my face. It then burst into orange-red flames and the chains holding its arms in place weaken and break from the force it pulls off.

"Ok Darunia, just try and catch me!"I snarled, leaping away to gain some distance.

I manage to dodge the first few attacks from Fyrus's chains and make haste to fire my arrows at his eye-the only place I _CAN_ think of as a weak point. Once it is stunned I run over and snapped down on the chain and started pulling with all my might till he falls over, destroying a support pillar.

"Couragestar's Wind!"I yowled, vanishing and reappearing in an instant in front of Fyrus's face.

I strike harsh and fast at the crystal-like eye with as many strikes as I could get in before Fyrus gets back up again. It tries to strike at me again with the chains, but I dodge using Couragestar's Wind, a look of taunting mockery on my face as toyed with the monster. But I get a little too careless for a second and miss the right timing, the chain hitting me-very fast and very hard-into my flank with a sickening crack as I'm sent flying to the other side of the room.

"Ok, if that's how it is Darunia, lets end this now!"I hissed, staggering to my paws as I tried my best to ignore the pain in my ribs and side.

If I didn't know any better I say that blow might have broken a rib or two. But I'll have to worry about that later at this moment sense, oh I don't know...I'M FIGHTING A FIERY FREAK OF A MONSTER! I repeat what I did before and once it was done I watch as Fyrus lets out an unnatural cry before becoming stiff as stone and black as coal. I sheath my claws as the twilight pixels broke apart, leaving Darunia passed out on the ground and a mask shard similar to the one I already collected come to into being, coming down to float in front of me.

Midna came out of Link's shadow with a pleased giggle, stopping to float in front of the battered and bruised tom. She then took the Fused Shadow piece, storing it away with a snap of her claws, "Well done!"

"It was nothing really, I only got burned, smashed, hit, bruised, and maybe a broken bone or two. Other then that I'm peachy, just peachy!"meowed Link, sarcasm clear in his tone of voice.

Midna rolled her eyes at this lil' temperamental antic of sarcasm. Clearly Link had found this one battle a little more tricky to do only because it had been a friend of his transformed by Zant. _"I really hate that traitor of a masked snake! But no matter, I'm another step closer to what I want."_she thought coldly.

"Anyways, that's two Fused Shadows now. Hmm...You know what? You have been very helpful so far, so as a reward for that would you like to hear something interesting?"asked Midna, floating on her side, head leaning on a fore paw.

"Let be lie down first Midna, the adrenaline's starting to wear off."I hissed, struggling to hold back a pain-stricken cry.

"Fair enough."

I give a thankful nod to my companion and move over to rest in the shade of a near by pillar, "Alright, I'm all ears Midna."

Midna gave a nod, "Zant. That is the name of the King of Twilight who has his sights set on your world, casting it into a world of shadows. He's really quite strong, you'd be nothing but a insect to him in your current state...but I will not bow down to the likes of that mangy, flea-bitten scavenger for he is not my king! I have nothing but scorn for that tom's suppose power, not that your precious Zelda is much better...it still makes me sick to think that your world is ruled by such a light-hearted she-cat like that, living a life of luxury. Hmph, how's that suppose to teach responsibility anyways?"

I stare coldly at hearing Midna's harsh words towards my mate, Zelda. So what if she was care free some times! That was what I like about her, she always has been like that for centuries, new traits to her pleasant nature here and there with each life. Zelda and I each had two go a rounds, this is my second one right now. But I calmly listen...the best I can considering I want to shred Midna's pelt off!

"But I guess, I should not begrudge her sense it isn't her fault she was born into that life style. She never asked for it-"

"You are right, she didn't ask for it. Not now, and not centuries ago."I spat, flinching from the pain my movements caused me.

Midna looked away from Link. So it seemed the Hylian queen, Zelda had also returned to the living more then once. Was this because their very souls were fated to protect the very artifact that lied deep inside these two cats. Could she ever bring herself to abandon them? They had proven more then once they had kind hearts.

"I know, you told me after all. I'd never wish any harm on your mate...no, as long as I can get my paws on those Fused Shadows everything will be just fine."she meowed, quickly moving to create a portal on the floor.

I let out a groan as I rose to my paws, staggering from the agonizing effort. Lucky for me that being the Hero of Time came with the ability to endure pain that would either knock out a normal cat or kill him or her. And trust me I feel like a Goron got me in one of their brutal hugs! I glance over at Darunia with a smile at knowing I saved my friend.

"That's what friends are for..."I whispered under my breath.

"Come on, Link. There is only one left to get now. But you better get some medical attention first. I'm sure the Goron will be alright."chirped the tuxedo, sunset, and teal she-cat as she waited in the portal.

I give a nod and walked into the black and teal glow of Midna's portal. In an instant I'm taken away in a rising cloud of pixels, Midna along with me.


	10. Chapter 8: A Promise Is A Promise

"A friend in need is a friend indeed."-An old Proverb.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Promise Is A Promise**

**~.~.~**

I open my eyes as I reappear at Eldin Springs, Eldin tells me pretty much the same stuff Faron did and this time directs me towards the next province.

The Lanayru Provence.

Frankly, I'm still surprised myself that I'm still standing. I haven't been this beaten up sense the Fire Temple last year. Oh well, it comes with being a hero and all. I get hurt so others don't have to and I bleed so lives aren't lost.

"Dad!"

"Lord Link!"

I turn my gaze to see my snow white, fluffy year old daughter come charging over to me, Colin in hot pursuit. Colin still looked a little uneasy on his paws though, I'm really surprised there. But what catches me off guard is being tackled over by Lilda. And in my wounds no less; she had a bad habit of doing that for the love of all the stars in Silverpelt!

"Get off of me, Lilda!"I groaned, fighting back the shriek that was clawing at my throat.

Colin looked over at Lilda and quickly back at Link's stupid lil' expression as the princess got off her father. Crazy she-cat. Lilda was just as care free as Zelda was, if not more.

"You ok?"asked the young silver tabby tom kit.

I winced as Renado came over, helping me back to my paws. At Colin's question I just give a brief nod. I don't want anybody to worry. I hate being fussed over, and it clearly shows by the looks my daughter, Renado, and Luda give me. I just calmly rolled my eyes at this.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for Ilia, Colin. You just take care of yourself and get better. Alright?"

"Ok, I promise Link. You remember what I told you back in Ordon right?"

I give a nod, a cheeky grin on my face. Did I remember? Oh, how could I not forget Colin's words...

_"Thanks...those three are always so mean to me. What's so fun about fighting anyways? It's too cruel...and scary...when I grow up I wanna be big and strong like you, Lord Link!"purred Colin, racing off before I could answer his statement._

"Yeah, I remember."I answered the young tom kit who smiles at my reply.

"We'll be fine, dad. No need to worry over us anymore. Just focus on saving Hyrule along with mom."Lilda meowed, ginger tail swishing to and fro playfully.

I watch as my daughter led the kits away with Luda by her side. Once they were gone I freely gave into the weariness that commonly follows after a battle. I sat there on the ground, my paw gripping my side.

"You don't look so well, Lord Link. To be frank you-"

"Look like I got hit by a dive bombing dragon? I know, Renado. The monster in the mine did a number on my side."I hissed, forcing myself to my paws.

"Take it easy now, don't go over doing it."

"I'll be fine Renado."

Renado's giving me that same venomous glare Impa tends to give me when ever I get too reckless. That's same look Midna tends to give me as well for one reason or another. With a defeated sigh I let the Sheikah healer lead me away into his den and has me sit on the bench. I take off my things and place them on the ground by the bench before wrapping my tail over my paws.

"Alright, let take a look. Can you lift you fore leg away so I can get a better look?"asked Renado after taking the healing kit from his clanmate's Kokiri Pouch.

I quietly obey, some of that canine instinct still kinda fresh within me. But the movement is painful due to my other more minor injuries tossed in with the bumps and bruises.

Renado calmly parted his king's long forest green fur on his left flank. The chocolate brown Shiekah could see there were was a long bruise where something big and made of metal had hit Link-fast and hard. _"Conni must be laughing her heart out up in StarClan right now at this. Gerudo always did have a wicked sense of humor."_he thought with a flick of his ear. The Shiekah tom slowly touched Link's ribs, which in turn caused the Hero of Time to yelp, cringing away out of instinct.

"Sorry,"he quickly mewed.

"...It's ok, I've had worse."I grunted, slowly moving back so Renado could continue.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?"asked Renado, once he was done.

"Uh, bad first. Lets get that out of our pelts."I meowed with a flick of my tail.

"The bad news is whatever hit you fractured a few ribs."explained the Sheikah healer with a flick of his ear.

I let out a frustrated growl at this news, and I can hear Midna fuming with her telepathy inside my mind. Boy, did that she-cat ever have a sharp tongue! I had to several time tell her to shut up so I could keep my attention on Renado.

Crazy Twili!

But after awhile Renado's done his work and leaves the den. But in the mean time I decide to get some rest in before using the fairy I captured awhile back. So, I just stayed on the benched, taking the Fire Shield-Guards off my fore legs and crossed my legs. It doesn't take long at all for me to fall asleep.

And for once, nothing bothers me.

* * *

"...What on earth does Light-fur mean anyways, Midna?"

Midna and I have just left the village behind us and I just finished slaying more of Zant's freaky shadow beings. The bridge behind us has sadly been destroyed. Midna looked over at Link, still in her shadow form. She had to admit, she had grown attached to Link. In all her life she had never met anybody like him before. He was so kind, so selfless and he didn't care about his own well being-he only thought of others.

A grin soon graced her face, a chuckle leaving her.

"I'll tell you this, it sure isn't an insult. It's what your kind are called by the Twili cats that don't hate your Light Realm guts."answered the she-cat simply.

"Ok, that's easier to understand now. Anyways, we should be nearing the border to the next province. It's where the Zora Tribe and the Hylians dwells. I'm kinda nervous here, considering I'm the ruler of the Hylians through being Zelda's mate."I meowed, continuing my steady sprint through the canyon.

"Yeah-Hey, I can see the Twilight Barrier up ahead!"purred Midna as they neared the same familiar cloak of twilight.

Well, I now what that means. Bye bye normal me and hello sacred twilight wolf! Before long we reached the barrier and Midna yet again pulls me through and yet again my body morphs into that of a wolf-painfully may I add.

"Ugh, I hate transformations! They always seem to hurt."I whimpered, shaking my head as Midna landed back onto my back.

Midna couldn't help but chuckle at Link's statement. _"That's my crazy wolf."_she thought, resting her fore paws on top of Link's head.

"Alright then, I will have to help you out again. But what a shame really, that this here is the last of the twilight here in your world...I was just starting to have fun too...Or is it really the last of it you'll see? Well, any how, shall we get goin'?"chirped Midna, patting Link's scarred back as she went back to her normal perch on his back.

"Yeah, lets go."I said hastily, rushing forward without a second thought.

What on earth did Midna mean, I wonder. But yet again it feels like she might know something I don't and I'm being left in the dark yet again. I really don't like it when that happens, for StarClan's sake I HATE that! But before I come to a halt at what looks like a small leather bag that went over to rest on the back-an Ordon specialty. I take a closer look at it and the scent that hits me instantly causes me to recoil from surprise.

This was Ilia's bag!

This was her bag used to gather herbal remedies for Uli!

With haste I put my nose to work to get the scent etched into my mind and once that was down I moved away. I then started sniffing the air itself and then the ground to locate a scent trail. A wolfish gleam shined in my eyes knowing I was a step closer. But as I do a memory surfaces...

_"But, Link...can you at least promise me this, for Zelda's sake?"_

_I perk my ears at this, "And that would be?"_

_Ilia gave her shoulder a quick lick as Princess Lilda went over to stand beside her. She knew how much this tom meant to the queen, Lady Zelda. And Ilia was not surprised, but as much as Lord Link denied it he was even more reckless then the princess._

_"No matter what happens on your journey home, Link. Please don't do anything...beyond your limits. Please, for Lady Zelda and Lady Lilda's sakes, just get home to your mate in one piece."meowed Ilia with a friendly grin._

I stare, giving my head a quick shake to snap myself back to reality at hearing Midna's frustrated meows, "Sorry, were you saying something Midna?"

"Yeah I was you stupid wolf! I said earler 'you can smell that she-cat can't you?', pay more attention Link."hissed Midna.

"Sorry! And yes, I can smell her I just locked onto her scent trail."I barked, glancing over my shoulder.

Midna couldn't help but give a toothy grin, her tail lashing playfully as she spoke, "Figured as much. The look on your face gave it away. Well, this a good sign; we have ourselves another clue, then. But that scent is stale...I wonder if she is even ok?"

"Midna!"I snapped, baring my canines.

But as we leave the canyon behind us I can't help but wag my tail rapidly, a joyful whimper leaving me at what I see. Midna seems to sense my excitement as well. I can see my second home-Hyrule Castle.

"Lets go that way, towards Castle Town."I barked.

"No, we gotta get to the lake, Link."chirped Midna, looking quite crossed.

I quickly decided to give that puppy dog look a try, a look I've seen coyote, jackal, and wolf pups do plenty of times while stumbling upon them in the woods now and again from the safety of the trees. I look at Midna, letting one ear droop to the side and tilt my head with sad eyes and start to whimper. At hearing her groan and give in I can't help but laugh, a victorious shine in my cerulean eyes. _"That's Wolf Link: 1, and Midna: 0."_I thought as I raced through the field.

I am so gotta use that trick again on Midna!

It worked just as much as tail swatting with Navi.

Before long we reached the gates to Castle Town after quite a lot of running from me and striking monsters that got in the way. I make haste to cross the draw bridge disposing it of the two monsters that ran towards me. But man, those clubs hurt! It left a pretty nasty bump on me that was for sure!

"Everything is so surreal! I haven't been in Castle Town sense I departed with my daughter last moon."I yipped looking around the twilight covered town.

"It is a nice place, I'll admit that much."agreed Midna.

I soon stop at a stone arch and walk down the steps but Midna grabs my ear, causing me to stop in mid step. But bad idea on her part considering it now has me falling down the stairs in a rolling ball of wolf and Twili Clan cat fur. By the time we stopped we are both lying in a tangled mess at a table we crashed into. And I'm seeing stars pass before my eyes.

The three cats in the herb shop turned their gazes towards the sound of a table breaking. It was very unnerving how a table could break like that. Even more so with nothing to break it!

"Link, are you ok?"asked Midna with a groan, rising back up into the air.

"Yeah, but I think what's left of my nine lives just flashed before my eyes!"I groaned, getting back to my own paws, shaking the dust off my pelt.

"And, don't ever do that on stairs like that again, please!"I snapped, stomping my right fore paw on the ground out of annoyance.

"Oh shut up you stupid wolf!"spat the black and white Twili she-cat.

I just glare at Midna with a wolfish wolf's grin. I then turn my gaze towards some cats near a low, long bench and there I can see some cats there; one tom and two she-cats. But my eyes turn wide at realizing just who they are...Telma, Ilia, and on the bench was a young tom cat with pale rosettes and a dark thins at the tail, back, and legs which meant this was clearly a Zora kitten. I move closer to listen in on what they are saying...

"This kitten...can you help him?"pleaded Ilia, looking with worry at his frail form.

"Alright young lady, try not to get your fur ruffled up now, ok? I just sent for one of our town's medicine cats. But I can't help but wonder why a seven moon old kitten from the Zora Tribe is this far away from his territory...it's really is strange."meowed the rusty red she-cat.

Ilia gave a nod of agreement. It was very odd for the water loving cats of the Zora tribe to be this far away from the tribe's water filled domain.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with what the Royal Family's warriors said over in the back of my Herb Shop..."

I quickly turn away with a worried whimper. I'm very concerned; wasn't Ruto's son the same age as this little boy? I'm just as deeply troubled by what Telma said as well here. But amusement shines in my eyes at knowing something they don't...I'm standing right beside them!

"Aw, what an emotional and wonderful reunion among friends! Yep, a wolf and a light-fur!"chuckled Midna with that same sassy air.

"Whatever. At least I'm glad that Ilia is alive and ok."I yipped as I leave the Herb Shop.

Next stop: Lake Hylia!

* * *

Moving towards the bridge that went over Lake Hylia proved easy for me. Even if you counted the monster plants, psycho monster birds, and...THESE FUCKING MONSTERS USING ME FOR FUCKING TARGET PRACTICE! Before long Midna and I did reach the Bridge of Hylia, but a overwhelming strong odor hits me like a massive rockslide. And Midna seems to smell it too by the look of disgust on her face.

"Hey Link, do you...smell anything funny?"asked Midna, looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah, the stech of lanturn oil."I barked in return.

Midna and I spot one of those archers with a flaming arrow. And we then both look at each other with a frightened yelp.

"LANTURN OIL!.?"we both yowl in realization as the oil is set aflame from bow ends.

"Oh shit!"I snarled darting my head back and forth.

Midna was just as frightened at this, even if she only showed her frustration as she franticly searched around for a means of escape.

"We're trapped!"hissed Midna, her fur standing on end.

"YEAH THINK!"I snarled, a dangerous sarcastic tone to my voice as I'm looking around hastily for something of use.

I quickly spot a wooden crate by the wall. But how it got there, that is something I'll never know honestly. I rush over and push it with my head till it comes to stop against the bridge's wall. I then make haste to scurry onto it.

Midna noticed this but had no idea what he was planning and it showed on her face, "Link what on earth are you doing!"

"Taking a leap of faith. Now just shut up and hang on tight!"I barked as I got onto the ledge.

I then jummped off, causing Midna to scream but it doesn't faze me. In fact I'm enjoying the thrill this gives me sense not many things scare me. I don't hold the Triforce of Courage for nothing you know. Before long we hit water, and we make haste to get back up to the surface. I dog pattle to the shore with a soaking wet Twili she-cat floating right beside me as I make aground and shake my pelt to rid it of the lake water.

Midna shook her own pelt as well before moving over to hit Link on the head with both sets of hind paws with a whip of her tail. She then went over to go back on her normal spot on the battle scarred wolf's back.

"Hey! What was that for!"I barked, fangs bared.

"For being an idiot you crazy wolf!"hissed Midna.

"Hey, at least I got us out of that tight spot and that we landed in what is left of the lake!"I yapped right back.

What's left of the lake!

I look around and I am totally flabbergasted at seeing the lake was almost completely bone dry. Dry like dry-leaf back home in the desert! I knew this green-leaf had been harsh but come on, this was nuts! I then look around and soon spot where we need to go. _"That's the way to where the last Light Spirit Diety lives. Good, now to just take care of that monster."_I thought and then look at Midna who nods her agreement at me to attack. I give off a pleased growl and charge forward at it but I stop as I see it grabs a hawk-grass and blows.

"Oh snap!"I yelped, looking up at the sky to see one of those mutated giant of a bird.

I watch as the Twilit Bulblin Archer mounts the huge bird. I make haste to try and dodge the arrows but one hits me dead in the shoulder, causing me to yelp, which in turn angers my partner as she pulls the arrow out of my shoulder. I give Midna a thankful whimper and quickly turn my attention back to my assasailants, keeping on the move and dodging the arrows. Once it comes to try and attack me with its menacing hooked, onyx colored talons I leap with a battle cry of a wolf and snap down on it; biting and clawing before retreating. I patiently await the Kargaroc-as Midna calls them-to dive bomb me again and when it does I try to get a blow in but it snatches me up, the talons punkering my flesh before tossing me aside to the ground roughly.

"Link, get up! It's coming in again!"meowed Midna desperately.

"I know, I know you stupid furball!"I growled, staggering back to my paws.

But another arrow hits me square end in the flank, causing a pain-stricken howl to escape me. But even more so as Midna pulls it out, which is anything but enjoyable! I swiftly get to my paws again, side stepping at each arrow that was fired at me. _"Ok, this bird is getting on my last nerve!"_I thought with a snarl. I then made haste to leap at it once more as it tries yet again to grab me. But even with the wounds I'm still some how much faster and I hit my mark nice and hard, knocking that crazed arrow happy Twilight Bulbin off its back...uh, neck. I then pounce at it as Midna helps me out by sending that energy wave forward to boost my attack, causing the monster to drop dead.

Midna looked at the wolf she had now started to get quite attached to. Link looked a little bit tired after that fight but it still amazed her how he didn't seem too fazed by the pain, let alone handle or ignore it all together. But she would talk to him later, first things first; she wanted to get past that river and currently their best bet was the Shadow Kargaroc. With haste she teleported onto the winged beast, which trumpetted in protest, thrashing about to try and get rid of her.

"Hey, stop it you crazy bird! I am your new master now so settle down!"she hissed, tail lashing and the black Twilight bird calmed down.

"Am I thinking, what I think you're thinking, Midna?"I barked, limping over to her.

"If you mean using this fellow to cross the river, then yeah we're on the same wave length here."purred the Twili in amusement.

I try not to give into my wolf instincts here as Midna has the bird pick me up carefully. But I've got total deja vu here as I'm lifted up and away from the ground. This kinda like an event that happened back in my kithood, back when I was gathering the Spiritaul Stones of Fire and Water. The Shadow Kargaroc flies through the Zora's Canyon with surprising ease, dodging flaming arrows and falling rocks and pillars of stone. Before long it places me down on solid ground once we are safely out of there, and I'm thankful for it. I look around and quickly spot a Howling Stone. I know what that means, I can call my dad out from hiding and gain a new skill...uh, make that relearn a skill I used to know.

"That sure was quick, huh?"

"I'll say, that bird proved more useful then I expected. Anyways, are you able to keep going?"

My shoulder and flanks do hurt from the wounds. But they're nothing compared to what I've had in the past. I've been stabbed, slashed, sceward, zapped, I could go on and on here. But I rather not ponder on it. Could I manage? As sure as the Dark Forest I could!

"Yeah, I'll be fine for the time being. I've had worse, Midna, I've had worse then this."I barked.

Midna wasn't too convinced and by the look she was giving Link it clearly showed. But she wasn't one to argue unless it was important, so, for now she'd take the light-fur's word for it. "Alright, but don't over do things Link. If it gets too much to handle we can rest for a bit, got it?"

"Got it."I barked, quickly moving over to the Howling Stone.

Once I reach it I sit down beside it, listening closely to the tune and I instantly reconize it as the song my aunt, Nabooru loves to sing when bored. And it also is another one of my teleportation songs! This song belonged to my tribe; it was the Requiem of Spirit. I raise my muzzle to the sky and start to let the melody flow as Midna gets off my back for she knows very well what would happen once the last note leaves my haunting melody. When it is finished I find myself on that familiar grassy ledge but this time I'm near Lake Hylia's enviroment like setting. And yet again I hear the voice, the voice I grew to know well...the voice from my piece of the Triforce-the Voice of Courage as I like to call it-telling me to sing.

"Alright, I'll be more then happy to."I barked softly.

I lift my muzzle to the sky once more and began to the night sky, letting the melody flow. As I sang I quickly hear my father joining in making this into a duet once more.

Aron turned to lock his scarlet wolf eyes onto the cliff where Link stood, "Let the teachings of the Golden Leaders be passed to you, my son...with fangs bared and claws sharpened come and search me out."

And with that he was gone.

"Deja vu!"

I look around the Zora's Domain after I leave the cavern behind me. If it weren't for my thick-yet short-wolf pelt I'd be freezing most likely. But at seeing that the Zora's Domain is bone dry at the entrance and covered in ice and snow it is totally freaky!

"What do you mean by that, Link?"chirped Midna as she looked around as well.

"I'm saying this happened before, back when I was 24 moons old. The Zora's Domain was frozen solid too back then."I explained as we moved towards the stone pillars.

Midna calmly nodded in understanding as she looked around. The pillars clearly would lead up to the heart of the Zora Tribe's home. "I think we should be able to get up from here, light-fur...let's go..."

"Mmhm,"I whimpered in agreement.

I give a good leap and Midna yet again aids me, lengthening my distance and this repeats till I reach the top. But we had to avoid falling pillars of ice; one even almost hit me square on the head! I keep going though, adrenaline still pumping through my veins as I run to the gate arch.

But when we reached there I see not one, not two, but three Shadow Beasts. This causes me to cuss under my breath out of annoyance once we are fenced in again. I take the first one out, biting and clawing until it was out for the count. The last two I take out with Midna's energy field that she creates with a simple movement of her tail.

"Ow, who put that wall there!"I groaned, shaking my head after colliding with the Twilight barrier.

"You crazy, crazy wolf!"laughed Midna as she glanced up to see a new portal form.

I can't help but laugh as well, knowing very well I am quite the odd ball some times. This was one of those moments. Another one I recall was well, meeting Din. Now that had been awkward!

"Hey, Link, check out what's below your paws!"

I do and what I se causes me to let out a frightened, startled yelp. Below the ice are a vast number of cats from the Zora Tribe!

"SWEET MERCIFUL POWERSTAR!"I howl, wide-eyed.

"Th-that's...the Zora Tribe!"chirped Midna in mild mixed emotions.

I simply just blink, flicking my ear, not saying a word due to being stunned by the sight. It creeped me out a year ago and it still creeps me out now!

"Hey...What would you like to do? We can't just leave them like this..."mewed Midna with concern and worry.

My mouth hangs open at what I just heard the Twili she-cat say to me. Midna just showed compassion and sympathy! _"Well, I'll be a Goron at Zora's River! I never thought I'd see the day that Midna would be like this!"_I thought, struggling to hold back a howl of laughter.

"Crazy Twili! What else do you think I'd do? The Zora Tribe happens to be led by one of my friends. Of course I'll help them out by freeing them!"I barked, a cocky gleam in my eyes.

"Alright, the portal should work for us then. We need to find something that'll melt this ice and then return here..."purred the black and white she-cat.

Then a realization hit the both of at the same time.

"The lava rock!"we both said in unison.

Quickly Midna and I make haste to use the portal, returning not long after with the giant, steaming hot lava rock plummeting down before us. Which causes the ice to shatter completely and melting away, returning the water in a violent rush of warm water. I can't help but wag my tail happily once Midna and I left the portal and were put back together. I stare at the running crystalline waters of Zora's Domain and then at the spirits.

"Ah, that's much better."I barked with glee, tail still wagging.

Midna couldn't help but chuckle, purring at seeing how pleased her partner was at the sight. Even if they were light-furs they were still innocent lives. "Well, who knew something so dangerous could end up being so useful? Anyways the lake should be filling back up now."

"Yep! Let's go to the last Light Spirit, Midna. I wanna get back to being my old self and shatter this shroud of Twilight."I yipped at the black and white on my back.

But just about we were turning to leave I can hear a familiar voice...only, it seemed different some how...

_**"Wait, Link!"**_

I turn my cerulean gaze towards the center of the chamber and I ears instantly droop, my tail sagging as well. I can see a rosetted olive-grey tabby she-cat with an elegant built. But she was covered in star-shine!

"R-Ruto...wha?"I whimpered.

If I wasn't a wolf I'd be crying tears of sorrow and confusion right now. Ruto...Ruto was in StarClan.

_**"Oh, please don't go crying like that you stupid furball!"**_groaned Ruto, rolling her eyes.

I instantly feel just as awkward as I did a year ago when I met Ruto after being asleep for two years. I'm the Hero of Time stuck in a wolf's body, how else do you think I'm able to handle this news?

Same old Link; even as a wolf he was always so temperamental, cocky, but still a real kind tom. Ruto couldn't blame him for being confused here. _**"I must thank you once again Link. You have revitalized both my tribe-mates and this spring, which is the water source for your entire kingdom and all the lands of Hyrule."**_mewed the Zora queen as Link walked over to her.

"Not to be rude or anything, but we did not exactly do it for you guys."mewled Midna, glancing up at the StarClan spirit.

"Midna! I did it because it was the right thing to do, not just because we needed to refill the lake to reach the last Deity of Light. Ruto and I have been friends sense we were kittens."I growled at my partner.

I then turned to Ruto, "But what happened to you? Last time I saw you was at Zelda and I's Mate Ceremony at Lake Hylia last year. And at your Coronation Ceremony after Lilda was born a few weeks prier."

Ruto gave a sad sigh. So much had happened this year that it wasn't even funny. She had kitted her only son back in new-leaf but had lost her mate to blackcough. And now her precious little boy was left in the world alone and he had to get his Leader Ceremony early due to what happened. She then turned her gaze onto her kithood friend and former crush, _**"It was the dark ones...they came and raided my territory; entering the Zora's Domain and, as a message to my people, had me put to death nine times...swiping away all my nine lives in one foul swoop right before their eyes."**_

I look sadly to the ground, keeping a growl from escaping my throat out of the anger and rage that threatened to boil over. Zant is really ticking me off now! I really want to sink my claws and fangs into his neck, then we'll feel the wrath of Couragestar's Chosen One!

I turn my sad eyes onto my deceased friend as she spoke to me once more, _**"Young tom...you who has taken on the form of a proud wolf...I have a request to make to you, my friend."**_

"I'm listening."

_**"When the dark ones came, Link I sent my kitten, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle in hopes of contacting you and Zelda because I knew you stayed there during the warmer seasons. But...I fear that danger has followed my son. I can feel his presence grow fainter and draw closer to StarClan over time...though my time has passed, I would gladly give up my life for him gladly just like you would for your own family, Link. But I no longer have a physical being to rescue my son with...I beg of you Link, would you please save my dearest, Prince Ralis? If you do I will give you something that will protect you from the water."**_

I can't help but wag my tail, a determined gleam in my eyes. This is her final wish, this was Ruto's dying wish. And I intend fully to keep my word to my friend. It is the least I can do for Ruto.

"Alright, I do it Ruto. I'll save your son like I helped you three years ago when we were kittens."I barked, not feeling so glum anymore.

I watch as my friend fades away, leaving behind a sparkling shower of stardust behind and as she does I can hear her words of farewell and her final plea:

Save my son.

I then leave the Zora's Domain, glancing back with a determined expression on my face. _"Don't you worry Ruto, I will keep my promise to you. I will protect your son like I do for all of Hyrule."_I thought.

"A promise is a promise."I bark and head towards Lake Hylia.


	11. Chapter 9: Warrior of Water's Successor

**Me:** Hey guys, I'm glad to hear you are enjoying SOT so far. There will be a bunch of surprises still in store here. I am still writing chapter 13 which has the Stalord battle in it.

**Link:** You better not be plannng something when I reach my temple, the Temple of Time now, Aria!

**Me:** *innocent look* Who, me? I have no idea what you are talking about. *gets a sly grin and writes like crazy on the computer*

**Link:** *screams while trying to run for his life* EEEK! Spiders! I HATE SPIDERS!

**Me:** *kills the critters with ice arrows then sits down with hot chocolate* Hey, at least you didn't run into Gohma..._yet_.

**Link**: WHAT? Y-you wouldn't dare!

**Me:** *sly feline smile* Wanna bet? *starts chasing after kitty Link who's screaming in panic*

**Midna:** *sweatdrop* Yeash, while I go help that stupid wolf out of another stitch he's gotten himself into here is the next chapter Lady Aria converted for you guys from her DA account.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Warrior of Water's Successor**

~.~.~

I let out a moan as I began to stir, rising to my paws after waking up. That current had been insane! I was tossed around like a kit's toy mouse by those rapids. "Ugh, my aching everything!"I groaned, shaking my head. Mind you, I'm still hurt from being used as that stupid monster's stupid target practice. But at least the blood's out of my fur, that's a plus! I quickly shake the water from my pelt, spraying Midna who hisses from being soaked again...this time by me.

"Hey! Watch it you stupid wolf!"snarled Midna as she shook the water from her twilight colored pelt.

"Oops!"I yiped with that innocent look on my face, still groggy from that trip down the river and from my nagging wounds.

"Aren't you awake yet, light-fur?"

"No, I'm sleeping on my paws and sleep walking."I retorted with a sharp yip.

Midna rolled her eyes at this. She should have figured he'd give her some sort of sarcastic remark. Even more so sense he was injured. From what she learned he tended to loose what little patience he had and show that more...temperamental side to his personality. This proved to kinda act like a shield for some reason or another.

"Well, take a look! We got washed all the way to Lake Hylia, just as I thought we would."purred Midna as she swatted Link's nose with a single black paw.

I look around and see she is right and I know exactly where we are too. We were at the entrance to the final Light Spirit's Springs. _"Well, ain't that just fine and dandy? The chances of this happening are slim. We could have washed up at the drawbridge back at Castle Town."_I thought calmly, clenching my fangs as I walked up the stairs.

Midna was still a little concerned for her pig-headed partner of a wolf. She wasn't a fool, she knew that Link was trying to hide the pain from her. _"Those arrows must have hurt, even more so sense they were on fire. But those slash wounds from the talons are nothing to kid about either. You stupid, stupid wolf!"_she thought with a frustrated sigh, landing carefully back on Link's back before they entered.

I look around the blue stone cavern calmly as I moved forward, being mindful of the wound on my shoulder. The room was quite simply really, it was carved from the same blue stone the Zora Domain was most made up of. Long, snarly, large roots came out from the ground at the surface where the roof shimmered from what little light danced on the spring below in the pit. The stone beneath my paws is a rusty, brownish red and moss rimmed the area where the stone ledge made way to form a plank. The walls and boulders all were engraved with the ancient markings like the other Spirit Springs. And near that plank was the similar glow of that of what looked like a bunch of fireflies.

I calmly move towards it, tail held low as I spoke, "Hello. You're deity spirit that protects this province, aren't you? I came here to help you."

_**"Yes. I am...the last of the deity Spirits of Light...twilight...has consumed me...Child of Destiny...who holds the will of Couragestar...you have done well to make it this far...Gather my light which was...stolen from me by shadow...and hold it in this..."**_

I give an understanding flick of my ear as the Vessel of Light appears around my neck once more. I turn my cerulean eyes onto the Light Spirit as he warns me to careful just like the rest before him. And he pretty much says the same things Eldin and Faron did before.

"Right, don't have to ask me twice. I'll be care so don't fret over me."I barked as I raced out the chamber.

I quickly spot the first of the Dark Insects and make haste to charge after it as the adrenalines yet again rises in my body, dulling the screaming in my head the wounds are tossing at me. But something tells me I'm going to get even more soon. Oh well, time is tangible to me anyways.

"Here buggy, buggy!"I growled, stalking up on the sparking insect.

I then leap with a harsh bark and snapped down on the pest, shaking it harshly before tossing it to the ground and collecting the welcoming blue light. Which, shockingly, healed my wounds to my stomach. And this causes a impish gleam to spark in my eyes as my tail wagged lightly. If I could smirk I would right now. But I'm a wolf. But that quickly turns to a frustrated growl as those same dark pillars come crashing down on the tiny island; fencing us in.

"Oh man! Not again!"I snarled.

"For the love of StarClan, do they have to follow me everywhere!"grumbled Midna under her breath as she stared at the beast that fell from the portal overhead.

"Oh well, a hero's job is never done."I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I make a sharp turn towards one of the beasts that are farther from the others and attack without a speck of mercy. Biting and clawing with all my might till it collapses; dead. Midna then helps me out with the last two, sending out her energy field and I deliver a killing blow to the final two. I land safely on my paws, sliding across the ground as the new portal is created up overhead. But little arrow wounds gives me a very bitter reminder it is still there.

"Damn!"I snarled, barely keeping my footing.

"Link! You alright?"squealed Midna in shock.

"I-I'm fine Midna,"I whimpered while licking my wounded shoulder.

"Lets just get this over with."I barked, limping over to lap at the lake water.

"You stupid, reckless wolf."chuckled Midna.

* * *

For crying out loud there are a lot of bugs here in this province!

I had to go all over the place here just to get them. And each had Tear of Light I collected ended up healing the injuries I gained fighting. But I also had to deal with those stupid Shadow Beasts at the Castle Town gate. Now that was annoying! I just finished getting the second last of the tears which is in an ally in Castle Town.

But I'm just as confused as Midna is right now too.

"Hey, Midna, what's going on here!"I barked, panting a little bit.

"How am I suppose to know? There is supposed to be one more bug left to get rid of! Hm...I wonder where the last tear could be?"chirped Midna, tail lashing with frustration.

Where indeed.

_"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Maybe..."_I thought, freezing in my stride. I swiftly turn my head to look at the Twili on my back, a determined gleam in my cerulean irises."Midna, teleport us to Lake Hylia. I've got this gut feeling we missed one there."

"Sure thing, light-fur."she mewed, snapping her claws.

No sooner did she do that we're broken up into millions of little tiny pixels of twilight and go straight through the portal. I hate this kind of transport, I like my Ocarina of Time music traveling better. But it works all the same and I'm now stand on the banks of the lake. And as I stare out into the distance I can see the sparking scarlet which marks the where abouts of a Dark Insect.

But, it was far from tiny!

"Great StarClan, that is a big spark!"I barked.

"You can say that again."agreed Midna.

"Ok! Great StarClan, that is a big spark!"barked, howling in laughter in the end of it.

"For leaders' sakes Link, I didn't mean it ritually!"groaned Midna in annoyance.

"Gotcha."I laughed in a way only a canine could laugh.

"LINK!"snarled Midna, swatting her partner on the head.

I love pushing Midna's buttons like that. I guess it might be my family's or my tribe's humor that played a part there. But dang, did Midna ever hit hard for somebody only the size of an apprentice! _"Oh well, better get rid of that last bug anyways."_I thought calmly.

I walk into the shallows, wading in the lake water till my clawed paws no longer touched the lake bed sands. I dog paddle over to the driftwood and floating crates where I saw the huge spark. And as I get closer that little voice in my head is yelling at me, louder and louder. And the sound of crashing thunder and the blinding light of flashing lightning isn't helping matters, mind you. In fact the fur on my neck is stand on end out of fear.

And I rarely scare this easily.

I host myself onto one of the driftwood and shake the water from my pelt. No sooner did I do that the water starts to bubble, causing my to go on the defense out of my own wolf instincts.

"Link, stay on guard. I don't like this one bit."growled Midna, lashing her tail.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm not just doing this for looks y' know."I growled right back.

The bubbles increase to a raging boil but out of nowhere, it halts completely. This really is confusing sense I can't see a thing, or even a reason for it to stop. I lift my gaze up and see the same huge static of scarlet light. I close my eyes for a moment and the birth mark on my paw glows a vivid jade green for a brief moment. I shot open my eyes and what I see causes a startled, frightened howl to leave me as my ears droop.

"MERCIFUL, GREAT LEADERS! You are not itsy bitsy!"I yelped at the sight of the Queen Dark Insect.

This monster, hm lets see, I'd say if you crossed a beetle with a queen ant you pretty much got big and sparky flying over here! It charges at me and I just barely dodge it. Once it stopped I take the chance to attack viciously at the queen insect with my fangs. It shakes me off though, causing me to let out a pained yelp as I land on the driftwood. I'm lucky there are any stray pieces sticking up, the last thing I want is a deja vu scene of my death 600 years ago! I patiently wait as I get to my paws, keeping my eyes on this monster sized bug as it sparks like crazy. It charges at me from the water and I try to leap to the side but it makes contact, burning my fur and the force tosses me into the water with a whimper.

Midna had just escaped that blow by a whisker, but not without a few wounds from the electric shocks, herself. Her sunset-kissed eyes franticly scanned around for the sacred Twilight Wolf that was her comrade. She spotted him in an instant as he got back up with that Gerudo's fire blazing in his cerulean eyes, fangs bared as he leaped at the insect again, hitting his mark. The black and white Twili made haste to land back on Link's back.

"You alright, light-fur?"she chirped hastily.

"Yeah...I'll be ok."I said, panting as I dodged again.

I then repeat what I did before, but trying to get the finishing blow in has only resulted in me getting more burn wounds from this stupid bug. But after awhile Midna and I finally defeated the stupid thing. I collect the last tear, causing me to pass out and the Vessel of Light teleports me to Lanayru's spring. The last of the Twilight has been destroyed, returning the light to the Hylian Clan and Zora Tribe's province.

* * *

I awoke with a groan, feeling terribly sore and tired. But why was I still feeling pain, as if wounded? This is very confusing. But I spot Midna's back in her shadow form again.

"Don't go forgetting about that last Fused Shadow, Link. And get those wounds on your flanks treated. You look like somebody or something chewed you up and spat you back out."laughed Midna, but cringed at her own singed fore leg. She guessed she was no better off then Link right now as she floated near the spring.

"Huh?"was all I could muster, very much in a daze.

"Link, any wounds you get in your wolf form you'll retain right into your real form. The opposite holds true too. Anyways, see yeah later!"chuckled Midna, vanishing into the safety of Link's shadow.

Well.

That explains it!

I may be back to my good ol' self and have my stuff back-cloak and all-but I feel like I could sleep for a good few moons. And how I'm still standing, that is something I'll never know. I watch as the familiar scene that happens when a Light Spirit comes out of the springs. First that golden droplet after the swirl of gold light, then the ancient glowing sphere made up of star-shine, and then the deity appears. But this time it is the head mouth first, head next, and then the long serpent body of a sea serpent and it comes to face me after swimming around, orb clutched protectively in its mouth.

"Hey,"I chirped in a tired greeting.

_**"Hello, my name is Lanayru. I must praise you for your valiant efforts, young king for now my kin and I have been restored at long last. Thus, returning light to Hyrule."**_

I advert the serpent's gaze bashfully as I swipe a few licks over my chest fur. I'm not good with praise; never have, and never will be.

Lanayru couldn't help but hiss in amusement at the humble and bashful antics of Couragestar's champion. But he was no fool, he could scent the pain and fatigue in the young king's aura like a bitter herb. He'd allow the hero to rest in a moment.

_**"Oh brave Child of Destiny...the dark power that you seek, it awaits in the temple of the Warrior of Water, resting soundly on the lake bed of Lake Hylia."**_

"T-the Water Temple! Oh, man! Not again..."I groaned, swatting my face with my right paw.

I.

Hate.

That.

Temple.

I HATE the Water Temple, I almost got killed there by psycho me that Ganondorf sent to try and assassinate me before I reached Morpha. And Dark Link almost did kill me that day. Something tells me I'm not going to enjoy this at all.

_**"Yes the Water Temple! Now, quit your complaining and pay heed to my words. Before you go seek the dark aura out please bare witness to something that I'll show you, and never forget it. You must know this power is a forbidden aura, and that my kin and I locked it away by the will of the Golden Leaders."**_

"Fine, and alright Lanayru."I grumbled, tail twitching in annoyance.

My pupils narrow, flashing gold as the light deity touches my nose with his sphere. This causes my vision to come out of focus, swirling in a dizzying haze before I pass out on the damp stone ground. Lanayru must have had me placed in a pretty deep slumber. But then again, I remember StarClan has that ability...even doing it for up to the length I was asleep in my temple.

_...I'm surrounded by nothing but a dark void of blackness and I honestly don't know if I'm floating or falling. I glance around in confusion. "Lanayru?"_

_**"I'm here, young hero, no need to be afraid. I simply figured I'd kill two birds with one strike; allow your body to rest while I talk."**_

_"Oh, ok. Fine with me and I'm all ears, Lanayru."I mewed, sighing in relief._

_I listen calmly as the Light Spirit tells the familiar legend of Hyrule's creation by the leaders of StarClan themselves. And he did three beams of vivid lights of topaz, red, and jade swirls around and past me on all sides. Then I watched as a small hill was created in the blackness. I'm standing there now, my mate, Zelda beside me as we admired the sight. _

_**"...The place where the leaders descended became known as the Sacred Realm, as you very well know Link Hylia. For ages everyone lived in peace and harmony, content in both body and spirit."explained Lanayru as the three beams of light started to form a glowing image of the Triforce.**_

_I continue to watch as the Lanayru mentions the Sacred Realm brought forth the famous War of Greed that Impa and Nabooru both told me about. And beside me Zelda has her claws unsheathed. I turned my gaze with a frightened, confused chirp as her eyes turned completely white, staring emotionless at me. But in a flash of white I find myself now lacking any irises and pupils as well and my paws are stained with blood. I dash towards the Triforce with a look of lust on my face. As I do three Dark Links appeared...black and white fur with scarlet eyes and all!_

_**"Among those who lived in the light were a clan of cats who specialized in shadows like that of your father's clan. Weilding a menacing dark aura and power they tried to take control of the Sacred Realm."**__hissed Lanayru as a huge stone mask swallowed the Triforce._

_I watch in horror as the three psycho mes raised their right fore paws and slashed at the air. I let out a frightened cry, trying in a vain attempt to shield myself from the attack. But I'm reduced to nothing but dust in the wind. I continue to watch, my fear ever growing as one of the Dark Links becomes me, greedy grin on his maw and the other two of a look of approval. But suddenly the orbs of the deities, the Spirits of Light appeared and I could yet again hear Lanayru explain things to me, telling me that Powerstar, Wisdomstar, and Couragestar sent them from StarClan's four borders to seal away the dark power and exile this clan to a realm of shadows._

_**"You know this power...it is the dark aura which you seek, the Fused Shadow."**__I could hear Lanayru say to me as I stood there in a dazed, trance like state within this vision._

_Lanayru warns me to be careful, saying those that don't know the price of wielding power will be consumed by it. And she continues to warn me I stare in fright as Ilia and my daughter, Lilda came falling all around me, laughing in a eerie laugh..._

I let out a frighten yowl, using Couragestar's Wind by mistake and falling from the moist air an inch away, landing with a pain-stricken yelp as my wounded side makes contact with the ground. _"That vision was brutal!"_I thought with a hiss, not bothering to get back up. That vision was a real nightmare and it left me feeling like how I was after fighting Ganondorf the first go aroun'...wiped out!

"D-did you have to do that!"I stuttered, still shaking like a leaf. I've never been so scared in my life; not even when I battled Ganon did I feel like this.

_**"Yes. Now, the dark power that you seek lies in the Water Temple. StarClan be with you, young King."**_

* * *

I calmly make my way through Castle Town as the morning sun begins to rise, replacing the first peaks of dawn. I had stayed at the lake over night and I'm feeling totally refreshed. But the burns I got from fighting that insect queen still hurts. That fairy spirit only healed them enough for me to run without trouble but that's ok, I've got a new skill now.

My father had taught me the Back Slash; very handy I think.

I can see the joyful, gleeful faces of the cats that spot me walk by, my cloak and fur being caressed by the leaf-fall breeze. It's been a few moons now and leaf-bare will settle in very soon. If it weren't for the troubles goin' on I'd be safely relaxing in my private den back at my tribe's fortress and enjoying the rain. But, a hero's work is never done.

I calmly nod my greetings to the people I pass as I make way for the Herb Shop, Once I reach the door I can hear some ruckus going on inside...

"That's a Zora kitten, this is beyond my skill and knowledge to treat! Hmmmph!"

"What is the meaning of this?"I snarled, tail lashing.

I lock eyes with an elderly medicine cat and know instantly it is him. He is the racist fool that refuses to help the future Warrior of Water. At first I can see the black smoke is bitter but instantly turned wide-eyed and frightful at realizing just who I am.

"Y-your majesty!"yelped the elderly tom as Link pinned him to the ground.

At hearing this Ilia, Telma rushed over in shock to see a snarling green and brown tom cat with a blue cloak. Sure he was a little bit splotched with dust and soil here and there from travel but it was no mistake who this battle scarred tom was. And the Resistance at the back of the bar were just as shocked at seeing their king with such an angry and disgusted expression directed at the elder.

"You racist, selfish, greedy lowlife! You disgust me Borville to no end, you bastard!"I snapped, my paw pressed against his neck.

"P-please forgive me. I-I'm only trying to do my job."pleaded the scrony black smoke elder.

I give a hiss and grab him by the scruff and toss him out of shop door, "Get out of my sight, you heartless tom."

And with that I went back into the shop as the old tom fled as I spat, still fuming a little bit. In my mind I can hear Midna laughing; clearly she enjoyed that.

_**"Shut up Midna, I can't hear myself think!"**_

_**"S-sorry! But who knew you had that in you. I don't know if that was your wolf instincts or the Gerudo half of your blood!"**__laughed Midna, quickly quieting herself down._

"Forgive me for my actions earlier, I hate cats like him with a passion."I mewed kindly as the shopkeeper bowed momentarily, along with Ilia.

"It's quite alright, Lord Link. He had it coming to him."mewed the rusty colored she-cat.

Ilia looked pleading up at Link with a worried, anxious expression on her face. She couldn't remember anything but her name, but she hoped the king would be able to help.

"Um, s-sire?"

I turn my ear in the direction of Ilia and switch my gaze on Zelda's friend. _"Why can't she know who I am? She should have recognized my voice or scent instantly. This bothers me, but I'll worry later."_I thought nervously, rubbing my right paw tenderly.

"Yes?"

"Do you-do you know anybody who could be able to help this kitten?"she asked, glancing at the three moon old rosetted tabby.

I give it some thought as I move over to my deceased friend's son. I give it some thought and a cocky smirk spreads on my face. Telma clearly knows what that means. "I know that look, Lord Link. You do know who to go see to help this child, don't you?"purred Telma in amusement. I give a nod, "Yep! Renado of the Shiekah; he's the head healer in my clan. I'm sure he can help this kitten if we hurry."

"But the way there would be too dangerous, sire!"I hear some soldier say.

"Tsk, tsk, have you forgotten I'm not just the king of Hyrule here? I'm the King of the Gerudo and the Hero of Time. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."I chirped with a smug grin on my face, head held and tail held high.

Telma can't help but laugh in amusement. Lady Zelda's mate never ceased to bring a twinkle in her eyes. She watched as the royal guards dashed away at the Hero of Time's orders. Link was one unique tom to be sure. She then gave a nod of understanding at Link, telling Ilia to go get ready.

"Telma, we have to hurry. I can't tell you why, but that boy is more important then you'll ever know to the Zora Tribe."I whispered.

"And I won't ask either, Link. But I believe you know that young she-cat?"chirped Telma softly.

I nod in response as I stroked Ralis's head with my bushy, fox like tail. _"Hang in there Ralis, Warrior of Water's heir; just hang tight."_I thought, a somber look on my face.

"I thought so, your eyes have always had a habit of giving you away, Lord Link. That girl was very brave; she did all she could to save him when she found him collapsed on the road. You'll lend her your strength, won't you?"chirped Telma as she went over and grabbed the ill kit by the scruff.

"With every last breath of the nine lives I have left."

* * *

"...This is the quickest way by paw, Telma. I'd go the other way but the bridge is destroyed."I meowed as we peaked down to Hylia Bridge down below.

"Understood. So this bridge is our only option left, huh?"chirped Telma as Ilia reassured the bronze spotted tabby kitten.

I gave a nod as my response as I stare out with a great deal on confusion. I can see that same blue bull and the same monster riding it. _"That's impossible! H-how did that thing survive that fall?"_I thought with a frustrated growl.

"I'll take care of the monsters, you two just worry about protecting our little priceless bundle here."I stated calmly, leaving the area.

Telma gave a nod, picking up the Ralis by the scruff of his neck. And Ilia trotted over to match the three year old tom's pace.

"How can I ever thank you, your majesty? You offered your help when you could be busy with other matters."purred Ilia, smiling warmly.

I can't help but blush, feeling very embarrassed by the praise the cream she-cat was drowning me in. "It's nothing, really. But please, call me by my name, Link."I chirped, trying hard to hide behind my anxious chortles. Before we left I used some fairy water to help sooth my burns. _"I'll just get Renado to look them over when we get there. For now, it is good they don't know."_I thought calmly.

"...Ok, Link. Thank you so much, I'll never forget your kindness."purred Ilia.

"I wouldn't say thanks yet, little lady. Thank him when we reach Kakariko Village. But his eyes are unique to the say the least; take a good look. They feel like the shadows on the desert, and yet, they are as wild and untamed as a beast. We'll need a beast's strength to make it to the village safely."meowed Telma through the kitten's scruff.

I give a nod of agreement, a sly gleam in my eyes and a cocky smirk on my face. We race through the first part of Hyrule Field with no trouble at all. And we soon come to a halt at the arch of Hylia Bridge. I give a nod to Telma and Ilia to go hide out of sight.

"Alright, it is your turn then, honey. You be careful now, alright?"

"I will, no need to worry Telma."I chirped as I unsheathed my claws and they ducked into the safety of the shadows.

"Couragestar's Wind!"I yowl, reappearing seconds later on top of the arch.

_"Ok, you want to play? Lets play!"_I thought with a scowl. King Bulbin and I lock eyes on one another as I set my bow-brace with an arrow as I use Couragestar's Wind yet again as he charges forward. I fire my arrow and it hits it's mark, causing the ugly thing to squeal. I take this chance to attack with my claws this time and get out of the way as quick as I can. And this time I make haste to fire without a second to waste once he charges again. Causing him to be tossed off the bridge for the second time and I snatch the key, putting it in my Kokiri Pouch.

"Alright, it's safe to continue now Telma and Ilia."I called out.

"Well done, honey. You did well against that foul thing."purred Telma.

I wish they would stop that, I don't handle praise well. I can see Ilia is now carrying Ruto's son. I give a nod and continued towards the village. On the way there I had to handle the odd psycho birds, slash and club happy monsters, and the odd FREAKING ARROWS BEING FIRED AT US!

* * *

We reach the village safe and sound...with me bloody, tired, and wounded. To me, though, it was worth every single wound I have on my body. Right from the cuts on my face to the nasty gash on my leg. And Ralis is now being checked out by Renado. But I soon feel a paw hit me square in the head.

"Ooow~! Auntie!"I moaned, rubbing my head, but I flinch from the burning sensation the wounds are giving me.

"You reckless fool! What am I ever going to do with you, Link?"scolded Impa with a clearly worried look on her face.

"Uuuh...I don't know."I rasped, trying to hold back a pain-stricken yelp.

Impa gave a defeated sigh and helped her nephew to his paws as the Ordain kits and her niece watched with concern. _"He's not going to like this. Even now he still is so much like Conni."_thought Impa as she led Link into a room down stairs. Once he was lying down the black Shiekah she-cat got to work, treating the gash on the leg first sense it was one of the more brutal. The wounds from the flaming arrows and the other flesh wounds.

"There, now you just relax. Don't worry about, Ralis he is fine now from what Renado told me."she mewed kindly.

I give a nod as I lie down in the nest, a yawn escaping me as I stretched my legs. Impa had taken off my things so she could treat my wounds. And for being the Warrior of Shadow, she did a pretty good job patching them up. But I shouldn't be surprised sense she did raise Zelda and helped with Lilda.

"But it's leaf-fall and I still haven't shown up at the fortress. Aunt Nabooru must be having a fit right now, if not panicking a little."I mewed tiredly, the frustration clear in my voice.

"Don't you fret about that, I'll let her know, ok? She's normally in the Chamber of Warriors this time of year. You just get some rest, Link."purred Impa.

I give a relieved sigh as Impa leaves through a portal she creates with a slash of her claws. I know very well that means she's in the Sacred Realm now. With a content grin I let myself be claimed on those soothing gales of my dreams...

_Blood._

_I can smell blood._

_That sicken scent of somebody's life fading, leaking out of the wounds._

_But why is is coming from me?_

_"Link!"_

_That voice, I know that sweet voice._

_It's like tasting honey and feeling the new-leaf breeze to me._

_I gasp as I feel something dig into me and I cough a ragged, harsh cough; crimson spraying forth. Then a blurred, shadowed figure with eyes like a copper colored fire seem to burn into my soul._

_I can hear that eerie laugh, that same eerie laugh I heard over a year ago._

_I struggle to lift my head and I can hear those all too familiar words, "Half-breed..."_

I snap awake with a frightened gasp, my paw instinctively flying to my gut as I lay there trembling like a frail kit. My heart feels like a racing war drum and it seems it threaten to burst out of my chest. My skin under my fur is sweaty and clammy as I opened my eyes and looked out at the full moon, struggling to calm myself. I'm no fool, I know that nightmare was my foresight at work. But it was way to blurred and vague, which leaves me feeling on one emotion...

Fear.


	12. Chapter 10: Sand and Water Don't Mix

"Mornie utulie (darkness has come),

Believe and you will find your way.

Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),

A promise lives within you now...

May it be the shadows call,

Will fly away.

May it be your journey on,

To light the day.

When the night is overcome,

You may rise to find the sun.

Mornie utulie (darkness has come),

Believe and you will find your way.

Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),

A promise lives within you now...

A promise lives within you now..."-May It Be by Celtic Woman

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Sand and Water Don't Mix**

~.~.~

_**"Link, wake up Link.."**_

I let out an annoyed mumble, curling up into a tight ball of bandaged green and brown fur. "..Hmh, five more minutes."I muttered, my paw trying to shield my face. I then feel a sudden touch-the feel of something both cold and hot. And this instantly causes me to snap awake.

"Ruto!"

Ruto gave an annoyed swish of her tail, her ghostly form send wisps of light here and there as if she was made from the very essence of a star from Silverpelt. _**"About time, lazy bones! I've been trying to rouse you sense sunset. You can really snooze when you wanna."**_chirped the she-cat.

I roll my eyes at Ruto's sharp words. She was always a drama to start with; and that's normal for her! But what was I suppose to do? I know already I lost a life not long after Impa left to talk with Nabooru in the Sacred Realm. I'm down to seven lives now. _"It was worth it, I saved the future Warrior of Water."_thought proudly. I soon can see Ruto is now floating just in front of the door, flicking her tail for me to follow.

"Alright, if you say so...I'll follow you Ruto. Just don't go so fast; I'm not exactly fit as a fittle here."I chirped, rising to my paws with a grunt.

I quickly followed after my friend's spirit, making sure to be mindful of my injured leg. Ruto leads me out of the den and over to Renado's den, but turns to head towards the Graveyard. I know what that means...kinda. She wants me in that creepy place for some reason. I enter the graveyard nervously; I really don't like coming in here sense it reminds me too much about the Shadow Temple. I have nightmares still now and again after goin' in there last year.

I soon come to a stop near a boulder of my height and Ruto instantly fazed through the stone cliff face, causing the boulder to vanish as well. _"Woah!"_I thought, a dumbfounded look on my face. I give me eyes a quick rub just to make sure I'm not seeing things.

"Nope, I'm not."I mewled under my breath.

I carefully limp over to the tunnel and then went into the lowest hunter's crouch that I could and stalked through the tunnel. It soon opens up to something that truly blows my mind. It was a crater covered in moss here and there along with vines, ivy, and other types of plant life. The waters were so clear I swear I was back in the Sacred Realm's Temple of Light. And the waterfalls, oh, no words could describe their tranquil beauty. _"Zelda and Lilda's not gonna believe this!"_I thought with a sly grin. I soon spot Ruto perched on what looked like a slab of blue stone with claw-writing on it.

"You want me, to go over there?"I chirped nervously.

Ruto gave a nod of her head, tail swishing calmly.

I look down at myself in the water. My middle is bandaged up along with my left fore leg and I am seriously don't know what to do. I check the distance the best I could...maybe I could teleport to where Ruto's waiting. _"I'm still too tired to try teleporting that distance. I over used it a few days ago on the escort here..."_I thought bitterly. I then let out a frustrated moan, knowing very well what I have to do.

"Impa and Renado are going to have my head for this!"I growled, clearly not pleased.

I take a steady swan dive into the water and resurface with a gasp, my lungs clinging to the priceless air. I then swam over to the shore where I could see the former Warrior of Water standing in wait. Once there I hoist myself up, but it was difficult because my of my current state.

But I some how managed it.

"I'm here Ruto, what is it you wish to show me?"I asked, shaking my fur to rid it of the water.

"I wish to thank you, Link. You saved my son and for that I am eternally grateful to you. And you were also right to bring him here; Kakariko Village happens to be a sacred place for my tribe. It is where we take our eternal rest."mewed Ruto.

"Really? Well, whatda know, you learn something new everyday alright!"I chuckled out of good humor.

Ruto couldn't help but smile as well. She had really missed Link during this past year. But she knew what lay inside her mate's tomb would aid the Hero of Time to the utmost extremes. _**"Please, accept this item that is inside as a sign of our friendship and my gratitude, Link."**_she mewed.

I watched as the stone slab was pushed back by Ruto, revealing something I've never seen before. Inside was a specially made armor. I took care to take them out. It consisted of blue and gold gaunlet-guards for my fore paws, leg guards for my back legs, a sapphire collar with the Zora Tribe's crest carved in it, and lastly was something I had heard before in Ruto's letter last year. It was a special hemlet meant to help non-Zoras breath underwater. I can't help but smile up at Ruto.

"Did Alik make these?"I asked.

Ruto gave a pleased purr, giggling as she nodded her head, _**"Yes, he did. He wanted you to have these as a birthday present. He thought this would also protect you from falling so sick from constantly being wet if you ever went somewhere like the Water Temple again."**_

"Then tell him, I said _hi _for me, and that I love them and will put them to use."I purred.

I watch as Ruto vanished, her words of farewell dancing on the bitter leaf-fall breeze. This frigid air sends a chill up my spine. I can then feel Midna's presence as she came out of my shadow.

"Well now, ain't that grand? You can use those in the Water Temple."chirped Midna, a sly, toothy grin on her maw.

"Yeah, but I still am not going to like that place."I said, a shiver running up my spine at the memory.

"Why?"

"Psycho me."I answered vaguely.

I can see Midna is giving me that what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about look. I slip on the Zora Armor carefully, telling my partner I'll fill her in on the way back to the room. I then pull out my ocarina-which is the only thing I had while asleep-as Midna vanishes back into my shadow. I quickly play the Nocturne of Shadow, causing a purple light to engulf me and take me away back to the graveyard.

Once back outside I calmly make my way back to the village, telling Midna of my adventure in the Water Temple to awaken the Warrior of Water.

* * *

"..WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!"

Here we go again.

The scolding of how stupid and rash and reckless I am, curticy of my own aunt, Impa.

"I'm thinking I'm leaving for the Water Temple."I snapped right back.

I know how much Impa hates me going near anywhere a Zora would be happy as a clam. I'm not too frilled either here, mind you. But it can't be helped right now sense I already have lost any speck of patience I had left, and Midna knows it by the way she is laughing her heart out at this scene.

"Don't you-"

"Yes."

"But-"

"I'm going and that's that, auntie Impa!"I snapped, tail lashing.

Impa gave a defeated sigh, hitting her face with a fore paw. As much as she wanted to stop Link, she knew very well it was futile. Keeping the hero away from the danger was like keeping a moth away from the flame. "Fine."she mewled, leaving the room.

_**"Nice one, light-fur."**_

I can't help but smirk my signature smirk at what the Twili says. _"At least somebody enjoyed that unpleasant argument."_I thought as I finish taking off the bandages. It has been a good few weeks sense I got Ruto's parting gift. I'm surprised by how fast my wounds have healed, yet, not at the same time. I flex my fore paws, causing my dagger sharp claws to come in and out as I sheathe and unsheathed them.

"Good, my injuries healed nicely."I purred contently, going back on all fores.

I then moved over to the desk where my Kokoiri pouch is and leap onto the chair. I open up the pouch and take out the gauntlet-guards for the Zora armor along with the collar, leg-guards, and the helmet. I then decide to put my cloak safely into my pouch, due to the fact where I'm going is going to be pretty darn wet. I then slipped the blue and gold helmet onto my head, pleased at the fact Alik did such a good job at making it such a snug fit. I then put on the collar, the little charm in the shape of the Zora Tribe's crest on it dangling from it. The last to be put on were the leg guards and the gauntlet-guards.

Once that is done I grab my ocarina with my left paw, quickly telling Midna to hang on tight within my shadow. I know how much she hates this kind of travel and the fact it makes her stomach do flip flops, but this was the fastest way for me to reach Lake Hylia. I place the mouth piece to my mouth and played the Serenade of Water, causing a vortex of blue to swallow me and take me away from here.

The Water Temple is next.

* * *

"...For crying out loud! This place is even more of a maze then last time!"

"Oh, stop your complaining Link! It's just water."

Easy for her to say!

She isn't the one here that is part Gerudo. We've traveled a fair amount already through this damn dungeon of maze. I had to fight everything from chews to monsters in giant bubbles. And having me freaking out due to the fact there are those stupid, freaky monster water spiders here. And I don't wanna find out would happen if one of them managed to sinks it's hooked fangs into me, thank you very much!

But I will admit I'm thankful for this Zora Armor Ruto gave me. I've been getting constantly wet and I'm still toasty warm, not even a little chill! The only injuries I've got is maybe some bumps and bruises with a side of scratches and cuts. Maybe for once I'll be able to come out with very minor injuries. As we near another locked door I can't help but smirk.

"Come on, you'd think they'd make this a little more challenging!"I chuckled as I unsheathed a single claw.

"Where on earth did you learn to pick locks like that?"asked Midna as they dived into a water filled tunnel.

"Easy, Nabooru taught me while I was in rehab. after my battle with Ganon. I had to have something to do during those moons."I answered.

I have to admit, this breathing mask that appears every time I hit water is handy. And these water bombs that Barnes invented are handier! I chuckle escapes me as I tossed and kicked a water bomb into a boulder, causing it to explode. I then swam swiftly through before a jellyfish could zap me, surfacing not long after into a room with shallow water.

This really makes me unnerved.

Last time I was in a room like this was were I almost met my demise by the claws of my own shadow. And that was anything but fun! I let out startled yelp at something bounces off my head, stunning me for a second. I then look to find I'm being attacked by a big tadpole. Which in all honesty is very weird.

"It's official, Midna. This place is crazy."I chirped as I slay the critter.

Midna just floated here in her shadow form, ears drooping and sunset eyes turned wide. At hearing Link call her again she just pointed up at the roof where she was staring. And she knew Link had seen it at her action by the way he violently just cussed. _"And I thought I had a sharp tongue!"_thought the Twili as she vanished back into Link's shadow.

I watch as the huge monster of a frog fell from the ceiling and I waste no time killing the tadpoles that hatched from the eggs that _popped_ when it shook them off. _"Well, at least it isn't Dark Link."_I thought. I then teleport out of the way as it tries to squish me under its massive body. I then unsheathe my claws and strike with all my might, quickly leaping back once the stupid critter gets back up. At seeing it open its mouth a I set a bomb arrow to my bow-brace and fired. And just like that stupid lizard I fought as an apprentice it swallow it entirely. _"Three, two..."_I thought and I soon here a muffle bang, followed by an abnormal shriek from the beast. I give a smirk as I feel the welcoming burning in my paw and the soothing voice of that the Triforce whispered in my ear. I let out a battle cry and leap into the air and did the first hidden skill my father passed on to me: the Ending Blow. I then jump away, my fur splotched with it's unnatural colored blood. I stay in battle stance, panting a little as I watched the creature as it admitted its dying cries and soon dissolved to nothing.

All that is left is one of the chests Zelda and I had placed in this temple.

I move over and start picking at the lock and give a grin as that beautiful 'click' sound rings in my ears. I then pushed it open and I see what looking like my hookshot but it is different in one feature-it has claws meant for grabbing.

"Well now, ain't that interesting?"

I turned around with a startled chirp to see Midna hovering over my shoulder...literally.

"Don't do that Midna! You scared the living daylights out of me!"I hissed.

"Well, sorry Link! I can't help being sneaky and floating."retorted the Twili before retreating back into her partner's shadow.

Crazy she-cat.

I look back at my prize and I soon mind something interesting; it had a spot meant to fit my paw. I'm left pawed so I decide to try it on my right and it is a snug fit. Paw sized, but still a snug fit. I take it off and slip it into my Kokiri Pouch where I know it is safe along with many other things. I then leave the chamber and continue on through the temple. I'll say the clawshot comes in handy and it has certainly made this a smooth sailing through this retched place.

Before long we soon have the key that locks the huge lock that is on the door that leads to where we wanna go. So, once back to the main chamber I jumped into the water and quickly resurface. I pull myself ashore and walk over to the door. I then took out the big black key with the red orb and open the lock, causing it to fall with the chains. I then open the entrance with a strong push upwards motion and I quickly enter the small, round room with the pool of water.

"No where to go but down, huh?"I chirped, flicking my soaking wet tail.

_**"Yeah, better hop to it then."**_mewed Midna in the back of my mind.

No arguments there.

I want to get out of here quickly.

Sand and water don't mix...and I'm the sand!

I open my pouch and slip on my Iron Bands and did a clumsy jump into the water due to the extra weight. And I start sinking like a rock into the murky, dark liquid abyss. It takes awhile but I soon recognize the stone pillars that form a clean circle. But as I near the bottom that voice is yelling at me and I'm feeling a weird feel of semi deja vu.

And before long I can see why.

"Oh, for the love the triplet leaders! Don't tell me I'm getting a blast from my past."I hissed as I saw the sparking jelly limb.

My paws make contact with the sandy floor with a muffled _thud_ and I can feel the burning in my right paw where the birthmark is. _"Oh boy, I know what that mean!"_I thought bitterly and nervously. I instinctively move into a battle stance. I watch as the familiar golden orb comes up inside the jelly tenticle. I smirk under the mask at knowing this had to be Morpha. Or at least something close to it. I make haste to pull out my claw shot and slip it onto my right paw as more of the sparking limbs spring forth from the sand. My eyes then turned wide at seeing what looks like a mouth part of some kind of carnivorous fish come out from the ground.

"Well, looks like an old monster learned new tricks!"I chirped, the amusement in my eyes as I leap away from the musky cloud of wet sand.

I quickly side step and tried to aim at the orb with my clawshot as Morpheel struck out with one of its stinging tenticles. And I grabbed it on the first try, making haste to swipe at it like no tomorrow before it manages to retreat into the needle-fanged mouth. I then watch as some bomb fish are sent out and my ears instantly droop at this sight as the started swimming towards me.

_**"Watch out Link!"**_I hear Midna warn me within my mind. I turn my head with a help as I see a tenticle snatch me up, causing me to let loose a frustrated snarl before it tosses me into its mouth. Its fangs snapped into my flesh, causing me to let out a pain stricken squeal. I make haste to slash and bite; letting my instincts take over. When the hunter becomes the hunted it is anything but pretty. _"You're not making a meal out of me!"_I hissed and delivered a back slash to the mouth. This causes me to be violently spat out and I notice the dang fish ate my Iron Bands. But, that stinking piece of sushi almost took away one of my lives and it shows by the fang mark that's dangerously close to my neck along my shoulder.

"Thistles and thorns..."I hissed, cringing from the wounds.

_**"Link, are you alright?"**_

_**"I'm fine Midna. I just almost became fish bait there!"**_

I give a runt as I hear Midna release a relieved sort of chuckle. And laughing for her is pretty much normal. It's when she isn't that it makes me nervous. I make haste to swim back towards it and once I'm there I fire the clawshot again and grabbed old of the orb and struck as fast as I could with the sluggish movements I have currently. But I'm doing this while avoiding those pesky exploding fish. I repeat what I've done for the third time and watch as the thing retreated underground. I float there in the water, clearly quite tense and nervous. I let out a frightened chirp at seeing a huge sea creature burst from the ground. It was the color of mud and its long, serpent/eel like body is rough and spikey. It had to be at least almost as long as that lava dragon I fought back a year ago.

And trust me, that's LONG!

It also had those same stinging, sparking tenticles and the same needle-fanged mouth. It also had these strange maroon and crimson markings similar to what I've seen on the portals and Midna and the Shadow Beasts. I gulped as my tail twitched with unease and out of that kithood old habit I'm rubbing my right paw once more.

I dash forward as fast as I can to get to the creature's head-Midna told me see saw that same ball there-so I can attack. It takes me a few tries but I'm finally over the stupid eel's head and I get a clean shot in with my clawshot. Once I'm on the head I strike with not an ounce of mercy with my claws while I hanged on for dear life with my fangs. As I strike a ink color shade of blood oozes out of the wound, causing Morpeel to let loose a deep, unearthly howl. And the more I struck the more it yowled and tried to shake me off.

But I soon loose my grip and I make haste to get high up and out of harm's way. I watch as the thrashing sea monster destroys some stone pillars. It is then I decide to go back down and try again. And the foolish piece of seafood swims close to me and I land another shot with my clawshot, pulling me in with a harsh jolt that makes my ears ring. I repeat what I did the first time. This pattern happens once more for a third and final time. I deliver the finish blow with no problem and I force myself away as I watched the dying sea monster's thrashing, circular movements(it's cries are no better). I destroy another pillar and I flinch as it crashed into the wall at the sandy bottom.

Midna soon came forth in her shadowed form, a tooth grin on her maw as she saw this victory. Link was getting stronger with each match it seemed. She then looked over at her friend with a kind smile and the Hero of Time happily returned it. The black and white Twili then glanced up, noticing the rapidly decreasing water level.

"Hey, Link, look up above us!"she called out, pointing with her tail.

I did as she said a look of sweet, sweet relief appears on my face as the water drops. It doesn't take long at all for it to vanish completely. With the water gone the mask over my face disappears as well, revealing my brown muzzle fully once more. I then out of pure instinct give my fur a good shake, spraying Midna in the process. Which doesn't make her too pleased, to say the least by that sour expression on her face.

"Oops! Sorry, Midna."I said with a innocent puppy dog look.

Midna rolled her eyes at this, but amusement shined in her eyes as she let loose a strong bolt of laughter. "You stupid, stupid wolf! But I gotta love yeah anyways, right?"she giggled, cuffing Link over the ear.

"Yep~!"I purred, my signature cocky smirk on my maw as the monster exploded...accordion style into pixels of twilight.

I turn my head towards the sight just in time to see the pixels merge and morph to become a stone piece from an ancient mask-the Fused Shadow. And it comes down to float in front of me, making me yet again feeling very unnerved. Midna made haste to move over to hover in front of the Fused Shadow and Link, a sly and pleased grin on her face. A proud purr rumbled in her throat as she looked it over with sunset eyes for a moment. With a calm twitch of her whiskers she grabbed the item of her desire with her tail with a look of approval at her partner. "Well done, here it is! The last of the Fused Shadows...I'll just hold onto this."

"Fine by me! I rather not be near those retched things, thank you very much!"I mewled, flicking my tail.

"Oh come now, Link. There's no need to resent me for all that I have put you through, I NEED this thing!"

"I don't hate you Midna,"Midna is quick to shoot me her doubtful, demanding look at me. "Ok, so I did! But I don't anymore. You're ok to be around, and you did help me out in more ways then one so...uh, thanks."

Midna couldn't help but ruffle her fur at this praise the Gerudo/Hylian king was giving her right now. It wasn't exactly something she was used to getting. "You're welcome you crazy wolf."chuckled Midna.

"By the way, just why do you need those things, anyways?"

Midna looked at the green and brown tom as he took off his Zora Armour, putting it in his bag and pulling out a healing kit. She knew what that meant; he was going to tend to those wounds before they left. _"Might as well tell him, I don't see no harm in that."_she thought calmly. "We have to have these in order to take care of Zant. He is the one who thinks he is the King of Shadows...his power is a false one. And I'll prove it using these!"I hear Midna explain as I cleaned my injuries.

I stop momentarily from cleaning up the last wound, a questioning and confused expression on my face. But I give a nod of understanding all the same as she tells me she's done everything she needed to do. I can't believe my ears when she even says sorry to me.

"Hey, it was nothing, really Midna. I wanted to continue helping once I knew my daughter was safe and in good paws. And it was a lot of fun for me."I purred in return.

I then watched as Midna gave me the faintest of gentle smiles before flying over to a different patch of sand and slashed at the ground with her claws, creating a portal of twilight. "Shall we go now, light-fur?"

I give a nod as I uncorked a bottle with a glowing pink ball in it. A healing Guardian flies out and makes haste to heal my wounds. For some reason some wounds and injuries were easier to heal then others for these tiny little pink fairies.

But that is ok, personally.

I then took out my cloak and put it on, fastening the oval broach like buckle. I also remember I had put the crown my mother had made for me in my pouch, so I take it out and slipped it onto my head with a pleased purr. _"Ah, that's much better! It felt weird now not having it on."_I thought as I walked over to the portal. I step into it and Midna and I vanish in a sea of pixels as I close my eyes. I still don't like traveling like that! But I can't help but feel like something big is about to happen. The question was what it was though.

I can only wait, wait in my dread.


	13. Chapter 11: Children of Destiny

**Chapter 11**

**Children of Destiny**

~.~.~.~

Twilight.

That was all the crowned queen of Hyrule Kingdom could see from her bedroom window. The Child of Wisdom look on in worry and fear for her mate, the Child of Courage. The three year old powder pink, golden striped tabby moved her paw over to a heart shaped locket around her neck and snapped it open. Inside was a pictograph of herself and a handsome green and brown tom cat with a Gerudo style crown, leg guards, and collar but he bore Shiekah earrings. A fond smile graced her face as a tear splashed onto the brown fabric of her Shiekah cloak. The twilight barrier prevented the Warrior of Light to make contact to the Hero of Time's mind. Which only left her more flustered and frail.

"...Link. Where are you?"she whispered sadly, removing the hood from her head with her free paw.

"Well, well if it isn't the petty lightling, Zelda!"

Zelda gave a snarl as her Triforce of Wisdom blazed a protective aura of topaz blue light. She knew that retched monotoned voice that sounded like claws racking across stone. She turned around to face the owner of the voice. Standing in the door way of her chambers was a solid black tom with a white fore paw and he bore a mask of iron covering his head that gave him an ugly, monster like appearance. His claws were so long the points stuck out in a canine manner. To make things worse he was almost the same height as the Dark King himself.

"Get out you worthless buzzard!"she snarled, her pupils glowing gold as her birthmark blazed brighter.

Zelda was no fool, she knew light was like poison to these Twili cats. She hated being kept here when she could be fighting along side her mate. She also was no fool in not knowing her precious Link was her same Link from many centuries ago. Yes, she had also had her memories from the past lives begin to unlock in perfect sink with the hero's own memories. But unlike Link hers left her sorrowful and full of regret.

"Oh, come now Queen Zelda Hylia. Must you be so cold?"growled Zant in toxic amusement as he creeped over to her cautiously.

Zelda was really loosing her patience now as her anger grew. This was like all those other times. She had been so helpless to help Link. She had watched twice already in two life times as her love and best friend was swiped away from her. And now this dreadful tom was hunting her mate like a dragon looking for a new victim. Zelda cringed as she felt Zant wrap his snaking tail around her neck. And with a snarl she set her fangs aflame with a raging inferno and snapped down, her sudden attack catching the Twili off guard.

"Touch me again and I'll make you wish you were never kitted, Zant!"

"Resist all you want, there is nothing you can do to escape and help your worthless Sacred Wolf and that pitiful Twili she-cat he has with him."hissed Zant, putting out the fire on his tail.

"Says the one that had all his lil' pets destroyed by my mate."stated Zelda coldly as her pupils began to blaze solid gold as her fur bristled madly.

Zant only laughed his eerie, psychotic laugh at the Hylian queen's words. "Oh yeah, isn't King Link Hylia part Shiekah? Then he goin' to just love the little present I left for him within his precious temple."sneered the King of Twilight as he held Zelda's chin firmly, his claws grazing her cheeks.

Zelda's eyes turned wide in fear as she knew what he was talking about. She then let out a violent, defiant yowl which caused her birthmark to flash the harshest of lights that of a bluish gold that caused Zant to cry in pain. And this in turn caused the Twili to teleport, fleeing to the other side of the castle to escape the light that was Zelda. The Warrior of Light then aloud herself to collapse, breaking down into tears. _"Please StarClan, please Great Leaders, I beg you...protect my mate, protect Hyrule's protector! Protect him from the dangers that are to come."_she thought desperately.

"Link...pl-please don't leave me alone again."

* * *

I honestly never want to see another body of water like that for as long as I live!

I.

Hate.

The.

Water.

Temple.

I HATE IT!

I open my eyes calmly as my body has finished being put back together by the twilight pixels of the portal. I am now looking forward at the Lanyaru Springs as I stand on the stone ledge. I could feel the gentle breeze welcome me and I can't help but give a content purr at it's caressing touch. I give a nod of approval, my job here has been complete. _"I better go home and make sure Nabooru isn't in a panic frenzy. Those Gerudo kits can be a real pawful."_I thought. But nothing could stop the little voice in my head starting to strangle my psyche at that moment as I felt the familiar ache in my right paw.

I glance down at it.

I know very well it only starts glowing like this when the Triforce of Courage that I protect inside me senses danger. But it wasn't glowing that soft, vivid jade-gold green hue I grew so comfortable with over this year. A strange scent catches my attention. I quickly turn around to leave but I let out a startled gasp at seeing a solid black tom cat with strange teal markings similar to Midna's own markings and this causes me to step back a bit, fur bristling under my blue cloak.

This guy was around the same height as Ganondorf but bore a strange stone mask that gave him an unnatural appearance. and around his neck was a stone collar with a bloodstone in the shape of a tear was set dead in the middle of it.

"Who are you and what do you want!"I snarled, unsheathing my claws.

I'll admit this...I'm scared.

I'm honest and truly frightened out of my fur and that emotion is very foreign to me for everything I faced I never stayed scared of it. This feeling of dread that I had felt was back and is only enforced by the chamber starting to glow with starshine, signaling the rage the sea serpent like deity was feeling. What's more it surfaced faster then I ever expected, coiled up to strike like a viper on the hunt for a mouse or rat.

"Who am I, you ask? That's of little importance lightling, King of Thieves!"growled the older tom, his voice like claws against stone.

Lightling.

I know what that means.

This guy was a Twili and was certainly no ally and by the enraged snarling I hear from Midna in the back of my mind it confirms it and I hear her say one word to me: Zant. This only is confirmed more by the vicious blast of gales that are tossed at us, sending me flying along with Lanyaru into different walls. I watch, barely even lucid as I lay there on the damp, cold cavern floor as Zant lifts a paw and moves it downward, stealing the Light Spirit Deity's light. This causes twilight to take control just as I pass out, blackness consuming my sight and leaving me naive to the agony of the transformation into the sacred blue-eyed beast.

Midna soon appeared not long after, shaking her head as she lay there on her side. At seeing Link passed out beside her and in his wolf form this caused an emotion she never felt to surface. Was it fear? Yes, it had to be. But that was quickly replaced by the sight of the one tom she hated all the way to Silverpelt!

"Zant, you vile traitor you dare show your face to me again!"she snarled, baring her fangs.

Zant gave a truly menacing chortle as he lashed his tail, causing the apprentice sized she-cat to yelp in protest as she was hurled over to hang above the spring, fore legs suspended as if she had been shackled to hang from a dungeon wall. He then walked over to her, his poster ever menacing. But the look of defiance never left the struggling Twili she-cat's face and spirit.

Midna's eyes turned wide in panic, trying hard to break free once more at seeing the shards of the Fused Shadow appearing and taken away by Zant's telekentic abilities, "Give me back my Fused Shadows you bastard!"

"Midna, Midna, you foolish child, did you honestly think you could take an ancient relic like this and use it against me? You foolish traitor of an imp!"meowed Zant, no hint of emotion in his cold, harsh voice.

"Traitor? _TRAITOR_! YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE CALLING ME THAT AFTER YOU STOLE MY CLAN FROM ME AND PUT THIS CURSE ON ME!"yowled Midna, a murderous intent to kill in her eyes.

Zant could only give a mocking shake of his head in false disapointment, "Tsk, tsk Midna, why do you defy your own clan's king?"

The Twili she-cat's sunset eyes only grew more vengeful and full of spite as her spirit hungered for blood to be spilt with the Twili tom's blood.

Bow down to him?

BOW DOWN TO A TRAITOR!

Midna would sooner become a blind twilight keese then serve the one who stole everything from her in one foul swoop. Heck, she would sooner walk the path to the Forest of Darkness in the Dark Realm before ever doing what Zant wished.

Midna bared her fangs as she unsheathed all sets of claws, a look beyond rage in her eyes as she spoke and continued struggling, "My _KING_! _MY KING_! You who have done nothing but abuse our clan's ancient power over the element of shadow that StarClan had granted us to aid our survival in the Twilight Realm? Don't make me laugh you petty dark-blood!"

"How dare you, you worthless kitten? Are you trying to imply that this power is our old abilities over auras of night? Now that is amusing!"

Midna let out a yelp as she was violently tossed into the same wall that Link had collided with. With a sickening thud she landed on the ground, sending up small musky clouds of dust. And as she struggled to get back up to her paws she felt the force of being pinned down by Zant's own paws.

"You really are so green Midna that it disgusts me. This power was granted to me by my Great Leader and you will show some respect to it for it is the power of the King of Twilight!"hissed Zant, his tail lashing dangerously as he started to form a pale red and black sphere of twilight.

I finally came to and to my startled mind I can see Zant has Midna pinned to the ground and is creating a dark orb that causes me to have a huge sense of deja vu. _"That attack, it can't be..."_I thought, my eyes turn wide.

"Midna, watch out!"I barked, pouncing at the black tom.

Midna watched in horror as Link attacked Zant but the Twilight King had turned on a dime and lifted his fore paw, the glowing ball of swirling red twilight making contact with her friend. And she only became more frantic at the pain-stricken whimpering whine he gave off as he was sent flying, rolling across the stone cold floor. But this had given her time to break free. With haste Midna raced over to the unconscience sacred beast, a lament expression on her face.

"Link, come on you gotta wake up! Wake up you crazy Gerudo, don't play tricks like this on me...please!"pleaded the Twili she-cat, her voice only growing even more hysteric.

Midna stopped when she noticed a diamond shaped thorn the size of Link's paw when in his original form. It was colored onyx and had a red-orange swirl of glowing twilight engravings in it and it was embedded in the middle of his head! But what frightened her even more was that it sank into his flesh like somebody in quicksand. _"No, he can't have cursed you too. Not when you have two kingdoms and a family to care for! You can't end up like me, you can't y-you stupid wolf!"_thought Midna as she dug her claws into the damp moss under her paws.

Midna let out a yelp as she was forced back to Zant, suspended back in the air once more. A haphazard leer shot from her dusk-kissed gaze as she looked at Zant's head so dangerously close to the side of her face. Right now though she felt like she was being strangled by the way it was hard to breath now. But she could hear the horrid tom's venom laced words, clear as day.

"My Midna, have you forgotten already? That beast is one of the lightlings who sent our people into exile. And to make matters worse he is one of the kings of this realm."

"I don't care! H-he's..."

"He's what Midna?"snarled Zant.

"King Link's my friend! You'll never understand the priceless value a true friend is for you are blind! He helped me without a second thought because he wanted to help me even when I've said such cruel things to him! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE BOND WE SHARE AS FRIENDS!"snapped Midna with a dangerous, toxic pitch.

"What a disgrace you are, you're as foolish as your mother, Aideen. No matter how much you want it, you'll be nothing but a shadow in their world that must obediently follow. You can't and never will consort with their retched kind!"Midna stayed silent as she listened, a venomous expression lacing her features. "But if we can make their world ours, Midna we will no longer be looked down upon...light and darkness will meet at long last. The Twili Clan will take back what they denied us from their realm...and at long last sweet darkness shall rule with an iron grip, vanquishing this intoxicating light that is like poison to our kind. And that, my dear sweet mate, is why..."hissed Zant.

Midna could hear the clanging sound that singled Zant had removed the part of the mask that covered his white, silver-grey muzzle. But even now she was at the point her rage was so vast that no word had been invented yet for it. Her fur began to bristle as she tried to move away from her ex-mate with distaste, cringing when she felt him nip her ear with his needle sharp fangs. Midna narrowed her eyes as she heard those words: I need you.

"Get away from me..."she hissed softly as she managed break a paw free, slashing his muzzle.

Zant let out a snarl at this but it quickly turned to amusement as he swiped his tongue over his lips, "Fiesty as ever, I see. That's nice to know. But I'm not just saying that I need you, but our people need you as well...so lend me your power."

Midna by now was in tears and trying desperately to hide them from her tormentor. With a final struggle the tuxedo, sunset tailed she-cat broke free and scampered away from him, fur bristling with claws and fangs at the ready as she stood protectively in front of the Hero of Time. No words had to be spoken to know the answer she had already dealt by the defiant gleam in her blood-shot, dry eyes caused by the previous tears.

Zant gave a sigh, a malicing grin on his maw, "So be it. I'll return you to the your precious lightling's world that you oh so covet!"

Midna's eyes turned wide in horror as she was sent flying to the Spirit Springs with a terrified shriek, left to hang above the platform in midair. And at seeing what he was up to this only brought a new emotion more intense the her current one: terror. And it only grew more rapid as the twilight vanished with that same motion of Zant's paw, bringing back the light to the region. And with it the snake like Light Spirit. Even now in this form it caused her a great deal of agony as it felt like a swarm of bees at begun attacking her without fail.

But things only got worse as Lanyaru came face to face with her, the Light Orb shining intensely in her face. A blood curling caterwaul left her as she felt the dangerous effects the light was already giving. It felt like somebody had set her body on fire along with her blood. The deity of the Lanyaru Province knew very well Midna was no threat but the black tom was and with the Child of Courage left out cold he had to get these two out of here. But he also knew his light was hurting this she-cat so, he teleported them as faraway and as fast as he could for both their sakes.

* * *

I awoke with a small whimper, rising to my paws as I shake my head softly. "Ugh, what hit me?"I thought. My head hurts like the Dark Forest. I then notice I'm seeing things differently and hastily look myself over and I find I am a wolf and not a speck of twilight in sight and I'm standing in the middle of Hyrule Field!

"Midna? Where are you?"I barked softly, truly worried.

"...Over here you...stupid wolf."rasped the Twili she-cat.

I hastily turn my head to look over my shoulder and there, lying on my scarred back is Midna. But something was terribly wrong.

"Midna!"I yelped in fright at seeing her sickly state.

Midna was as pale as an albino and where there was once black was now a sickly shade of navy blue. Her breathing was ragged and shallow and her normally playful sunset eyes were now dull and a bit glazed She didn't even have the strength to lift her head. And this causes me to truly worry even more. Now more then ever I know this was what Nabooru must have felt when I was left barely alive by a hair line by Ivy.

"What am I going to!"I whimpered in state of hysterics.

Then I suddenly hear the voice of Lanyaru in my head, _**"Link, hero chosen by the Golden Leaders, do not fret...head straight to your den and seek out your mate who is locked away within your castle walls. Your mate holds the key that'll free you from your shadow form..."**_

I make no reply and only give a determined growl. I look back at Midna's frail form with a sad whimper. I then took a deep breath; I had to try and calm down. I had a life on the line here, after all. "Hang on tight, Midna, just hang in there ok?"I barked.

"...Ok."rasped the Twili, franticly hanging on for dear life as the blue-eyed beast shot forward.

I run as fast I my canine legs can take me through Hyrule Field. I can see the moon was full which gave me a sense of relief. I remember Zelda telling me that wolves thrived on moonlight, giving them extra strength to survive longer. And I intend to not let that knowledge go to waste here. As I continue on towards the bridge I can see the first snow fall of leaf-bare coming down from the heavens. I knew what this very well meant and I knew I had to be careful now. Hyrule tended to get some nasty snowstorms, almost all of them violent.

But it seems I've lucked out tonight.

I can't help but send my silent praise to the three leaders of StarClan up in Silverpelt.

Before long I've crossed the bridge and I'm picking up my pace, going into a long graceful strides. And as I near the castle I can see some of those stupid bublins. But I can't risk attacking them so I make a swift turn, dodging their blows like a crazed maniac in order to protect the priceless bundle on my back. It takes awhile but I am now across the drawbridge and safely inside the walls of Castle Town. Another blessing I'm thankful for right now is the fact everybody would be sleeping soundly in their nests within their dens, minus the odd knight or castle guard.

I carefully run look around once I near a corner in the pathway. I can see the town market now and there were still some cats outside and I could see one of Zelda and I's guards. _"Shit! I'm in a real pickle now. Oh well, I'll just have to wing it!"_I thought with a hushed growl. I dash forward and the screams from the civilians is hard on my ears. But I let out a frightened, startled yelp, skidding to a halt at seeing a calico Shiekah standing side by side one of the castle guards.

"I'm dead."I yelped, my ears drooping at seeing they've spotted me.

I can't fight Xena!

She's my clan-mate!

I back away, my tail stuck between my legs and my ears pressed against my head as Xena stalked forward, tail lashing. I try with all my might to fight back the instincts of the wolf that I was and get down to the ally where Telma's shop was. I try to make a sharp turn for the ally as Xena attacked me. But her claws hit their mark, slashing my belly which causes a sharp yipe to leave my mouth. I then raced down the allyway and franticly began searching for a means of escape. Then I remembered that Hyrule Castle had an secret passage that connected to Telma's herb shop. So I looked around and spot the window; but I stop at hearing a pitiful moan from Midna.

I turn my head to face her, "Hush, just a little longer ok? Just a little longer."

"It hurts, Link...everything hurts."

"I know, just hang in there."I whimpered softly, gently nudging her with my canine snout to adjust her.

I really don't like how weak she sounded. Midna didn't even snap at me to hurry up or anything like that. I know I'm running out of time and Midna's condition showed it! So I make haste to find something of use and spot the crate. I move over to it and start pushing it against the wall lined with crates, using my entire body as I ignored the stinging sensation from the shallow claw marks on my soft underbelly.

By now the snow had covered the ground and dotted my green and dust colored pelt and covering my partner's back. I scramble onto the crate and then the next. I then jumped through the open window and I we're quickly welcomed by the warmth. I cock my head at the sight of Telma, a Goron, and over in the next room I caught the scents of some cats I knew well but couldn't tell who they belonged to due to the harsh tanged smell of burning wood and oil from the torches. Turning my head to look around the room I can see the shelves I'm standing on are covered in different pots of verying sizes and colors.

"I'm going to have to be careful with those."I yipped under my breath.

Carefully I manoured my way through the pots after crossing the ropes from platform to platform, careful not to make the items fall down below. I stop for a moment to listen to Telma...

"How has it come to this, huh? Monsters now freely walking into the town streets...what on earth are those soldiers doing!"hissed Telma, speaking with Sir Grey.

"I don't know, Telma. But if his majesty heard about this he'd through a fit. But when he gets back I know he'll sure give them quite the scolding and knock some sense into them."chirped the silver tabby knight, tail flicking nonchantly.

"Well, at least we can always count on you knights, Shiekahs, and the Gorons. You guys are so much more reliable that it isn't even funny!"retorted the shopkeeper...

I can't help but have an amused twinkle in my eye at this. Telma was always a hard-headed she-cat, along with Grey. I give my ear a calm flick and continued on my way. When I'm on the rope that went across the next room I stop for a moment to look down, their conversation catching my attention...

"I heard that the Gerudo King is the one that escorted Telma to Kakariko Village, and he defeated the monster that has been attacking the travelers on the bridge, is that true?"...

I don't know that voice, let alone the 12 moon old dusty brown tom cat that it belong to. But the next voice and cat I do know...

Auru gave an amused chuckle at the younger tom's words, "You really are new aroun' here aren't yeah? His name is Link Hylia and he is Queen Zelda's mate and he is the Gerudo Tribe's king as well as the hero who defeated Ganondorf many seasons ago. But from what Telma said he got herself and her charge to the village safe and sound."...

Good old Auru, he was always such a nice elderly tom cat and he mentored Zelda himself; minus the Shiekah training and battle stuff Impa taught her...

"That's Lord Link for you. He's cocky, but never hesitates to act fast. But what else would you expect, with him being part Gerudo and Shiekah?"purred Lady Ashei...

And Ashei...that Shiekah she-cat was very trustworthy and skilled with her claws too. She really did look good in that gold and red armor she sported right now...

"But I thought Gerudos had no interest to matters outside the desert?"chirped the young tom.

"Boy, do you have a lot to learn about our king!"retorted Ashei and Auru...

I given an amused flick of my ears and quickly continue on my way; I've wasted enough time already. With haste I pick up my pace and get onto the ledge and scampered up the stone block platform and once on I dashed inside. I leap into the run down den and quickly found the secret passage and dug with all my might till I was finally through-after defeating a pesky poe soul of course-and slid down the water way.

I take a quick mental check of my surroundings after I surface the water, adjusting Midna once again. _"Good. I'm not far off now."_I thought as I raced through the sewer ways till I reached a hanging handle. I jump up after warning my charge and snap onto the handle, my weight causing the grate to open up. I let go and quickly swam with the current. I soon enter a new chamber and I can see the entrance I wanted as I heave myself ashore. But at seeing a skulluta and another drop from the ceiling I instantly let out a frightened yowl.

"Fuck! Why does it always have to be skullutas!"I snarled and made haste to avoid the giant spiders' fangs.

I then attack as rapidly and fast as I could to get rid of them...which didn't take long. Once that was done I murmered some words of reassurance to my sickly Twili friend, a shiver running up my spine after fighting those monster spiders.

I hate spiders!

Their a Shiekah's worst nightmare sense all the spiders here are venomous and, well, lets just say it wouldn't be a pretty picture. I go and look around the floor hastily and soon spot a stick and grabbed it in my mouth and set one end aflame and burned the web. I then raced through and light the torches, dodging dive bombing keese. Once that was complete I relight the stick and climbed onto the debre and then once more again and burned the web blocking my path. I then tossed the stick aside and jump down and made a sharp turn and deliver a death bite to the neck of a monster and dispose of two mangy keese as well and the second monster I ignore entirely and dig through the hole in the ground rapidly till I'm through...with a some bumps and bruises from the club as a lil' gift.

The rest of the trip is simple and quick.

I took the stairs and ropes and jumped from roof to roof.

All while dodging flaming arrows, huge monster birds, and the odd keese. I jump through the window and run up the stairs and into the room, looking around franticly as I called for Zelda. But as I do I can hear Midna fall to the ground, wheezing. I turn on a dime so I can see her face but as I do a powder pink paw comes into my sight, coming to lay on the Twili's flank.

"Zelda!"Midna and I said in unison.

The Hylian Queen gave the purest and gentlest of smiles at Link and a gleam of wise compassion danced in like blue fire within the siren depths of her eyes. I listen calmly as Midna and Zelda spoke but the sounds are muffled due to myself going into a trance like state at the worst possible moment. The image of a fluffy, winged cat with a 10 foot wing span flashed before my eyes and it radiated a golden green aura but the scent was that of the desert after rain-leaf and carried the tang of a musky cavern.

I hastily snap out of it by Zelda's voice.

"Link, are you alright? Don't tell me you had one of your visions again!"mewled Zelda in worry.

I give a reassuring nuzzle to her, a whimper escaping me.

"Anyways, Link, do you remember where I told you where we put the Evil's Bane?"

I give a canine's version of a nod.

"Good, then head straight to the Sacred Grove in the heart of the Lost Woods. You'll find ruins of the first Temple of Time there. But don't be surprised if you end up entranced again sense you and the Master Pendant seem to call out to each other each time you've been parted. But it will lift your curse, no doubt about it."chirped Zelda.

I give an understanding flick of my ear and then I hear Midna asking me if I'll be fine on my own. This brings a frantic whimper to leave me, fear in my eyes. But what she says next causes both Zelda and I to turn wide-eyed...

"...Zelda? I have one last request...will you tell...him where the Mirror of Twilight is?"rasped Midna.

Silence hanged in the air for a long time, causing anxiety to and I both heard of that mirror, but it went by a few names depending on the race. Then my mate spoke, "No Midna, I will not. You shall be the one to tell Link. Right now he needs your help like his friend, Navi did for him. Now, accept this gift Midna..."

Midna and I watch in horror as Zelda started to glow with a bright aura and it went into Midna. I stand there in horror and paralyzed by confusion and dread."Link, STOP HER, please!"yowled Midna as she was lifted off the ground by the light.

Zelda gave Link a loving smile as she slowly began to vanish and as she did tears could be seen staining her face, _**"Look after Link for me, Midna. Zant is after him."**_

And with that, Zelda was gone.

I am too shaken by so many emotions it's left me gawking at where Zelda once stood as Midna landed softly on her paws. The Twili she-cat was back to her old self...the only difference was she wasn't in her shadow form anymore. I sat down, hunched over with my head hanging low. I've never left this hollow sense Zelda had been kidnapped right before my eyes.

Midna had a sad gleam in her sunset eyes as she looked at her partner. The look he had was that of somebody who was grief-stricken by loss. It was an expression that she was not used to seeing on her proud, cocky wolf. So, she quickly jumped onto his back and gingerly grabbed his ear... "We should go, we'll find her again, you'll see."

"...Ok."I yip softly and move for the door.

Midna and Link turned their gazes to the spot Zelda had once stood. She then looked back down at her paw in a lament daze. _"Why? H-have I truly been wrong about these light-furs? Why did she do that even though I didn't wish it?"_she thought. With a lash of her tail the Twili then teleported herself and Link out of the castle and safely on Hyrule Field.

* * *

Once on solid ground again I can't help but feel sick.

Traveling that way always did that to me. But the wounds on my stomach remind as I begin to dash away, causing me to clench my fangs. I can see the gentle rays of dawn dance on the newly fallen snow. I soon stop on a hill and stop at the ringing, metallic clang of a barrier going up.

Hyrule Castle was yet again shrouded with twilight!

Midna and I snarl at the sight; my fangs bared and her tail lashing.

Then we looked at each other, determination blazing in silent agreement.

The Lost Woods was next.


	14. Chapter 12: The Hero And His Evil's Bane

"Still, soft quietly spoken voice

That persistenly calls my name

And quickens my heart to come

And I come

And I rest in the shelter of Your love

And I rest in the wonder of Your Grace

And I rest in the shelter of Your love

And I rest in the wonder of You

Embraced in the promise of You

Is rest for the weary soul

Releasing all that is mine

I reach for You"-Rest by Skillet

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Hero And His Evil's Bane**

~.~.~.~

How nostalgic!

I haven't been to my kithood home in years! Not sense the Forest Temple, that is. All around I look the maze of a forest is locked in greenleaf, making it look like I've gone back in time because nothing ages here. It's like an eternal state of innocent bliss!

"So this is where you grew up, Link?"asked Midna, lazily lying on her side on Link's back.

I can't help but wag my tail happily, but a solemn feeling over took me as my ears sagged and my head hanged low as my old wounds resurface. Midna also is looking at me with truly sincere concern. "You miss Zelda, don't you? Is that why you look so sour?"I hear her ask me.

I don't reply, only let out a frustrated sigh as that same blood lust I felt causes my blood to boil at knowing what my precious Zelda had done. So many memories flood back to me. And all of them involved my family and Zelda. But none were so fresh as the first time I had heard Zelda's voice by the means of a dream. But that was centuries ago, yet, I remember it now like it was yesterday.

"I don't wanna talk about it."I whispered.

"What? Are you sure?"asked Midna.

"I said, I don't wanna talk abut it!"I snapped, centuries worth of agony and anger in my cerulean eyes.

Anger of being taken from Zelda; killed right before her eyes.

Sorrow for having Zelda taken from me and of seeing so much suffering.

With a hushed whimper I continue forward with a stunned Twili on my back at my outburst. I keep my head low and my tail has ceased any kind of pace of movement. Before long we reach Saria's special place: the Sacred Grove. And to my surprise I can see a brown apprentice with green eyes looking up to stare at me, blinking in confusion and fear. _"S-Saria!"_I thought in a daze, nervously lowering to the ground in a submissive manner. And by the look on Midna's and Saria's faces they are very confused by my actions.

"Who on earth are you?"chirped Midna, lashing her sunset-kissed tail.

"Me, who are you and why are you riding a wolf?"snapped Saria, letting go of her tail where a ocarina tail-ring was.

"Would you two quit your fighting!"I snarled.

Saria just blinked, curiousity over taking her now as she saw the strange looking apprentice on the green and dusty brown scarred wolf's back was rolling her eyes. From what the Warrior of Forest could tell the tuxedo, sunset-kissed tailed she-cat could understand this creature.

"Link said to stop fighting, so I am before he bites my tail off from being so temperamental right now."stated Midna simply.

Saria's eyes turned wide in shock at hearing this, her emerald gaze darting from the wolf to the now floating she-cat and back. And all the while she had a baffled look on her face. "Link? Is that r-really you?"she asked and I quickly respond by wagging my tail, tilting my head playfully.

I can hear my kithood companion give an overjoyed squeal and race over to me, nuzzling my leg sense I'm currently bigger then her right now. But the confused glimmer in her eyes is enough to say she has no idea how I turned into the sacred blue-eyed beast of another realm. I simple look at Midna who hit her quarter covered face with her long tail with a frustrated growl.

"Listen kid, the thing is Link was cursed by this tom named Zant...a cat from my realm. We need to get to the ruins of the first Temple of Time."chirped the Twili, tapping her unsheathed paw while floating lazily in the air.

"Midna! Be a little nicer to Saria, she happens to be my friend and an Elemental."I barked, clearly annoyed.

Saria soon got a very sly gleam in her eyes as they flashed forest green for a moment. Clearly she knew something they didn't. "Just sleep here tonight, the sun is setting anyways. You won't need to look for it. The Hero calls out the pendant and-well, you'll see."she purred before leaving back for the village.

Midna and I both look at each other in confusion.

What was it with Elementals and being so cryptic?

I give a shrug and look up at the dusk sky and realized just how tired I really am. So I curled up in the shade of one of the oak trees and curled up into a tight ball of wolf fur. Midna in turn flies over to come to a rest at my scarred stomach and flank away from my paws and curled up into her own tight ball after a eerie yawn.

Guess we'll find out soon.

* * *

Night.

It is always brings that reassurance the time for rest had come to allow the coming of a new dawn.

My sleep is anything but pleasant that same nightmare haunts the dark turmoil of my centuries old mind of my spirit...

_Blood._

_I can smell blood._

_That sicken scent of somebody's life fading, leaking out of the wounds._

_But why is is coming from me?_

_"Link!"_

_That voice, I know that sweet voice._

_It's like tasting honey and feeling the new-leaf breeze to me._

_I gasp as I feel something dig into me and I cough a ragged, harsh cough; crimson spraying forth. Then a blurred, shadowed figure with eyes like a copper colored fire seem to burn into my soul._

_I can hear that eerie laugh, that same eerie laugh I heard over a year ago._

_I struggle to lift my head and I can hear those all too familiar words, "Half-breed..."_

_I coughed violently once more as I feel a pain that felt like a I had been slash to the next realm and my blood was on fire as if I had been bitten by more then one gold skullutas._

_Pain._

_Pain is all I know._

_Pain is all that rings as distorted black, copper-red eyed figure sinks attacks me._

_StarClan's Great Leaders, I've never felt pain like this!_

_No...that is correct, I have before._

_"LINK, GET UP LINK!" is all I can hear._

_But then I hear a metallic, angelic voice call out to me: __**"Please find me, I'm so lonely...so very alone."**__..._

Midna had been awoken by the growls and whimpers coming from her companion. His expressions varried from pain-stricken to fear. This was something that she was not used to seeing on the cocky, impish wolf at all! In fact, it scared the Twili she-cat beyond reason. But nothing compared to what she saw happen next. Link opened his eyes but the pupils were pale blue, as if they were the color of time itself. She tried to call out to him, but Link gave Midna no reply as he moved west, deeper into the Sacred Grove.

"Hey, snap out of it you stupid wolf! Why won't you answer me?"snapped Midna trying to stop her partner.

But Link gave no response, not even a single sarcastic remark as he looked at her blankly. It was then that the black and white, sunset-kissed tailed she-cat noticed something was wrong when she saw his eyes. They bared no gleam, no shimmer of normality! Her friend was in some kind of trance, following some kind of siren song only his ears could hear.

Midna gave a frustrated hiss and followed after the sacred wolf and as she did she could see the Triforce shaped birthmark on his right fore paw glowing like a beacon of vivid jade green light. _"Ooook...things just keep getting weirder."_she thought as she fought off some puppets belonging to a skull-kit. Midna looked around the woods as the first light of dawn poked through the thick canopy of oak, maple, spruce, and other kinds of trees. The light dappled the forest floor, making her dusk eyes turn wide in breathless astonishment.

This beauty reminded Midna of the Glass Forest back in her realm.

Golden Hyrule butterflies flew about along with other wildlife and prey stirring from the night's rest. As they moved through Midna made sure Link stayed safe as he moved through, taking them who knows where. Link even found a Howl Stone and used it to call out to StarClan's gold phantom wolf so he could learn a new attack later on. But the Twili still had no idea where Link was going as they moved deeper into the Lost Woods and the sacred wolf still showing no change in state. It doesn't take long before she noticed Link found a new Howl Stone.

And yet again he howls; this time it is Zelda's Lullaby.

Yet again that pain in the tail of a skull-kit shows up with that horn of his and the puppets. And yet again Midna destroyed the puppets. This pattern repeats itself as Link and Miidna moved through the forest until they defeated the skullkit and revealed the path to what looked like a run down temple of white marble. And Link dashed straight towards it. But no sooner did he near the Howl Stone he stopped and collapsed to the ground, out cold. Midna ceased her chance and tried to get him to wake up, "Hey, Link get up you crazy light-fur!"

I let out a half lucid groan as I slowly rouse from my slumber. But when I do come to I look around let and out a startled 'yipe' and I clearly looked confused. The thing is, that does compare to the complex sea of emotions that take me by storm at realizing where I am and the fact I'm feeling wiped out.

"M-Midna...how on earth did I get here to the temple ruins?"I barked, clearly disturbed.

"Hm, lets see...you were having a nightmare, you awoke only to be in some sort of trance-with your birthmark blinking like crazed fireflies-and then you came all the way here after howling at the odd howl stone or two and me watching your sorry backside! That's what happened."grumbled Midna, clearly upset.

If I was normal I'd sware I would be blushing redder then apples right now. But my ears are doing just fine in showing my flustered state. "Sorry, not my fault I heard somebody call to me to find her!"I snapped back, tail held up high and ears pressed against my head. I watch as Midna just rolls her eyes, hitting her face with her left paw.

"What?"I barked, cocking my head.

"You being idiot, that's what!"groaned Midna.

"Yeah, but I'm Zelda's idiot."I barked back, that puppy dog look on my face again.

I howl in laughter at the frazzled expression on the black and white, sunset-kissed tailed she-cat's face. I can't help but wonder if this is what Saria had meant by 'The sword will call out for me'...things just can't get any weirder. I stop at the Howl Stone and listened closely to hear the melody it blew.

The Song of Time!

It was my song, my lullaby!

I happily start wagging my tail and howl the song to the sky and once that was done something started to happen. About the things couldn't get any weirder...I take that back for they just did! The floor has turned into a bottomless abyss with blocks that makes this look like a game of checkers or chess. And stand before the two huge giant statues of a strange winged cat with markings to the face and even stranger armor catches me off guard. This because they are now moving, glowing, and at this second...

**"We're the guardians of this land. Guide us to our proper places. Only then will you be able to enter the Hero's Grounds."**

"Oook. I guess that means we have a puzzle to solve, Midna."I barked, looking around.

"Yeah, looks like it so better hop to it hero."chirped Midna.

I give a nod and started trying to crack this puzzle in my head. I even test this out by moving to the block next to me. The statues mirror me; one my direction of movement and the other the opposite. _"Ok, I think I've got the idea now."_I thought, tail wagging at cracking the puzzle. I keep up the movements to move the twin statues. This keeps up for a few hours, making me a bit out of breath.

But finally the statues are in their proper places.

The statues flash as they stomp their massive stone paws, causing the ancient door to the old temple to open up wide. The statues tell me to go forward as the ground returns to normal. I happily oblige, dashing forward up the staircase. My entire being is over flowing with so much joy it might as well be tangible! The stairs end and the hall opens up to the ruins of what used to be the Chamber of Time. And it doesn't take me long at all to spot what lay on the old marble platform. The dark blue metal collar and the gold, triforce shaped pendant gave it all away in an instant.

The Evil's Bane...the Master Pendant.

My precious pendant!

I try to get closer but my Evil's Bane glows with that holy pale blue light, making me yelp, pushing me back and Midna clean off my back right to the ground a fox-length away. I struggle against the force of the gales that come from the Master Pendant. I lift my head with a feral bark of determination, fangs bared as I push forward. As I do so I feel my body changing, morphing back to my original being and shattering that dreadful curse.

Midna watch were she stood, the diamond shaped object coming to materialize in her left fore paw, causing a curious expression to grace the Twili she-cat. She looked it over for a moment before turning her attention back to her partner-her close friend.

Link was back to normal!

I give a grunt as I grabbed the blue metal of the collar to lift it up, causing it to glow again. I lift it up proudly as the fog was dispersed by the Evil's Bane being removed from it's resting place. The collar then in a blinding flash zipped out of my grip of my fangs and rapped around my neck, the light vanishing to reveal the Master Pendant back where it should be on it's master.

On my neck!

Midna had been forced to shield her eyes from the blast of the gale and blinding holy light. Midna removed her tail from her eyes and stared in astonishment at seeing Link now graced with a simple spiraling gold ring with a gold tear with an emerald in it for his crown. Link bore the stuff he had before as well..cloak and all! But now around his neck was that ancient, StarClan blessed pendant that made Links claws longer, more deadly.

Midna simply stared in amazement, "The pendant...it accepted you as its master, Link."

I can't help but laugh, smirking my new wolfish smirk, "Of course. It's my Master Pendant. Couragestar made it for the Hero of Time, and only the Hero of Time. It feels good to have it back!"

Midna continues to stare in that flabbergasted way as I stare at my pendant happily. Then I unsheathed my claws, setting them aglow and take a few practice swings, letting out various battle cries out of instinct. I stop, truly pleased as Midna teleports over to float eye to eye with me.

Midna had that sly, pleased foxish grin on her face as she opened her paw to reveal the strange Dusk Stone balancing on one of her needle sharp claws. "This thing's the lil' sucker that caused you all your troubles. It's infused with an evil aurora that Zant used on you."Midna paused for a moment, glaring at the thing balanced on her claw.

"It sure is different then the aura wielding my clan has..."

"Really?"

Midna gave a nod and noticing that Link was eying it with curousity again, "Careful! Don't touch it, Link or you'll turn into a wolf again!"

"Ok, ok! I won't touch it Midna!"I mewed, tail lashing.

Midna gave a chuckle at her friend's antics, tightening her grip on the dusk stone. _"Hm, now what to do with this thing?"_she thought calmly. "This thing's too dangerous...it is probably for the best if we leave it here locked up, huh?"she asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe we could use it?"I mused, brewing in my thoughts.

Midna gave a sly grin, she liked that idea, "You have a point there, you crazy Gerudo. If we kept this you could turn into a wolf anytime you wanted."Midna then look at Link, her dusk-kissed eyes glimmering playfully as they narrowed. "Yes, we'll keep it since Zant was oh so kind enough to give this to us. We should be thankful and use this thing all we can."purred the Twili, tail lashing with sinister mischief.

I give a nod of agreement, smirking that cocky smirk of mine as my bushy, fox-like tail wrapped around my paws. "And I'm guessing I should just call you up if we need my sacred wolf self?"I asked, lifting a brow at her.

Midna gave a nod and quickly moved to flank the green and brown tom, battle scarred tom cat.

"Hey, but listen Link...I have a lil' favor to ask..."she mewed, resting a paw on Link's scarred shoulder.

"I'm listening."I mewed, locking my cerulean eyes with her sunset ones.

Midna darted her gaze around, being truly cautious before continuing on, "You wouldn't mind coming with me to find something called the Mirror of Twilight? All I know is it is hidden here, somewhere in your precious Kingdom of Hyrule..."

My eyes turn wide again at hearing those three words: Mirror. Of. Twilight. There is not a single race that hasn't heard of it. But I give a nod all the same, a questioning look on my face.

"Yes Link, the Mirror of Twilight; our last link to Zant!"mewled Midna, spitting out the horrid tom's name.

"We're friends, aren't we Midna?"

"...Yes."

"Then you should know I'll do whatever I can to help and protect those I care about...even put what's left of my nine lives on the line to do so."

Midna gave a shy smile, floating away in gratitude before vanishing into the Hero of Time's shadow.

I look toward the exist with my head and tail held high. I figured I might as well go get that next skill. So, I get Midna to teleport us to the gates of Castle Town.

* * *

I'm pretty siked now that I just finished learning the latest of my new moves.

Summersault Strike_**(Author Note: Helm Splitter)**_.

But now I need to head back home to the fortress and relieve Nabooru for a little bit. Midna isn't too pleased but I convinced her we could use the rest and also use this time to do research on that mirror's where abouts. The only done side is I had to patch up that wound sense I've used up all my fairies and the potions too. _"Guess I'll have to restock when I get home."_I thought calmly, wincing a little bit from the painful movements.

But I've had worse.

So, I bid farewell to Telma and the Resistance and played the Ocarina of Time.

Unleashing the song for the Spirit Temple, vanishing in a brilliant bronze light.


	15. Chapter 13: Find That Mirror!

**Chapter 13**

**Find That Mirror! **

**The Search For The Twilight Shards Begins!**

**~.~.~.~**

Boy, did Nabooru through a fit when I returned to the fortress!

She saw I had some how gotten wounded.

I simply just explained I ran into some monsters along the way here.

And she bought it!

But that was moons ago sense the monsoon outside is anything but pretty, signalling it was now mid rain-leaf. It's times like this I'm thankful that none of my tribe-mates wanna step out and get drenched to the bone. Their pelts are far shorter then mine is. But for once it feels nice just to read my different aray of scribble-barks at my desk and now and again watch the rain.

"Any luck yet Link?"chirped Midna, appearing before him and glancing over his shoulder.

I shake my head calmly, "Nope. But you better not stay out too long. My aunt's popping by shortly here to chat before I hit the hay here."

"Ok. Just let me know when you find something on the Twilight Mirror."she answered in understanding, vanishing back into the hero's shadow.

I continue to look through my search through the old and partly faded pages for anything that may hint the mirror's where abouts. I can't afford to be rash here. My territory is very unforgiving to those that go astray.

"Lord Link, Nabooru's here to see you."I hear Sana say and turn around, closing my scribble-bark.

"Let her in, Sana."I purred kindly.

Sana gave a nod and the chocolate-point pulled her head back out of the green that served as the door. The poor Elite ranking Gerudo she-cat was soaking wet due to the misfortune of being put on tonight's guard duty to her king's den. Nabooru then walked in, shaking her fur before entering. Like Impa, she had aged a bit but not enough for her muzzle to start greying. She gave a sly, playful grin at her nephew as he jumped down from the chair at his desk. _"Guess he was reading."_she thought simply.

"You wanted to talk to me, aunt Nabby?"I asked, grooming my fur with care.

"Yeah. I found a scribble-bark that may give more answers. But may I ask why you are looking for the Mirror of Twilight, sire?"she asked, twitching her tail.

My maw moves up into a impish grin that my aunt has grown to know all too well. It's the expression I get when I know something nobody else does. "I'll explain later, but you only need to know it is very important if Hyrule is to regain its peace once more."I simply explain quite crudely.

Like the dark forest I'm telling my aunt I got well, uh, cursed sort of when I entered the twilight! She'd freak out till my dying breath and demand who did it and set loose the Gerudo's fiery wrath upon whatever soul was so unlucky. And I can see the questioning expression on my flame-point aunt's face. But she doesn't mutter a word; instead she tosses a very old scribble-bark at me, the cover and pages worn out and faded with age.

I just barely dodge it as Nabooru leaves me be once more, clearly looking cranky this day. _"Oh well, not my problem."_I thought, grabbing the scribble-bark between my fangs, hopping back on my chair. I place the ancient writing on my desk and blew the dust off of the old thing. The cover was ruddy red with my tribe's symbol on the spine of the scribble-bark's cover. On the book itself it was written in ancient Hylian. I nibble on my lower lip nervously, trrying my best to remember how to read it.

I do remember my past lives.

But that doesn't mean I remember everything, sadly.

Midna soon appeared out of Link's shadow and looked over his shoulder again, seeing the old thing in front of her friend. "Can you read it, Link?"she asked, her sunset tail swaying about calmly.

I glance up at my Twili partner with a defeated sigh, "I honestly don't know, Midna. It's been centuries sense I last read this age of writing. And the last time I did was when I had the Scibble-bark of Mudora. Other then that, nope."

Midna rolled her eyes in annoyance, resting her head on her left paw as she floated lazily in the damp, cool air of rain-leaf. "Then just try your best, other parts I might be able to help with sense learning ancient tongues was required of my clan."she mewed in amusement. _"More like required of the clan's royal family. Not that I'll ever tell Link that."_she thought bitterly.

I give a thankful nod and opened it up, quickly browsing through the pages. I can remember some things, others not at all. But thank StarClan Midna was able to help me this much with it! It doesn't take me long to smile when I reach the final chapter. And it was titled...

"...The Mirror of Twilight."I purred slyly.

"Read it, you stupid wolf, read it already!"meowed Midna with excitement and eagerness.

"Ok, ok! Don't get your fur in a knot you crazy Twili!"I meowed hastily, sounding a little bit annoyed.

I start reading and I can make some things out, "Ok, it says here first off it is also called the Dark Mirror or even the Dusk's Reflection from what I was able to understand."

"Ok, what else?"urged the Twili she-cat.

I continue to look and a smile spreads on my face, Midna giving me that questioning expression at me like Nabooru had done. "I know that look, Link. You...only have that smug sneer of yours when you found something of interest. So, out with it!"hissed Midna.

I chuckle at my partner again and close the book and quickly go over and check the progress of my injuries, ridding myself of the bandages. I look it over to see my quick healing ability has done it again, causing me to purr in approval. _"Well, that's a good sign. Although Nabs is going to freak again after I return from the Spirit Temple._"I thought with a chuckle, putting my quiver over my shoulder as well as my Kokiri Pouch. My cloak soon follows along with my Mirror Shield-Bands placed on my forelegs. The last to come was the crown my mother had made for me, I calmly slip it on my head and smile at Midna as I take the Ocarina of Time between my paws, ready to play.

"To answer your question, Midna...yes I did. I found where the mirror is kept. You'll see when we get there, 'kay?"I mewed.

Midna gives a nod, vanishing into my shadow.

Then I started playing the Requirm of Spirit, the haunting notes flowing through the air and through the fortress walls for my tribemates to hear. When the song it done, I disappear in a brilliant bronze light, taking me away to the Spirit Temple.

* * *

_**"For the love of Wisdomstar! Link, did we have to do this?"**_

I'm currently dead stuck in the camp of bulbins, killing the crazed monsters left and right with my new attack, countering blow**(( A/N: Mortal Draw))** and the other attacks I know, thanks to my father.

And boy did it feel good!

I'm having a blast just disposing of these pesky bublins, even if I do got some cuts, small arrow wounds, and bruises. But as if I care right now as I take out another group of the green skinned freaks. As I move deeper into the ruins where they had made camp I make sure to burn the camp as I go. _"Can't have them roaming here in my territory, that just isn't safe for my tribe's next group of apprentices that are going to get their ceremony soon."_I thought, leaving behind more of the camp burning behind me.

_**"Somebody's enjoying themselves, huh?"**_

_"You better believe I am! I finally had something to take my anger of loosing Zelda on."_

I chuckle at Midna's snide remark she shoots at me as I take out another bulbin. I then move over to the wooden gate with a ram skull on it, unsheathing a claw on my left paw and started picking at it till it opens up. I then slink inside, my birthmark glowing, causing my paw to have that familiar ache. But the gates slams shut, locking behind me. _"Oh man! Not again!"_I thought bitterly. I then hear heavy, haphazarded footsteps coming from behind me. I turn on a dime, fur bristling as my body showed total hostility at my new enemy.

Before me is King Bublin.

How he is alive still, I don't know.

But this time he has a huge axe that's got me truly nervous, if not frightened as images of my battles with Ganon-both a year ago and 600 years ago-flash before my eyes. Midna warns me as he lets out a cry, swinging his axe which knocks down the bore behind him. He then slashes at me but I just barely manage to block it with my mirror shield-bands on my forelegs. But the force knocks me to the ground with a yelp.

I give my head a shake and waste no time getting back to my paws, swiftly unsheathing my claws and get on the defensive. I make the first strike, not letting King Bulbin get a chance to attack. Before he can attack I tuck and roll till I'm behind him and slash his back with my claws, jumping with a twist to land safely on my paws. I attack again but this time he lashes out with that axe, delivering a nasty wound flank and stomach, sending me flying in a pain-stricken caterwaul. I heeve myself to my paws at Midna's protest and urgings. I quickly do the summersault strike again and then attack his face. King Bulbin then tries to slash at me again by I dodge, jumping away from the blade of the axe. He strikes at me again, this time I just barely miss. I then attack again, blocking and getting a few strikes in before doing another summersault strike.

This does the job for King Bulbin wails and drops the axe, falling to the ground in a bloody heap. I keep my blood stained claws out, panting heavily as I keep my eyes on him. The green skinned freak of a monster gets up, threatening me in some tongue I don't know as he grips his shoulder, limping away and out the back way, the wooden door closing behind him.

"And don't you dare come back to the Gerudo Desert!"I snarled, baring my fangs.

But to my dismay the stable is set aflame and old memories of being trapped in a burning den return, making my heart race a bit. The flames are spreading quickly so I think fast. "Midna!"I yowled.

Midna appeared with haste, noticing the flames. "Link what are yo-oh."

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"I yelled, still freaking out here.

"Ok, ok Link! Don't go getting your tail in a knot!"hissed Midna, quickly blasting a hole in the wall with a dusk colored energy ball.

Once that was done Midna and I make a break for it. It doesn't take long at all for us to reach the new Spirit Temple. It was showing some damage, which frustrates me sense I know how hard the Elementals, my tribe, and myself to build this place. I look back to see a trail of my own blood has been left in my wake and I then look up at Silverpelt up on high in the night sky.

I make haste to get up the stairs, Midna eying me nervously.

At noticing a floating orb I get Midna to transform me into my wolf form, ignoring the pain that is threatening to knock me out cold. And the metamorphosis of going to my wolf form was painful like it always was, causing a whimper to escape me.

"L-Link, are you ok?"chirped Midna with a rare tinch of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine!"I barked irriatably.

"Yeash, no need to get snippy, you stupid wolf."sighed Midna, taking her perch on the sacred wolf's back.

I turn my senses on and attack the poe, destroying it thanks to Midna's help. I then get Midna to return me to my original being. But as I start to move forward I started to sway, collapsing to the ground.

"LINK!"yelped Midna, coming out of her partner's shadow to find him hardly even conscience, lying in a growing pool of crimson.

The Twili franticly started wondering what to do till she finally decided on something, eying the area with the torches. _"He'll be safer over there and the torches should help keep him warm."_thought Midna. She then came to land on her paws, quickly slapping the green and brown tom's face. "Hey, light-fur, stay awake so you can treat those wounds!"snapped the black and white she-cat.

"Hmhm, Midna~!"I whined, tail lashing as I opened my eyes.

"Don't go _Midna_ me! Can you get to your paws?"meowed Midna, lashing her sunset-kissed tail.

I try to get to my paws but my body has other ideas, forcing be back to the ground as I let loose a yowl. I lie there on the coblestone floor, my bushy tail twitching as I tried hard to fight back the suffering I was in. I then can make out Midna growling in annoyance, grabbing me with her sunset-kissed tail and helped me to an area where some torches lined a wall. I can then feel stone against my fur and skin again.

"There, now what do you need out?"

"Just get the damn red potion out already Midna!"I snapped.

"Alright, alright, keep your fur on! Yeash!"grumbled Midna, quickly getting out a bottle of red liquid and got to work.

Once Midna was done the two of us curled up tight and just decide to rest for the night while the healing potion did its work on me. Tomorrow we would enter the temple and find the mirror.

* * *

Ok, that treck through this temple took longer then I thought it would.

Having to go in and out of wolf form like that...ouch.

On the bright side I got myself a new _toy_ that I find is a lot of fun to use and very convient in squashing my foes. But man, was there ever a lot of stalfos and such in here for StarClan's sakes! The only thing is I'm now finally at the door that will lead to the stairs for the Mirror Chamber that the scribble-bark described. The only down side is I'm a beat up mess with slash wounds here and there due to my battle against that killer suit of armor they call Dark Knots.

Well, at least I think that's what it was.

"You ready Midna?"I asked, taking the key between my fangs.

_**"Yes, but lets be careful. No telling if that idiot, Zant might have a surprise for us."**_

"Oh don't be such a worry wort, you crazy Twili."I laughed as the door was unlocked, the lock and chains falling to the ground.

I can hear Midna's annoyed sigh in the back of my mind as we entered the sand filled room. I look around as I moved forward and the door slams shut behind me._"It's quiet, too quiet..."_I thought bitterly, my eyes flashing as they reflected what little lightthere is in this room. I move forward and down a ramp till I see what looks like a huge fossil of some sort of ancient creature lying in the sand.

I slow down, moving to take a closer look but at hearing a deep, malicing laugh I instinctively yelped and jumped back as my fur bristled, my back arched for a second. _"YIKES! I-I think I'm still jumpy after that treck through the Shadow Temple seasons ago."_I thought, franticly searching for the source of the laughter. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye I see that black Twili tom with the weird head mask appear on top of the skull. I waste no time in unsheathing my claws while ignoring the insane stinging from my right paw as it glowed.

"Zant!"I snarled.

Zant only lashed his tail once as he spoke, "So you survived...what a surprise. It is no wonder you are called the _hero_. But I say, this is really is a bittersweet reunion..._really_!"

"What are you planning on doing you flea bitten mutt?"I snarled, my muscles rippling with hostility as my fur bristled.

"Temper, temper, you really otta do something about that boy. It is a shame really though, you won't get the chance to sense this will be the last time I'll see you alive."snickered Zant slyly.

I give the crazed Twili tom my what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about expression, only one of my ears perking up. But to my surprise I see Zant take his fore paws off the ground and unsheathes his claws, lifting them high before bring them closer and closer together as a freaking glowing red ball of energy appears and forms in his paws. My eyes turn wide as millions of pssible things he might do with that ball of energy runs through my head.

And none of them are good.

The orb vanishes as Zant's paws make contact with each other in a blinding flash which forces me to lift one of my unsheathed paws to sheild my eyes. Once the light was gone I see what looked like a weird, twisted looking kunai with strange markings clasped by Zant's tail. Zant lets out a battle cry and brings the kunai down on the skull, getting it stuck in it. I then watched as the black Twili tom turned around and vanished and the ground begins to shake. And to my surprise the eye sockets began to get glowly, beaty lil' red eyes and the fossil rises up from the sand pit with a sickoning roar.

"Thistles and thorns! Can't I ever get a break?"I growled in frustration as it roars in my face.

_**"Less talk more fighting! Now would be a good time for that new **_**toy**_** of yours!"**_squealed Midna inside Link's mind.

"I know, I know Midna!"I hastily messed, getting the spinner out.

I hastily jump onto the top of the spinner and and riding the dents in the sides of the wall and jumped off and crushed the bone in the spine as I dodge those freaky stalfos. This causes the beast to howl as it sunk into the sand as I retreat. I circle the bone monster again and jump at it when it blows a stream of fire at me. It manages to get me off my spinning top with a lash of its boney hands and claws, causing me to yelp as I hit the sand. _"YIKES! Any closer and I would have lost another life if that hit my head!"_I thought at the frightening realization just how close that thing came to hiting something deadly. I retreat and strike again, this time succeeding in smashing another bit of the spine.

I retreat again and all the while trying avoid the smaller spiked spinning top that running the rail. Stallord attacks again this time with disgusting stream of what looked like mud or acid or something of that sort. I attack again but those darn stalfos keep getting in my away but I keep trying and dodging the monster's attacks till I finally spot an opening. I go for it without hesitation and destroyed the spine, causing the beast to fall as it wails. I watch as it sinks into the sand and vanishes. The sand not long after follows till it reveals only the skull is left. I put away the top back into my pouch as I leap away and land on the floor bellow.

_**"I don't like this Midna. That was too easy for me...ouch! I think I got a case of whiplash from that blow."**_

_**"I don't like it either Link. Something smells fishy...be careful."**_

_**"I know Midna, I know!"**_

I then get back to my paws and move over to the circle in the center of the room and placed the spinner down and started peddling till it rose and came to a stop. I put it away soon after and turned around to leave, prepared to use Couragestar's Wind to do so. But that was when I felt a heavy ache in my right paw, and I quickly look down to see it's glowing gold, not jade! _"That's...never a good sign!"_I thought nervously. I hastily turn around and what I see causes me to gasp. That skull was floating right in front of me! It charges and tackles me right off the platform, causing me to scream. Unforunately for me my landing wasn't exactly what you call _landing on your feet_ like cats normally do. In fact that impact delivered quite the discomfort and pain.

"Ok, ooow!"I hissed, getting back to my paws.

I waste no time getting the spinner out and unsheathing my claws as I leaped on it and went in hot pursuit of the skull monster. It takes awhile but I soon have it in my sight and it gets posed to attack. It shoots out some fireballs but I dodged them by jumping from rail to rail till adventully I'm close enough and I attack it, forcing the skull to the ground. I waste no time and attack with all my might at the kunai embedded on it, causing it to scream that unnatural sound. This repeats for a second time and this time it gets harder due to those spiked spinners. And with the final blow I watched as the skull shot up with a wail, falling back down and wailing before exploding into twilight pixels. I make haste to ride my spinner back to the top and once there I calmly watched as the kunai flew up and landed in front of me, exploding into twilight pixels.

"Nothing but net!"I chuckled as I sheathed my claws and the stone bridge comes forth, attaching to the platform.

"Well done Link! Shall we go?"chirped Midna, appearing in her shadow form.

"Yes, lets go. The scribble-bark said the Mirror Chamber isn't too far from here."And with that said we left the chamber behind us.

* * *

"...Are you sure you're alright Link?"

Was I alright?

Well, considering the scratches and the whiplash...I'm just peachy.

"I'll be fine, that's the first time I only got little to no injuries. Not one single wound other then these bruises, scrapes, and the whiplash to my neck. For me, that's a new record."I laughed as we walked down the hallway that lead to the mirror chamber.

"I'll say, but you are defiantly gonna feel that in the morning!"laughed Midna in return, amusement dancing in her dusk-kissed eyes.

I had to admit Midna was right about that factor though; I am _so_ going to be feeling it in the morning. But nonetheless we soon turn the corner to enter a circlur clearing with a statue of Powerstar baring her fangs and inside was a torch with a flame blazing brightly. But when Midna and I set foot into the area those all too familiar twilight barriers appear before, causing us to growl in annoyance. I look up and see that portal appear in the sky and yet again those shadow beast fall out of them.

"Can't I ever get a break?"Midna and I meowed in unison.

But nonetheless I unsheathe my claws and get at the read, waiting for the three to get close enough as I lift my paw with the birthmark on. In then leaped and touched my paw to the ground as I yelled, "Powerstar's Fire!" and with a squeal the beasts fell to the ground as I smirk and got rid of the last ones. The shadow beasts turn into pixels and form a new portal up on high. Unfortunately my neck reminds me of the unpleasantness I had back with my battle with Stallord. _"Ugh! Now I know why they call it whiplash for crying out loud! The pain whips you back like a whip!"_I thought with a hiss as I walked over to the statue. I pull out my spinner again and hop on, riding it up to the top of the statue and landing in a slot at the top. I start pushing the pedal repeatedly until something huge and covered with chains was brought out of the sand along with what looked like a base for a round mirror. I quickly get down to reached the mirror platform and come to a stop at it's steps.

Midna not long after appeared in her normal form and flew over to the stand, quickly looking it over. But what she saw as she hovered there sent chills up her spine, causing her fur to bristle and ears to droop. _"No..."_thought Midna in fright as she gasped and stared with widening eyes, her pupils expanding into neat little black disks. And from the startled gasp from her partner she guess the Hero of Time felt equally shocked. She could only feel her blood begin to boil now.

The mirror was broken.

Only one shard was there.

"Let me guess, Zant's doing?"I asked as I walked over to her.

Midna just nodded as she stood there, crouched on the ground on the brink of tears. Her only way back home was destroyed and it broke my heart seeing my close friend like this. That's when a distinct scent of star-shine reached my nose. I'm able to detect it sense I was blessed by StarClan and was one of the Golden Leaders' Children of Destiny. But then I felt a sharp, dagger-like pain come from the Triforce of Courage and to my surprise as I looked down it was glowing gold. _"What the-it's never been this painful before when it responds to something!"_I thought, truly puzzled. That is, until I look up and see on three of the pillars were the three leaders of StarClan themselves.

"Couragestar, Wisdomstar, and even Powerstar! Wh-wha?"I chirped in a daze as Midna just looks around gawking at the sight.

_**"Thou has come a long way, young ones."**_meowed Wisdomstar, ruffling her navy blue wings.

_**"We fret that a dark entity has escaped his chains and is now in the twilight."**_hissed Powerstar, flaring her hawk-like wings in frustration.

_**"It houses the powers of darkness young hero."**_explained Couragestar, calmly having her snowy owl like wings to rest back on her back.

"Y-you don't mean that...?"I mewed, my face turning white as a ghost.

Powerstar nodded, _**"Thou who is binded by the chains of fate..."**_

Wisdomstar calmly lashed her tail as she spoke, _**"Thou who bares thy sister, Couragestar's crest pay heed to our words."**_

"We're listening."I quickly mewed.

_**"At our command the Elementals of light, earth, fire, water, shadow, and spirit have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since the beginning of time."**_chirped Powerstar.

_**"Thou seek it but the mirror has been fragmented by the power darkness!"**_sighed Couragestar.

_**"That power belongs to the Dark One alone."**_snarled Wisdomstar.

"Please tell you're pulling my tail great leaders! Please tell me it's not who I think it is!"I pleaded, pressing low to the ground as my nightmare reserfaces.

_**"We are afraid so, child. Ganondorf has escaped his prision in the Dark Realm."**_meowed the three leaders in unison.

Anybody but Ganondorf, I jousted with him to the point I was on the brink of death so many times or at least left critically wounded! I've got a huge chunk of nightmares and memories of it. Every single tom I faced was named Ganondorf and each one was a decendant of the last one and each only seemed to get more twisted. I honestly am petrified here sense I now remember my battle in the Dark Realm against the first Ganon. It is honestly sending chills up my spine. And those chills only grow as the three leaders explained what happened, how the Elementals were trying to keep him chained up while Ruto tried seperating him from the Triforce of Power by using the Elemental Pendant to try and kill him, but failed and ended up getting killed herself. Thus, being forced to use the Dusk Reflection.

_**"I fear his hunger for power and fiery hatred has turned to seek revenge against you, thy Child of Destiny."**_said Wisdomstar solemnly.

_**"Be careful young king for his power may have been passed to Zant."**_warned Powerstar hastily.

Midna gave a hiss from where she sat perched on the mirror's rim, looking quite angry and sober. "And you just figure this out now great leaders? it's a little too late forthat...only the true ruler of the Twili Clan can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight,"she meowed.

"So in other words Midna he isn't the rightful king."I quickly chimed in, smirking in amusement.

"Yes, you're right Link; Zant could only break the mirror into shards. Once the mirror was broken by that dark power, the Twilight Mirror became fragments. Even now they are scattered and hidden all over Hyrule."sighed Midna as she looked down at her paws.

"Then, we'll just have to find them. The only thing is I have no idea where to start!"I quickly stated.

_**"We know where they are,"**_meowed Couragestar.

"What? where?"Midna and I hastily mewed in astonishment and determination.

_**"One lays in the snowy peaks,"**_said Powerstar, flaring her wings.

_**"One lies within your sacred grounds of when thou slumbered,"**_chirped Wisdomstar, flapping her wings.

_**"And one where StarClan soars. Child of Destiny, who bares my crest...we believe you can gather those three shards,"**_mewled Couragestar, ruffling her wings.

"Alright, I understand Couragestar."I meowed as Midna comes to float beside me.

_**"But thou must be careful for they hold a dangerous aura to them. But thou must also watch your back for great danger les ahead of you!"**_warned the three leaders before vanishing.

Midna and I nod in agreement, knowing full well what had to be done, "Next stop, Telma's shop."

"Way ahead of yeah,"chuckled Midna, snapping her claws and thus teleporting them away.

The hunt for the Twilight Mirror Shards had begun!


	16. Chapter 14: The Hero's Temple

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But just a heads up here I'm sadly gonna skip the battle at Snowpeak a lil' bit for personal reasons sense I don't wanna write every single stinking fight...so in other words I'm kinda doing what some mangas of the LOZ do here. But I'm also doing this to get to my favorite part: The Temple of Time...Link's temple. And those of you curious about the items from Snowpeak, yes Link DOES have the ball 'n chain and yes Link howled to get the next hidden skill from his father. And it's been awhile so I'll have Link learning his 6th skill: Jump Strike. Just a note, kitty Link no like baby Twilight Gohmas! *giggle*

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Hero's Temple**

~.~.~.~.~

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Ok, what do you get when you have a huge white and rosetted she-cat, plus a shard from the Mirror of Twilight?

Give up?

You get me running like a psycho freak in order to avoid being scewered by flying ice projectiles being shot at me! For the love of the three leaders, that snow-cat went all red-eyed and saber-toothed on me and turned into this gaint ice mass. Midna called it Blizzeta or something like that. But man, this ball and chain I'm using right now repeatedly is very handy to say the least!

_**"Link, watch out! It's gonna fire ice at you again!"**_I hear Midna cry within my mind.

"Thistles and thorns! Not again!"I yelped as I just barely dodged the blows.

This when I spot my chance to strike that hunk of ice and I hiss the ice with my ball and chain that's gripped tightly in my mouth. This did the trick alright and there stodd the psycho critter trying to turn me into a ice scewer. But to my displeasure she lets out a roar and forms spears of ice and starts attacking with those, and making me run for my life.

"Ok, this really pissing me off!"I snarled as I become fenced in.

But Blizzeta comes down in her ice pillar, which I just barely dodge. I've really am getting ticked off right now so I make haste to use Powerstar's Fire and I melt the smaller pillars then and there as well as move fast to strike Blizzeta too.

This pretty much repeats itself two more times:

Run.

Dodge.

Attack with ball and chain.

Get encaged.

Attack with Powerstar's Fire & ball and chain.

But thankfully I've now defeated that darn oversized icicle and I'm totally unscathed this time, minus a few bruises here and there! Now that's a new record for me considering I'm NEVER unscathed after one of these battles. The snow-cat falls to the ground, out cold and no time flat the shard of the mirror appears in front of me; shrinking to fit in my paw if I wished it so. Then Midna appears in her shadow form out of my shadow.

"Well we now have two shards, Link...only two left to find."purred Midna, grabbing the shard.

"Yes, and a step closer to kicking that idiot's tail sky high."I chuckled in amusement.

"Yeah, but still I feel really bad about how we treat that she-leopard. To think this mirror has the power to change other cats into such terrible things. This world...no, ALL worlds...can be so cruel..."mewed Midna.

"Don't feel bad Midna, it had to be done in order to save her."I meowed, swishing my tail.

"Yeah...you're right. But lets get going, we need to hurry and collect the remaining shards, Link!"mewed Midna, turning away and glancing away as she floated there. "We have to before more innocent lives are harmed like that poor she-leopard..."

"Agreed."I meowed as I watched Midna form a portal on the groung with a snap of her claws.

"Then, lets go find the last two that remain."mewed Midna with a smile as she waited at the portal.

That's when, unfortunate for me that the she-leopard's mate came rushing in shrieking in fright at seeing her unconscience on the ground. He races over and in the process pushes me over, leaving me lying on the ground and seeing stars flash before my eyes. _"Ok, OUCH~!"_I thought with a groan as I get back to my paws.

"Uh, wha?...what happen me?"groaned Yeta as her mate helped her up.

"Uh...very strange, you just dreaming."mewed Yeto as he perked his ears and Yeta noticed the mirror was gone. "Yeto, mirror you gave..."whimpered Yeta but Yeto just shook his head.

I smile at the cute scene the couple was no showing, grooming each other's fur and snuzzling. So with out delay I step into the portal and left with Midna and headed back to Kakariko Village.

* * *

I really gotta hand it to the young Warrior of Water for lending me that coral earring of his.

But it is now back in the safety of Ralis's paws where it belongs.

Ralis back over in the den with Impa, Lilda, and the others as well but right now I'm feeling a strange urge to go to the graveyard. Soon enough as I walk up the stir that lead to where Ralis liked to be was a golden wolf with crimson eyes. I knew instantly who that was upon sight.

It's my dad's wolf form!

So, I quickly walked over to him, unsheathing my claws before he growls and pounces on me, taking me away to that familar realm.

Once there I face the golden wolf as it pants, then howls to become my father, "Light Foot" Aron of the Shiekah. "Hey dad, long time no see."I meowed, waving my tail in greeting.

Aron gave a small grin as he spoke, "We meet again, my son."

"Sadly, there are only but a few hidden skills left to be passed down to you, Link. I've warned you of this before but if you can't excute the hidden skill I'm about to teach you your life will pay the price...do you understand this?"warned Aron, unsheathing is claws.

"Yes, I do."I meowed without a second thought.

"That's my favorite lil' hero~!"purred Aron, "But before we begin, show me you've mastered the last skill you've learned, Countering Blow{{A/N: Mortal Draw}}. Now then, show me what you've got!"

I nod and give a smirk as I get into a battle stance involving me being crouched low to the ground, claws sheathed as I waited for my father to get close enough. Once he was I lashed out with both fang and claw, striking a blow to his chest and knocking him over. I swipe my tongue over my left set of claws on my fore paw as my dad got back to his paws, shaking some stray star-shine from his pelt.

"Well done, WELL DONE!"laughed Aron, "You are certianly Link Andre, my son. You are defiantly capable of learning this ancient battle style that was yours alone. Very well then, the 6th hidden skill is the Jump Strike. Let it be forever be hemed into your mind and soul, Link!"

I smile at this and eagerly watched and listened as my dad explained what to do to use this attack as well as how it worked. And I cling to each word eagerly and dare I say a bit of impatience to start! Then he shows me how to do itself, waiting a split second as he readied to pounce, claws unsheathed and fangs bared. Then he pounces, spinning in a ball before slashing and snapping down on a near by piece of wood, tossing it with great force before landing on his paws with a very Shiekah expression.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement at the damage that attack did.

For Wisdomstar's sake my father just destroyed that driftwood!

"This is the Jump Strike, Link! Just focus all your power into your legs and jump while getting your body to roll in midair then lash out with both fore paws and slash...or bite; whichever is easier. Now it's your turn."explained Aron, facing Link.

I nod again in understanding before both our claws clashed for a moment. We then jumped apart and got into our battle stances. To my surprise dad's eyes flash and he produces what appears to be two more of himself. _"Not _this_ again!"_I thought in annoyance as I readied myself to jump. Once I was ready I pushed off with a battle cry, rolling in the air and struck all three of them down in one blow. The ones that were illusions vanish, while my father gets back up with a pleased smile.

"Well done, Link. Don't forget the timing and the power you just felt in that attack! And with that said, the sixth skill of the Hero has been passed on!"purred Aron as his son nodded in agreement and did the attack again. "There is only one skill left, so when you find me again that will be the last time we'll see each other this way. But can you not feel it in the air? something huge is about to happen to Hyrule and you. That is all for now, farewell for now my son."

"But what are you-"I never get to finish as I'm sent back to where I was originally.

But I can't help but wonder...what did my father mean?

* * *

I'm really overjoyed here as the gold light vanished around Midana and I as we appear on the middle of the platform here in the new Temple of Time.

This place is my temple, my haven.

It's where I go when I need time alone or to think.

It's where I feel the safest and calmest.

I guess that is no surprise considering I was in a coma-like state for two years after first touch the Master Pendant a year ago. "Well, what do you think Midna? this is _my_ temple. My special place." I purred contently as we moved into the chamber for the Master Pendant.

"I-it's amazing and so nostagalic to me..."mewed Midna in aw as the entered the round chamber.

"Me too Midna, me too."I sighed with a smile.

I calmly moved over to the pedastal and once there I tell Midna to get back in my shadow, which she does. I then took off my prized Evil's Bane and placed it on the pedistal, keeping my fore paws on it as crystalline blue stairs appeared and lead up to the stained glass window. I was the one that designed this new Temple of Time with some help from the Elementals themselves of course. I then put the Master Pendant back on and begin walking up the stairs just as the illusion dropped, revealing a secret passage.

And with that I eagerlly entered my temple and made way for the gold plated door of this bell chamber.

"Oi, Link do you see what I see?"she asked, appearing beside her friend.

I nod, "Yeah, one of the statues are missing. Last time I was here there was another...this beyond odd."I chirped in confusion.

"Why not try using your senses?"

"You mean turn into my other form and check it out? alright go right ahead then Midna."

Midna gave a nod and I soon feel my body going through that painful process of metamorphosis into my Twilight form of the Blue-Eyed Wolf. I move over and check out the vacant spot and put my hieghtened senses to use. Sure enough, Midna was right and without delay she changes me back. With haste I grab the small statue and place it on the square button to trigger the secret step to rise. Then I quickly made my way over to the door to the next chamber and unsheathed a single claw, picking the lock open before entering. But once inside what I see causes me to freak out big time and this in turn causes m to go slash happy on that spider the size of a dog!

"Spiders! I HATE SPIDERS!"I snarled, a shiver running up my spine.

Midna sighed from where she watched from Link's shadow, hitting her head with her paws. Why was it she was having a very, very, very bad feeling about this trip to find the third shard! _"Oh boy, Link's really not gonna enjoy this. Shiekahs and spiders don't mix!"_she thought as Link opened the gold bare gates. And of course there had to be ANOTHER one of those freaky blue, black, and red spiders the size of a dog. "This going to be a long day."muttered Midna in annoyance under her breath.

* * *

Ok.

What do you get when you add somebody that full or part Shiekah plus lots of rooms full of spiders of varying kinds and sizes?

YOU'VE GOT ONE VERY SCARED CAT ON YOUR HANDS!

Seriously,** I'm freaking out here**!

Lizardos I can handle, but skullutas and any other kind of spider and I'll freak out and get slash happy. You can blame the fact I'm part Shiekah for that one. But I'm seriously angry here also that there are monsters inside the Temple of Time. And only one tom comes to mind who'd do that:

Zant.

Currently though I've just left the room with some motion senser lasers and having to shoot arrows at this crystal to open and close the stone doors. And I have to do it again with the next room, killing lizardos left and right but some are easier to get rid of then others. Leaving me with a few grazes here and there due to that factor. The next room I enter sends a shiver up my spine and causes my fur to stand on end.

"Great, just great! More spiders, WHY DOES IT HAVE BE SPIDERS!"I groaned as I unsheathed my claws and quickly use Powerstar's Fire.

"Hmph, something smells like twilight rat and it's name is Zant."growled Midna as she appeared, zapping the critters that were left to a burnt crisp.

"Please don't tell me he figured out what stops my clan in their tracks?"I whined in worry and anger.

"I'm afraid he might have. And if I'm right he's the one that put all these annoyances in your special hide away."hissed Midna, lashing tail.

"S-still that was _a lot_ of spiders. I want to just get this over with already and hope I don't get bit along the way. Do have any idea how much of a nightmare this is?"I growled in frustration.

"Oh boy, somebody's cranky again."chuckled Midna, "Just snap to it then. The faster we finish the faster we leave."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."I grumbled as we continued on.

* * *

Yeash, I forgot how complicated and long I made this place!

All sorts of different ways and puzzles.

Man, what as I thinking!

Oh well, at least I'm now at the next chamber where I know there is another statue. But unfortunately for me the door closes and locks behind me, causing me to sweat drop then and there out of embarressment. _"Oops! Looks like I forgot about that security feature."_I thought.

_**"Link what just happened?"**_

_**"Oh, uh..."**_

_**"**_**Uh**_** what you stupid wolf?"**_

_**"I forgot this room has two security features! The doors locking and the other more...deadly."**_

_**"You're freaking me out now Link; what sort of **_**security**_**?"**_

_**"You'll see soon...unforunately."**_

I gulp at knowing very well what I'd be facing in here as I look around. I then spot the statue up on the ledge so I carefully make my way towards, making sure to stay alert. And to my displeasure the statue in the middle of a knight in black turns to face me, eyes flashing yellow as it face me with claws unsheathed and swipes at the air with a few grunts.

And it seems Midna now knows what I was talking about.

If you want out you have to fight for your life!

"Alright, you want a piece of me? come and get it!"I snarled as I go into a battle stance.

_****Naruto Soundtrack - Strong & Strike****_

It strikes first and manages to slash me across my chest with it's steel hard claws, causing me to fall to my side. I wait for a moment once I'm back on my paws and it strikes again but I jump at the last second and strike before retreating as fast as I can. I repeat this a few times just to test and by time to find this thing's weak spot. He strikes at me again and I just barely dodge that blow this time. I attack again and leap back just as he attacks me. As fast as I can I duck and roll till I'm behind him and slash his back. We both slash at each other and some how I managed to deflect that strike with my claws as I ducked out of harm's away for now. I getting to attack again but this time it gets a blow in, slashing my flank and the force of it causes me to fall again. I patiently wait again once I'm back on my paws before he strikes me again. Then I quickly backflipped out of the way from the blow. I get a few strikes in before having to dodge again.

_****Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence****_

"Come on, just a little closer."I hissed as I waited for it to strike again.

And oh, it strikes alright with full force.

I couldn't even dodge this time as it successfully lands a side swipe to chest again, forcing me to the ground. I swiftly get back to my paws and it strikes again, but I use my speed to side step out of the way at the cost of some strands of my tail fur. I manage to get in another Summersault Strike and do a Back Slash on top of it as it tries to get another blow in on me. This causing the helmet to be demolished and in turn caused it to go crazy, slashing at me like a mad man. And this keeps me having to dodge and jump out of the way but a blow does get in and unfortunately it was dangerously close to my neck for my liking. And this causes me to flinch at the realization as blood trickles down my face.

I quicken my pace and to my surprise time seems to slow down...or rather in reality I'm going too fast for the eye to see as I destroy more and more of the armor. But that doesn't mean he doesn't manage to knock me down a few times and those claws yet again come to close to my head, causing me to cringe before going back at it. I keep up my rapid attacks on it and I've stuck to using the Summersault Strike, Back Slice, and using the Jump Strike now and again. But this next blow I could only deflect it and as I try to leap away. But it only some what fails and some what succeeds for I yelp as the claws slash my back and flank, causing me yet again to fall. And as I go back to attacking and dodging him he strikes a rather deep wound to under belly.

_****Naruto Shippuuden Movie OST - Decisive Battle****_

If I didn't know any better it's trying to get at my vital points.

No surprise there for me, but Midna's freaking out here!

"I've gotta get this finished here and now Midna!"I hissed as I ready for a Jump Strike.

_**"I know! Hurry, before he does hit something fetal!"**_

_****Naruto Soundtrack - Turn Over**(For the last bit of the battle)**_

I unleash the attack, destrosting the shield-leg guards but in the process delivers a terrible wound to my stomach. _"This isn't good...that last attack got me pretty badly. Any more and I'll loose another life. But I'm already at that risk now."_I thought as I got back to my paws, coughing up blood as I got back to my paws and blood trickling down the corners of my mouth. But I still stare at the thing, my eyes now blazing gold as well as carrying my tribe's famous will: the Gerudo's Fire.

The statue takes something off of it's claws and tosses them at me, causing me to move instinctively out of the way. And to my dismay this guy is now even faster then he was before and I just barely get out of the way of it's attack. But also to my pleasure I've found I can control time and I'm taking full advantage of this by rolling and ducking and delivering a fury of multiple Back Slashes. But finally I defeat it, watching as it explodes right in front of me.

"I...did it.. uuh~!"I groaned before collapsing to the ground as Midna appeared out of my shadow.

"LINK!"yelped Midna as she landed on her paws, crouching over her badly wounded friend.

Midna could see he wasn't even conscience as the mark of StarClan appeared on his forehead, gleaming gold to reveal seven stars; six little ones surrounding one large four point star. She also noticed through Link's immense pain that laced his features that his rapid breaths were growing shallower and shallower. This brought on worry to the Twili she-cat. She never saw Link loose a life before...not even when he lost that life after the escort.

But she was totally helpless to help her friend now.

_**"L-Link...please hang on!"**_

_**"I'm sorry Midna...even with the Triforce of Courage...I suffered too much blood loss. Please...protect my **_**me**_** till I return..."**_

"...Link."whimpered Midna as she watched her green and brown furred friend take his last breath. In turn one of the smaller stars vanished completely and Midna decided to move her friend for now into the shade. There, she kept watch after digging into his pouch and tacking out the healing kit. She then got to work and groomed the blood out of his fur and apllied some fairy water to the wounds. And to her surprise the two wounds that had taken his life were steaming with a golden hue as they healed and closed up completely while the Triforce glowed. After a few more minutes the mark of StarClan vanished and her friend's flank started to rise and fall, taking in steady breaths.

"Link! About time you got back."mewed Midna.

I let out a groan as my eyes twitched before opening to see Midna staring down in front of my face. "And you're loud...you know that?"I mewed softly, twitching my tail in annoyance. But nonetheless I force myself to sit up, but unfortunately for me the downside to loosing a life like that leaves me rather stiff and clumsy for awhile. "Hey, take it easy there you crazy wolf! You just lost a life there."I hear Midna snap at me as I use a more heavy duty healing potion to heal my wounds. I just glare a warning of defiance at my partner. I know I lost a life, but I did have a nice chat with my mom while up there in StarClan.

That makes four lives I've lost now.

But I can't worry about that right now sense we've got to still get a mirror shard here. I clumsily get back to my paws, stumbling a bit due to still being quite stiff. Then I made my way to the chest as Midna vanishes into my shadow. I grab the Dominion Rod that's inside and get to work and make my way back to where the statue needed to be.

* * *

Ok, I've _gotta_ stop making these things so complicated!

On the bright side though I now have the big key to the Statue Chamber as I like to call it. Also, thanks to my ability to recover so fast I'm not suffering from the side effect I always get after loosing one of my nine lives. But I've seen enough of a Shiekah's worst fear to well, make even Impa freak out! But even now I'm still very jumpy and frankly amazed I avoided the unpleasantness of discovering what would happen to me if I got bitten by those creepy critters!

And I plan to keep it that way, thank you!

I stare at Midna who's floating beside me then I stare at the door due to being so nervous which is really rare for me. And like all those other times I'm rubbing the paw with the Triforce on it out of habit. _"Well, better get this over with."_I thought with a sigh as Midna nods at me before vanishing again into my shadow. Once the door is open I gingerly walk inside and the door closes and locks behind me. Leaving Midna and I completely alone in this dark room with statues of Hylian knights that aree easily as tall as the ones that guard the Chamber of Time. I carely move forward and I'm so NOT liking the fact how quite it is in here and I've gota this big time sense of deja vu going on here!

It's very unnerving!

I then hear something like many legs from something big walking on the ceiling above me. So, I look up and what I see now that my night vision from my eyes is in effect causes my fur to stand on end and my ears to droop. But to clarify it even more my birthmark on my paw glows gold, not jade green. "Powerstar feathers! I-it's Gohma, but how?"I squeaked as the gaint armored spider opened the eye on it's back, locking onto me.

_**"Link, that's the Twilight Spider, Armored Gohma. It's not that light-bug you told me about. But still, be careful and you need to strike at it's huge eye...got it? that rod you got will come in handy now!"**_

_**"Ok Midna, thanks for the tip!"**_

I am about to set an arrow into my bow-brace but _lucky lil' me_ Gohma goes and lays a bunch of eggs and I had to put up Wisdomstar's Love before I could even hope to use Powerstar's Fire. Which to my relief works like a charm just like before. But here's another surprise...this Gohma was firing lasers at me but I smirk and mounted one of my arrows in place and gripped it between my fangs and struck Gogma's eye right on target. This caused it to shriek and come down, allowing me to use my Dominion Rod and use one of the statues to smack it, allowing me to attack as many times and as fast as I can before treating.

This surprisingly easy!

I'm barely even breaking a sweat here!

And this is a relief some what to me.

I pretty much repeat it two more times, destroying spiders, protecting myself with Wisdomstar's Love, using Gohma as target practice for my arrows, and getting slash happy with it. But as I finally destroy the pesky thing I failed to realize I missed a few of those spiderlings just as the mirror shard appears and shrinks to float in front of me. Midna and I can't help but laugh, still unaware of the creepy crawlers sneaking up on me.

"That was way to easy!"I laughed.

"You would think that power crazed idiot, Zant would have done a better job then this!"chuckled Midna.

But that's as far as we get before I feel three critters jump on me, bite me, and causing me to shriek in pain. And before you could say _Triforce_ my sensses begin to swoom and I loose my strength faster then you would think possible as I collapse to the ground, breathing unsteadily. "LINK,"yelped Midna who in turn fired bolts of Twilight energy at the spiders, "No, YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

I can barely even feel anything, only the fact my blood was on fire as I make out the black, white, sunset-kissed furred she-cat destroy those bugs in one blow for each one. Well, now I know what happens if Shiekahs are bitten and as to why Navi and Impa warned me. But why is it that this feels so painful to the point it's something I've NEVER felt before! I can barely move, my blood burns, I feel weak as a kitten that's barely even two weeks old, and to add to my _enjoyment_ my sight is going in and out of focus too much for my liking as I fought to stay awake. Before long though I see Midna put the mirror shard away and land by my side.

"Link...are you alright?"asked Midna in concern.

I barely event acknowledge the fact my partner is there as I spoke in a pain-stricken tone, "No...everything burns...c-can't move..."

Now, this worried Midna to no lengths for she now knew what would happen if somebody like her light-fur friend, Link got bitten or stung by something like those spiders. She could see the vast amount of suffering he was going through right now and she could feel a feverish heat slowly coming off of him and increasing...WAIT A MINUTE!

A feverish heat?

Midna quickly went over and touched her nose to Link's back pawpad and no sooner did she touch it she found it was hot to the touch and getting worse. And this really, really had her scared now. "Link! Please, you've gotta try and move...you've got to try and play your tribe's teleportation song. My portals only get us so far!"pleaded Midna as she went over and prodded out the little Ocarina of Time and held it up for her friend.

I can just barely make out what Midna said to me but at seeing the blue ocarina pendant with a gold Triforce engraving I know instantly she wants me to get us out of here that way. With great effort I force myself to get to my paws and Midna lets go of my ocarina. The room is spinning like crazy here but I am a stubborn thing, ask anybody they'll say the same thing. "Stay close...Midna."I warned and she does. Then as fast as I can I played the Requime of Spirit, taking us out of here in a bronze storm of light.

Leaving my now monster free temple behind us.


	17. Chapter 15: Forgotten Truth

**Me:** Yikes, Link didn't have a fun time in that last chapter. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner...my internet got cut.

**Link: ***pout* That because you got ice thrown at me, then had me find out my own temple is infested with spiders...I HATE HYLIAN SPIDERS, and then made me fight till I lost one of my nine lives, and lastly had me BITTEN! Bitten by those creepy crawlers!

**Midna:** ^^; Link, don't complain to Lady Aria here. You still got to go get that last shard after this. So get back in there before Nabooru sends the Elite to track you down again.

**Nabooru:** LINK! *chases after Link*

**Link:** YIKES! I'm outta here, Couragestar's Wind! *vanishes in green light while Nabooru starts chasing Link who's now outside*

**Midna & Me:** XD Too late, can't say we didn't warn him.

**Me:** Anyways, here is the next chapter so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Forgotten Truth**

~.~.~.~

Just Midna's luck!

In fact, what an IDIOT she was for not having spotted those spiders sooner!

Now she was stuck here, in the middle of her friend's territory and having to keep him movingand support him due to barely being able to take two steps without stumbling and falling. Heck, Link wasn't even at the point anymore where you could even call him lucid. But she had asked him how they were going to get back to the Gerudo Fortress and he had said a patrol of Reds always reached this area at sunhigh. For her stupid wolf's sake she hope he was right.

"Please hang in there, just a little longer..."Midna pleaded softly, using her paw to pull the hood of Link's cloak over his head.

There was one thing she knew thanks to Link, the rainy season was almost over. Link had said it would rain little to none once at this point...and boy was he ever right! It was cloudy overhead but no rain fell as they reached the oasis. She placed Link down and dove into his pouch to take out some bottled fairy water and uncorked it. Her friend was clearly lucid enough to notice and eagerlly accepted it.

That's when she heard the sounds of she-cats.

"Over there! I see somebody over here, sister!"

"Lets go check it out then Cynder!"

No doubt about it, those voices belonged to Gerudo...only Gerudo adressed each other like that. So with haste Midna put the bottle back into Link's Kokiri Pouch and retreated into Link's shadow just before they arrived.

I can scent my tribe as I open my eyes and I know those two scents well...Cynder of the Red and her friend, Jun of the Red. But I also scent my best friend-and favored Elite-Sana of the White! I can tell their hostile sense this damp air doesn't allow to detect scents easily...but I learned to after trecking through the Shadow Temple.

"Remove that hood he has on before doing anything, Cynder."chirped Sana.

Cynder nodded and did as she was told but before she could she heard a groan from the tom cat as he spoke in such a frail voice, "C-Cynder...J-Jun...Sana."

This sure shocked them I can tell as I can make out by their movements their startled as I feel the hood from my blue cloak be removed to reveal my pain-stricken, barely even lucid face. And this quickly followed by a gasp from Cynder and Jun and even Sana sounds frightened and worried due to seeing it is me. And not looking so good either. They know I'm part Shiekah, they know they had to make sure all traces of scorrpions and spiders were destroyed for my own safety. But as I feel Cynder grab me by the scruff and place me on somebody's back everything faded into a dark abyss, swallowing the barely audible mews of my tribe-mates.

* * *

"...Open the gates!"

Sana was still shocked she had found her king was the one lying at the oasis, looking truly terrible and the fact he was in so much pain. When they had heard their names they were...stunned but when the hood of the cloak had been removed sure as anything it revealed their long furred, brown and green furred tom wearing that custom made Gerudo style crown ad upped the _stunned _to _worrried_. Even now as they had carried him back immediately to the fortress Sana could feel the dangerously high fever wavering off of him. Jun, the young black-point red-ranked Gerudo had confirmed spider bites on his back, tail, and back leg. Thus signaling just why Link was in such bad shape. Sana could see her sisters gathering or turning to watch this scene, franticly whispering at this.

"Get me the Pinks and Nabooru!"yowled Sana with haste as Sapphire approached them.

"Right, but knowing Nabooru she might already know sense she's the Spirit Elemental, sister."chirped Sapphire of the Purple.

And with that Sapphire dashed off to the Pinks' healing den but Sana and Cynder picked up speed while Jun ran off to fetch something to try and help out at least a little bit. Sana before long reached Link's den-which used to belong to Conni-and placed him down on his nest and like the good lil' White she was she went back outside and stood guard till Nabooru came with the Pinks.

And sure as the desert winds themselves it never took long!

"Where's my nephew!"hissed Nabooru with a blue tabby-point Pink by her side.

"Inside, I placed him on his nest but he looks like a total mess Nabooru. Jun found he was bitten three times by what looks like spiders bites."chirped Sana, warning her leader as she stepped aside.

Nabooru clenched her fangs in a failed effort to calm herself as she and Crystal of the Pink raced into the den. Link's den had changed sense his first time in here a year ago. He had added some things here and there and all of it were from his travels across Hyrule. His window had green curtians just like the green drapes that were his door. Over on the desk were a few scribble-bark that consisted of Shiekah, Hylian, and Gerudo material. But over by the round gold rimmed, red cushion was where Conni's old music box was kept and on the cushion was Link who was breathing quite raggedly. _"Link...I guess you found out what happens to Shiekahs. But where did you go to end up like this?"_thought Nabooru once she was at his side and Crystal removed his things.

"Cool him down, Crystal! That fever must not get any higher then it already is."ordered the Warrior of Spirit and Crystal got on it quickly.

Nabooru then quickly got to work and found the spider bites; the entry point to their venom. Then made haste to make a counter for it with the shockingly large hidden stash of healing supplies Link kept in here. Only she knew of it of course sense it had been Link that told her but even as she worked she felt that same spirit that had been with Link before some how was here, watching with silent worry.

"Yes Nabooru!"trilled Crystal with haste as she followed the Warrior of Spirit's orders. But unfortunately Link's condition was not getting better...it was getting worse, "Nabooru, his fever's going up to fast! It's like touching Powerstar's fury itself!"

This really caused Nabooru's face to turn pale as her heart skipped a few beats. _"N-no, how could it have gotten this bad so fast!"_thought Nabooru with a snarl. But Crystal was right his spirit was fading and the Triforce of Courage had appeared on the birthmark on his right forepaw. Gingerly the flame-point Gerudo touch her nephew's paw and couldn't even keep it there for a second!

It was too hot!

With a sigh she stopped Crystal, shaking her head "no" to cease her frantic actions to cool him down. "That's enough, leave. I'm afraid this would happen...the fever's just too high. It's his Shiekah half that does this to him; not his Gerudo half, sister. I'll stay here and wait and watch over him."hissed Nabooru and Cyrstal in turn did as she was told, leaving the den. Once gone Nabooru jumped onto her nephew's chair, tail swaying behind her.

"You can come out now outsider. No sense hiding in my king's shadow for I can see your spirit."meowed Nabooru coldly.

"So, you could see me all this time,"trilled Midna as she came out of Link's shadow, "Took you long enough light-fur!"

Nabooru was intised by Midna to be sure by just the sight of her. Midna was no bigger then a six moon old apprentice and wore a broken stone mask with strange markings. She was a tuxedo she-cat with strange teal markings on the forelegs while her tail was sunset-kissed just like her piercing eyes. This she-cat was floating in the air also and her aura had a air about it that yet had a word to it.

All they could right now though was wait and see what Powerstar, Wisdomstar, and Couragestar willed.

* * *

_**OST Film 4, Naruto Shippuuden - God's Will**_

Ow, my aching everything!

But talk some cruel joke by my ancestors; I'll be suprised if aunty Nabooru even lets me leave the Fortress this time! But that's my life for you: A total crazy twister of _fun_. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Damn, now out of these times they decide to be silent!"I snarled as I try to get up.

To my misfortune though I find I can't move...I'm stuck lying on my side like this. _"Great, just great! Come on legs, MOVE!"_I thought in protest. But it was to no advail much to my disappointment. That's when I heard the flapping of wings and before long I was in the air. I let out a yelp of shock for a moment, thinking the leaders had grabbed me but they aren't there. But apparently my soul's appearance from when I was a ginger-point stays with me

"...Ok, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"I yowled in a panic at seeing navy blue wings that were easily 12ft. in length.

_**Bleach OST # 19- Never Meant To Belong**_

**"I guess thou art confused?"**

**"About how thou be moving when thou art spiritually paralystic?"**

I turn around on a dime to fing it is Couragestar and Powerstar, "C-couragestar, Powerstar! Where's Wisdomstar?"

I can see the concerned expression on Couragestar's face clear as day at me saying her sibling's name while Powerstar's scowl is turned into a snarl of frustration. "She is ill. But even we are weakening young hero."I hear Powerstar hiss at me.

"Weakening...?"I echoed.

They nod in return and I can see their golden glow is weak and to my surprise I'm bairing a unique glow of my own as I look at my reflect down in the Starpool. I swoop down to take a closer look and I can see my pupils are gold while my body glows...pale blue; the color my Master Pendant glows...the color of time itself. Not only that for a split second I loose all normal way of sight in my eyes, and it truly frightens me.

**"Thou do not know the truth of Hyrule's creation. It was not **_**three**_** but **_**four**_** who created Hyrule."**mewed Couragestar.

I turn around to face them with an expression mixed with so many emotions and my mouth a gap. I had no idea what to think of this or make of it.

**"It is time you learned the truth as to why you always were reborn, Link."**grunted Powerstar.

"T-truth?"I echoed, feeling very confused.

Couragestar just nods at me, flapping her wings, **"Come, thou shall hear our words. But time is short for thou shall return to the living soon."**

I nod in understanding and follow after the two leaders, still a bit clumsy in my flying but Couragestar and Powerstar instruct me just fine. But the entire way to the Temple of Light I feel this sense of overwhelming mixture of confusion and anxiety amoung many other emotions. Where they claiming the Triforce was never whole to start with?

If so, then why does nobody know the fourth leader?

They lead me inside the white walls of lightly glowing stone that was the Light Temple and took me to a huge round hall made of blue crystal and dead center was the symbol of the Triforce but the middle had a diamond in it, causing a prism of soft rainbow light to light the room. A truly breath taking sight for me to be sure.

"What is this place?"I asked, landing clumsily onto my paws and my legs giving in again.

**"This is the Celestial Chamber,"**trilled Couragestar.

**"We are here so we can tell you the forgotten past."**snapped Powerstar.

I open my mouth to say something but they silence me easily as Couragestar spoke up...

**"You only know half of the truth all of you only know half the truth. Power created the land, Wisdom created the laws, Courage created life...but there was a fourth; Time. We have a brother named Temporalstar. He created the laws involving time and he controls it. But he choice not to create a shard of the Triforce, instead he created the Master Pendant, infusing it with his power to travel time. But because of that he was forced to take a mortal form. And by doing so he kept the harmony of the land in check."**explained Couragestar with a flick of her bushy tail.

"Y-you had a twin brother? then you wouldn't be the Triplet Leaders you'd be the Quadruplets Leaders right?"The leaders nod at me, "What or who did he become?"

Powerstar just laughed as she came over and unsheathed her gold claws and flicked me over the head, **"Why don't you find out for yourself...brother."**

Before I can say anything though I find myself falling from darkness.

* * *

Voices?

Wait a minute, I know those two voices!

They're Midna and Nabooru's voices!

I slowly open my eyes to find a murky haze that is blurring my sight and I barely have the strength to move here. But I some how manage to get up while their still busy chatting. I am able to get in a few steps but that's all before I come crashing down and startling Midna and Nabooru.

"EEK! Don't go scaring me like that you stupid wolf!"squeaked Midna, swatting me over the head.

"Ooow, Midna~! You crazy...furball..."I groaned, my voice barely even aduible.

"Take it easy, Link. You're in no shape to be moving around!"hissed Nabooru, coming over and swatting her nephew over the head as well.

"Ow!"I whimpered as I rubbed my head shakily as Nabooru helped me back to my nest.

What is it and she-cats hitting me!

Oh well, guess I'll never know in the end. In the mean time I'll just enjoy the fact I can just stay away from the chaos. Nabooru leaves the den for a moment and Midna is clearly pleased I'm alright. "Midna...I need to...tell you something."I mewed in my frail voice.

"Sure, out with it then Link."chirped Midna.

"Thank you."I purred before falling asleep, Midna being surprised by this.

But that expression didn't last long on the Twili for a kind smile graced her maw as she vanished back into his shadow as the moon began to rise overhead.

"Don't thank me you crazy wolf...It's what friends do."whispered Midna in amusement.


	18. Chapter 16: Search For The Sky: Skyloft

**Me:** Well, looks like Link will be ok after that mishap.

**Midna:** Yep! Who is Temporalstar's mortal form anyways, Lady Aria?

**Me:** *hits Midna with hammer and knocks her out* As if I'm revealing spoilers missy! This is a 40 chapter FanFiction here so I'm not giving any spoilers! But I will leave clues and I have been. So far there are three clues.

**Link:** Yeah, if they need to go re-read the FanFic and search for them. But there will be more clues espacially when I enter the "Cave of Ordeals" *sneer* I'm soooo going to enjoy that part! Lets hope I get enough supplies though X3!

**Me:** Oh yeah, you better believe that! Anyways here is chapter 16!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Search For The Sky's Secret! **

**The City In The Sky!**

~.~.~.~.~

I wake up that morning with a yawn to welcoming comfort of my den here in the Gerudo Fortress. My vision is no longer hazed by the fever after all these weeks. But I'm still painfully stiff as I got up and stretched. My wounds have healed but I haven't told anybody that that poison took away one of my nine lives the very same day Midna took me to the oasis and my tribe trying desperately to help me.

Without much success mind you.

My Shiekah part was my down fall that day...why do you think I HATE SPIDERS!

"Mornin' sleepy head."sneered Midna from Link's shadow.

"Ugh, how long was I out this time?"I asked, rubbing my face with my left fore paw.

"Oh, in and out for a solid week. That fever sure was stubborn, but your aunt sure has guts. Guess it's a family trait, huh?"laughed Midna in a soft tone I'm not used to.

I gawk at my partner's words as I stripped my body of the bandages and as if on cue my stomach makes it's complaints known to the both of us; causing me to blush. I soon spot my pouch is on my desk so I walk over and grabbed it with my fangs and place it on the ground. I open it up and half consciencely pulled out the Dominion Rod only to find the yellow orb wasn't yellow now, but bronze. _"Please don't tell me I over used the rod!"_I silently pleaded in my mind. Unforunately for me Midna appears to me in her shadow form with a not too pleased expression on her face.

"Hey, wait! What did you do to the rod Link?"hissed Midna, lashing her tail.

"Why you blaming me when I don't even know what happened!"I snapped right back.

"Because your faught!"snarled Midna right back.

"For the love of StarClan, sire are you two _always_ like this?"came the voice of Nabooru as she walked in with a dune mouse dangling from her jaws.

Midna and I turn and lock eyes on my fire-point aunt as we blushed in embarressment. But I could see that signature smirk on her face and laughter dancing in her blue eyes. And yet again my stomach reminds me just how empty it is which causes Midna to laugh as she admired her claws. But the laughing only increased when I teleported over to my aunt, snatched the mouse from her grasp and appeared again at the other side of the room happily growling as I ate it faster then you can say Din's fire.

"Woah. Hungry much Link?"mewled Nabooru with an amused twitch of her whiskers.

"Hey, you try loosing two lives in one day!"Nabooru gawks at what I just told her.

"Sire, just...how many lives have you lost?"

Uh oh.

Nabooru just used her serious tone and she hardly EVER does that!

Midna and I just sweat drop due to feeling the tension from being at the mercy of the Warrior of Spirit's gaze. I hate when my aunt does this, it's like she's staring into my soul! Now that's just plain creepy sense she very well CAN do that. What's even more scary is what she did to Ivy...ugh, I don't even wanna go there!

"U-uh um..."

"_Uh um_ what?"spat Nabooru.

"...Five, aunty counting the first one I lost."I mewed solemnly aware of what this meant.

Nabooru's expression turned grave as her nephew gazed out to the first dawn of newleaf. Link's 4th birthday was tomorrow and already her king had lost so many lives to who knows what. Life truly wasn't kind to the hero...in all three life times. "So in other words, you have only four left."mewed Nabooru sadly.

I just nod silently, feeling rather glum at this knowledge. If I died Nabooru and Impa would have no blood ties other then Lilda, Lilda would be without a father, Zelda would be alone again for the third time, Hyrule would be without a king as well as the Gerudo. I quietly get up and put my things back on; everything from my Kokiri Pouch to my Mirror Leg-guards and cloak.

"Nabooru. I have to go, I-I can't say why but know I will come back."I meowed calmly in a serious tone, my tail and ears drooping sadly.

Nabooru gave a sad sigh of her own knowing full well he had to leave...king or not. So she simply went over and nuzzled reasuringly to him while Midna vanished back into his shadow. "Make our sisters proud, make Hyrule proud and let Gerudo's Fire blaze through."

"Let the Gerudo's Fire blaze through..."I agreed.

* * *

Kakiriko Village.

Man, it's been ages sense I've last been here!

"Lilda? Renado? Are you here?"I called as I walked into the den.

"DAD!"came a female squeal of excitement as I got tackled to the ground by a blur of white and ginger.

"Lilda, long time no see! How's my lil' girl?"I laughed and in response Lilda smiles as she got back to her paws and off me.

"Well, brother long time no see."came two booming tom cat voices.

I soon see Coron and Darunia are lying down with their massive paws tucked under their chests. And in return I wave my tail in greeting while I spot Renado beckon me over to where he sat beside a snoozing Ilia. So, without delay I trot over, promising Lilda we'd catch up later.

"Hey Renado."I mewed in greeting.

"Ah, Lord Link I've been waiting for you."chirped the Shiekah healer in return.

"Well, I ran into some trouble and had to stay with my tribe till I recovered."I explained, ears drooping as I sweat dropped...not wanting to mention I only have four lives left here.

"Understandable. But anyways it seems fortune has smiled down upon us now! If alll goes well Ilia will get her memories back."purred Renado.

I smiled at this news, relief dancing in my eyes as I looked at Ilia for a moment before turning back to Renado. "Do you by chance know of anything about a city in the sky?"I asked suddenly.

"A city in the sky? hmm...nope, but Telma's friend, Shad might know something. Turns out he came here all the way from Holodrum to study it and has come here to see the statue down in the basement of the sanctary. And from what I've learned when Illia was rescued, she overheard somebody speak of the _rod of the heaveans_...or something like that. Darunia and Coron believe that in order to help her regain those memories, we must piece together the fragments of her past...which means-"

"Which means if we retrace our steps from where she lost her memory we should be able to find the answer!"

Renado nodded in agreement, "Yes, it would be best you go speak with Telma first. But please, take this with you sire."

I nod in silent agreement as I take the scribble-writing from Renado and store it in my pouch. And quickly head into the basement and it doesn't take me long to meet the tom named Shad. Shad I first saw him back at Telma's shop when I was stuck in my wolf form. "Hello, Shad?"

Shad turned around to see Link, surprise dancing in Shad's eyes as he perked his ears. "Oh my...well collor me surprised...if it isn't Link, the hero and king himself! I never expected to meet you in place like this, how very strange."

"Yep, that's my name don't ware it out."I chuckled in amusement, "Anyways, Renado told me you were researching the city in the sky?"

Now this really got Shad going as he told me he did and about the owl shaped statue here and a bunch of other stuff including translations to an ancient writing. After I finished talking with the young researcher I bid farewell and good luck and left the tunnels for Castle Town with my ocarinia.

* * *

After speaking with Telma requiring a new scent I swiftly left the town and turned into my wolf form and put my noe to work at tracking. Unforunately I really scared the pelts off the entire town. I soon found out the statue I'm after was stolen then stolen again. And that these wolf stalfos had taken it and hid at the southern gate. nd well, here I am now with the sun just now completely vanishing and the moon rising.

"Finally!"I Midna and I growled in annoyance.

And boy, it didn't take long for those skelectal freaks to come out of the ground and attack in that pack-like fashion. I give an excited bark and lashed out at the bone mutts with Midna's aid, destroying them all at once. Once that was taken care of we went back to Kakiriko Village and returned to Renado's place. Darunia and Coron had left and Lilda was fast asleep. But Illia was awake now and grooming her fur.

"Any luck Lord Link?"asked Renado softly to me and I nod, "Alright."

I move over to Ilia and sat down, "Hello Ilia, do you remember anything yet?"

Ilia raced her head to lock her green eyes with Link's cerulean ones and gave a small smile. "Hi Link. Um...kinda; I remember being saved by somebody from a dangerous situation I was in...someone told me of the _rod of the heavens_. But now I can't remember who, what, why, or where...but I don't know what it means! D-do you really think I'll recover my memories sire?"she asked sadly, "I regret that you got pulled into all of this because of me...I'm so sorry."

"Yes you will Ilia, just keep trying. And no need to apologize to me, ok?"I reassured with a small grin.

"Ilia,"I began while pulling the statue from my pouch, "Does this jog any memories?"

I place it down at her paws and Illia turned wide-eyed, gawking at it as she touched it with her paws and running a single claw along the grooves and engravings. "Wh-what is this?"whispered Ilia. In frustration Ilia covered her head with her paws, a hiss escaping hr as she went on, "I-I remember something...I was trapped, confined somewhere...yes, I remember now Link, I was saved by whoever was trapped with me and when we were freed that cat gave me this statue."Ilia then shot up to her paws with a frightened realization shining in her eyes and on her face, fear scent waving off of her. "Yes, yes I remember this much! But that means...that cat's in danger still! But I still can't remember where THAT place is!"mewled Ilia.

That was when Coron walked in and he had heard some of the conversation, "Oi! I REMEMBER!"

"You do?"Renado and I stated in shock and eagerness.

"Yes, I remember seeing that statue before somewhere. That is a Shiekah statue!"growled Coron in eagerness.

Faster then you can say Couragestar's Wind Renado and i locked our eyes on the statue and sure enough it was! That caused both of us to smile at the realization that hit us.

"That Hidden Village!"we both proclaimed, and Coron nodded as hope shined in the cream she-cat's eyes.

I knew what was next.

It was off to the Hidden Village!


	19. Chapter 17: Gerudo Training Grounds!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, forgive me that this is taking so long. This chapter will be very short, sorry to say. Anyways, here we go with chapter 17.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Gerudo's Secret Training Grounds: **

**Cave of Ordeals**

~.~.~.~

Oh yeah!

This the life I enjoy about being Gerudo!

Feeling the wind in my fur and the sun on my fur as I race through the dunes. Ever sense I was little I had enjoyed the wind in my fur and freedom to do as I please. I guess that is what happens when you grow up by yourself...but everything has its down sides.

"Sire!"

I look up to see an Elite racing in our direction. She had icy blue point markings and a diagnal scar clean across her face. Like all gerudo she wore the traditional battle jewery but her's were silver. Her eyes were turquiose in color. And the gemstones in her charms were indigo. I can only blink along with Jun and Sana by my side.

"Woah! Calm down Nagisa!(A/N: it's pronounced NAH gee sah)"I meowed, sweatdropping.

"Yeash Nagisa, you're always so hasty!"groaned Jun in annoyance.

"Shut up Jun!"growled Sana, "Now, what is it Nagisa?"

"I found it! I did what Nabooru told me to do!"panted Nagisa, still out of breath.

I can only look on in confusion at them, "...Um, what are you talking about?"

"Well, my king, Nabooru sent Nagisa to search for our ancestors' training grounds."explained Sana.

"Really?"I said in excitement, my claws sheathsing and unsheathing with eagerness.

"You mean..."asked Jun, Sana and Nagisa nodded.

"Yes, we've found the Cave of Ordeals at long last."

* * *

I can on;y stare in astonishment, frozen in place and totally breathless by the ruins of the entrance to the Cave of Ordeals. Sweat soaked my long silky fur as I felt the pulsing in my right where the Triforce lay. Nagisa, Sana, and Jun are staring at me in astonishment of the glow from the birthmark on my paw.

They've never seen it before.

I look down to see a strange sight...my Master Pendant was glowing the coldest of watery blues while on my paw the Triforce of Courage pulsed like a heartbeat. _"Wh-why am I feeling like this?"_I thought nervously. That's when what the words of Powerstar popped up...

_Powerstar just laughed as she came over and unsheathed her gold claws and flicked me over the head, __**"Why don't you find out for yourself...brother."**_

"Sire? Sire?"

"Come on Snap out of it!"

I shake my head at the sound of Sana and Nagisa. I offer them a kindly grin before pulling out my ocarina. "Thanks, guys. but I gotta fly."I said softly, quickly playing Serenade of Water. I finish before they can say a thing and I appear at Lake Hylia.

It was time to head for the city in the sky, Skyloft.


	20. Chapter 18: The Final Mirror Shard!

Link: YES! Finally we get the final mirror shard! Can I go kick Zant's butt now?

Me & Midna: Yes Link, you can go kick his sorry butt.

Link: YAHOO! Payback time! *gets scarry and has anime fire behind him*

Midna: ...Yikes. Somebody's not happy about the Time Temple a few chapter back.

Me: Gee, you think? *sly grin*

Midna: ^.^; Well...yeah. Anyways, here's Chapter 18.

Me: Also, there is 32 chapters in total...I shortened it. XD

Link: X3 *starts planning ways to torture Zant*

Midna & Me: *backs away due to being freaked out*

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Final Mirror Shard! The Battle In The Sky!**

~.~.~.~

Ok, I've got one thing to say about Skyloft...AWESOME! All the cats here have beautiful feathered wings that were as silent as an owl's own. Another thing is well, I feel at home up here like in the desert for some reason.

Even Midna has noticed my mirth.

Currently I just got a hold of the boss key here, ignoring the sting of my bruises and cuts as I walked out of the room. Anyways, back to now; I'm as of now just finished off two pesky wavyrns.

"Ow, not again!"I groaned, rubbing my head as I sat there in the circular room.

"Well, if you'd be more careful maybe you won't have been used a beach ball by those annoying buzzards."chided Midna.

"Shut up!"I snapped, blushing in my embarressment.

"Oh, did I pinch a nerve on you Gerudo?"chuckled Midna, still in her shadow form.

"Just shut up Midna!"I snapped finally as i started using my claw shots.

"Fine, be cranky. Don't blame me for whatever happens next buddy."pouted Midna as went back into his shadow.

It doesn't take me long to reach the locked up door and I make haste to open it. But before doing anything else I dug into my pouch and pulled out a bottle of one of my healing potions from the Pinks. I uncorked it without a second thought and devoured it, gasping for breath for a moment after. It begins to work quickly and I can feel and seem any wounds i got vanish instantly. I grunt at feel the familar ache caused by the Triforce in my paw. _"Well, here goes nothing."_I thought and moved forward, the door closing behind me.

* * *

When I stepped outside I am welcomed by a violent wind that catches me by surprise. I cautiously servade the area and see pillars towering the round platform as well as more of those windmill things. Carefully I clawshot my way across the spiraling path, moving up to the top while making sure I'm not blown away by the gales. When I reach the last pillar I use my clawshot again and climbed the vines to the top and hauled myself onto what the locals call _Four Leaders_'_ Pillars_ which bared four stone pillars with claw-wire on the flat sides and grasses of different lenths grew on the ground.

I can't help but admire the sight, my triforce glowing gold now as a siggnal of danger as I walked to the center of the courtyard. But that was when my sixth sense peaked as well as I heard the flapping of huge wings. And I knew of only one kind of creature that had wing flaps like that.

Dragons.

Sure enough as I look up a huge red winged, maroon dragon with armor circled me up on high. It's bared a large resemblance to those waveyrns I fought through out Skyloft. It had nasty grey taloned feet and the tail had this weird gold lantern-like thing. It flew in, dive bombing me but I managed to duck just in time. I then got back to my paws just as it lowers itself, roar in in my face.

Deja vu.

It's the Fire Temple incident all over again.

"_**Um, Midna?"**_

"_**Yeah, I see him Link. I never thought Zant would bring that thing here."**_

"_**Wh-what do you mean? YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT HERE!"**_

"_**You'll have to be very careful now. That beast is the Twilight Dragon,**__** Argorok!"**_

"Thanks for the warning..."I grumbled under my breath.

**::LOZ Twilight Princess: Argorok Boss Theme::**

Hastily I fired one of my clawshots at the closest pillar and then did so again once I was up there. I smirked at seeing the tail, an idea popping into my head. So, I put my plan into action and fired my free clawshot at it's tail. Causing me to just hang there as the beast flailed about until it fell to the ground and shattering some of it's armor to reveal the blood red scaled skin. I repeat this method a second time, revealing a pulsing magenta colored crystal on it's back. _"Bingo! That must be it's weak spot!"_I thought as I moved away from the beast.

It growls and roars again as it flies back into the sky and shatters the rest of it's armor. And to my surprise the weather's gotten worse and has started to rain and lightning flashed.

Great.

_Just great_!

I am really hating this now sense the weather will make this trickier then I wanted it to be. But that dang dragon isn't affected by it in the slightest. But I waste not a second as I _fly_ back up the pillars just as some wind weeds popped out and the wind tossed them up high into the sky, circling the pillars. _"Well, at least one good thing happened."_I thought in relief.

I fire a clawshot to the nearest plant once I'm high enough, shooting me forward. I'm lucky these clawshots are easy to use and can be placed on my fore legs. The dragon flies around wildly as I take aim for another plant and shoot forward again and again to avoid the deadly stream of flames. But once I'm behind it I smirk as hanged there and fired my free clawshot at the beast's back, propelling me right onto it's back. And with a smirk I unsheathed my left set of claws and began slashing like mad at the crystal, causing the beast to wail in agony as it tries to get me off of its back.

"Oh no you don't!"I snarled, "Shadow Slash!"

And with that the glow of my claws turned purple and I slashed one more time, causing it let out a pain-stricken, dying cry as it's thrashing increased, tossing me into a nearby pillar as it shot out twilight fire. While I plummeted to the ground below, my consciousness wavering as the dragon's cries echoed in my ears.

"Wisdomstar's Love."I managed to say, activating my shield as the now dead dragon plummeted past me much faster due to its size.

Then everything faded to black.

Midna came out of the shadow in a panic knowing full well the force of that crash had defiantly hurt Link enough to render him unconscience. But she managed to grab the blue crystal shield just in time as that pesky Twilight Dragon made a solid boom on the ground and turned into twilight particles.

"You stupid wolf! Why must you _always_ be so reckless?"pouted Midna as she finally landed, laying the crystal down.

But she watched eagerly as the last mirror shard appeared before her and at the same time Link's shield vanished. And at the same time the weather had cleared and calmed down. But that didn't changed the fact she was giggling at seeing her friend was drenched and a little bit banged up due to his collision. She grabbed the shard and floated over to her friend, coming to land beside him.

She took a quick look at his head to see a shallow gash and rolled her sunset-kissed eyes. She dug into his pouch until she found what she was looking for and then dug into that pouch and grabbed a roll of the bandages and took out. Midna took off her friend's crown and got to work. Once down she placed the item back in the pouch and smacked Link over the shoulder.

"Oi, wake up! This isn't any time to snooze!"snarled Midna.

"Ow~! Midna...must you be so rough?"I groaned as I came to.

But the light makes me flinch and the pain my head and neck doesn't do me any favours as I get up, hissing through clenched teeth due to the pain. _"Thistle and thorns! I had to get whip lash and another concussion again!"_I thought in annoyance. That's when I notice my crown's at Midna's paws and she gladly floats over and hands it to me by her tail. I grin in silent thanks and slip it back onto my head, noticing my head is bandaged up.

But I pay no heed.

It could have been worse than this anyways.

"Well,"began Midna, flying over and dangling a mirror shard in front of me for a second, "you did it Link! You got the final mirror shard. Now we have them all!"

I can see Minda's smiling and...purring; wow, never thought I'd see that day. But I can't help but return the smile myself for I'm equally pleased.

"This is great!"I purred.

Midna suddenly turned solemn, turning her back to me as she stayed silent for awhile. This puzzled me as I looked at her in concern. "Is...something wrong?"I asked.

"Hey...Link?"asked Midna softly.

My ears perked at her finally saying something even though she didn't answer my question, "Yeah?"

"The words of the Elementals..."she began as she turned and faced me, "Do you remember them?"

I nod.

"They said only the true ruler of Twilight could destroy the Mirror of Twilight."Midna then looked away towards the horizon, resolve clear in her eyes. "Zant couldn't destroy it; he could only break the Mirror of Twilight into shards...he couldn't utterly shatter it. That's proof he isn't the rightful heir."

"You're right on that part. Reminds me of another tom, he stole my tribe and birthright seasons ago."I said in agreement as she flew a lil' ways over and created a portal.

"Link we must hurry to the Mirror Chamber! After all a fake is a fake, no matter how much you dress it up. The original always wins in the end!"hissed Midna, tail lashing.

"I won't argue with you there!"I chirped as I dashed over and into the portal.

After Midna took me back to the canon she retreated back into my shadow and I jumped into the canon. In turn it fires me sky high, causing me to yowl out of both fear and thrill of it.

"Hey, Midna how long have we been falling?"I asked out of boredom.

"I'd say, 20 minutes."chirped Midna.

"Feels like 30."I said.

But that was when the lake came rapidly into view and I sweat drop as a nervous chuckle before we crashed into the water. I resurfaced a scowl on my face as my brow twitched as Midna laughed at me. But that stopped when I got a devious glint in my eyes, causing Midna to squeak as I grab her tail and pulled her into the water. She gives me a harsh, cold glare after she surfaced but I just give her that puppy dog look and she sighs in defeat as I laughed.

"Crazy wolf."chuckled Midna.

"Yep, bu-HEY!"Midna just laughed some more as we got out of the water.

With haste I play my ocarina to get to the closest place Midna confirmed the golden wolf was.


	21. Chapter 19: Sneak Into The Palace

A/N: Alrighty. Now we enter the 4th season of SoT *faint* This chapter Link learns the final skill, Great Spin but it'll be called Kaiten Giri, meaning "Spinning Slash". And will he'll head off to the Twilight Realm. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Sneak Into The Palace, The Mission Begins!**

~.~.~

It felt weird being back in Castle Town to be honest.

But I did try to help those that needed the help and I had to show the soldier away here and there so they don't follow me. The civilians now and again asked what caused the injury to my head and I just tell I was taking care of a monster problem in Skyloft...much to their surprise. After awhile I finally reach the gate that lead towards my home; which is covered in twilight mind you.

Sure enough my father's wolf form was waiting there form me, tail thumping lightly against the stone road. I dash over and go into a battle stance as he growls and leaps at me again. Taking me away to the familiar realm. I awake and get to my paws and lock eyes with the wolf as it sat in my sight. He howled, transforming to reveal my father once more. I smile but he looks at me in concern.

"What didja do this time?"sighed Aron.

"A dragon crashed me into one of four pillars at Four Leaders' Pillars."I answered with a sweat drop.

"Well, at least you didn't run into spiders like at the last temple."Aron and I both shivered at that one, "Anyways, at long last...the time has come."

"This is the final hidden skill I shall teach you. This skill is the ultimate skill you had long sense forgotten after your battle with Ganon a few seasons ago. It'll test your courage to the utmost extremes for the one who wields it."chrilled Aron, "Do wish to master this, son?"

For a moment I think then smile as I kinda remember bits and pieces of it, "Better believe I do."

Aron laughed at this, "That a boy! But lets test out if you've mastered the last skill I taught you, the Jump Strike."

I nod, and puts some power into my hind legs as I unsheathed my claws as my father waited in the traditional Shiekah battle stance with claws unsheathed. With a battle cry I jumped high over my father and broke through his defences, knocking him over.

"Got you again~!"I jeered with a victorious smirk.

Aron just blinked, not showing any emotion but the laughter in his eyes, "You're in deed ready. Very well, the final Hidden Skill...Kaiten Giri, Spinning Slash."

My father began explaining the attack to me and I sucked it in faster then he thought possible. It seems out of all the skills this one was the freshest in my memories. He then, like before created multiples of himself, surrounding me. I smirk as I spread out my paws and lowered my head. I raised my left paw and unsheathed it along with all my other sets of claws and slowly the glow to them increased till even my fangs glowed in that pale blue light. Then I push off the ground began spinning in a rapid storm of fang and claw, knocking over both my dad and his doubles. I then land back on my paws, giving my shoulder a quick scratch as the doubles vanished and my father returns to being on all fores. I see a sad, proud smile as he walked over to me and rest his tail on my shoulder. I chuckled as he ruffled what bit of head fur was visible and not covered by the bandages.

"Impressive, I'm very proud of you Link...But I'll warn you now, that attack is a last resort. Use it in emergencies only."I nod, "That's my boy! My job here is done; you've mastered all of your skills from your past. Farewell...my son, I love you."

I smile as the vision faded I swear I felt a few tears blow towards me as I whispered in return, "Thank you. I refuse to forget these again..."

As I got up-once more on the road-and started to head back to castle Town. But as I do I catch my parents' scents and their voices whispering softly to me as a breeze caressed me...

"_**Go and don't falter my kit!"**_

* * *

"Ow! Ow! MRRROCH!"

Lilda sweat dropped as she watched her father/Tribe King being tended by her aging aunt and Renado. Her father had returned a bloody mess and drenched from head to tail after returning from Skyloft or whatever it was. _"Crazy dad! But, he's my _crazy_ father."_thought Lilda with a sadistic grin of amusement. Her father's birthday was in a few days.

After all he was what the tribed called a "Sun Kitten".

And it was considered a blessing: a good omin.

Ganondorf on the other hand wasn't so lucky being born a "Rain Kitten" which spelled doom. Or, so the legends said in her tribe's history.

"Quit your whining Link! It's just a few stitches."hissed Impa.

"EASY FOR YOU-MRROOEW-TO SAY DAMMIT!"yowled Link as the last of his wounds were mended.

Lilda walked in only to have to find a clay bowl being tossed her way due to her father's struggling and...physical protests. Lilda let out a startled squeal and start dodging pot after bowl and after pot being sent flying across the room. By the time her aunt was done with treating her father she was stuck in a very uncomfortable potision.

"DAD!"snarled Lilda in anger.

I looked over to my daughter and then around the room, "Who did this? why are there broken pots and bowls all over the room and hall?"

"YOU DID!"snarled Impa, Lilda, and Renado.

I just blinked in surpise as my ears drooped as I chuckled nervously. Midna's laughing ringed in the depths I mind, causing a tick mark to appear on his head before mentally kicking Midna.

_**"You'll have to telly our daughter some time Link."**_

_**"I want to bring Lilda with us. She has Zelda's knowledge pounded into her and Impa says she is showing signs of becoming the next Warrior of Spirit."**_

_**"So, in other words you want to test your daughter's skills as a Gerudo?"**_

_**"You've got it."**_

_**"Then go for it you crazy wolf!"**_

"Lilda?"I mewed, heading for the door of Renado's den.

"Yeah?"replied the young princess.

"Come with me, there are some things I need to show and tell you."

* * *

"Out with it already light-fur!"

I watched as my daughter stood there gawking at my Twili Clan companion. She had totally squealed in surprise at seeing her come out of my shadow. _"Well, she's taking it better then i thought she would."_I thought.

"Who is she dad?"chrilled Lilda.

"Name's Midna Twilia, and don't you forget it!"chirped Midna, swatting Lilda's ear.

"Midna, be nice. Lilda's not just any princess you know. She's got the blood of the Warrior of Spirit, Warrior of Shadow, the Shiekah Clan, the Hylians, and the famed Gerudo Tribe in her viens."I warned Midna hastily.

Midna was about to make a snooty remark but decided against it for her own safety. With having a hybrid and a mixed-blood around and all.

"Better start explaining dad...NOW!"hissed Lilda, her Gerudo part baring its fangs.

"Woah! Don't get your tail in a knot and throw fire, Lil."I squeaked.

So, I begin explaining everything that happen after she had been kidnapped right down to the last detail. Everything from becoming a wolf and meeting Midna right to me being a reincarnation of Link Adore and Link Fairwind. midna then fills in on the pieces I was not apart of; like how Zant had exiled the rightful princess to Twilia...the Twilight Realm and took the throne for himself.

"Well, that's pretty much it."I meowed.

Lilda stared blankly at me with her mouth hanging open. But finally she let out an excited squeal and the Gerudo's fire shined in her eyes. "AWESOME! Can I come? please, please, PLEASE!"

"Sure, I was bringing you anyways...I'll need more then Midna's help to get through this one. Just note it may cause some changes in you. Are you still willing?""Lilda nodded.

I smiled as I grabbed hold of her and had Midna teleport the both of us to Gerudo Desert.

* * *

I gave my shaggy wolf pelt a good shake as Midna sat perched on my back. Midna had managed to duplicate the Dark Shard and subjected my daughter to it. Lilda's wolf form was stunning to be sure. Her markings were like mine but instead of green there was ginger and the rest of her white as snow. She had a thicker pelt then me and her eyes had turned ice blue. She had lost her Gerudo leg guards but the choker remained by some cruel joke.

"Still having trouble in your wolf form, Lilda?"I barked.

"Yeah. I'm not used to this quite yet."yipped Lilda as she looked around.

Midna then snapped her claws and in a very painful instant we transform back into our orginal forms. I am NEVER going to get used to doing that mind you. "So this is the infamous Dark Mirror's chamber?"I hear Lilda ask with a pained grunt.

I nod as we went over to the stand of the Twilight Mirror and in an instant the anoying three shards appeared. Lilda and I watched as the mirror once again became hole again and causing it to glow and cast a white light onto the large, chained up object. Causing them to change into nothing but dust to be scattered to the winds. The object fell with a thunder crash into the sand, causing a rust colored cloud of sand to cloud our sight and sting at our eyes.

"Yuck! Who ordered a side order of sand dust?"chirped Lilda and I in unison, causing us to both laugh.

We then watched as the mirror shined onto the objest, sending forth strange and ancient writings before it started to glow too. And Lilda and I's surprise it creates a portal.

"Some call our world a _Realm of Shadows_, Link and Lilda. But that makes it sound so unpleasant, don't you think?"We both turned to see Midna in her solid form floating over to the mirror. "The twilight there in my realm hold a serene beauty...you've seen it yourself at dusk when the sun sets on your world."

"Bathed in this light all cats of my clan were gentle and pure...that is, until the foul power invaded Twilia..."said Midna rather saddisticly.

_**"That would have been our doing"**_came the familar meow of Raul, surpising all three of us.

We all looked over to see Raul with some of the past Elementals standing around the base of the mirror's platform. _**"We made the mistake of overestimating our abilities as Elemental while trying to put an end to Ganondorf's evil deeds."**_explained an white Shiekah tom with the crest for Shadow around his neck.

"Ganondorf? D-dad what's going on, who's Ganondorf?"whimpered Lilda in confusion.

I look at Midna, who cleearly wants to know too...I had hoped to wait till after Lilda became a bit older to tell her. Guess there was no beating around the bush now; my story had to be told.

"It was two years ago that it happened Midna and Lilda. Zelda had been captured and taken to Ganon Manner. It was there I charged into battle to save the she-cat I loved and return the birth rights that Ganondorf stole from us. Ganondorf was the king of the gerudo tribe over 10 years ago. The battle between us raged on for an entire night, taking one of my nine lives in the process. He tried to destroy Zelda on his final breath. But in the end Zelda and I defeated and sealed him with her, Impa's, Darunia's, Seria's, Ruto's, and Nabooru's help. Some time after Zelda convieved you, Lilda and moons later kitted you."I explained.

The Elementals nodded, _**"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us for such carelessness. We failed on our end were the Hero of Time succeeded in his...O Twilight Princess."**_

Now this really has both Lilda and I surprised so much so we're both gawking at her. Lilda's seeing stars while I'm so surprised I don't know what to think! "Tw-Twilight Princess? Midna..."I stuttered my head hanging low in frustration. My claws without my knowledge had unsheathed as my body shook at realizing my friend had kept a secret from me.

Midna looked away in shame as retorted, "What? so you knew all along huh?"

With a snarl I lashed out at Midna and slashed her cheek, tears running down my face, "YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME! Wh-why Midna? WHY! I thought we were friends!"

Midna didn't bother to look her comrade in the eye as Lilda watched in puzzlement. But she finally gathered enough courage to speak up, tears streaming done her face foor the first time sense her mother's murder by Zant's claws. "I-I'm sorry Link! I wanted to to tell you."

"Out with it!"I growled Link, his temper getting the better of him.

Midna's ears just drooped as she looked away from her friend again to look over at the Elementals and spoke, "As the the one who fled her clanmates, I am hardly qualified to forgive you."...

_Midna started to back away in fright of the advancing black tom wearing the mask. Zant had been a loyal advisor for many seasons to her family. But now, here he was after her very birthright._

_Crashing her corination to do so._

_"Stay away from me!"snarled Midna._

_"Oh Midna, petty lil' Midna."chuckled Zant as he raised his paw and fired an invisible beam of energy at the princess._

_Midna let out a pained gasp as her body transformed, becoming nothing more then a mere imp as she fell to the ground. With grunt she got back to her paws and looked at them in horror. As fast as her weakened body would let her she feld her own castle after snatching the Fused Shadow locked away in the treasury. When she could run no more she collapsed to her belly._

_Slowly she looked at her paws as she heaved herself back up into a crouching potision. She lifted her right fore paw and looked it overand opened it up, revealing what she took as it appeared floating above her paw. An angry, vengeful growl rolled in her thoat as she narrowed her eyes and bared her fangs..._

"In our world, we have long sense believed that the Hero would appear as a sacred beast. That was why when I first saw you, then found you I thought I could use you, Link. And I only cared about returning to my world...I didn't care a mouse whisker's worth about your realm of light, not at all."exlpained the Twili Princess further.

"Th-that's just cruel Midna! Father has suffered so much because of you. Impa told that he lost so many lives, and for what? because he WANTED to help you, he WANTED to, not because he HAD to!"spat Lilda in disgust.

Midna looked away in further shame.

Lilda was right...she wouldn't be surprised if Link ever spoke to her after this. But something urged her to keep explaining herself anyways. "But after witnessing the lengths of your selfless actions and kind hearts of Queen Zelda and you, King Link have gone to...all your sacrifices...I now understand that this world must be saved too, I know from the bottom of my heart. There is no other way!"

Lilda and I stared in astonishment before a smile crept up both our faces. Midna then turned and faced us with blazing determination burning in the depths of her sunset-kissed pools.

"If we can only just destroy Zant, the curse he placed on me with vanish with him and then we may be able to revive your mate, Link."meowed Midna as she floated in front of me and my daughter, "Lets go Link, Lilda! For Zelda, for the Twilight Realm, for the Light Realm!"

Lilda and I nodded before smirking and racing for the portal, "FOR HYRULE!"

And with that Midna and I's new mission began, this time to storm the Twilight Palace had began. But this time we had my daughter with me to aid us. And as we stood there on the path to the twilight Palace only determination danced in our eyes and a resolve to win and survuve in our souls.

And as we gazed at the palace Midna's mew from my shadow reaches my ears, "Link...can I ask you one last selfish favor?"

"Sure."mewed Link.

"Couldn't hurt."agreed Lilda.

"Would I be able to stay in your shadow a little longer? I-I don't want to shatter my clan's hopes for help if they see me."said Midna, still feeling quite ashamed of herself.

"Of course you can. And I'm sure Lilda would let you do the same with her if you need to."purred Link, clearly forgiving Midna for the past.

"Yeah, I don't mind."chuckled Lilda.

And with that we headed towards the palace.


	22. Chapter 20: The Pendant of Light

A/N: Man, sorry it took so long to get this chapter of SoT out. XP Farm life is such a pain in the butt! XD Anyways, this one is kinda short. But, enjoy anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Pendant of Light: Twilightstar's Blessing**

**~.~.~.~**

_*Bleach OST - The One Path To Take*_

Midna's impressed whistle reaches my ears as my daughter just PWNed a shadow beast single pawed. The light orb in my jaws is a royal pain so Lilda's being doing the fighting. She creamed this Twili cat named Venom with ease. Lilda said she wants me to save my strength for fighting Zant.

Which makes perfect sense.

As to how she knows I had filled her in with Midna's help long before we got here to Midna's realm. But currently we're running like crazy to keep the monsterous hand away from us.

"EEEK! Father! It's back~!"squeaked Lilda in fright after we entered the next room.

I look around and let out a squeak of my own as my fur bristled in surprise. With panic I picked up speed, jumping from plate form to plat form. _"Persistant lil' bastard."_I thought with a growl. But we soon make it into the other room just fine and are right back outside on the palace grounds again.

"That was too close!"I hissed through the handle of the glowing ball.

"No kidding...I lost my battle choker aunty gave me for my birthday last year."grumbled Lilda in frustration.

"Well, we got the key we needed. It'll awake Twilightstar now."purred Midna.

"Twilightstar?"Lilda and I echoed as I placed the orb down in the key hole on the ground.

Midna smirked from her friend's shadow, "You'll see."

Sure enough strange patterns started to appear in a teal glow on the ground. And before long a strange ghostly figure with a rust colored star-shine appeared. Her fur was darker then the night but her strange markings mimicked Midna's own. Her eyes were scarlet and gold; scarlet with the irises and gold where the whites would have been.

_**"Greetings. I am Twilia, Light-fur but you may call me Twilightstar. I am the mother to Power, Wisdom, Courage, and Time. Why did thou summon me?"**_asked Twilightstar, ruffling her silver wings.

"Please Twilia, you must help us."Pleaded Midna, making herself known.

Twilightstar blinked and flew over to inspect the imp. A grave expression on her face as well as anger. _**"My Choosen One. Phe, Disgusting curse that mongrol placed on thee."**_spat the Golden Leader before inspecting me. Her eyes landing on my Master Pendant and the mark on my paw. This brought a pleased glint in the she-cat's eyes.

_**"Ah, so thou brought me my precious lil' wolf here, child?"**_chuckled Twilightstar and Midna nodded, _**"Fine, I shall help you."**_

With a great deal of surprise Twilightstar touches noses with me, that familiar buzzing feeling from my ceremony covering my body and soul. And then those familiar words echo in my ears, _**"With this life I give the gift of erternal light. Use this light vanquish the shadows and lead away the lost."**_

_**Bleach OST - Comical World**_

And with that Twilightstar vanished, the Evil's Bane being swallowed by a golden light. I give my fur a shake to rid the shiver up my spine. Lilda's voice ringing in my ears...

"Woah! Who turned on the lights?"giggled the princess.

"Lilda!"Midna groaned, but I just chuckled.

"At least this life will last me awhile...I hope."I meowed as we entered the palace.

"It wasn't a Nine Lives Ceremony Link. She took the Sols and placed them into you pendant...Twilightstar and Duskstar are clearly on our side, too!"squealed Midna in excitement, "You really are the Choosen One, Link...a real hero!"

I can't help but blush, "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Midna?"

Lilda chuckled at her father's surprised, silly antic as Midna pouted before continueing on. "As I was saying...as long as you have that pendant with you you'll be able to repel Zant's dark clouds has spread out now!"

"Cool!"purred Lilda.

"Come on, time to give a power hungry tom a beat down."I smirked as we plowed through the shadow beast.

Soon I clear the bearer of black clouds and we entered the palace.

* * *

Going through the main part of the palace was easy; nothing we couldn't handle. Just the odd Twilight monsters here and there, solving puzzles, eh...you know the drill by now. But I'm very impressed with my daughter. She has become very strong sense I was gone. My guess it has to have something with Impa beating Shiekah training into her and Nabooru did as well. But well, it would be easier if it weren't for the odd Twilight Energy blast being fired at me.

Other then that we're doing ok and we now have the key to the throne room.

But currently, we're just outside the throne room's door...

"Lilda?"I meowed calmly.

"Yes?"chirped the princess.

"Whatever you see, whatever you do...do NOT interfere with the battle ahead. You must conceal yourself. And if you must...use Wisdomstar's Love. Understand?"I chrilled.

Lilda gave a sad nodd in understanding; this was not her battle to fight. This was Midna and her father's struggle alone. "Yes, I understand."she sighed, her Gerudo side getting the better of her.

"Good."chirped Midna from my shadow in my silent agreement.

_**Bleach OST - Enemy Unseen**_

All three of us enter the room but Lilda makes haste to make a like a Shiekah and hide away in the shadows. Midna and I march forward as determination blazed in my eyes. I can see Zant sitting smuggly on the throne by his poster.

"Well, well, so you survived Gohma did you?"meowed Zant.

"Shut up."I hissed as I walked up the steps, Midna floating by my side in her full form.

Midna I see is lashing her tail in anger and disgust at the tom before us. _"I don't blame her. He almost killed her and me and he did this to her. He's no better then Ganondorf!"_I thought with a scowl, claws unsheathed.

"Zant."spat Midna in a venom laced tone.

Zant just gave a toothy grin at seeing the princess of his clan...or should he say, ex-princess? either way it didn't matter. But what annoyed him was that she was alive and so was the Sacred Beast. But he stayed quiet to let the pitiful she-cat continue.

"Isn't it irionic? Here we are yet again, and all thanks to that pesky dark elemental curse you placed on Link."snarled Midna, her fur bristling in rage, though her tone was spiteful. "

That was when Zant got up and jumped off his throne, "Foolish girl. You speak of Dark Power? Still that tongue of yours for a moment, whelp, and I will gladly tell you of both Dark Elements as well as the oppression of ages."

And too my surprise he removes his mask just enough to reveal that his face was in fact white right down to his throat. His fangs were unusaully long and his eyes were amber, lacky in any pupils unlike Midna. His muzzle was flatter too...much to my disgust.

"The cats of our clan...a clan that mastered the ability to sway the shadows to our whim...were exiled and locked away here in this realm like insects in a cage."meowed Zant as his helmet was retracted completely as he stopped at the edge of the stairs, "In these shadows we regressed, so much so that we lost all sense of neither anger nor hatred...nor even the faintest bloom of desire. And all of it was the fault of this good-for-nothing royal family that had resigned themselves to this depressing half-existance!"

_**Bleach OST - Battle Ignition**_

Midna growled and I braced myself for the ready as to my surprise Zant twists his body in the mot oddest ways. It honestly made me cringe in disgust at the sight as the twisted tom continued his rant.

"I have served and endured in that household for far too long, my impudent _princess_."hissed Zant as he leaped forward, causing me to stand closer to my best friend protectively as I bared my fangs. I struggle to keep him in my sights all the while. _"He's fast!"_ was my instant thought as he continued.

"And why is that, you ask? because I believed I'd be the next to rule over our clan! THAT is why!"spat Zant as he landed on his paws not far from us as the spite in his tone rose in volume, "But would they accept me as their king? No! And as such, I was denied the powers befitting that of the Twili Clan ruler."

That's when Midna spoke up, "You were not born of royal blood. You did not carry the blood of Sol Twili, the first Twili. You would never be king for Twilia would never have it."retorted the Twilight Princess. Zant snarled and I shot a leer at the tom as Midna looked away in distaste.

But the crazy tom continued on, "In my despair and hatred it was then that I looked up to the heavens and found a Golden Leader..."

We listened as Zant spoke of meeting this so called leader. But by the discription I know instantly there is only one being capable of such extremes. The very tom that stole my parents and Zelda's father, the very man that wants me dead...Ganondorf.

I glance qiuckly up and I can see the quick flash of Lilda's eyes before returning my emotionless gaze towards the tom. He continues on once more, "My Leader had only one wish.."

Zant then teleported back to the throne and in haste I turn around and locked my eyes on him, "To merge light and shadow and create darkness! Now, DIE HERO OF TWILIGHT!"

My eyes turn wide in surprise as Zant flies at me with fangs bared and talon-like claws unsheathed and out stretched.

The battle to the death had begun...


	23. Chapter 21: Link VS Zant

A/N: Ok, not going to say much because I want to get straight to this! So, on with the very action packed, violent battle that is Zant VS Link.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Link VS Zant!  
The Showdown Begins!**

~.~.~.~

_**Zelda Twilight Princess OST: Zant Battle Part 1_

I open my eyes in surprise to find I am within the heart of Saria's temple. I shake my fur to rd myself of the stars flashing before my eyes._ "Ugh! That brute sure is rough."_I thought as I felt the ache in my paw from the Triforce. I look down at it to see it has skipped flashing green and went straight to a gold glow.

"Uuuh...th-that's not goos."I gulped.

Sure enough Zant's battle cry reaches my ears as well as Midna's mewl of warning. I just barely manage to dodge every single energy blast fired at me. To my surprise Zant is floating over the tainted pond. Right till he has me trapped like a rat in a corner and shoots the blasts at me at a rapid pace.

"Wisdomstar's Love!"I cried as fast as I can.

Thank Couragestar it worked!

But it also doesn't at the same time sense it falls under strain of rapid of the sizzling orbs of power. Causing me to bring up my leg-guards on my fore legs. _"Dammit!"_I hissed as the attacks causes me to be pushed back.

No wonder Zelda surrendered right away!

It's so like her to do things with her head!

I decide to take a gamble and send the orbs flying right back with my regular Spin Attack. It works but I get a blast to the shoulder in the process. Causing a frustrated hiss of pain to escape my maw.

"What's the matter? too slow already _Gerudo_?"taunted Zant, firing more blasts and causing Link to run yet again.

Oh no he just didn't~!

He did NOT just INSULT my tribe!

"You can wound me,"I dodge another blast, backing into a corner.

"You can spit on me,"I hastily shielded myself from the rapid fire attack.

Unfortunately he breaks my defenses and the attacks deliver some nasty borns, causing me to yelp in agony. Much to Zant's pleasure. I hastily change tactics and grab my gale boomrang and threw it at him. The twister bringing and reeling him in like a fish on a fishing rod. _"Hook line and sinker!"_I thought with a sneer.

I then pounced at him and did the Back Slash, causing him to squeal in pain, "That's for insulting my tribe."

"It's not over yet brat!"hissed Zant as he struggled backk to his paws and went back into the air.

_**Twilight Princess OST - Zant Battle Part 2**_

A battle cry escaped Zant, this time taking us to the plateform inside the Goron Mines where I battle the Goron that guarded my bow from my past life. With great haste I get some distance and put on my Iron Bands. Zant is jumping around more then even a jack rabbit on this thing to try and shake me off!

Again he fires beams of scarlet and black orbs at me at a rapid pace. As soon as he stops I race over and try to deliver a bite to the shoulder. But I miss as he teleports away.

"Drat! I missed!"I hissed in frustration.

But I suddenly get an idea as a devious expression appears on my face. Zant eyes me in supicion as I go towards the middle as he keeps jumping and teleporting. "Have a taste of this! Powerstar's Fire!"I yowled, slamming my paw onto the ground.

Instantly a consuming rinng of fire stretches out and it hits Zant. Causing him to try and put his fur out in a panic. While I just pointed and laughed at his panic...and I can hear Midna's laughing too.

_**"Nice one, Link! Talk about delivering what he dishes out!"**_laughed Midna.

"No kidding."I chuckled.

But my mirth is short lived as Midna's shriek rings in my ears in the depths of my mind as I'm struck brom behind by a barrage of the blasts to my back. Causing me to let loose a caterwaul before collapsing to the ground. Sizzling as I twitched in my suffering. As fast as I can I get back to my paws in rage as my pupils are now glowing gold.

"Why you cowardly backstabber!"I snarled, landing slashes on him faster then you can say Sacred Realm.

"I see no backstabber here Lightling."growled Zant before teleporting them to th Boss Chamber of the Water Temple.

_**Twilight Princess OST Zant Battle Part 3**_

This isn't good!

I-I can't breath!

I try to make a swim for the surface as fast as I can but unfortunately my lungs give way. But Midna comes out in a haste and grabs my breaking mask and puts it on with a snap of her claws. Along with the rest of my Zora Battle Gear.

"You alright you stupid wolf?"asked Midna in worry.

I nod as I give a thankful look at her, "Th-thanks...you saved my pelt again."

"Eh, just shut up and deal with the idiot over there."meowed Midna, pointing at Zant who was charging at us.

"Oh snap!"I yelped, dodging and bring out my clawshots in a hurry.

He yet again fires his attack at me from inside the enlarged version of his strange helmet. With a smirk I dodge the attacks one by one as I inched closer. But one hits me swuare on the head. Causing blood to stain the water. But I don't flinch this time for I'm too focused on my goal: get rid of Zant.

Zant growls in frustration, "Persistant bastard aren't you?"

"Oh really? I never noticed!"I mewed sarcasticly before grabbing my enemy with the clawshot.

And delivered some deep and nasty slash wounds which would feel like fire to this pitiful tom before me. Zant teleports away, frustration clear on his face and the hide away sinks into the ground. But much to my dismay three more just like it appear causing me to growl in annoyance.

I dodge yet another barrage from Zant and pull him in with my clawshot and snapped down on his spine, drawing blood once more. he tries to get away from me soon after. "Oh no you don't! I'm not done with you yet coward."I snapped, pulling him back with the clawshot much to his dismay.

And I keep clawing and slashing at him, "This is for all the cats of Hyrule and for trying to kill me!"

_**Bleach OST - On The Precipice of Defeat**_

Zant though manages to break away from my barrage of claws, "No...I refuse to loose!"

With another battle cry he teleports us away, This time to where I got the Gale Boomrang. I know instanlt what to do here as Zant goes hopping from totem pole to totem pole. Yet again going into a firing frenzy. I soon manage to knock him off and attack him again delivering more damage to my oppenent.

I soon try again but I see the evil glint in his eyes too late as he twists during his fall with claws unsheathed. I try to get away but I am too late as Zantslashes my throat then tosses me at the wall.

Midna squealed in fright at seeing her best friend getting the death blow delivered to him. With haste she came out of his shadow and just barely caught him with her tail. "Link!"she wailed in urnest.

No reponse.

This really caused her to panic for the only time he had become like this was after the battle with Gohma. "Link, no...come on stay with me you crazy wolf!"she pleaded desperately as they floated just inched above the ground.

:What a shame. It seems the Twilight Hero was nothing after all."mused Zant.

But little did they know Link's face had started to get strange markings on his face...


	24. Chapter 22: Bloody Victory

A/N: Ok, now the battle ends this chapter and what's up with Link? lets go find out right now! XD

* * *

**Chapter 22****  
The Bloody Victory**

~.~.~.~

"M-Midna..."

Midna turned her attention back to Link in surprise and to Zant's dismay he was very much alive. The blow hadn't killed him to te Twili tom's disgust. But Midna was over the moon as this as tears she wasn't aware of streaked down her cheeks.

"Link...you're alive!"she purred.

"Hey, I wouldn't be breathing if I wasn't idiot!"I grunted as Midna set me down on my paws.

I gingerly touch my neck before removing it and looking at my paw. The wound wasn't too bad and it missed a vital spot by some miracle. Still, doesn't change the fact I had felt that strange power and the fact that the golden glow from the trifroce was now white and the Master Pendant was glowing with it.

Which puzzles me.

"Will you be ok to fight?"asked Midna.

"Just shut up and watch me stupid furball."I meowed briskly as I unsheathed my claws.

Midna was shocke, I know that much, but she smiles and returned to her friend's shadow for safety.

_**Twilight Princess OST - Zant Fight 4**_

I go back at it in fighting Zant, knocking him down then attacking him like crazy. I find I now have a bit more control over time and I'm able to land a few blows in. But only for 10 seconds during the time freeze.

he attacks me with a barrage of energy orbs again, which I manage to shield myself from. I then knock him down again and rake my claws across his flank.

"Why you lil' mongrel!"snapped Zant, desperately hiding his suffering.

He then teleports us awat once more.

The next battle he takes us away too the Snow Temple, and I beat him there too. Unfortunately he does manage to break a my right fore leg when he landed on it when he grew jumbo sized.

_**Twilight Princess OST - Zant Battle Part 5**_

I pant as I take my injured leg off the ground enough too not cause me too much suffering. Normally a normal cat wouldn't be able to move...let alone walk or stand after the amount of injuries I got. I'm drenched from head to paw in my own blood as well as Zant's own.

Before I know it he teleports us again but this time right outside my own home. Which causes me to smirk as he unsheathes his claws. "Oh, so NOW you want to fight me head on."I taunted.

"You'll regret facing me. Look at you, you're already half dead yet you still face me."laughed Zant.

"Yeah, you are no better off."I hissed and used Couragestar's Wind.

In a furry of claws and teeth we rollled across the ground, biting and clawing. His fighting style doesn't catch me off guard for it is very close to how the Reds fight back home in the desert. I get behind him with a back slash and use my dominant paw to deliver the attack.

He strikes at me again in a wild frenzy.

I dodge by the skin of my teeth and try attacking him again but miss.

he goes into a rapidly spinning motion which causes me to go into a rapid display of one pawed backflips. I then strike again but he kicks me right in my injured leg and sends me rolling across the ground as I swallowed my scream of pain.

_**Bleach OST - Number One**_

But as he walked towards me new memories surface and all of them of a white, fluffy tom with baby blue eyes and had red stripes on the sides of his face and a blue curved triangle on the top of the head. Zant noticed this as he pinned me to the ground for those very markings appeared on my face.

**"Zant. Your evil deeds end here!"**I snarled, my voice suddenly echoing like that of te tripplet leaders and Twilia.

I lash out and snapped down good and hard on his spine, enough that it would finish this fight. And it does for he takes us straight back to the Twilight Palace. And this was pretty much what my daughter saw: me, badly hurt and blood dranched and throwing Zant at the throne mid air.

_**Bleach OST - Burden of The Past**_

Unfortunately my landing is less then pleasant for I had landed right on my broken leg, causing me to cry in pain. "Dad!"squeaked Lilda as she raced over.

"Link!"yelped Midna in equel dismay as she came out of his shadow.

I just laid there, trembling as my paw held my right fore leg. But to Midna's delight the Fused Shadows came over and returned back to her. That;s what I saw as I lay there and it brings a smile back to my face.

"What are those things?"asked Lilda in astonishment.

"Fused Shadows."purred Midna as they circled around her.

But once they vanished she was dismayed to see she hadn't transformed to her original being. And what I heard as Lilda helped me up was a distraught and angry scream, "Y-you TRAITORS!"

I looked at Midna, she was baring her fangs, fur bristling, and back arched as she leered at Zant's still form. _"Midna..."_thought my daughter and I. And by the look on Midna's face her rage was growing as well as the volume of her voice.

"Traitors, MREOW! You want to know so badly why nobody would follow you as their king! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOUR EYES ZANT! I saw it all, a lust for power blazing deep within their depths. Did you think our ancestors would have forgotten that it was this kind of greed that stole our king from us and had us exiled!"snarled Midna while Lilda blinks in surprise...me, not so much sense Midna told me already as well as the deity spirits.

"Midna...foolish Princess Midna...that curse on your being can't be broken..."rasped Zant from where he lay on thhe throne, "It was placed on you by the power of my Leader foolish girl! The power you held as the Ruler of the Twili Clan will never be returned."

Midna's blood was boiling beyond messures at this point as Lilda and I tried to calm her down or at least stop her but our please fall on deaph ears. I can only watch as she floats over to the half dead Twili tom who continued to speak...

_**Bleach OST - Creeping Shadows**_

"Already he has been reborn and has returned to this word...as long as my master, Ganon, survives he will resurrect me without fail."now it's my turn to snarl and bare my fangs at Zant out of anger as Midna grew deathly close to him.

"You bastard!"I snapped in rage but it only succeeds in causing me to start coughing up a bit of blood.

Lilda in truth was shocked, scared even at hearing this. Her father had told her about Ganon as a kitten. And yet again now before they came here. All the terrible thing s he did had even earned him a place in her tribe's Scroll of Traitors while her father's statue took its place in the Hall of Sons with the other kings of the Gerudo. Same, similar thing with the rest of Hyrule who honored her father's deeds in their own ways.

"Easy father, easy we got to get you out of here and back to Nabooru."soothed Lilda desperately.

Well, that was it for Midna for she snapped.

Wave bye-bye as the sanity flies out the window!

Midna let out a shriek of rage and attacked, her tail that had been so gentle and firm in catching Link was now white and scarlet. And with it she skewered the traitorous tom and obliterated him. Which horrified Midna once her tail returned to normal as she stared at where Zant used to be.

_**Bleach OST - Will of the Heart**_

"I-I just-I just used a fragment of my kin's power...the very power that is inside me now."gasped Midna.

"Woah, that Zant creep just exploded."said Lilda, looking at Midna then at the empty throne.

"I did THAT using only a fraction of my ancestors dark abilities..."chirled Midna in further fright.

"It's ok Midna."I purred before collapsing from my strength giving out on me.

"Father!"

"Link! Not again!"

Unfortunately Link gave no reply much to their dismay...well, more like Lilda's as he laid there lifeless with StarClan's Mark appearing on his forehead. Midna knew though, for she had witnessed this feet more then once. But that was when a thought graced her mind. _"If I ever return to normal and have my ceremony. W-will I-would I get nine lives like Link? Oh, you stupid reckless wolf!"_she thought with a small smile.

"Relax Lilda, we just need to wait a little while. The Tribe of Racing Stars will take care of him."assured Midna as she hastily got to work to do some first aid.

"A-are you sure?"whimpered Lilda.

Midna nodded, "He only lost a life. That leaves him right down to three lives now. Twilia's was only the Sols."

"Y-you mean..."stuttered Lilda at the realization.

Midna soon finished by making the makeshift splint and by now Link was starting to come back. But Midna gave no reply, knowing full well her friend need help she couldn't really give. "Just shut up and help out with him!"growled Midna.

Lilda sqqueaked in surprise before lending her new friend a paw. But that was when he started to come around.

_**Bleach OST - Ditty For Daddy**_

"You guys...are loud, you know that?"I chuckled.

Midna could only smile in amusement, "Yeah, yeah whatever. But I'm not surprised you lost a life after a battle that long. Now we can go save Zelda."

This got my attention instantly, making me alert once more, "After you recover dad." Lilda's cheerful tone ringing in my ears.

"And train."added Midna.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!"I whined as we left the palace behind us.

Midna and Lilda's laughter ringing in my ears.


	25. Chapter 23: The Trail of Ordeals Part I

A/N: YES and..noooooo~! T.T I'm getting closer to finishing SoT. WAH! But anyways here is the fun you have been waiting for...the "Cave of Ordeals" this two parter is very important for it will reveal lots of secrets surrounding our favorite cheeky hero. Link will also share something with Midna as they go. But Lilda's gonna stay behind to train with Nabooru. But anyways, lets get this party started! XD

* * *

**Chapter 23****  
Life or Death?  
The Trial of Ordeals! Part 1**

~.~.~.~

Thank you for the existance of guardians!

Gets me every time how fast they can heal even broken bones but I had to fight the pinks tooth and claw for the last one they had in stock. Crazy Gerudo she-cats! Oh well, they are my _sisters_ so what can you do?

Heck, I'm just thankful I had Lilda and Midna with me.

But, as I get ready to set out to the Cave of Ordeals...by the Elementals' urging I stop after putting on my Master Pendant. Memories of what happened a few days ago from the battle with Zant haunted my mind. I saw things, things I couldn't quite explain.

"I-if my memories are valid...then what Powerstar said makes sense. It would explain so much."I whispered under my breath briskly.

That was when Midna showed up from my shadow.

"Hey...why so glum? normally you'd jump at the chance to clear away to the Great Fairy's fountain."chuckled Midna as she lazed about in the air.

I simply give a sigh as I snapped on mirror shield leg-guards, "Midna. twilia called me her _precious wolf_."

"So, what of it?"chrilled the Twilight Princess.

"I only remember one cat that ever called me that with such affection."this instantly got Midna's attention as I went on, "I-I think she-she might be..."

"Out with it you stupid wolf!"sighed Midna in frustration.

Slowly I look at her with eyes filled with so many mixed emotions. _"Should I...should I tell her? should Midna know about the memories that were returned to me during that battle with Zant and what Powerstar said to me?...yes, no secrets!"_I thought as I regained my confidences.

"Twilia might be my mother."that's all it took for Midna to connect the dots before gaping at me.

"Th-then that means...SHINING TRIBE OF ENDLESS STARS! You're-"

"Yes, I'm the twin brother of Powerstar, Wisdomstar, and Couragestar if this is true."

"Then that makes you-"

"Yeah, a Golden Leader; a winged deity."I growled in frustration, "But everything is so confusing. I hope to find answers while I train."

"Well, things just got interesting."laughed the imp.

* * *

_**Bleach OST - Ditty For Daddy**_

I can't help but yowl in panic as Midna and I make a break for it.

"When Nabooru said this would train us to the bone she wasn't kidding around!"squealed Midna.

"My aunty never kids about that! SHE'S A FUCKING WHITE FOR STARCLAN'S SAKES!"I snapped as I still ran like crazy to avoid the swarm of keese.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!"Midna snapped right back.

Man, I don't mind eating keese but this many fire keese is a royal pain in the butt! And it doesn't help matters that Nabooru had to go off and say "Don't get yourself killed in there!" before I left.

"Look, Link! I can see the door finally!"chirped Midna franticly.

"About time dammit!"I huffed before we jump in and it closes behind us.

But unfortunately that is when we reach the ledge and look down. And I we both groan in annoyance. For down below were some pesky Tektites. _"That's it, it is official...I HATE THIS TRIAL OF ORDEALS!"_I thought.

_**Bleach OST - Splash Boogie**_

"Oh man, why does it have to be tektites?"I whined, going into a depression corner.

"What? all they do is hop about like stipud scarried rabbits."pointed out Midna.

"But they are considered in the same category as skullutas and Gohma."I whimpered, a shiver going up my spine.

Midna tries desperately to pull me away from a boulder I have _attached_ myself too.

"Let go and get down there!"

"No!"

"Let go!"

"Nope!"

"Wow...you really amaze me Link. You can take on Zant and floating skulls with no trouble. Not to mention the more creepier of the creatures from my realm. Yet, you cower at stupid gaint bugs?"huffed Midna.

"I'm part Shiekah ok! You do the math again, or do I have to remind you that I WAS KILLED BY GOHMA'S SPIDER BITE FASTER THEN YOU CAN SAY ZANT'S A POWER CRAZED FOOL!"I snapped, letting go. But unfortunately that results in us falling and hitting the ground below.

We see stars flash before our eyes. But we get up and I made fast to destroy all off them using everything from bombs to my Powerstar's fire attack.

_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Mist OST**_

"Oi, Link, check out the engraving on the wall!"called ou Midna as she floated over to the said wall.

I followed and what I saw was a picture of four winged feline beings. In the center was a pitch black being that looked like Twilia and in the backgrounds were different scenery: mountians, waterfall along with rivers and lakes, and then lush forests and winds, finally there was the symbol for time. On the mountains, snarling was what looked like Powerstar. On the waters was a what looked like Wisdomstar in a hunter's crouch with wings ready for flight. The next was a what looked like a winged cat that look like it was relaxing. But the last one caught my eye.

This cat was even fluffier then all four and even Zelda! It had strange markings unlike the others and had no pupils at all. But its wings were spread in anger with fangs snarling.

"Link...what are you doing?"she asked as I touched the time one.

"There's some writings here. And I can understand them."I purred.

"So, what'd they say light-fur?"pestered the twili.

I calmly skimmed them over and closed my eyes, searching my memory banks of Link Andore. I smiled devious as my eyes are glowing gold as I spoke.

_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Fifth Laboratory OST**_

_"Fly forth my kits of life, law, seasons, and time!_

_Scorch the earth thy powerful will and bring forth the mountains,_

_Rain on the earth with your wisdom thy waterof law,_

_Breath the breath of life thy couragous wind,_

_And bestoy the rivers of time thy kit of fierce hero._

_For thou are the creators and the balancers."_

Midna just stared in amazement as her friend read this ancient script and was surprised to see these strange red stripes and blue marks appear on his face. _"Could it be...nah, it wouldn't be poissible. Tempest stays in a mortal form. I guess we'll find out one way or another."_thought Midna.

"Come on Link, lets go."Link nodded.

"Get the feeling the truth to Hyrule's creation is here in this cave."I purred as we continued on.

"Better believe it!"

* * *

After so many more floor we finally reach the Fairy Chamber. I leap down, looking like a train wreck. I went into the spring and low and behold was a beautiful great fairy with a blue robe and navy blue hair and navy blue eyes. She was of my hieght and those butterfly golden wings took my breat away. But it was the scent that caught my attention.

"N-Navi?"I asked hopefully.

The fairy smiled in both surprise and delight, "Link? oh my StarClan! it really is you!"

"Look at you, no wonder I never could find you. You became this!"I laughed in delight.

"Yeah, any how, I welcome to the Cave of Ordeals ofbrave hero. I am the Great Fairy, Navinia, I reign over all the fairies of this sector as their queen."explained Navi before touchin noses with Link, "In praise of showing you have power to stand on your own paws, I shall release fairies onto Ordon Spring."she purred.

"Cool! Thanks Navi."he purred, giving his trademark smirk.

Navi nodded, "Anything for my best friend, now if you still have those hover-braces I'd use them now."

"Thanks Navi I'm happy we got to meet again!"I called as we raced out.

The rest of the cave was pretty much the same. We kicked monster ass and found more clues towards this Temporalstar guy. But this trail, I know is far from over.

What lies in store next? who knows...


	26. Chapter 24: The Trail of Ordeals Part II

A/N: This is the final chapter of the current arc of SoT so please enjoy This chapter I'll cover the final floors because I don't want to cover them all. XP Anyways, on with the show and the big surprise.

* * *

**Chapter 24****  
Life or Death!  
The Trial of Ordeals Part 2**

_**Bleach OST -Bleach Opening 2 FULL VERSION**_

I snarled as I lashed out at another monster and shred them to shreds one after another, leaving nothing but carnage bayind me as I went throught the floors, unlocks feairies to all the springs one by one. Ismirked as the deeper I got the more my triforce stay glowing and nobody but Midna notice the that StarClan's mark had shifted to my forehead and turned into a diamond. The brown on my body having been replaced with white.

But even she knew just how tickled pink I was in battle. But we soon entered the final chamber after taking out the last round of darknuts. And I was drenched with the blood of my enemies. You couldn't even really see my green fur anymore. But, I'll be honest, some of the blood is mine.

"Welcome!"said the voice of the fairy queen in delight come to the ledge.

Unfortunately midna caught me by surprise at the wrong time and I begin to fall off the ledge. But something screamed in my mind; so, I yelled it out in urnest as they watched in fright.

**"WINGS! I need wings!"**I howled as i felt something burst from my back.

Instinct took over from there and I glided gently to the ground. The fairy smiled knowingly while Midna was throwing her angry swats and cuffs at me in worried rant. I then looked down to the water to find my fur is now baby blue, two jagged red stripes on my face and a jointed skyblue stripe on my head. I still had the wings and they were as white as newly fallen snow. My pupils had even vanished.

This freaked me out big time!

_**Bleach Requim For The Lost Ones**_

**"NYYYYYYAAAAA!"**he squealed out of panic, **"What's happening to me!"**

"Wow...now that's something new."chirped Mina.

"Please do calm down, M'Lord. You have survived and cleared many ordeals...very impressive."meowed Navi as she walked over to Midna and Link, "Your markings and wings, they mark you as the son of Twilia."

"What?"I asked in further confusion as my wings vanished painfully along withe the markings.

"You are no mortal, Hero of Time and Twilight. for you are Tenpesuto, the Leader of Time."meowed Navi, "And now, in praise of your courage of great leader I grant this blessing."

I watched as a beautiful gold, crystal bottle aooeared before my paws. It had gold ivy swirling around it and inside was a purple, sparkling liquid. Gingerly I touched it and felt its warmth. "_Fairy tears. The best kind of healer...but to believe that-that I'm the fourth leader that created Hyrule. This...is going to take awhile to sink in."_I thought.

I bid my farewells to the fairy queen then left with her aid in a soothing light. I find myself in Lanayru's spring ledge. Fairies dancing about as their giggles laced the air. I steal this chance and restock my medical kit with some fairies.

I leave the chamber, deep in thought at my discovery.

"Everything makes sense now."I whispered.

Midna looks at me, framed by the moonlight outside. It was time to declare war on Ganondorf...


	27. Chapter 25: This Is War!

A/N: FINALLY! We enter the final Arc of SoT, the Twilight Princess Arc. Major battles shall happen this arc. There will be anger, there will be revenge, there will be epicness! Now on with this short chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 25****  
This Is War!  
Take Back Hyrule Castle!**

~.~.~.~

"Sire!"

"His majesty has returned! Let us rejoice!"

I'm struggling not to explode with excitement as I walk through the gates of my tribe's fortress. I had been in that Cave of Ordeals for a solid week and the plan had been for the Shiekahs and the resistance to meet up here. I then make ways for my chamber and as I did one of my _sisters_ come over.

It was Jun and Cynder.

"Hm, what is it gals?"I asked, stopping in my tracks for a split moment.

"Nabooru wishes a summons with you over in the armory."they meowed with a respectful bow.

I smile and mewed my thanks and head over there with haste. But I wonder what she wants of me. "Alright, I'll be right there then in a second."I meowed out. I return to my den and take off my things off and started grooming my fur. As I do the scars from my time within my own temple are still a bitter reminder.

Then there was the news I just recieved.

"Midna?"I called without thought, quite solemnly.

"Soon Midna appeared in her shadow form before me. An odd look of concern gracing her features as her tail twitched. "Yeah, what now? and why so glum Link?"she chirled.

"Sh-should I tell them who I really am?"I asked, my ears drooping.

That's when Midna did the one thing I wasn't expecting...she slapped me over the head with her paw. "Come on, lil' miss Warrior of Spirit is waiting."was all she said to me before vanished into my shadow.

I just rub my head, blinking a moment before a thankful grin graced my maw. Once done I left my den and stretched my limbs and made way for the armory.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Link."came the purr of Nabooru.

"Hi aunty, one of the Reds said you wanted me for something?"I mewed, sitting down and wrapping my tail over my paws.

Nabooru then jumped down from her perch to reveal Impa was with her. And between them was my own daughter! Lilda was dressed in the battle jewery and bands of an Elite. She was now a white. But I can't help but smile...my lil' kit was now a she-cat.

"You look beautiful Lilda, just like all your sisters."I purred.

"Oh, the princess isn't the only one getting suited for battle."meowed Impa as she lead Lilda of the White away.

I just cock my head in confusion.

Nabooru though leads me deeper until we reach a curtian, "Go inside sire."

I nodded and went inside, torches lighting the room. In the center was what caught my eye. There, laying on a pedistal was the war gear of my I grabbed each item and placed them down. Before me were red and gold paw-gauntlets that acted as shields as well, each have the gerudo symbol on them. I then grabbed a gold plated red helmet and paced it down along with a pair of gold Shiekah earrings.

I smiled at the pleased purr rumbling from Midna in my mind. I put on the gaunlets first, then switch out my blue earrings for the gold ones. Lastly was the helmet; sighing he slowly slipped it on and it was a snug fit.

"Try out claw sharpeners, Link!"erged Midna.

"Alright."I meowed and started unsheathing and sheathing my claws.

Pleased with the results I smirk. At the same time the rest of the races were preparing for battle in their own ways. And to our dismay even Ganondorf had some nasty surprises in store for us.

I grab my things and looked at my tribe and clan.

"To Hyrule!"I yowled.

"TO HYRULE!"

And with that we raced through the desert although, Midna and I took a head start. This was war and this time...

"Ganondorf you will fall by my claws!"I snarled, Midna's growl of agreement at my statement.


	28. Chapter 26: Gerudo's Fire

a/n; Not much to say so on with the battle.

* * *

**Chapter 26****  
Gerudo's Fire, Lilda Stands Tall!**

**~.~.~**

Lilda watched as she stayed beside her father as Hylian soldiers, Shiekah warriors, and even her fellow tribe sisters. Her head was held high for she was promoted to an Elite after proving her worth. As they reached the top of the hill they saw a massive flock of these demonic looking cats with spiked tails and bat-like wings and saber fangs.

"Attack!"I howled to the heavens.

I watched as my daughter charged in with Nabooru and the rest of the Reds and Whites with a few Greens to the east. Impa and her clanmates charged west. And The rebellion headed north. Midna appeared from my shadow and we nodded.

"Lets go, nothing can stop us now."growled Midna with a wicked grin.

"Yes, Ganondorf will regret the day he touch Din's triforce, and most importantly...**my mate**!"I snarled before playing the Perlude of Light.

_**Bleach OST - Invasion**_

I then raced out of my temple door only to be bowled over by a massive winged fiend. **"Going some where hero?"**came the acidic tom voice. I look up to see a large, sleek tom with a slivering spiked tail and maroon bat wings. His fur was the color of blood and he reeked of crowfood.

I was about to give a reply when suddenly a frenzy of fire balls was shot at the beast, "Step away from my father Shade, you bastard!"

Midna and I gape...it was Lilda.

But I nod to my daughter and race away towards the palace. My daughter could handle herself. The Gerudo's Fire burned brightly in her soul. We soon reached the barrier of twilight that shrouded the palace.

Midna was floated ahead of me and then landed lightly onto the ground and looked at me. I slowed down and watched as the fused shadows appeared and circled my friend and she looked a bit confused for a moment. They then slammed together to complete the strange helmet I ever seen.

"Midna?"I gasped under my breath.

My worry turned to horror as she was sent flying to the wall, her pained grunt ringingg in my ears. And I watched as it tossed her higher and higher like a ricasha over and over.

_**Fullmetal Alchemist Broterhood OST - Fire in the Sky**_

The ground began to shake until this massive clawed paw showed up and th-this thing appeared. My eyes were wide in amazement...and, dare I say it? fear. The thing leaped onto the barrier and shattered it like dropped china plates.

The light, blinding my sight.

* * *

Lilda smirked as she slashed and kicked and twirled with her unfair fight with Shade. Before long she finally pinned Shade to a tree, scorching him with her paws of fire. At the same time Naborru was fighting as well.

That was when they saw the blinding light causing her to smirk, "Yes! Father and Midna are through."

_**InuYasha OST 1 - Malice**_

That's when Shade just laughed and slowly raised his spiked tail. A malicious toxin starting to form at the tip. Nabooru saw this while Lilda growled and prepared to strike.

"LILDA!"yowled Nabooru as she kicked a finished off foe of herself and raced over. Time seemed to slow down for a moment and during that time Nabooru snatched her niece, tossed her into the fountain, and took the blow, the spikes of the tail scewering her.

_**Bleach OST - anguish**_

Lilda coughed as she got to her paws, her head and back now bloody from the impact she made. But what she saw was Nabooru, lying motionless on the ground with a smirk on her face.

Lilda just stared as tears of sorrow rang down her face, "N-Nabooru..."

**"Hhmph, pitiful trash, getting in the way."**growled Shade.

Meanwhile in the Palace of Light...

_**"Are thou thinking what I'm thinking sisters?"**_sneered Powerstar_**.**_

Couragestar and Wisdomstar nodded, _**"Lilda shall take over for Nabooru."**_

Back in Castle Town...

Lilda's body shivered in anguish and rage, tears continued to flow.

**"Aw, is the wittle kitten cwying?"**mocked Shade.

_**Bleach OST - Power To Strive**_

"Shut up!"growled Lilda, lashing her tail as a brown aura swallowed her body.

**"Hm, did you say something brat?"**

"SHUT UP MURDERER!"yowled Lilda as she shot fire balls of white fire at Shade.

To Shade's fright Lilda's eyes were now glowing bronze and whisping like smoke. Shade had not counted on this pesky Gerudo mongrol to have Elemental blood in her viens. As she was now getting the upper hand. She then used Couragestar's Wind to apear before Shade and tore his wings to shreads and then kicked him mericliously to the ground.

"Nobody messes with the Gerudo and lives tom."hissed Lilda, killing Shade in an instant.

_**Sakura Biyori**_

Lilda raced over to where Nabooru lay, the burst of power vanishing in a trail of dust. She knelt at the flame-point tribe leader's body, seeing she had long stopped breathing. A sincere smile grace Lilda's face as she slowly closed Nabooru's glazed over eyes.

She then broke down right then and there, her Hylian side of her blood getting the better of her. "NABOOORU!"she wailed to the heavens in sorrow. At the same time Midna and Link had entered the East Courtyard, ready to face whatever challenge lay ahead.

Unaware of the rise of a new Warrior of Spirit and the fall of a kin...


	29. Chapter 27: Link VS Zelda!

**~Chapter 27~****  
Link VS Zelda!  
Moral of The Heart!**

**~.~.~.~**

I smirk as I raced through my own home, going through the graveyard and the courtyards defeating foe after foe. Using hidden skill after hidden skill. Adventually we reach the next courtyard. only to be fenced in again. That was when that freaky king of a bokoblin apeared.

**"I have come to play lil' furball."**

"You have got to be kidding!"I said in annoyance sweatdropping.

_**Naruto Kizuna Movie OST - 10 - Anger**_

I swiftly broken into my battle stance and because this guy was so dang slow I used my Countering Blow attack on him. And he would strike out at me with his clawed paws. He almost hits me but I used my summersault strike and then jumped away as fast as I could as he spun around like crazy.

I then got into the stance for a jump attack then struck a blow on his shoulders. I move away and readied for my ultimate attack. "Kaiten..."I began as my eyes glowed gold and he charged at me, "Giri!"

And faster then you can say Din's Fire he was defeated, and I came out unscathed...for once in my life!

"Alrighty ugly, hand over the key and I won't turn you into a scratching post."I snapped as he pulls out the key.

**"Enough, take it."**he growled and tossed it at me.

I snatched with ease between my fangs, a purr rumbling in my throat. _"YES! Victory~!"_I thought with a smirk. I watch as he is about leave but stops to face me...and talks to me again...

**"I only follow stronger side furball!...That all I've ever known."**he then races off and out of the yard.

"...Weird guy."I meowed.

"You're telling me."still surprised at the fact that guy spoke.

But we continued on our way...the west side was next.

* * *

Zelda snarled in defiance and fear at the face she saw.

The one tom she preyed never to see again.

Ganondorf laughed as he took delight in her pained squeals as he grabbed her tail and tossed her against the wall of the study hall. "YOU!"snarled Zelda as she wiped the trickle of blood of of her face.

"Oh, Zelda I promised I'd be backk and this time I will have the holy triangle., that bastard kit will stay dead, and I'll take over this world once more."sneered Ganondorf as he pinned Zelda's struggling body to the ground.

A pleased, evil gleam shined in the Gerudo's eyes at the malious idea, "And you my pretty lil' girl are going to killl the very one you love."purred Ganondorf in delight as his paw started to glow black.

Zelda's eyes turned wide in horror as she struggled harder, "No...RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME i SAY!"

But ger cries soon died down as the light swallowed her. Her beautiful siren blue eyes turn vacant, lifeless even.

Ganondorf just laughed in imaging the anguish on the hero's face, "Now rise Zelda, go and...greet our guest."

"Yes master..."she mewed hollowly and left the room.

* * *

Yeash!

That took forever to get to the top of this tower. What is it with Zelda and I designing such things? _"Oh well. Not the time for that."_I thought. But I yelped at finding just HOW windy it was up here.

"Woah, I moved through _this_ in my wolf form! Freaky..."I gulped, resetting my footing.

I walked over to the entrance to the throne hall and looked around, my Triforce resinaiting as Midna stayed by my side. "Midna?"I whispered.

She nodded and whispered, "I feel it too, Link. She's here."

We stopped at a broken statue head of Powerstar...talk about ominious. We then looked over and up at the symbol of the royal family. And there, unconscience was...Zelda. I honestly want to cry in joy.

She was alive.

My precious Light Elemental was alive and unharmed.

"Zelda-"I began and try to race forward but Midna stops me by moving her tail to block me.

"Don't Link, something isn't right."she hissed.

"What?"Igrowled nervously, bracing myself.

And now I know why...sitting on MY throne was Ganondorf, lightning flashes revealing his large form in the shadows. "Welcome Link to my castle."sneered Ganondorf from where he sat.

"YOU! You bastard what did you do to Zelda!"I snapped, my Triforce reacting to my rage and wanting to protect my home and all that I care about as his deep throated chuckles rang in my ears.

"So, you are Ganondorf."growled Midna, her fur bristling.

We watched as he rose to his paws and jumped off the throne chuckling as he did. My attention instantly falls onto the glowing wound on his chest. _"Looks like we have our point of weakness to strike now."_I thought with an angry lash of my tail.

"Hm."

"I've just been dying to meet you,"snarled Midna sarcasticly as I went into a battle stance out of instinct.

"Your clan amuses me, Midna. To defy the Leaders with such petty powers but to only be exiled in the end...how very pathetic."mewed the dark king, enraging Midna further.

I looked at my friend and could see she held the same pride of her blood as i do. I decided to then speak up, "Shut up! You know nothing about Midna. What you made her suffered. It was you that cursed her, wasn't it?"

Ganondorf then laughed as he grind his talon-like claws across the ground, "Yes that was me. Pathetic as these half-bloods were, though, they've served me well. Feeding on their anguish was truly...delish."he chuckled as he raced an unsheathed paw and flexed it in front of his face, "Their own hatred towards this realm bled across the void and awoken me once more and I drew deep of it and grew strong again."

"Your people had some decent skill, I'll admit that...but they lacked in power."he meowed as he walked a few steps.

Ganondorf then looked up at Zelda with venom in his eyes, "The kind of power thr Children of Destiny weild."

"You are not of us, you stole Powerstar's piece while I was locked away for my own protection."I snapped back, "You taint its purity."

He then showed me his piece of the Triforce as he rambles on about taking my crown and everything else.

"Ha! Such conciet! You are nothing but a lyer and thief!"she snarled in her disgust.

Ganondorf smirked in wicked amusement, "So the shadows have been moved by the light it would seem...how amusing. Very well, deny me then princess!"

He then looked over at my mate with a look that infuriates me further as he spoke, "Yes, just try and defy me...you and your little _mate_!"

I then watched in horror as relizing what Ganondorf is up to as he turns into particles of twilight. But Midna's one step ahead of me and races forward. Using her body to shield Zelda to no advail.

"Midna! Zelda!"I wailed in fright.

I thenn watched as Midna noticed this and and tried to raise her claws against Zelda. But remembered just what she did for her, the affection that always flashed between the sacred beast and Zelda.

She hated to admit it.

_**Bleach OST - Battle Ignition**_

Princess Midna Twili was jealous; because-because..._"I love Link...do-did I really fall for a deity?"_she thought with a sigh. Instead she sheathed her claws and reached to touch the fluffy pink, golden tabby queen. But Zelda's eyes shot open and they were amber, not her siren ocean blue. But in reality the Twili hieress had been tossed across the room.

"Midna!"I cried as I unsheathed my claws and raced over.

But a barrier was brought up to stop me and I heard the pawsteps of Zelda advancing quickly behind me. I glance over at Zelda in mixed emotions. "Zelda why? why did you do that to Midna?"I meowed desperately.

But Zelda both frightens and worries me further as she unsheathed her claws and raised her dominant fore paw for the ready. She was even baring her fangs at me...which was shreading my heart in two. But it was what she says that confirms my fears...

"Both of you faithless runts who would dare to raise your claws against the King of Light and Twilight..."began Zelda, her voice void of emotion as she flew up into the air, "So you also choose to feel my WRATH!"snarled Zelda as she leapt at me.

"Link!wailed Midna.

I just stared, parylized at the sight.

_**LoZ Twilight Princess OST - Puppet Zelda**_

What am I goin' to do!

What am I goin' to do!

I'm seriously panicking here as I finally dodge by the skin of my teeth. I don't want to hurt Zelda. Ganondorf really did do it...he found my weak point.

"You stupid wolf! Fight her already!"I hear Midna's cry of fear as I dodge another energy ball.

But I refuse to listen to my friend's words and just stay on the defensive, "Zelda! snap out of it! It's me, Link!"

"Silence half-breed!"snarled Zelda as she slashed me grazes my shoulder.

"Please Zelda, stop it! Please...Zelda try and remember!"I pleaded as circles me.

It was then a glowing triangal appeared on the ground and I look around in shock. Leave it to that mutt to use Zelda's own memories against us. I yowl in agony as the light shoots up and surprisingly this cry of pain triggers something in Zelda. She stops and yowls and starts thrashing about.

_**bleach movie 1 ost - turn the tables**_

"Leave him alone!"snarled Zelda.

**"Not on your life pitiful girl!"**growled back Ganon through Zelda.

Zelda's Triforce then began to glow viciously as she yowled again and her spirit gave Ganondorf a good beating. I watched this scene as I struggled to my paws and watched the inner war inside her. And as this happened the barrier vanished Midna took this chance and flew over and used the fused shadows to pin Zelda to the throne and expel the dark king from her body.

_**LoZ Twilight Princess OST - Waking of Zelda**_

I smile as I raced over to my unconscience mate and a purr started to rumble in my throat as I nuzzled and groomed her fur. Slowly her eyes began to open as I took her into an embrace urnestly...still afraid of what had happened.

"Link? what's wrong and why are you here?"stuttered Zelda groggily in surprise.

"I-I was scared."Zelda's eyes turned wide at hearing this from me, my voice shaking.

"Scared...why? "whispered Zelda as Midna looked at her with an annoyed look...and dare she say, jealous.

"I-I thought I lost you, Zellie. I thought-I thought he took you away from me."I sobbed, causing Zelda to become speechless as a tear escaped her and my grip tightened a bit.

_**Bleach OST - Number One**_

As a sound reached our ears my ears twitch and Zelda I let go of Zelda, my tail still wrapped protectively around her as Midna smirked and laid a reasuring paw on my scarred shoulder as the twilight pixels materialized into a Twilight, mutated version of my sacred beast form only much bigger and A LOT uglier.

"Well, well, we meet again big, fat, and ugly."I smirked.


	30. Chapter 28: We Stand Together

**~Chapter 28~****  
We Stand Togather!**

**~.~.~.~**

_**Dark Beast Ganon Battle _

Midna and I smirk as Ganon roars in our faces, "Ready for this Midna?"

"Yeah!"growled midna with a wicked grin as she snapped her claws to create a protective barrier around Zelda. "Now, you be a good she-cat and wait there. Linky here has suffered enough having to see you out of control."spat Midna while Zelda pouted.

Ganon charges at me but I take out my bow-band and leaped out of the way and mounted a light arrow and fired a bullseye right in the crystal. The bakeneko that was Ganon wailed and collapsed, exposing his wounded underbelly.

I smirk and delivered a jump strike to his belly.

We do this a few more times, dodging just barely as he changed tactics. That was when things started to get harder.

"Midna! This isn't working!"I yelped as got out from some rubble.

"Oh gee we haven't noticed to stupid wolf!"snapped Midna and Zelda.

But Midna smirked and brought out the black crystal and tossed it at me. I mentally flinch at this as I felt and heard my bones change as I grew in size. My fur grew short and my pained mews turned into crisp, sharp barks. I shake my pelt and head. Midna mounts me and we enter the fray again.

"Be careful!"meowed Zelda, worry and helplessness clear on her face.

We take down Ganon again but unfortunately for me he goes for Zelda and i race in, kicking Midna offf of my back and take the blow willingly. My pained howl echoing off the walls but was soon drowned out by the thunder as I roll across the ground. Everything fading to black.

* * *

_**"Oi, when are thou ever going to learn brother?"**_

That's what I hear when I awoke to find myself at the Light Temple. And standing over me were Powerstar, Wisdomstar, and Couragestar. I looked at my reflection and saw I had wings again and this time the markings from my battle with Zant.

And I then remembered what Navi told me.

I was a Golden Leader...the forgotten leader.

**"Snippy as ever Din."**I laughed as I sat up, ruffling my navy blue wings.

**"Sister, h-he remembers us?"**asked Farore.

**"Yes as hard as Ganon rammed into me a moment ago."**I hissed as I rubbed my muzzle.

**"Yeah...we saw that. Mother was angry."**chuckled Nayru nervously.

**"Anyways, will thou get your tail back down there AND GET MY TRIFORCE BACK!"**snapped Din, pushing through the floor again.

Oh man, not again!

* * *

When I awake I whimpered and growled as I rubbed the blood from my face with my wolf paw. "Ok...ow~! And I just lost a life that time."I barked as Midna rolled her eyes and swats me over the head.

"Stupid wolf, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"cried out Midna, frighting back tears.

"...You're right, I'm sorry."I yipped, my tail wagging slowly.

But we look over to see Zelda had her light shield up and was using her fore paws to keep it up against Ganon's ramming claws. I snarled and barked as Midna and I's fur stood on end. As Ganon charged at us with a roar we attacked, delivering a final blow.

This time Ganon stays down as we move away and Midna changes me back, "And that's all she wrote."I smirked.

"Link you did it!"squealed Zelda in delight, pinning me to the ground.

"Ow! Zellie~!"I whined in annoyance.

"What am I? cropped mouse?"whined Midna as Ganon vanished.

But I then watched as a glittering light appeared around Midna's body. And we stared in aw as Zelda closed her eyes and took it in as easy as breathing. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed gold once more, triggering my own piece.

"Qu-Queen...I-I-"began Midna, her body subumisive for once which as me gaping.

Zelda just took her place at my side and smiled as she spoke, "Say no more, Midna...your heart and mine were as a whole, if only, briefly..."Zelda then looked down and away in shame and pitty as she went on. "Such unjust suffering you've endured princess..."

I was about to say something to try and comfort Midna but that was when a thundering BOOM raked our ears. All three of us looked over to our horror, to see Ganondorf was reforming himself in a ghastly manner. His evil, bellowing laughter making me instinctively have violent flashes of each lives battle with this monsterour tom.

Even Zelda could see the sweat that was drenching my face from the effort of not screaming from the pain. Even she looked like she was suffering as I stayed in front of her and we backed away. The only calm one being Midna.

She didn't move.

She didn't even flinch!

Midna took a deep breath and summoned up the fused shadows and they began to circle herlike before. I notice this as i look over at her and gasped, "Midna don't do it!"

I then started to race over to her to try and stop her but she looks over at Zelda and me as I yelled out again for my friend. Only she flicks her claws and Zelda and I are teleported away to Hyrule field.

Midna smiled as she looked up, smile her first sincerest smile. _"This is the least I can do for you...Tenpesuto...Queen Zelda. Thank you for savin' and showing me."_she thought before the fused shadows joint and she changed. Midna then faced the foe, striking out at the Dark King's forming head...


	31. Chapter 29: Link's True Form?

A/N: YES! Finally the big chapter I was waiting ages for! Ganondorf now faces the wrath of the Leader of Time. *evil laugh*

Zelda: Alright, who let Aria-sama at the truffles again?

Link: Don't look at me!

Me: CHOCOLATE! MINE! *SNARLS AS FOX EARS AND TAIL SHOW UP*

Link: On the bright I hear Aria-sama is cheerful again, and the chapter will take longer to get out because can't stop talking with him. X3

Me: LINK-KUN~! *pouts and ears flatten*

Link; Nya? ^^;

Din, Nayru, and Farore: Just get on with the stinking chapter!

Me: Ok, ok! Don't get your tails tangled in knots. On with the showdown!

Fans: Lets go Link, lets go! :D Down with Ganondork!

* * *

**~Chapter 29~****  
Link's True Form!  
My Name is...**

**~.~.~.~**

Zelda and I appear in the heart of Hyrule Field. We look around for a few seconds before realizing just what Midna did.

"Did she just...?"I meowed.

Zelda flicked her bushy tail in agreement, "She did. She helped us escape while she plans to hold him off or finish him off."

"She she insane!"I thought going into a bit of an anime depression zone, Zelda sweet dropping.

Unforunately the silence doesn't last and a strong rumbling catch our attention. We look towards Castle Town and watch in dismay as our home was destroyed. At the same time the Lilda led the Gerudo out, Impa led the Shiekah out, and of course young Ralis lead his tribe out by water.

I growl at the sight of Ganondorf standing with a smug grin on his muzzle, his fur blowing with the wind as the dust cloud faded away from the explosion. Zelda, being equally tense but gasped at what Ganondorf was holding.

"Link! Look, he's got Midna's helmet!"mreowed Zelda in shock and worry.

"Wh-what...?"Igasped as I moved my eyes onto what was clenched between his fangs.

My eyes turn wide as my body began to shake in grief and and rage as he destroyed it with ease with a snap of his jaws. At that instant I am unaware of the tears that run down my cheeks as memmories surfaced...

_"This village's full of idiots! They left a window wide open, so..."laughed Midna, pausing to look around some more..._

_Midna gave a nod and noticing that Link was eying it with curousity again, "Careful! Don't touch it, Link or you'll turn into a wolf again!"_

_"Ok, ok! I won't touch it Midna!"I mewed, tail lashing..._

_Midna quickly went over and touched her nose to Link's back pawpad and no sooner did she touch it she found it was hot to the touch and getting worse. And this really, really had her scared now. "Link! Please, you've gotta try and move...you've got to try and play your tribe's teleportation song. My portals only get us so far!"pleaded Midna as she went over and prodded out the little Ocarina of Time and held it up for her friend..._

_The Twili Clan she-cat gave a echoing, haunting chortle, "Are you really sure you should be be doing that, hm? Snarling and glaring at me with such anger?"..._

"Link..."whispered Zelda in sorrow as she looked at the expression her mate held as he took a battle stance and Ganondorf charged at them along with phantoms. She placed her paw on his with a determined gleam in her now gold pupils as she spoke, "You don't have to fight this alone."

I blink at Zelda and nodded in understanding before she began speaking, pleaing for the Light Deity Spirits that guard the provinces to lend us their aid. And as Ganondorf was only a tail-length away from us we are taken away to the Sacred Realm's Glowing Sea.

* * *

I watched in amazement as one after another they appeared: Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. All of their light orbs circled Zelda and she fully embraced it as a golden bow-brace appeared on her lefft fore leg. Then four golden arrows appeared in a quiver on her back.

"...Light arrows."it was more then a statement then a question in my amazement.

That was also when Zelda noticed the empty space in Link's Triforce was glowing baby blue while his pelt shimmered with gold star-shine for some reason. "Link..."she finally meowed.

"Yes, Zelda?"I asked.

"All three times I was unable to fight with you, help you...I feel guilty each time I was used so your enemies could get to you."she meowed solemnly.

"Zelda,"I began as I sat up from where we hovered over this glowing sea, "Nothing is your fault. I-it was just my time then."

I then outstretched my paw and offered it to her, exposing my hardened and blackened paw pads. "Fight with me Zelda, let us go for Time is on our side."I purred happily and she returns it, touching my paw as she lifted her head.

And with that we left that realm, unknowningly having been watched by Twilia, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Amusement dancing in their glowing eyes.

* * *

As soon as we appear on top of the hill I snarl at Ganondorf as he faced us, "Well, well pitty about the Twili girl."I hear him chuckle.

"You bastard! You think you're the only one who has a secrets to hide? you think you've seen the Golden Leaders' power?"I snarled as my the Triforce and Master Pendant's glow pulsed like a beating heart.

Zelda watched in astonishment as she remembered what Nayru, Wisdomstar told her about there being a fourth leader. W-was this...what was happening to her kithood friend? Even Ganondorf watched in confusion as Link lifted the paw with Triforce birthmark on it.

"Yes, I hold one of the three in my paws!"spat the dark king.

That's when I turned cold, emotionless as ice as my glowing pupils narrowed to slits. "Well, you are wrong MORTAL!"I howled, a blue inferno of fire, water, and wind swallowing me.

_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Crisis in the North**_

Zelda and Ganondorf gasped as they sank their claws into the earth tto endure the wind's fury. As well as shield their eyes from the licking of the water and flames and steam. At the same time the piller morphed into a solid ball of gold light, similiar to the ones the light spirits had.

Then out from the orb emerged a ten foot wing span of blue feathered wings that unfurled from the light. While the ball remained for a second my metamorphosis was completing itself. Once done the ball shattered into dust to reveal my true identity. I was easily almost the same hieght as Ganondorf now. My fur had become bleached white while on each side of my cheeks were red stripes and on the top of my head was a conjoint skyblue stripe that curved into a point. My eyes lact any pupils, let alone my blue irises. My fur was longer and the Evil's Bane had morphed completely.

The blue collar was now a spiraling pastel green and yellow and the pendant was silver. My earrings were now silver and even my leg guards and paw gauntlets had changed to black and silver with a bronze moon and triangal; one on one paw while the last on the other.

"What the blazes?"growled Ganondorf.

"Link? what happened to you..."whispered Zelda in confusion and aw.

I smiled at Zelda and rested my wing on her shoulders, urging her to her stay close. I locked my eyes on Ganondorf and bared my glistening gold fangs as I unsheathed my gold claws as I prawled a few steps over.

**"Thou know me by my mortal name, I am the leader long forgotten, I am the one that followed the Laws Nayru made with Hyrule's creation and created the River of Time. I am Temporalstar..."**I began, **"I am Tenpesuto, the Leader of Time!"**

And with that I snarled as I flapped my mighty wings and nodded to Zelda to get ready. I charge at Ganondorf as he is too stunned by me revealing myself in my true form. I'm guessing he never expected this as holy flames swallowed my paws as we started slashing and clawing each other in this air duel to the death.

Zelda also helped by firing her light arrows at the brute, my ability to control time allowing me to get out of the way so the arrows only hit Ganondorf. Unforunately the strain of this form is affecting me as well as the time around Hyrule.

With a growl I unleash a nesty sonic boom blast which was known as Temporalstar's Storm. The bast sends Ganondorf crashing to the earth along with me.

Zelda watched in fright as she waited for the dust cloak to clear. once it did she saw Ganondorf was still conscience and Link was back to how he was before this second battle. Only he was blood drenched from the crash landing and she grew even more fearfeul as she dashed over to his side, only to find he wasn't breathing.

"He lost another life."Zelda whispered softly as Link started coughing.

Before long I opened my eyes and inhailed a large breath before taking a few, rapid paced ones after the coughing fit. But I manage to calm down. "Ugh, now whoever said the earth was soft was a total idiot!"I groaned, rubbing my still throbbing head.

"At least you are ok. But, you sure caught me off guard."sighed Zelda with a small grin.

"Yeah, well we can talk later, ok? I have to finish this."I meowed as Ganondorf rose to his paws with a snarl.

We walked over to meet each other, "Mutt, lets finish this centuries old war."

Ganondorf smirk, "Well, well, no wonder my grandfathers had so much trouble with you mongrel kit. You were a deity all this time. How amusing, if I defeat you I'll be a legend and king like no other!"he smirked.

And with that a barrier was brought up, forcing Zelda out just like all those many times in our past lives. And with a snarl I pounce at Ganondorf. This would be it, I'm down to my last life and he's already half dead.

This battle would decide it all!


	32. Chapter 30: The Twilight Princess Is

_"Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first_

_The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside_

_We all are prisoners, things couldn't get much worse_

_I've had it up to here, you know your end is near_

_You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve_

_When all is said and done, I will be the one_

_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become_

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life_

_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down_

_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind_

_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind"-Had Enough by Breaking _

* * *

**Chapter 32****  
The Twilight Princess Is...**

**~.~.~.~**

_**LoZ: Twilight Princess OST - Dark Lord Ganon**_

I charged at Ganondorf, claws and teeth at the ready as lightning flashed. He charges at me and slashes but I ducked and rolled to the side. Then with a battle cry I leaped with a jump attack at him and my claws met flesh and fur, causing blood to flow and spray.

I then moved onto attack again, slashing his chest as he tries to dodge me. I then backed away as so does he, pain clear of the dark king's face.

"Had enough you greedy lil' bastard?"I snarled.

"Not on YOUR LIFE!"snarled Ganondorf as he leaped at me, fear clear in Zelda's eyes as his teeth meet my shoulder.

The pain causes me to shriek in such a way that it caused a distortion to dimensions' borders of time and space. The very realms that Link had created. This caused a confused, startled expression to grace the dark king's face as he tossed the hero. Causing him to roll acroos the ground and stain the ground red.

I panted as I got up at last, eyes of blue and gold flickering with rage and suffering. I used Couragestar's wind to dodge Ganondorf's next attack. And I attack in a vicious fury, memories of my battles with the freak playing over time in my head as he blocked each blow. He then turned on a dime and I try to counter him but his kicks me off my paws and raked his claws over my flank and grabbed my hind leg, snapping down hard.

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! OST - Holy War**_

This caused me to snarl and wail before I delivered a good slashing kick in the blasted tom's face. Causing him to let go and allowing me time to dash away. _"Dammit..."_I thought, spitting out some blood and rubbing my muzzle with my paw. I then took control of time, dashing towards the red tabby. To Ganondorf and Zelda it looks like I've reach abnormal speeds even with my body's current state.

But in reality it is them that are slowing down!

I deliver a Back Slash before he can make a move and then he jumps over me. In instinctive response as he kicks out his clawed hind paws I ducked. With a growl I started charging up my signature attack, getting into the familiar stance of the Kaiten Giri.

_**Bleach OST - Number One**_

"That stance...oh no you don't! I WON'T LET YOU USE _THAT_ ATTACK!"yowled Ganondorf, a black aura starting to cover his paws.

I simply smirk as an icy malice laced my voice, "Ganondorf, you greedily little bastard you will get what you deserve!"

"KAITENH GIRI!"I yowled and unleashed the Great Spinning Slash.

Ganondorf tried to dodge, get out of the way...anything! But my claws met his slashed belly along with my fangs. Ganondorf's screams of pain were drowned out by the thunder crash and the sccene of lumminated by the lightning flash. Zelda watched as her mate landed back on his paws and continued by grabbing a hissing and spitting Gerudo tom by the scruff of his neck and tossed him and delivered kick after kick from his paws in arapid display of Couragestar's Wind. Finally she watched as Link's claws met his skull and delivered the finishing blow.

_**end ost**_

I watched Ganondorf's soundless gasp s bile rose in my enemy's throat and life's essensse flowed and trickked out of his gaping mouth. As well as the blood pouring out of the fatal wound. I leaped off of him, panting, watching in disgust as Ganondorf shot daggers at me as Zelda joined my side. I raised my hackles as Ganondorf staggered to his paws and bares his fangs at me as he spoke..

"Don't think this will end here..."hissed Ganondorf in pained, raspy breaths. "The history of light and darkness...will be written in blood!"

"Give it up Ganondorf, you've lost."meowed Zelda, "You'll die here, never to harm another soul again."

I saw the Triforce of Power star to glow and I know instantly what he is trying to do. _"Oh no you don't, not this time!"_I thought, dashing forward. I then leaped at him, snapped down on Ganondorf's neck for a death bite, finishing off the tom for good. In that same instant the Triforce of Power left Ganondorf and went straight to me, purifying and joining my piece of the Triforce. I land on my paws and tossed the lifeless tyrannt away from me.

I spat out the blood and glared at Ganondorf's body, "Now go to the deepest abyss of the Dark Forest where you belong."

_**Bleach OST - Ditty For Daddy**_

"Link!"I turned around to look at Zelda's running form.

"Eek! Z-Zelda, slow-"I pleaded in a panic but was tackled to the ground by one fluffy pink and gold tabby.

I lay there with stars flashing past my sight before shaking my head with a pained hiss. I looked up at Zelda in mock anger, but very reall annoyance. "Zellie, was that nessassary?"I mewed bitterly.

"Uh, yelp!"purred Zelda.

"Was not."

"Was too!

"No way, no how!"

"Oh yes it was!"

I sighed in defeat; Zelda was always able to get the last laugh in an arguement every single time. Oh well, I still love my precious Warrior of Light so much. "Fine, you win."

_**end ost**_

I slowly got to my paws, looking towards the sunset and at that same time the Light Spirits had appeared. I turned around as did Zelda to witness the sight. Between them was a small figure, but I couldn't quite figure out who it was. The spirits look at me sololly.

"You want me?"I mewed softly.

The spirit dieties nodded before vanishing.

I took a step forward and saw the figure rise and to my surprise the familiar scent only now reaches my nose. Causing me to gasp, "C-could it be...?"

I soon broke into a run, ignoring the screams of my heavily injured body. The Triforce of Power granting me that one luxury. I had to find out for myself, I needed to know if this cat was who I think it was! Before long I came to a hault just a few tail length from the croaching she-cat.

"Midna? i-is it...is it really you?"I meowed hopefully.

the she-cat rose to stand tall and turned around look fondly at Link. It was indeed Midna of the Twili Clan. But she no longer the size of an apprentice. Her body was elegant and lean with thick tuxedo fur and the strange teal markings. Her long, snaking tail was still sunset-kissed and now had a tail-ring on it. She also wore a wavy gold collar, a gold and teal anklet, and a silver beaded crown with a diamond shaped sapphire. She also now had an orange stripe going down from her head to her back. But her eyes, oh yes, those sunset-kissed eyes remained the same mischievious gleaming hue. In hieght she was the same size as Zelda.

My face instantly turned redder then a strawberry due to the sight of her. It was like looking at a different version of my beloved mate! And that devious smile graced Midna's muzzle as her whiskers twitched in amusement at my speechlessness.

"What? say something already you stupid wolf!"chuckled Midna, her voice now smooth as silk. "Am I so beautiful now you have no words to say, Link?"

"Midna! It really is you!"I meowed in delight as a overjoyed smiled graced my maw.

I raced over and playfully tackled her to the ground, in response Midan did the same by fighting back in her own playful manner. I don't care that my wounds are yelling at me as we tustled like long lost littermates. But I knew from glancing over that Zelda was smiling, whiping away a tear of joy as relief danced in her own eyes. Laughter left Midna and I as I pinned the Twilight Princess finally.

I had my friend back.

And more many years to come this adventure would gone down in history as a legend known as "Souls of Twilight". Zelda and I took Midna to the Twilight Mirror the next day.

Peace had at long last returned once more.

**{The End}**


	33. Author's Important Message

A/N:

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne  
Will Rayne 

AriaSnow


End file.
